Jacob vs Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA
by MRAJ
Summary: You know the classic rivalry between Jacob and Edward, but what happens when Jacob's love for a new girl, sends Bella into a rage of jealousy?
1. The Backyard

This is my 1st fanfic. Hopefully, I spell all the words right. And get the punctuations right too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's characters, only my characters and plot.

**Chapter 1 : The backyard**

I had finally gotten my 1st good night sleep in about a week. We spent about 4 days on the road driving to some city called Forks. My dad had gotten a promotion over there, and my dad did not want to give up the opportunity to earn a bit more extra cash. Where we lived before, Corpus Christi, Texas to be exact, my father was barely able to pay the bills and necessities. I wouldn't make him feel bad when he couldn't get me something I liked, because I knew he would feel guilty about it later. Then to relieve his conscious, he would work major overtime, so he could get it for me. That's the reason I wouldn't tell him the things that I wanted.

Like I was saying we had been driving for 4 days, only stopping at rest area's to sleep, which weren't actually very fun to sleep in. We'd only get to sleep for about 5 hours because we either had to keep driving, or because our necks would start to cramp, considering the angles our necks were forced into.

At about 1:00 a.m. last night, we had finally reached Forks, Washington. We didn't bother to get our luggage down, we just dragged our feet to our own bedrooms and fell asleep on our beds. ( I would be forever grateful for the words called, " Move in Ready.")

I woke up the next morning, which is today, and felt a smile creep on my face. Then it immediately disappeared as I remembered where I was. _Forks, Washington._ I made a face, sat up and stretched. I looked down at my side and saw my little dog sleeping beside me. I smiled at her and got myself out of bed. I grabbed my purse from the nightstand and went into my OWN personal bathroom. I guess _that_ was a positive in thing living here. I searched through my bag for a toothbrush and toothpaste. After I was done, I went back to my bedroom to find my dog awake.

" Well good morning, Kiwi", I said to her. She wagged her tail and laid on her back. I smiled again and scooped her up. I knew that she was probably dieing to do the bathroom. I crept by my dad's bedroom. His door was bit ajar, so I peeked inside. He looked knocked out. Poor dad, who knows how tired he is from all that driving.

I tip-toed downstairs and went out the back door. I didn't have Kiwi's leash with me, it was still in the car, but I knew she wouldn't go running off. The scent was what I first noticed when I walked outside. It wasn't that smell of smoke and pollution. It smelled like rain and like wet trees. I quickly realized that it happens to rain a lot here. Then I realized the back yard. There was about a good 30/ 40 ft length of grass, until the forest appeared. It was breathtaking. I put Kiwi on the floor and was just amazed by the scenery.

I was probably 2 minutes in awe, until I was snapped out of it by Kiwi's growls. She was about 8 ft away from the forest. Her lip was curling over her mouth, exposing her little teeth, and her fur was standing up straight. I immediately looked over in the direction of where she was looking. I strained my eyes, but yet I could see nothing. Until something that was a russet color ran out of the forest.

**I don't like cliffhangers either, but I just want to know how people, like you ( I'm so glad you're reading this)** **react to this story so far. Please review, so I know how you feel about the story so far. This was chapter was pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be long. That's when**_** she**_** meets Bella swan… Again, please review. **


	2. The Sunglasses

I finished Chapter 2 ( Apparently! J )

I would like to thank the people who have submitted Reviews:

beccat12

vasogoma

litnerd

Kelly82

And all the other people who read my story. ( But please review J )

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer's characters. I own my characters and story. Thank you.

**Chapter 2: The Sunglasses**

I hadn't realized how close I was getting to the forest. I just wanted to see what Kiwi was growling at. Then 4 things happened at once. The russet/ brownish thing popped out, Kiwi's barks and growls intensified, I screamed, and my eyes adjusted to the russet/ brownish thing in front of me. Parts of it's body were shaggy, it had dark brown eyes looking at me, and it's cheeks were huge. Wait, what? My eyes focused on the creature in front of me. It was …. A squirrel.

I felt relief fill my chest, and stupidity wash over me. Kiwi started to chase the squirrel around the yard, while I sat on the damp grass holding my chest. I tried to catch my breathe. Stupid squirrel, he could've given me a heart attack.

I heard my dad open the backdoor and ran over to where I was.

" Charlotte, are you ok? I heard you scream", my dad said, standing beside me.

" Yeah, uh, I'm fine. I just got scared that's all", I said gasping for air.

" By what?"

" Some squirrel that popped out of the forest."

I was surprised that my Dad started to laugh at me. I made a face and glared at him. He sat down beside me.

" I'm sorry Sweetie. It's just that, ( a chuckle), well,( another chuckle), a squirrel?" he said . Once again bursting out in laughter. After he calmed down, he continued, " Honey, there's worst things to fear out there in these woods. When I had a phone call with the real- estate agent, she warned me that were going to be living close to the woods."

" What's wrong with that?" I asked, breathing normal again.

" Well, about a year ago, or so, there were a lot of killings out in these woods. The autopsy's would show that the people were killed by animals. Then there were people claiming that they would see sightings of strange animals. They were supposedly as big as a bear, even bigger sometimes. But supposedly they looked more like overgrown wolves.

Then a lot of people started hunting for these ' wolves' but they never found anything. Eventually, the killings stopped, and the heat of the story died down. There haven't been any sightings of them anymore, but I still want you to be careful. So I don't want you going to deep into these words. You hear me?"

" Yeah Dad, I hear you." I said standing up. I helped my dad get up and called Kiwi inside. Once inside, my dad demanded that we start unpacking to get it over with. I left Kiwi upstairs on my bed, while I went back and forth to the car getting my bags.

We spent almost all day unpacking and moving around the furniture. We finished around the evening. I collapsed on the couch, while my dad left to go grocery shopping. When he left, I dragged my feet back upstairs, and found Kiwi fast asleep. _Lucky_, I though to myself.

I don't even know when I fell asleep, or when my dad got home. I opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. 9 am. I went to my bathroom and washed up, followed by a nice hot shower. I got dressed and walked downstairs with Kiwi in my arms. My dad was making breakfast in the kitchen. I took Kiwi outside, and this time, no evil squirrel popped out.

We went back inside and after feeding Kiwi, I took a seat at the table. " So what are we doing today?" I asked my dad while I started to eat eggs and some bacon.

My dad was reading the newspaper. He took his reading glasses off and put down the newspaper. " Well, I was thinking we should introduce ourselves to the neighbors."

I stopped chewing as I heard this.

" No, Dad. That is so boring", I whined with food still in my mouth.

" Don't be a baby. Come on, this will be fun", my dad said trying to convince me.

" Nnnnooooo".

" There's not even a lot of houses around here. Go get ready. Were taking off in 20 minutes."

I grunted and made another face. I ate another strip of bacon, before getting ready. _What to wear, what to wear_ I thought to myself. I settled with a T-shirt and some light- colored jeans. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I pulled part of my hair back with a black clip, letting my waves fall over my shoulders. I applied some new eyeliner that was pretty pricy. But I read in a magazine that it was one of the best ones to use, so I saved up for it. My eyes watered up a bit, but it passed.

I petted Kiwi goodbye, and walked downstairs. " I'm ready Dad."

" Great let's get going."

We walked outside and I realized that we weren't heading towards the car. " Um, Dad? We're going to walk?"

" I just didn't want to go back in to the car that I've practically been living in for the past 4 days."

" True", I said.

We walked over to the closest house and knocked. An old lady opened the door and invited us to the backyard. Her and my dad chatted for about an hour while I stayed quite. My eye was starting to itch, and I kept rubbing it.

We eventually left that house and went to another one. My eye was driving me insane. It kept being so itchy. We stayed longer at that house. We stayed for about 2 ½ hours. My stomach was rumbling and my eye was so itchy!!

We finally left that house. " Dad, can we go home to get something to eat? I'm starving", I said while rubbing my eye.

He looked down at me and gasped. " Charlotte, your eye is so red!" he said looking into my right eye.

" Really?"

" Yeah"

We walked in our house. I ran up to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. Dad was right. My right eye was so red. I had a pink eye!! What could've caused this? I looked around and saw the newest eyeliner of mine. _**YOU!!**_ I grabbed it, and threw it into the trash can. I put some medicine on both of my eyes( to stop the infection ) But that didn't help the itch. I looked around and put a pair of sunglasses on. Who knows how stupid I looked wearing sunglasses, in a city that hardly gets any sunshine. Ahh! My eye itched. I tried to scratch it, but was happy that the lenses were in the way. I put the eye drops container in my pocket, for when I need it later. On my way out, I grabbed a granola bar.

I ran outside and saw my dad waiting there. " Ready", I said. My Dad laughed at me again, but didn't say anything. We visited another house and stayed there for who knows how long. I was practically dying of boredom.

By the time we got out, the sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful sight. The sky was a mixture of the colors blue, red, and purple. I was walking in the direction of my house, when my dad told me we weren't finished.

" Agh, come on Dad, I'm tired and I'm hungry!!" I told him.

" There's only one house left. Come on.", he said dragging me to the last house.

_How cute! _I thought to myself when I saw a old red pickup truck. " Look Dad, this is so adorable!!" I said walking towards the truck. He was already knocking on the door. I ran to catch up with him. As soon as I was standing beside him, the door opened up. Sounds of a game were heard from inside.

" Hello, the name's Charlie", the man said, holding out his hand.

" Hello, my name's Matt", my Dad said back, shaking his hand. " This is my daughter, Charlotte". I waved my hand. My Dad continued, " Well, were you're new neighbors, and we wanted to introduce ourselves"

" So you guys bought the house down the street? Well, come on in", Charlie said opening the door up.

" Thanks", my Dad said.

We walked in, and I was right about the game being played. There was a man in a wheelchair watching the game with such intensity.

" Hey Billy? These are our new neighbors from down from the street. This is Matt and his daughter Charlotte." said Charlie.

Billy looked away from the TV. He said 'hi' to us and looked at me strangely. He was probably wondering why I was wearing sunglasses. It's a good thing my lenses were so dark, because I was glaring at him with such force.

" Hey Bella!", Charlie yelled. " Come over here. I want you to meet our new neighbors".

A girl came out of the kitchen. She was a brunette, pale skin, and brown eyes. She was taller than me.

" Hi", she said to us. She gave me a strange look, like Billy, but quickly let it go.

My dad had gone to take a sit with Charlie and Billy to watch the game.

" You want to come to the kitchen with me? I'm washing dishes though…"

" Sure", I said.

She led me to the kitchen. I took a seat while she continued washing dishes.

" So, how old are you?", She asked me.

" 15 soon to be going on 16. You?"

" 18. I'm a senior. What grade are you in?"

" I'm a sophomore. I'm going to some school called _Forks High School_. Do you go there?"

" Yeah. Maybe we'll have the same lunch? So where'd you move from?"

" Corpus Christi, Texas"

" Wow! That's far away. It must be a big difference in the weather isn't it? It's always so rainy here."

" But it's so pretty here. Everything is so green. Where I come from, it hardly rains. I love it here so far."

" Did you go to a big school?"

" Well, I guess so. There were around 4,500 students in the entire school. It's about the average amount of kids. Why?"

" Well, you're in for a shocker! There's only about 360 kids in Forks high school."

My mouth dropped open. She laughed at my expression. " Nu-uh!"

" I'm not joking." She said, now giggling.

Bella was about to ask another question, when Billy spoke from the living room. " Well, it looks like the game's over. I'll just call Jacob to come pick me up."

" Billy, come on! Matt and I were just about to order pizza. Why don't you call Jacob to come over here, so you both can eat pizza with us too. Were going to watch the highlights of the game too", said Charlie.

" Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can stay over for a bit longer. Who doesn't like free food and sports?" Billy said laughing. " Let me just call Jacob."

Billy rolled himself into the kitchen. He went to the phone and dialed some numbers.

He smiled at me and went back to focusing on the phone. " Hey Jacob, it's Billy… Well Charlie invited us to stay to eat some pizza… I guess because his new neighbors are here… Great! I'll see you in around 5 minutes?… Okay, bye." He hung up the phone and rolled himself back to the living room.

I looked back at Bella, who seemed to be a bit tense.

" Who's Jacob?" I asked.

" Just a family friend" Bella said back a little too quickly.

I nodded my head. " Um, can I use your bathroom?" I needed to apply some more eye drops. Her body seemed to relax a bit. She took a deep breathe, and relaxed completely. She put back on her smile. " Sure. It's upstairs", she said, back to it's normal tone.

I went upstairs and walked into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me, and faced myself in the mirror. I removed my sunglasses, and realized that my eye had gotten worst. It was really red. I applied the eye drops on both of my eyes. As I was doing so, I could hear the greetings and 'hello's' downstairs. It seems that this _Jacob_ person was already here. I sighed. I was not in the mood to put on another fake smile and introduce myself. _Eh, maybe if I'm lucky, he won't even notice I'm there,_ I thought to myself. I put my sunglasses back on, and walked back downstairs. I snuck my way back into the kitchen, without anyone noticing in the living room. Poor Bella was still doing dishes. She was almost done with her task. I decided to help her out. She would wash, and I would dry.

After about 2 minutes we were almost done with our task. Then I heard footsteps on the kitchen floor.

" Hey Bella", said a husky voice.

**I felt that I had to stop already for 2 reasons. 1.) It's late and I have to go to sleep. 2.) This chapter was already too long. And if I continued, it would be a whole lot longer.**

**Again, I'd like to thank the people who have submitted Reviews so far:**

**beccat12**

**vasogoma**

**litnerd**

**Kelly82**

**And I would like to thank the people who are reading this story. I'll give you a hint of what's going to happen in the next Chapter… It's going to start off in Jacob's POV!! Yeah! But please Review!! And remember, I accept the anonymous Reviews too. Thanks again. Let me just say, I updated fast didn't I? More than likely, I'll update tomorrow just as fast!! REVIEW!! **


	3. The Green Monster

**I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. Well, from the reviews people have sent, it seems that they like it so far. Again, I would like to send my thanks to the people who have sent me reviews for the last chapter:**

**beccat12**

**Kelly82**

**vasogoma**

**swissers D-n-A**

**Like I said I would, I'm starting this chapter in Jacob's POV. Thanks for reading again!! REVIEW!! IF IT HELPS, I ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS TOO!!**

**Chapter 3: The Green Monster**

**Jacob's POV:**

I could see the images flicker in front of my face, but yet I wasn't paying attention to them. They just seemed like blurs dancing on the screen in front of my eyes. I could hear Quil and Embry laughing beside me. I guess I'm watching something that is so supposed to be funny. I felt someone nudge my ribs.

" Come on, Jacob! This stuff is suppose to make you laugh," Quil said, bursting out in laughter. I looked at my other side and saw Embry laughing, clutching his ribs with his hands. I guess this show is supposed to be funny.

I sighed. " I guess I'm just not in the mood to be laughing." I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge, digging for something to eat. I heard the phone ring.

" Jacob! Phone!", yelled Embry.

I closed the fridge and walked back to the living room.

" Geez, you guys couldn't even pick up the phone?" I said back, clearly annoyed.

Embry and Quil just started to crackup again. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the phone.

" Hello?" I said. I felt a thud on my back. I looked down and saw a pillow on the floor. I looked up at Quil and Embry. Embry was trying to not smile, and Quil was staring at him with shock.

I smiled and turned back to the phone.

" Hey Jacob, it's Billy"

" Hey Dad, are you ready to be picked up yet?".

" Well, Charlie invited us to stay to eat some pizza"

" Ok, but what's the special occasion?"

" I guess because his new neighbors are here"

" Oh, ok. Well, yeah, I'll go." _Shoot,_ I thought,_ I don't think I'm ready to see Bella yet._ I was about to back out, but my dad beat me to it.

" Great! I'll see you in around 5 minutes?" _My dad sounded thrilled. I didn't want to hurt his feelings._

I sighed in my head. " Sure, Sure"

" Okay, bye"

" Bye", I said. I heard the click of the phone, followed by the dial tone. I hung up and turned to face my friends. Instead, I saw another pillow soaring through the air, aiming for my face. I quickly dodged it, landing on the floor. I heard Quil curse under his breathe. " Almost got him", he muttered.

I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh. I hadn't laughed in a long time due to Bella and her bloodsucker of a fiancé.

I shuddered in disgust, but quickly let it go.

" Sorry Guys, but I'm going to have to kick you out of my house", I said smiling.

" Why?" asked Embry.

" Billy called and said that Charlie invited us, as in me and my dad, to go eat some pizza."

Quil and Embry looked nervous. I didn't need us to be wolves, to know what they were thinking. They were worried that me seeing Bella again, would send me into another depression.

" Don't worry guys. I'll be fine", I said trying to convince them.

Quil relaxed, but Embry still looked tense.

I walked to my bedroom and grabbed a clean shirt. As I was putting it on, I walked back to the living room. " Come on Guys, I need to lock up the house."

Quil and Embry got up and walked over to the door, I followed behind them. As I turned to lock the door, I heard Embry say, " Be careful, Man". I turned back around to tell him to not worry, but I saw him running into the woods, followed by Quil, in their wolf forms.

I walked over to the Rabbit and jumped in. I closed the door behind me and took off.

_Maybe this is a bad idea to go over to Bella's house. __**No! Don't think that way, it'll probably help you to get over her.**__ But what if it sends me into another rage of anger and depression?__** No! I won't let that happen to me again.**__ But you love her..__** As a friend!!**__ Jacob, you know that's not true.__** Shut up!!**_

My forehead crumpled in worry. I must be going crazy, I'm starting to argue with myself in my own head. I stopped driving and looked at Bella's house. I sighed and got out of the car. Once at the front door, I took a deep breathe._**You can do this.**_ I opened up the door and walked in.

" Jacob!! Matt, this is my boy Jacob." Billy said.

I walked over to the man named Matt. He was in around his 40's, I think. He sticked his hand out. I shook it. I hoped he didn't notice how hot my hand is. When he let it go, his expression didn't change. Good, he didn't notice.

" Jacob, how old are you. 20, 22?"

I laughed. " No sir, I'm 16."

" Oh, sorry about that…"

" No, it's ok. You're not the first to say that."

Matt kept questioning me for a while. When he finally let me go, I knew where Bella would be, in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and saw Bella doing dishes. She looked so pretty just standing there. What I would do to just to walk up to her and put my arms around her. I snapped out of it. I walked up to her.

" Hey Bella." I said. I noticed that she had a friend, but was distracted when Bella turned to face me.

" Hey Jake", she said back smiling. Her smile was so beautiful. I looked back at her friend, who still hadn't turned around to look at me.

I looked back at Bella. " So, uh, who's your friend?"

" Oh, this is Charlotte. She just moved, and now she lives down the street." She said looking at Charlotte.

Slowly, Charlotte turned around. I hadn't even paid much attention her, due to the fact that I was distracted by Bella's presence, but man was this girl pretty. She was short and petite. Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her rib cage. Her hair was a mixture of curls and waves, and the color was either a dark brown or a black color. Her face was round, with a pair of full lips. I looked to see her eyes, but was disappointed to see that they were being covered up with a pair of sunglasses. I turned back to her mouth to hear her gasp and her breathing stop abruptly. The plate she was holding slipped from her fingers. I quickly caught it. I handed it back to her, with a smile plastered on my face. She was biting her bottom lip, trying not to smile. Her cheeks turned into a bright red color. She grabbed the plate and quickly turned around with embarrassment.

I laughed to myself, I thought her blush was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

I all of a sudden had the strangest need to talk to her. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell being rung,

I closed my moth and grinded my teeth with frustration._ Stupid pizza guy had the_ _most perfect timing_ I thought sarcastically.

" Pizza's here", Charlie yelled to us in the kitchen.

Charlotte turned around and noticed me staring at her. She smiles a shy smile. With that, my anger melted and my mouth turned up into a smile. She looked down and walked past me, entering the living room.

**Bella's POV**

" Pizza's here", Charlie yelled.

I dried my hands off and looked in Charlotte's direction. She threw Jacob a quick shy smile, who was just staring at her. Jacob immediately returned the smile, with a big grin that touched his eyes.

I drew in a quick gasp as I realized why that smile looked so familiar. It was Jacob's smile. His true smile. It wasn't that smug grin he's been using the past months. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy as I realized this. I've known Jacob for months, and it was rare if I could get him to use that smile. And know, he just meets this girl and she can already get him to smile that smile!

I eyed her as she walked past him. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. He then looked back at me. I could see in his eyes that he looked extremely happy. I was filled with guilt immediately. I shouldn't feel jealous, I should be happy for him, even if he… imprinted.

I have Edward anyway. I chose him…

" Hey Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked concerned.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

" Uh yeah." I smiled.

" Ok good", he said, looking in the direction of the living room. When he took the 1st step in that direction I called him.

" Uh, Jacob? Come", I said beckoning him.

He hesitated. He looked at me, then the living room, then back to me. He walked over to where I was standing. " Yeah, Bells?"

I put on a fake smile, and tried to change my tone into a happy one.

" Soooo, Jake", I said happily. " Did you uh, you know… on her?"

He looked at me confused, until he grasped what I meant. Then he started to laugh.

" You thought I imprinted on her?"

" Well did you?"

He laughed again. " No, Bella, I didn't. I just happen to think she's really cute, that's all."

" Oh" I breathed out in relief. " Ok"

Then his mouth turned into that smug smile again. " Bella, were you jealous?"

Here we go again. I sighed. " Jake, stop that", I said with boredom in my tone.

He laughed again and put his arm around my shoulder. " Come on, let's go get some pizza. I'm starving!" He said, bringing me into the living room.

I smiled and giggled. " When are you not hungry?"

He quickly squeezed my shoulder. " Silly Bella." He released me and walked over to the pizza boxes.

**Jacob's POV**

Charlotte was waiting behind Charlie, waiting for him to serve himself. I walked over and stood behind her. I immediately caught her scent. It smelled absolutely mouthwatering. The smell of green apples whirled around my head. I closed my eyes and breathed in again. Strangely the scent started to change into a coconut smell. I just kept inhaling her smell, until my thoughts were interrupted by Bella calling my name.

Usually, hearing Bella call my name, would've made my heart melt, but now, it strangely got me a little bit irritated. Maybe it was because she interrupted my deep concentration.

I opened my eyes in the direction of her call. " Yeah?" I said with a bit of annoyance leaking through. Bella heard the annoyance, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She signaled me with her eyes and directed them in front of me. I looked in front of me and quickly realized 2 things. My body was about 2 inches away from touching Charlotte's back. Apparently, I was so hypnotized by her smell, I wasn't aware that I was moving closer and closer to her, just to smell her better.

The other thing was that Charlotte was looking at me over shoulder. She had a confused/ scared/ worried look on her face.

" Uhhhh…", I said, quickly backing away from her. I felt my cheeks burn. I prayed to god that my skin was dark enough, for her not to notice me blushing.

Charlotte kept staring at me, while Bella kept glaring at me.

**Yeah, this chapter was kind of boring. REVIEW!! Please, I know it gets annoying, but I want reviews! And I know people are reading this, so please just review.**

**Thanks again for reading. Don't worry, Bella WILL get more jealous in the following chapters. He-he-ha-ha. :)**


	4. The Spit

**Thanks again you guys for reviewing!! I feel so warm and fuzzy when I find out that people like my story!! You guys are so awesome. Let me say thanks to the pple who reviewed for my last chapter:**

**Kelly82**

**Judale28**

**vasogoma**

**beccat12**

**blue-silkra**

**And the other pple who read my story, but don't send reviews.( Why? Please Review)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer's Characters, only My characters and story.

**Chapter 4: The Spit**

**Charlotte's POV**

I felt someone breathing behind me. I look over my shoulder and I see that Jacob guy, standing right behind me. _Uh, like , HELLO? Haven't you ever heard of personal space?_

He had his eyes closed, and it seemed that he was in deep concentration. Bella comes out of the kitchen, and sees what's going on between Jacob and I.

She looked confused. I raised my shoulders, signaling her that I didn't know what was going on either.

" Jacob?", Bella said.

Jacob opened his eyes and said, " Yeah?"

I don't know if it was just me, but he sounded annoyed and irritated. I guess it wasn't just me who heard it, because Bella looked mad. With her eyes, she signaled to him what was going on.

He looked in front of him, and saw me standing there. I have no idea what expression I had on my face. He looked surprised at what was going on. He immediately stepped back.

" Uhhhh…", he said, clearly embarrassed. I could see his cheeks turn into a light red.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile and turned back around.

Bella stomped her way over to us, and grabbed Jake's arm. " I need to talk to you", she hissed.

" But I'm still hungry", Jacob said, whining like a kid. I bit my lip harder, trying not to laugh. I heard Bella drag Jacob away into the kitchen. I got a couple of slices of pizza and walked over to sit with my dad. I actually wish I hadn't. Picture 3 grown men, watching the highlights of a game, cheering and yelling at the TV, with food still in their mouth. Ugh, very disturbing.

I stuffed the pizza in my mouth, as fast as I could, desperate to get out of the living room.

I walked back in the kitchen. Bella and Jacob weren't in there any more. I let it go, and walked over to the back door. I opened it up and smelled the forest again. It was dark outside, with the stars twinkling in the sky, and the moon partially glowing in the dark. I smiled to myself, and walked outside, closing the door behind me.

I walked over to the middle of the yard and sat down. I looked up at the stars again, and I eventually laid down on my back, to get a better view. The grass was damp, but I didn't care at the moment.

As usual, I got lost in my thoughts.

" They look pretty don't they?"

I jumped at the voice, and sat up. I looked behind me, I saw Jacob standing there, looking up at the sky.

" Y-yeah. They are nice." I stuttered out.

" I'm surprised the sky isn't clouded up like it always is", he said walking over to me.

I gulped. " Mhm".

" So Bella tells me you're from TX, that's pretty far away. Did you used to see the stars like this every night over there?"

" Well, I lived in Corpus Christi, more in the city, then the rural. So there were too many lights, so I wouldn't see the stars, unless the power was to go out in the neighborhood."

He chuckled. He took a seat beside me. Maybe a little too close. I scooted away. I think he noticed, but didn't say any thing.

" Well, we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Jacob. Jake. Black. Jake Black. I mean Jacob Black." he stuttered out. He looked the other way in embarrassment.

" Charlotte Mendez."

" Mendez? Latin?"

" Mhm".

He nodded his head. " Cool."

There was an awkward silence.

The stars were starting to disappear along with the moon. The clouds were starting to move in. It started to thunder. Jacob got up and stuck his hand out. " Come on, it's going to start raining. Let's go inside."

I looked at his hand. I hesitated. " I'm fine", I said while getting up on my own.

He looked at me awkwardly, but let it go. I followed him inside. I found Bella sitting at the table, with a half-eaten slice of pizza.

" Hey", I said, while taking a seat next to her.

She smiled back. Jacob took a seat beside me, and was staring at the pizza. " Hey Bells, you gonna finish that?"

Bella looked at Jacob and smiled, " Go ahead Jacob. Go for it."

Jacob didn't think twice, he grabbed the slice, and stuffed it in his mouth.

" Gross Jake!" Bella said laughing.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was already 10 o'clock. I looked over at the living room and saw my dad still watching TV. I know it's just a Saturday night, but I had to get home to take Kiwi to the bathroom. Bella seemed to notice me a bit impatient.

" Are you ok, Charlotte?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just go home already", I said back.

" Wait, you can't go yet! Why are you going home already?" asked Jacob desperately.

I looked at him confused. Bella was glaring at him.

" Uh.. What I meant was… Why are you going home so early? It's a Saturday night."

" Because I have a responsibility waiting for me at my house."

I looked back at Bella who was eyeing me! She turned her head quickly. I looked back at Jacob who was eyeing Bella. _Awkward!_ I walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room.

" Hey Dad! I'm going to go back home", I said.

My dad looked at me, " Do you want me to go with you?" I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to leave yet.

" No dad. I'm fine. I'll go by myself."

He didn't look completely convinced. " Maybe I should go with you…"

I didn't hear what he said after that, but I could hear Bella and Jacob in the kitchen.

" Sir, I can walk Charlotte home if you want?", I heard Jacob ask my Dad from behind me. _No,_ I thought. _This guy kinda freaks me out! And he looks at me funny!_

" Sure", my dad said. My eyes widened in horror.( another good thing to be wearing sunglasses.) I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by Jake. " Ok, come on Charlotte."

I grumbled to myself. He opened the door for me and I walked outside. I felt calm as soon as I smelled the wet trees. The cold air sent shivers down my body. Jacob noticed.

" Are you cold?" he asked

" No." I lied.

" Here, you can borrow my jacket." he said while taking it off.

" No, I'm fine. For real."

He looked at me again, and started to stare. I looked down and felt myself blushing. Here we go again with the blushing!! I hardly ever blushed before!! And tonight that's all I've been doing. What does that mean?

" So, have you been up to the beach lately?"

" You guys have a beach around here?" I asked surprised.

" Yeah. We don't really swim, but we have bonfires and stuff like that."

I nodded my head.

" Well actually, were going to have a bonfire tomorrow tonight. You know, so I wanted to know if you wanted to come? With me?"

I stopped walking and looked at him. " Jake, I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression or anything, I'm not really looking for somebody right now…"

He looked at me. " Charlotte, just because I ask you to a bonfire, doesn't necessarily mean I'm hitting on you!" he said, starting to raise his voice.

" Well, Excuse ME!!" I said, starting to raise my voice too. " I'm sorry if I just assumed you were hitting on me!!" Jacob started to shake. This guy has problems!

" Charlotte, you're so full of yourself! Only people like you, think people are always trying to ask them out!! Get over yourself!!" His fists were clenched, and he was shaking more.

" I am not full of myself! You don't even know me! So shut up!!" I said, walking away from him.

" Don't you walk away from me!! I'm still talking to you!!" He roared. He ran after me. I started to run.

" I can choose to stop talking when I feel like it!! You're not the boss of me!!" I screamed back, trying to run faster. _This guy is a freak!! Run Charlotte, you're so close to the house!!_

He was catching up to me and ran in front of me. " I wasn't done talking to you!" he yelled in front of me.

" Well _I'm_ done talking to _YOU_!!" I screamed in his face.( More like in his chest. This guy is tall!) I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to my level.

" You can't do that!!"

" Well, I just did!!" I screamed again. He growled and started shaking again._ What a freak!! Who growls?_ his growling ticked me off. And I did the only thing that first popped into my mind.

I spit on his face. I released his shirt and ran to my porch steps. As I opened up the front door I took a quick peep behind me. Jacob was on the sidewalk and was wiping the spit off his face. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and ran inside my house. I locked the door behind me and went upstairs to watch TV with Kiwi. I peeked outside my window and saw Jacob walking back to Bella's house. _Stupid Freaky Guy!!_

About 15 minutes later, Kiwi needed to go to the bathroom. I took her out and waited outside with her. Kiwi started to growl again towards the forest. Once again, her teeth were showing and her fur was standing straight.

I looked in the direction.

" Get out of here you Demon squirrel!!" I yelled out. The bushes started to rustle violently. That made me realize that that could not be a squirrel. I froze in place but quickly snapped out of it. I looked around and found a rock that weighed a good 10 pounds. I threw it in the forest with all the strength I had. It flew into the forest.

Time froze still, and was broken by an ear-splitting yelp that sounded like a dog. I grabbed Kiwi and ran inside.

I ran up to my bedroom and hid under the comforter with Kiwi. I was filled with guilt. I hurt a poor animal. I feel like such a hypocrite, I'm an animal-lover. Without warning, I started to cry. I cried myself to sleep that night.


	5. The Toddler

_**You guys make me so happy!! I have been added to your alerts and favs!! You guys are the best! Thanks again to the people who reviewed and read:**_

_**Mistress Persephone**_

_**Judale28**_

" _**robyn"**_

" _**Miranda" ( she reviewed for chapter 3, but still, I wanted to thank her)**_

_**vasogoma**_

_**And to the people who recently put me on their Favs and - or Alerts!! ( if you want me to say your pen name, tell me, and I will. :) )**_

_**Well, on with the story!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters, only my characters and story_

_**Chapter 5:The Toddler**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_What the?_

_I couldn't believe it! She spit on me! _

_She released my shirt and ran past me. __Ugh! Disgusting _I thought as I started to wipe my face off. Then I felt her staring at me. I turned around and glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at me, and ran inside her house.

I kept glaring at the closed door. I made a face, and started to walk back to Bella's. I felt her looking at me again, but I kept walking. 

Once I was in front of Bella's house, I stopped walking. I wanted to see _her_ again. No not Bella, Charlotte. She's bitter- sweet. I need to see her again, but she already hates me. God, Jacob!! Why'd you have to get in an argument with her. 

I never felt so angry with myself! I felt my body shaking. I ran to the forest, still shaking. I was trying to remove my shoes before I was to phase, but then I thought of her again, and that did it. I saw pieces of clothing falling around me to the ground. I growled and noticed that I was only able to save one shoe. The other one was split into 3 pieces. _Billy is going to Kill me!! _I thought. 

_**Ha ha!! Billy is going to kill you!! **_Apparently, Embry was still in wolf form.

_**Shut up Embry!!**_ I thought.

_**Did something happen at Bella's house? Is that why you're in wolf form? If you make a run for it again, I swear I'll-**_

I cut Embry off. _**No, nothing happened between me and Bella, I'm in wolf form, because… I… um.**_

_**Dude, who's that girl?**_

I had accidentally thought of Charlotte again, making an image of her in my mind.

_**That's the reason I phased.**_

_**But, who is she?**_

_**She's Bella's new neighbor.**_

_**What did she do to you, that got you so mad that you phased?**_

_**She hates me.**_

_**Why does she hate you?**_

I showed him everything, from when I first saw her all the way to when she spit on me.

_**Ha Ha Ha Ha!! I can't believe she spit on you! She's got guts to do that! I wanna meet her, she seems like a lot of fun!**_

_**Hands off her. I saw her first!**_ I growled. Why was I being so protective and jealous?

_**Hey! Did you imprint on her?**_

_**No**_

_**Does she hate you?**_

_**I think so. Why?**_

_**Ok. Then why do you want her? She obviously hates you! And you didn't imprint on her, so you don't stand a chance with her.**___

_**Geez, Embry, you just wounded my confidence. I don't know why, but I feel almost whole with her. You probably won't believe me Embry, but Bella just seemed like another girl when Charlotte was around. When Bella called me, I actually didn't even want to respond to her.**_

_**Hmm, still, that doesn't make her yours. Maybe she'll go to the bonfire with me.**___

_**You wouldn't dare… if you do, I'll rip your throat out.**_

At that moment, Embry phased back into his human form. I probably scared him. I laughed to myself when I thought that.

I ran over to Charlotte's house. Of course not to the front yard, I made my way through the forest. I hid in a spot covered with a bunch of bushes.

Charlotte was outside walking a rat? I looked closely and realized it was a Chihuahua. So that means she likes dogs. I'm part dog, maybe she won't hate me then. I looked at her again, and she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She looked so peaceful. That Chihuahua was starting to get closer to me._ Go away_ I thought.

Instantly, the little dog started to growl in my direction. Charlotte looked in my direction and looked closely. I tensed up. I didn't want her to see me.

" Get out of here you Demon squirrel!" Charlotte yelled suddenly. I wanted to laugh so bad. Demon squirrel? HA! That's weird… I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I shook my body with silent laughter. Bad idea; my big body shook the bush violently.

I looked back at her and she was frozen in place. She snapped out of it immediately. She looked around her quickly, and picked up a pretty big rock.

_Wait, what is she doing with that?_ She sprung her arm back._ Don't tell me she's gonna-_

She pulled her arm forward and released the rock. It flew in the air. _Oh no…_

I tried to move away, but I couldn't. I was too distracted by her. So by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late.

The rock flew into the bushes and slammed into my head. _Ooooowwwww!!_ I yelled in my head. But it came out in a yelp. I could feel the warm blood on my fur.

I ran away from the site. Running through the forest, I made my way back to my house. The lights were on. Who could be in there?

I phased back into human, and I immediately felt the stinging burn in my head. I put my clothes back on and made my way into my house. The door was unlocked and I walked inside. I looked in the living room and saw Billy, Quil, and Embry watching TV. Billy looked at me and his eyes widened. " Jake, what happened to you?" he said, rolling to where I was standing. Quil and Embry looked over at me and they both started laughing. I felt the blood trickle down my forehead and face.

" Dad, how'd you get home?"

" I asked Charlie to give me a ride, since you never came back."

" Dude, what happened to you?" asked Quil, trying not to laugh.

" I know what happened", said Embry. " Charlotte happened." He said smiling.

I growled at him.

" Charlotte hit you? She seems like such a nice girl. A bit strange, but sweet.", said Billy confused.

" Ha! You probably won't believe me Billy, but Charlotte actually spit on him." said Embry laughing and clutching his sides.

Billy turned back to me with shock on his face.

" Wait, who's Charlotte?" asked Quil.

" Some girl Jake likes. But she turned him down and then they got into an argument." replied Embry.

" What exactly happened, Jacob?" asked Quil.

I told them what happened, from me smelling her, to being hit by a rock, to asking her to the bonfire, to when she spit on me.

Quil reacted the same way Embry had. He was laughing. But Billy looked concerned.

" Jacob, do you think you imprinted on her?" asked Billy.

" No, I didn't imprint on her.", I said back. " But I just want to be around her. She makes me feel, I don't know how describe it. But I like her." I said, drifting into space.

" Let me look at that cut." said Billy.

I leaned over and he moved my hair out of the way. " It seems that it already healed", Billy replied.

" Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna go take a shower, then I'm going to sleep."

When I finished taking a shower, I went back to my bedroom. I laid on my bed, and closed my eyes. _Charlotte _I thought, before I fell asleep.

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling so yucky. I did my morning routine as usual, and then went back to the kitchen. I found a note posted on the refrigerator. I grabbed it and read it.

_Charlotte,_

_I went with Charlie and Billy to go fishing. I'll probably come home around dinner time. You don't have to cook, I'll bring take out._

_Love, _

_Dad._

I threw the note in the trashcan and walked back up to my bedroom. I threw myself on my bed.

" Agh!" I yelled. It's so boring. I looked around and I remembered that Jacob had told me there was a beach around here. I got on my computer and looked up for beaches around here. The closest one was called First Beach. I printed out the directions and stuffed it in my jeans. I put on a purple T-shirt, and I combed my hair. I decided to hold it back into a sloppy ponytail. I looked in the mirror and I smiled. My dreaded pink eye was gone!! No more sunglasses for me.

I walked outside and locked the door behind me. I didn't have a license or a permit to drive, but that never stopped me. Ok, it did, but I was just so bored.

I jumped into my Dad's car and closed the door. I put my seatbelt on and started the car. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the street. It didn't take too long to get there. I parked the car and got out of it. I started walking down a little trail and I could already hear the ocean waves. I ran towards the sound of it and stopped dead in my tracks.

The view was spectacular. The grey clouds clung onto the sky, the blue waves were crashing against the cliff that was in a distance. The stones seemed to be glittering in the little bit of sunlight that was out.

It was beautiful. I walked around the beach for a bit, until I decided to sit on a tree root that seemed like a bench. I just sat there, breathing in the ocean scent.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of giggles. I saw a little girl running towards me. She seemed around 2 or 3 years old.

" No. Heyp! Heyp!!" she said running towards me with a smile on her face. I think she's saying help. She ran into my lap and hid her face in my shirt. I laughed and asked, " What's your name?"

" Quaire."

" Quaire?" I asked puzzled.

A grown man appeared running and smiling. " Claire, where are you?"

He looked over in my direction and saw me holding her.

" There you are." he breathed out in relief, still smiling. He ran over to where I was sitting. " Thanks. The name's Quil." he said sticking his hand out.

" Charlotte." I said, shaking his hand. His hand was warm.

His eyes grew wide. " C-c-Charlotte?"

" Yeah" I said puzzled. "So are you her Dad?"

He laughed. " More like babysitter."

I smiled and looked down at her. Her black hair was long and shiny. She looked back up at me and smiled her toddler smile. " Hi, Charyote."

I laughed and hugged her. She's so cute. Quil took a seat beside me on the ground.

I looked and realized that 2 other men were approaching us. They all looked like brothers or something. I didn't really pay attention to them so I kept looking at Claire.

She grabbed my rubber band and pulled it out, letting my waves and curls loose.

" Hey", I said playfully. She jumped off my lap and ran and bumped into one of the guys.

" Yake, Yake help me", she said laughing. I looked up at the man she bumped into. Jacob. I looked at his face, and he was staring at me again._ Great._ Quil and the other guy looked at Jacob shocked for some reason.

" Jake?" asked Embry worried.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling great. I went to the garage and worked on my Rabbit for a while, until Quil, Embry, and Claire showed up.

" Hey guys", I said smiling. I don't know what brought on this sudden mood of happiness.

Even the guys seemed puzzled about this. Claire let go of Quil's hand and ran up to me and hugged my knees. " Yake!"

" Hey Claire!" I said hugging her back.

" Jake, you ok?" asked Quil.

" Yeah. I just feel so pumped!"

" Ok. Anyway, Quil, me ,and Claire are going down to the beach. Wanna come?" asked Embry.

" Yeah", I said excitedly.

" Dude, calm down, you're starting to freak me out!", yelled Embry.

" Sorry," I said, trying to calm down.

I walked out with them to the beach. Quil and Claire were chasing each other, while Embry and I chatted for a bit.

" So why are you so happy today?"

" I don't know. I just woke up in a good mood."

" Right…"

" What?"

" Did you ever think it has to do with Charlotte?"

" Shut up," I said, shoving him.

" What? I think that's the reason."

" I don't know, Maybe. You know what, just let it go. Maybe I shouldn't pay too much attention to her. I mean if I didn't imprint on her, well, then what's the point in pursuing her. Right? That means were not destined to be together, she'll fall in love with someone else, and I'll just be left heart broken… again", I said, feeling some of my excitement disappear.

" It's alright man. You'll find your imprint one of these days. And when you do, you'll forget about her and vampire girl."

I growled at him.

" Sorry man", he said, feeling bad.

" It's alright", I said smiling.

Claire started to run faster and disappeared from our sight. Quil started to run and ran out of the forest following Claire. Embry and I started to laugh. We eventually walked out of the forest, and saw Quil talking to some girl. She was holding Claire.

We walked closer and I realized who it was._ Charlotte._ This can't be happening. How am I supposed to forget about her when she keeps appearing? I walked nervously with Embry until we reached her. Claire had took her rubber band releasing her curls and waves. Claire ran into me.

" Yake, Yake help me", she said laughing.

Charlotte was smiling and she looked up at me. Our eyes connected, and I felt my breath disappear. Everything in the background and around her melted away, and turned white. She was the only thing I was seeing in my vision. The light reflected off her beautifully. Her hair seemed to be much shinier, and her eyes are so beautiful. I felt myself getting lost in those big brown pools of her eyes. I didn't care about anything else at that moment. She was my light at the end of the tunnel. She gave me hope, and I felt like was given another chance. I felt reborn. She was my everything. And I could be her everything.

Bella? Bella who? She wasn't the love of my life anymore. It was _Charlotte_. She'd be the reason to wake up every morning. The reason to keep living. My world now revolved around her.

My thoughts were cut short when Embry called me. " Jake?" he sounded worried. But I couldn't take my eyes off her.

Then I realized what happened. One very powerful word appeared in my head.

_**Imprint.**_

**I hope you guys liked this chapter a lot.** **I worked really hard on it, fingers cramping up. Please review, I love to get them in my inbox. Thanks again to the people who reviewed, and to those who have me on their Favs & Alerts. And to the people reading this story. Review!! Hand cramping up more **


	6. The Keys

_**I'm sad. I only got 2 reviews for my last chapter. You guys don't like my story anymore? ;( I promise you guys, Bella will get more jealous in the following chapters. I just have to pass the chapters of Charlotte's and Jacob's relationship. Once it starts to start, the jealousy will grow.**_

_**I'd like to thank the 2 people who reviewed:**_

_**Vasogoma**_

_**Blue-silkra**_

_**And the people who have me on their Favs and Alerts. **_

_**Chapter 6: The Keys**_

_**Charlotte's POV**_

_I hate it when he just stares at me that way. I got myself up mad. He is the only person that I can think of, who makes me so mad without saying anything. _

" _What are staring at?" I yelled. He didn't answer, he just kept staring at me._

" _Ugh!" I yelled, turning around and heading back towards my car. I didn't even hear him running towards me, he just suddenly appeared in front of me. I screamed. I took my flip flop off my foot and slapped his arm with it. " Don't do that!", I screamed._

_I started to walk forward again, but he got in front of me again. " Wait", he said._

" _Move Jacob"._

" _Wait, let me talk to you."_

" _Are you going to blow up at me again?" I said with acid in my tone._

_He didn't seem to notice my tone. " I'm sorry about that. That was stupid of me."_

" _Yeah, it was." I said agreeing with him._

" _Look, I said I was sorry!" he yelled._

" _You see! There you again!"_

_He sighed. " I'm sorry", he said calmly._

_I rolled my eyes and walked around him._

" _Charlotte", he said. He grabbed my wrist. His hand was very warm. I turned to look at him, and our eyes connected. His eyes were a dark brown, even darker than mine. They were pleading and desperate. At that moment, it seemed that I could feel what he was feeling. I could feel the pain he was in. My annoyance melted away. His pain was so intense, it made want to cry. I felt the need to comfort him and make him happy. Why? I don't know why._

_I sighed. " What?" I whispered, trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to experience the agony in his eyes again._

" _I wanna talk to you." he said. _

_I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say. I looked back at him, and gained eye contact. This time, my mind went blank. _

" _Let me drive you home", he said._

" _What?! Why?!", I almost shrieked._

" _Because you're not allowed to be driving, and if a cop catches you, you'll be in some deep-"_

_I cut him off by putting my finger to my lips, and saying, " Sshh". I continued, " Please, don't cuss in front of me."_

" _Either way, you'll get in trouble."_

_I thought about it. I don't want to get in trouble with the cops, but I don't want to let Jacob drive me home. I hardly know the guy. Also, I felt that if I let him, I'd probably be leading him on._

_I was looking at my feet as I thought this through. I glanced up at him and could see his eyes were begging for a yes._

_I bit my lip, trying to concentrate. I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed out my keys. I held them out, waiting for him to grab them. I looked back at him, and saw him smiling. He grabbed the keys from my hand and started to walk towards the car. I sighed and dragged my feet. I was walking slow. _

_He looked back at me confused. " Come on"._

_I made a face and quickened my pace. By the time I got close to the car, he was already seated inside with the car started. He got out of the car and made his way to the passenger door. He opened it and gestured me with his hand to get inside. _

" _My lady", he said smiling. I tried not to smile in embarrassment. No one has ever done that to me before. So instead, I covered it up with a rolling of the eyes, and a shaking of the head in disapproval. I hoped he didn't see through it. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.__ Shoot!_ I know for certain, that that would've made him see through it. I took a seat inside, trying to glare at him.

He chuckled a bit, while closing my door. He opened the driver's door and sat inside, closing the door. I looked out my window, waiting for the burning in my cheeks to subside. The clouds started to darken, I could tell it was going to rain. The car never moved. I looked at Jacob. He was smiling and looking at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. 

" Hi", he said, still smiling. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. I looked forward at the windshield. The car started to drive forward. It didn't take too long for the rain to start to pour. 

" How do you turn on the wipers in this car?" he said looking around the steering wheel.

" Right there", I said pointing.

" Where?" he asked confused.

" Right there", I said, giggles escaping from my mouth. He heard them, and it gave him more confidence. 

" Why don't you show me where they are?" he said smiling. I was about to, when I realized what his little plan was.

" I don't think so." I said with a smug grin on my face. His face went blank for a second. 

" Fine", he was still smiling, " Be that way." He found the wiper switch and we drove in silence for a bit. Of course, he broke the silence.

" So why do you hate me?" he said, trying not to smile.

" What?" I asked shocked.

" You heard me, why do you hate me?" 

" I don't hate you." I said, biting my lip again.

" Then you like me?", he said, breaking out in to a smile.

I tried not to smile. This guy has a way of making me a smile. " No. You just happen to aggravate me".

" Oh. Do I?"

" Yes, you do", smiling.

" And what could I hypothetically do, to make you not be aggravated by me?"

I thought about that for a second. " Hmm, well… you could uh… not ask me so many questions?" I said, not convincing myself either.

" And?"

" Not get me mad." I said. We stopped at a red light. He turned to look at me completely, " And how do I get you ma-" he stopped talking. His smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed at me. He let out a growl and he started to shake a bit. What did I do? I looked carefully at what his eyes were looking at. They weren't looking at me, they were looking at what was beside me. I turned my head and looked out my window. There was a silver Volvo, beside us, waiting at the stoplight too. I focused my eyes and saw a very good looking guy in the driver's seat. He was glaring at Jacob too. Ok? What's going on? The guy had a bronze colored hair and pale skin. I saw someone else in the car. Someone was in the passenger seat. My eyes strained to see who it was. Bella?! She had this confused/ shocked look on her face. She was staring at Jacob in shock. She turned her focus on me, her shocked face turned into a disgusted face. Then she started to glare at me. _What is her deal?_

So I mouthed " What?" with an annoyed face. Her mouth opened in shock. She then turned around in a snooty way.

I felt the car move forward. I was mad. I guess Jacob noticed, so he asked, " What's wrong?"

I ignored his question, " What was that all about?" I asked him.

He turned back to looking at the road, " Nothing."

" You could not tell me that was nothing. Who is he? And what was Bella doing in there? And what is Bella's problem? She just keeps glaring at me!"

" That's just some guy that's dating Bella. We don't get along too well, and for the Bella problem, I didn't even notice she was glaring at you.".

" …"

" So are you going to go to the bonfire tonight?" he asked.

" I don't know."

" Why won't you go?"

" Because I don't know anyone there."

" You'll know me." he said smiling. I was glad his personality was coming back.

" Lucky me".

We were parked in front of my house already.

" Oh my god!! How are you going to get home? I hadn't even thought of that!"

His face went blank again. Apparently, he hadn't thought of that either.

" It's ok, I'll walk home." he said calmly.

" That doesn't make sense."

" Let me borrow your phone, and I'll make a phone call. Ok?" he said.

Uh oh. I didn't want him to come into my house. ALONE. But I also didn't want him too walk home. That was just ridiculous!

" Fine. Come on." I said while getting out of the car.

He smiled and shut off the car. We both ran in the rain to my front door. I digged through my pockets trying to find the house keys. We were getting soaked just standing there.

" I can't find my keys!" I said laughing. He started to laugh.

" What do you mean?" he said smiling. 

" I think I left them in the car!"

" Well, come on." he said, running towards the car.

I followed him in the rain. We opened up the doors, looking inside. 

" I found them!" he said.

He closed the doors and I ran back to the door, laughing and smiling in the rain. I probably looked so stupid. Running in the rain is so much fun. I didn't want to go inside yet.

" Give me the keys," I said giggling. He tossed me the keys. Too bad, I don't have the ability to catch or throw things. The keys slipped from my fingers landing somewhere in the grass. I fell to my knees, still laughing, and started looking through the grass. Jacob ran to where I was.

" What happened?" he said smiling.

" I dropped the keys," I said, bursting into laughter. It started to rain so hard, that I couldn't even see Jacob anymore, and that's because he was sitting right next to me.

" Maybe we should go back in the car", I yelled over the rain.

" Yeah," he yelled.

We ran back into the car, dripping wet. I couldn't stop laughing!! We closed the doors, and he turned on the heater. 

" I think I lost the keys," I yelled, trying to stop the laughter.

Jacob couldn't stop laughing either. His black hair was dripping wet, and his shirt stuck to his body. I never realized how muscular he is. He stopped laughing and looked at me.

" What are you looking at?" he asked smiling.

" Nothing!" I said too quickly. I turned around immediately. He started to laugh again. I felt my cheeks burning again. The rain started to slow down into a drizzle. I looked back at him and saw him looking out the windshield. I bit my lip, I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what to say.

" The rain's slowed down".

He looked back at me and smiled. " It did." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I couldn't help, but to smile also.

He started to stare at me again, so I bit my lip again. " Let's go look for my keys." I said smiling.

" Ok." He opened his door and closed it. I started to open my door, but he beat me to it. He opened my door, " Madam Moiselle."

" Don't do that!" I said, smiling like an idiot. 

" Why? You seem to like it when I do that." he pointed out.

" Be quiet," I said still looking like an idiot. My stupid cheeks started to burn again. I walked over to the grass, got on my knees, and started looking for my keys. He kneeled in front of me and started looking too. I peeked up from my lashes and saw him focusing on the ground. I felt another smile creep on my face. He looked up at me and smiled back. I immediately looked back down. 

" Uh, I think I found them", I said seeing some silver in the grass. I reached for them and got back up. He got up too. I realized that I had a bunch of grass stains on my jeans.

I mumbled under my breath.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked back at him, " I have grass stains", I said sadly. Pouting my lips.

He laughed. 

We walked inside my house. I ran to the linen closet and grabbed a few towels.

" Here, you can dry your self off with these. And the phone is in the living room, next to the couch", I said, tossing them to him. Of course, I threw them wrong, and they landed about a yard away from him.

" Oops. Sorry." I said sheepishly. I ran to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a wet tangled mess and some of my liner was smeared. I grabbed a piece of cloth, and wiped it off.

I ran back to my bedroom and picked up Kiwi, and brought her downstairs. I put her on the floor and ran over to the living room. Jacob was talking on the phone and Kiwi was standing beside me.

Kiwi all of a sudden started to growl at him viciously. I looked at Kiwi shocked. Jacob stopped talking on the phone. He looked at me confused. " Uh, what's going on?"

" I don't know, Kiwi doesn't act this way around people. The only time she acts this way, is when I take her to a pet store or to the dog park." I rambled on. Jacob walked over to me, to give me the phone. Kiwi ran over to him and started to bark. She ran over to his shoe and tried to bite him. " Whoa! Get this dog away from me!" he yelled. Kiwi kept snapping at him. I ran over to her, and picked her up.

" Kiwi, stop that!" I shrieked. " I'm sorry Jacob…" I took Kiwi to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I ran back downstairs and saw Jacob in the kitchen, going through my fridge.

" Hey! What are you doing!"

He stuck his head out of the fridge and smiled. " What?"

" You're going through my fridge!"

" So? I'm hungry. And you're not really a good hostess. You were supposed to offer me something to eat when I entered the house." he said, trying not to laugh.

" I so am a good hostess! I saved you from being eaten alive from my dog!"

" That's a dog? I thought it was a rat!"

" Don't talk about Kiwi that way!"

" Kiwi?" he said, bursting out in laughter.

" Don't make fun of her name!"

He grabbed a can of coke and closed the door. He walked over to me and stood in front of me. He backed me into a wall and stood over me. " Can I have this coke, ma'am?" he said, I could feel his breath on my hair. My cheeks started to burn.

" Get away from me!" I yelled into his chest. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. He backed up and started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the living room. He followed me into the room, still laughing. 

" Shut up." I grumbled.

He burst out laughing again. I was about to tell him off, when I heard a car honk outside. He went over to the window, and looked outside.

" They're here for me. I'll see you later, at the bonfire?" he asked. I got up from the couch and made my way to the door. I opened it and gestured him outside. He smiled and walked to the door. He looked at me and I said, " I don't know".

He backed me into the door again, " I'll pick you up at 7." he said smiling. Before I had time to react, he backed up and walked out the door.

_Who does he think he is?_ I was filled with anger. As he got in the car, I yelled to him, " Don't count on it!"

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. He closed the door, and they drove off. I closed the door behind me and started to grumble to myself.

**I'm going to start to use a play list. For this chapter, I had a tough decision to make for this chapter. I was torn between two really good songs. One of my cousins wanted me to use the song **_**Stolen **_**by **_**Dashboard Confessional.**_** My other cousin wanted me to use **_**I'm in love with a girl **_**by **_**Gavin Degraw.**_** So instead, I'm using both, **_**Stolen + I'm in love with a girl!!**_

**Review for me! I luv yall! Thanks! ( Sorry it took me 3 days to update. I got busy with my new job and chores.)**


	7. The Phone

**I looked at my story, and I realized that the last chapter had lines under each word. I don't know why it did that. That was weird…**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed.**

" **Tabby & Claire"**

**Terra106**

**Mistress Persephone**

**vasogoma**

**I decided to update today, so I could get back on track. ( to update every 2 days…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except my characters and story.**

**Chapter 7: The Phone**

**Charlotte's POV **

I closed the door behind me and fell into a marathon of giggles. I calmed myself down and went back to my bedroom. Kiwi was asleep again. I looked at her in confusion. _Why was she barking and growling at Jacob so much? She's never like that…_

I snapped out of it, and went over to my closet. I was still debating with myself whether or not I should go to the bonfire. I just met the guy! I can't go somewhere with him! But he said before that he wasn't hitting on me… but then again, he's always staring at me in awe.

" Agh!" I yelled, throwing my clothes on the floor. I don't know what to do!! But also, what would happen if he came to pick me up, and I purposely didn't answer? But what would it mean if I agreed to go _with_ him? Would he get the wrong idea and think that I'm into him? So many questions and no answers! I started to pace back and forth in my room, chewing on my fingernails.

I looked at the time. It was 3 o'clock. I groaned again, and went back downstairs. I didn't know what to do. I jumped as I heard the phone ring. _Jacob?__** No, stop it, don't think that way! He doesn't even have your number! **_I argued with myself.

I ran over to the phone. " Hello?" I said warily.

" Um, hi Charlotte? It's Bella."

" Bella?" I asked shocked. Why was she calling me?

" Um, yeah. I wanted to apologize for being mean to you. Do you, uh, want to come over to my house, and just talk, and uh, hang out?"

" Uh," I looked over at the clock, 3:05. I could spare the time. " Sure. Yeah, I'll be right over, is that ok?"

" Yeah, ok, I'll see you then.."

As I was about to hang up, I heard something on the background. " Happy?" it sounded like Bella. It was followed by a chuckle, then the line clicked, followed by a dial tone. Confusion filled me. I let it go and grabbed my house keys.

I locked the door behind me, and walked over to Bella's house. I saw the cute red truck and parked next to it, a silver Volvo. I reached the front door and knocked on it. The door was opened by the same guy who had been glaring at Jacob.

I felt myself gasp as I saw the human in front of me. He was a lot more good-looking than I had given him credit for. His eyes were an eye color I had never seen before. They were a butterscotch color. He was extremely pale, which probably would've freaked me out, but it went with him very well.

" Hi", he said, with a voice that sounded musical, now that freaked me out a bit.

" Hi".

" You're Charlotte, right?"

" Mhm"

" Well come on in", he said, gesturing me inside. I went inside, the pale guy following behind me. I took a seat on the couch, while he went into the kitchen. He came out with Bella.

" Hi Charlotte." she said with a smile. I smiled back.

" Charlotte, why are you damp?" she asked.

I looked down at myself and realized that my grass-stained jeans and T-Shirt were still a bit wet. I couldn't believe I forgot to change. I didn't even want to picture my hair.

" Umm," I said, the burning in my cheeks starting to ignite again. " I was in the rain, running around with Jacob." I said looking down at my feet.

" What were you guys doing in the rain?" asked the pale guy.

I looked back up at them. Bella seemed tense and the pale guy looked curious.

" Well, Jacob drove me home, oh yeah, we saw you", I said. He tensed up and Bella turned red. They were probably embarrassed by the way they acted before. He relaxed, so I continued. " So, Jacob needed a ride home, so I told him he could use my house phone. So we ran to the front door, in the rain, and realized I had left the keys in the car. So we ran back to the car. He found them and threw them, but I didn't catch them, so sitting in the rain, we started looking for them." I said simply. The pale guy nodded, and Bella looked like she wanted to eye me again. The pale guy gently pushed Bella forward.

" This is Edward, my boyfriend." she said looking at him. I nodded and looked around. Bella and Edward took a seat on the other couch. Holding hands, Edward started the conversation.

" So Charlotte, I heard you're going to be attending my school, Forks High School?"

" Yeah", I responded.

" Maybe we'll see you there. You can have lunch with us, right Bella?" he said, looking back at Bella.

She seemed like she didn't want to answer. " Yeah." she said sounding bored.

" Maybe we should watch a movie", Edward said, obviously uncomfortable with the feelings being radiated by Bella.

About ½ way through the movie, I looked over at the clock. It was already 4:45. I wanted to get home to get ready for the possibility of me accepting Jacob's invitation. I got up from the couch and stretched. Edward paused the movie and turned the lights on.

" Ok, guys, sorry, but I have to get home", I said, still stretching my arms.

" Oh, too bad, but if you have to go, you have to go", Bella said quickly, getting up from the couch and opening the door._ Ok, now that's rude_.

" Why do you have to leave early?" asked Edward. Bella eyed him, but he ignored her.

" I'm going over to La Push, for some kind of Bonfire or something, and Jacob said he'd pick me up at 7".

Edward looked worried, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Bella. I looked at her, and if this was like the cartoons, she'd have smoke coming out of her ears. Her face was turning a beet red. Obviously not out of embarrassment, but out of anger.

" Bella? Honey?" Edward said worried. She looked back at him, and her normal skin tone came back. She put on a smile and looked at me, " Do you have to go? You can't stay longer? Jacob wouldn't mind if you're running late", she said.

" No, I think I should get going." I said.

" Please? I know Jacob, he wouldn't mind at all." she said, trying to convince me.

I looked at her confused, and looked back at Edward. He was looking at Bella with a shocked expression. I looked back at her, " No, I think I'll leave. Thanks for inviting me", I said walking past her outside.

" Ok, bye", she said, with disappointment clearly in her voice.

Edward came to the door, " Bye Charlotte, we hope we see you at school", he said closing the door. He didn't close it fast enough, I heard Bella say, " Yeah right".

I looked back at the closed door in disgust. I walked back to my house, and I decided that I'll go, and I'll tell Jacob that this is not a sign that I'm into him. _Yeah, that'll work_ I thought to myself, as I started to go through my closet.

**Bella's POV**

" I can't believe this!!" I shrieked, walking back into the kitchen, with Edward quickly following behind me.

I looked back at Edward, and yelled, " Tell me! What does she think of Jacob? Does she like him? Tell me!!"

He put a hand on my back, " I can't read her mind," he said ashamed. " She has some kind of wall also. And what's so strange is that she smells absolutely mouthwatering too. I was so glad that I had fed earlier, or who knows what could've happened", he said with a smile reaching his eyes.

" I _wish_ you hadn't fed earlier." I grumbled seriously.

His smile disappeared and he looked disappointed at me. " Bella…" he warned.

" Does she smell as good as I? A floral scent? And don't lie to me."

He looked away from me. " She has a very strange scent. It smells like green apples, but the closer you get to her, it starts to turn into a scent of coconuts."

" But does she smell better than I do?"

He looked back at me. " Let me just say, that it would be a better idea if Jasper didn't stand too close to her. I bet her scent would _even_ catch Carlisle's attention".

I looked away. _Great!! She has my ability to block Edward's power, NOW she's starting to get Jake's attention faster than I ever did, and NOW she even smells better than I do!!_

I starting pacing around the kitchen, with Edward sitting at the table. I walked over to the phone and started to dial some numbers.

" Who are you calling?" asked Edward

" Jacob", I said with some embarrassment.

The line rang for about 4 times until someone picked up the line.

" Hello?"

" Sam?" I questioned.

" Yeah, is this Bella?"

" Mhm, um, is Jacob there?" _What was Sam doing over at Jacob's House? Usually they're at Emily's…_

" Yeah, let me get him for you."

I heard Sam walking with the phone. I guess he walked into another room because there was a sudden sound of commotion.

" Jacob, you got a call!" yelled Sam.

In the background, I heard a chorus of woos.

" I know who it is!" I think it was Embry that said that.

" Put it on speaker! I want to hear what she says!" Seth, I think. I smiled to myself, so Jacob still does like me then.

I heard the shuffling of the phone being passed.

"Since you're calling me, does that mean that you did you agree to my invite?" asked Jacob. He was trying to sound flirty.

" What invite?" I asked him.

" Bella?!" he asked shocked. It was followed by sounds of laughter from the guys. Jacob pushed a button, probably taking me off speaker.

" Uh, sorry about that Bella."

" What invitation were you talking about?"

" …"

" Jacob…" I warned.

" Well, let me tell you from the beginning. I imprinted! So I invited her over to the bonfire." I clicked right there and then. He invited _her_ because he imprinted. To the bonfire. I had an immediate flashback:

" _I'm going over to La Push, for some kind of Bonfire or something, and Jacob said he'd pick me up at 7"._

" _I'm going over to La Push, for some kind of Bonfire or something, and Jacob said he'd pick me up at 7"._

" _I'm going over to La Push, for some kind of Bonfire or something, and Jacob said he'd pick me up at 7"._

I gasped in realization. Jacob, My Jacob!! Actually imprinted. On Charlotte!!

" You imprinted on Charlotte!" I screamed

" Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked nervous. Probably due to the way I reacted.

" I thought you said you DIDN'T imprint on her", I screamed out loud.

" I didn't at your house, because her sunglasses were covering up her eyes. But then I saw her at the beach, and I saw those eyes of her… Those big.. Brown… eyes." he said drifting off into space.

I didn't reply.

" Bella?" he asked worried.

" You told me, that you would never imprint!!"

" I can't help it! I needed to get over my depression, and then she walked into my life. She was exactly what I needed to make me smile again! Besides, why do you care? You chose that Bloodsucker over me anyway!" he yelled furiously.

" You promised!"

" Yeah, but I was noble enough to let you go. I didn't want to force you into choosing!"

" You said, that you would always be waiting for me, that you'd always love me!" I said, starting to cry.

" But I now know that you'd never choose me! You're addicted to that leech! So don't blame me for moving on! I had to!"

I screamed into the phone and slammed it on the receiver. I looked back at Edward who looked worried.

What kind of a monster am I? I'm hurting both, Jacob and Edward. I'm keeping Jacob from loving Charlotte and I'm hurting Edward by being jealous that Jacob has found love with someone… someone that's not me.

I'm disgusted with myself. I'm so selfish! I was so ashamed with myself, that I burst into tears. Edward put his cold arms around me. As I was staining his shirt with my salty tears, I felt a longing to be in the hot arms that belonged to someone else now… Charlotte. I cried harder as I realized this. I envied Charlotte more than ever now. She has to be gone and I'm the one who has to complete that mission.

**Thanks you guys!! I appreciated ur reviews!! The play list for this chapter will be… honestly, I couldn't find a song for this chapter. My cousins couldn't find any songs either. I was trying to find a song about jealousy, you know? If you know a song you think would go with this chapter, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Thanks again!! **


	8. The Chip

**Thanks you guys for reviewing. My thanks go to :**

**Judale28**

**Terra106**

**Mistress Persephone**

**vasogoma**

**I decided, because if you remember, I couldn't find a song for my last chapter, but Mistress Persephone helped me out. I decided to go with a song **_**Skater Boy**_** by **_**Avril Lavigne. **_**I felt it went along with the last chapter because, Jacob( the skater boy) used to love the girl(Bella) but she turned him down, and now he imprinted on Charlotte. ( Avril) Did you understand?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and plot.

**Chapter 8: The Chip**

**Charlotte's POV**

I didn't want to look overdressed for the whole bonfire thing, so I settled on one of my favorite T-shirts. I also chose a pair of dark jeans and a black hoodie. I layed them on my bed and went off to the bathroom.

I took a shower and dried myself off when I was done. I walked back to my bedroom and felt so excited. I wanted to scream and jump up in the air. I wanted to sing and dance, so that's exactly what I decided to do. I turned up my speakers and put on a happy song. As I sang and danced, I put my clothes on, did my liner, and did my hair. I left it loose and went back to my room. I looked in my mirror and decided that I looked decent and casual.

I went back downstairs and sat in the living room. I turned on the TV, and watched Animal Planet. I was on the verge of tears, watching a dog that had been brutally abused. I looked down at my side, and saw Kiwi asleep.( Again) Kiwi hadn't been abused, but she had been neglected. The animal cops had saved her, and I saved her from the shelter.

_Knock. Knock._

I looked at the door and then to the clock. 6:30. I ran to the door and opened it up. Jacob. He was wearing a Gray shirt with some cut-off jeans. He smiled at me, and then it disappeared.

" What's the matter?" he asked concerned. I looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Your eyes… were you crying?" Oh, right, I was watching Animal Planet.

**Jacob's POV**

I took a shower and threw some clothes on. I almost walked out of the house with out a T-Shirt. I ran back inside and got one, and put it on.

_**Jacob, you have to be more responsible. Imagine how she would've reacted if I had showed up at her house, practically half-naked. And I have the strangest feeling that she wouldn't react happy, more like upset.**_ I smiled to myself as I thought that through. She's so innocent. I looked at the clock. 6:00. What!! I can't wait any longer. The past 3 hours have been torture!! Now I still have to wait another 30 minutes!! Agh!

Billy rolled into the living room. " Jacob, what's wrong?" he asked.

I hadn't noticed, but I was pacing around in the living room. " Nothing", I lied.

My dad saw right through it. " Charlotte?" he said with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

" I can't take this. I need to see her now! It was hard enough to leave her house, it got harder to wait the 3 past hours, and now to wait another 30 minutes!!" I yelled out loud.

Billy just laughed, " That's not even the hardest part yet, Jacob."

That caught my attention. " What do you mean?" I asked.

" You have to wait until she falls in love with you too." My mouth dropped open in shock, as I realized this. He continued, " and it seems that Charlotte isn't like other girls. It'll probably take her longer to even _start_ to fall in love. She seems a bit reserved with herself. Like she doesn't fall in love very fast. "

" What! You mean that I have to control myself until she starts to feel the same way about me?"

Billy simply nodded. " And I recommend that you don't move to fast with her, or she'll probably start to feel uncomfortable." I started to remember how every time I would start to get close to her, she would either push me away, or she'd yell at me. This is not good.

I looked back at the clock, 6: 15. I can't take this, I have to see her. I don't care if I get there earlier than necessary, I have to see her. I grabbed my keys and walked outside. I heard Billy laughing inside again. He thinks my suffering over my imprint is funny?

I walked into the Rabbit and drove to Charlotte's.

I remembered when I had told Sam that I had imprinted:

Sam was actually the first who found out. ( Yeah Quil and Embry probably had figured out by then.) I needed someone to pick me up from Charlotte's. He asked what I was doing at her house, I had told him that I would explain it later.

When I had gotten in his car, he immediately asked me what I was doing there.

" Well Sam, I imprinted! On her! She's beautiful! I consider her! Bitter-Sweet!" I yelled between gasping for air. Sam looked at me blankly, until a grin formed on his face.

" Jacob… you… imprinted?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded my head like a 5 year old. He patted me on the shoulder, " Wow!" he said, still not believing what was going on. " Does she already start to like you?"

My smile disappeared as I thought this through. She's always pushing me away, when I get close to her. Sam's smile disappeared as he realized what was going on.

" I don't think she really does, Sam. Well, to start off, we didn't really get off on a good start…"

" What do you mean, Jacob?"

I told him how we had our 1st argument on the sidewalk, to her spitting on me, to her hitting me with a rock, even though that didn't really count since I was in wolf form, but still.

Sam surprised me by laughing. I glared at him and let out a small growl.

" I'm sorry, Jacob, but, you're right she probably does hate you. But maybe she's starting to warm up to you a bit, just a little bit." he said.

When we had reached my house, Sam called the whole pack over to my house to make the announcement of my imprinting. Of course, everyone laughed when they heard the experiences of Charlotte and I.

Later my dad got home, a while after the pack left. And I told him that I imprinted, he was so happy for me. If he could walk, I bet he would've been dancing from joy.

I came back to the present as I parked in front of Charlotte's house. I looked at my watch, 6:30. Who cares if I'm early…

I ran up to the front door and knocked. I tried to calm myself down, then she opened the door. I felt a smile creep on my face. She had her hair loose, showing the mixture of curls and waves. She was wearing a turquoise T-Shirt that seemed to hug her body a bit. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, that made her seem a bit taller. I looked in her eyes. They looked they had been crying. My smile disappeared as I realized this. My Charlotte was crying. Why? I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to comfort her.

Right then and there, I almost hugged her. But then I stopped myself, I didn't want to freak her out.

" What's wrong?" I asked

" What do you mean?" she asked back.

" Your eyes… were you crying?" I wanted to hold her in my arms so bad, and tell her that I would never make her cry, I wanted to comfort her.

" Oh. I wasn't really crying", she said embarrassed.

Without thinking, I walked into her house, I wanted to find out why she was crying.

" Excuse Me! You can't just walk into my house!" she yelled behind me.

" Why were you crying?" I asked.

" I was watching Animal Planet! And the dogs were hurt", she said starting to calm down.

I looked at her and then looked at the TV. Like she said, on the screen, were cops arresting people for neglecting their animals. She walked past me and sat on the couch.

" Why are you so early?" she asked, starting to smile and warm up.

I smiled and tried to sound casual, " I felt like coming early." If only she knew the truth.

I sat on the couch beside her, I felt her move a bit away. I pretended like I didn't notice.

I kept looking at her from the corner of my eye. I would see her wince every time it showed how the animals were suffering. So I'm guessing she's a big animal lover. She caught me looking at her. " What?" she asked shyly.

" Nothing", I said staring at her.

She slowly looked back at the TV, and about 5 minutes later, I started to relax, content that I was in the presence of her. I closed my eyes and smelled her aroma.

I jumped as I heard her start to cry. I looked at her, and saw tears rolling down her eyes. _What should I do?_

" Charlotte, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer and dug her face in her hands. I looked at the TV and the vet was saying it was too late to save the dog. I bit my lip in worry, I looked back at her, and I felt the need to comfort her.

" Charlotte, it's ok".

She answered, " No, it's not. Those poor animals… they didn't get a second chance… those mean owners!… they don't care for them!" she said between sobs.

I put my arm around her, and brought her into a hug. It felt so right for her to be in my arms. She pushed me away and whispered, " Don't do that, please".

I looked back at the clock, it was around 7 already. " Charlotte?" She nodded. " Uh, do you still want to go to the bonfire?" I asked her. I wanted her to say yes. She looked at me in the eyes, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

" Hold on", she said, and got up from the couch. She walked out of the living room. I sat there waiting.

**Charlotte's POV**

I walked into my bathroom. I leaned against the wall and looked in the mirror, my liner was starting to smear. I grabbed a cloth and wiped it away, I applied another line of liner. I sniffled, and just stood there. I'm so stupid, crying in front of him. Then he hugged me… he was so warm, and strangely I felt right being there. But no, I don't want to be into him. So I pushed him away, I could feel that he didn't want to let go, but he did willingly.

I walked back downstairs and saw Jacob still sitting there.

" Come on Jacob, I'm ready", I said opening the front door. He walked outside and waited as I locked the door. I had a plan. I wasn't going to let him open the door for me again. And I knew that every time I looked him in the eyes, he would space out. So that's exactly what I did.

" Jacob?" I asked sweetly.

" Yeah?" he said looking at me. I grasped eye contact, but my plan backfired. I got lost in my thoughts, and we both started to smile like idiots. I snapped out of it and ran to his car. He looked at me shocked until he figured out what I was doing. Jacob is a fast runner. Within a second, he was in front of me, opening the passenger door.

" I don't think so", he said with a smug grin, opening the door. I smiled at him, my cheeks burning, and sat inside. He closed the door and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and we started driving. We arrived in La Push in a matter of time. This time, I beat Jacob to opening my door. He pouted in defeat, and I laughed at his expression. He laughed along with me. We walked over to the beach, and as usual, Jacob broke the silence.

" So, it seems that you're an animal lover?"

" Yeah, how'd you figure it out?" I said joking.

" Just a feeling", he said, smiling at me. I felt a smile form on my lips. I don't know, but somehow, he always gets me to smile along with him.

We broke through the trees, and I saw a group of people surrounding a fire. They all smiled as they saw Jake and I walk into the circle.

" Hey Jake!" a lot of them were yelling. I looked around and saw that a lot of the guys here were buff, and tall. They looked similar to Jacob, but at the same time they didn't.

" Well, guys this is Charlotte", Jake said, looking at me in awe again. I bit my lip and turned away from him.

" You're the one who spit on Jake, right", yelled one of the guys.

Jacob growled at him. I smiled and told the guy, " Yeah, that was me."

" Embry", he said.

" Embry", I repeated.

They all introduced themselves to me. I kept blushing when they would tell me that I was pretty. And I would get confused when Jake would either growl at them, or glare at them when they would say that.

Jake and I took a seat on a dried up log. Billy came out of nowhere and started to tell some very creepy stories. Jacob would notice every time I would start to get scared, because he would scoot closer to me. And of course, I'd scoot away. The stories involved werewolves that sounded very brave, and vampires that sounded like they had no self-control.

When Billy finished telling the stories, I was pretty shooken up. I felt hot breath on my ear. " Are you scared?" Jake whispered in my ear. I jumped as he said this. I was already on the edge of my seat, so when I jumped, I fell right on my butt on the sand.

I heard snickers around the fire. I blushed as I heard them.

" Charlotte, are you okay?" Jacob quickly asked, as he helped me up. He stuck his hand out, and this time I took it. I felt a minor shock as I touched his very warm hand. He smiled, and helped me up. I started to wipe the sand off my butt.

" Do you need help with that?" Jacob asked.

I glared at him and he started to laugh. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

" The food's ready!" yelled Emily. Jacob told me that she had been mauled by a bear. She was still beautiful. The way Sam would look at Emily was so intense, it would make you blush and turn away. The same thing with Jared and Kim. Kim was shy, but her and I were getting along pretty well.

" Wait here, I don't want you to get hurt by the out of control, hungry guys", Jacob told me.

" Ok", I smiled and sat back down on the log. Jacob ran off to the food table, and from the distance, it seemed that there was a lot of pushing and shoving. Kim walked over to where I was. She had stayed behind.

" So you were told to stay behind also?" she asked laughing.

" Apparently so", I said laughing.

" So Charlotte, do you like Jacob?" she asked.

" Um, as a friend, but not anything more than that", I said, looking down at my feet.

She slowly nodded, and walked away as Jared called her. I heard her mumble under her breath, " Not for long".

I blinked rapidly in confusion.

" Here you go, Charlotte", Jacob said. I looked at him and saw him handing me a plate and a bottled water. " Thanks", I said.

He sat beside me, and I looked over at his plate. He had about 7 hotdogs on his plate, along with a liter of coke, a bag of chips, and a serving of macaroni& cheese that could feed 2 or 3 people. My mouth dropped open in shock as I looked at it all. He laughed at my expression.

I started to eat from my plate, when I looked back at Jacob's, it was practically almost empty. I laughed to myself and continued eating. I was in the middle of eating my macaroni& cheese, when I saw a hand moving slowly towards my hotdog. I smiled and waited for him to get closer. As he was an inch of touching my hotdog, I poked him with my fork, " No, No, No."

Jacob laughed again, and I couldn't help but too laugh also. " Here," I said as I grabbed a chip, and handed it to him. He opened his mouth, I rolled my eyes, and stuck it in his mouth. " Ew!" I said as he almost closed his mouth on my fingers. He smiled and laughed. I burst out into a fit of laughter.

I felt eyes on us, I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. I stopped laughing and bit my lip, trying not to smile.

" What?" I asked smiling.

Jared was about to say something, when Sam, whispered something into Quil's ear. Quil nodded and walked over to Seth.

I looked back at Jacob who was stealing more of my chips.

" Hey! Those are mine!" I said slapping him with my napkin. He smiled again, and threw me a chip. I laughed as the chip was stuck in my hair. He started to get the chip out of my hair, I looked at him and he was staring at me. We had eye contact, until Embry walked over and told Jacob something that was too low for me to hear.

Jacob's smile disappeared and stiffened. Jacob looked back at me, " I'll be right back, I got to do something". I nodded, and looked in Jacob's eyes. He didn't want to go, you could tell, he forced himself to get up, and walked with Embry to the forest. I looked around the fire, and realized that almost everyone was gone. It was only Emily, Kim, and Jared, who was kissing Kim good bye, and then he walked over to the forest. Seth was still here too.

Seth came over and sat beside me. " Where'd everybody go?" I asked him.

" They had errands to do." he said. I nodded my head again. Seth got up and walked over to the food table again. Do these boys not fill up or what?

I laid down on the log, I was getting sleepy. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

_**These filthy leeches always have the perfect timing **_I thought as I ran into the forest. I took my clothes and shoes off and phased into a wolf.

_**So who's taking care of the girls for now, **_I thought.

_**Seth, **_thought Quil

I couldn't stop thinking about Charlotte, as I tracked down the bloodsucker. I smelled the sickly, sweet scent of the leech. I ran full speed towards it. The other guys were too far to keep up with me, so I'd have to destroy the leech by myself. The leech came in view. He was smelling the air, and had a grin on his face. " Green Apples", he said, exhaling. Fury overwhelmed my body as I realized he was smelling Charlotte's scent. I surprised the leech by pouncing on him from the side. He screamed a metallic scream that hurt my ears, he had black eyes, thirsty.

I ripped his arm off. " Jacob!" he screamed. That stopped me, how'd he know my name?

" Yes, I'm a mind-reader. Jacob? Do you smell the green apples that belong to Charlotte?" I growled and he laughed before I killed him.

Sam and the rest of the pack came out of the forest. I'll let them handle the rest, I ran towards the beach at full speed. I phased back and put my clothes and shoes back on. I ran out of the forest and saw Seth eating. Emily and Kim were cleaning up, I looked frantically around looking for Charlotte. My eyes landed on her. She was asleep on the log. I smiled, she looked so peaceful.

I walked over to her. " Charlotte?" I asked. She mumbled something, but didn't wake up. " Charlotte?" I said, slowly shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes a bit and groaned softly. She closed her eyes again.

I laughed and slowly brought her to her feet. She opened her eyes and fell against my chest. She mumbled something, and slowly started slipping. I caught her before she fell. I smiled and picked her up.

" Hey guys, I'm taking Charlotte home already." I said.

They nodded and said bye.

I starting walking towards the Rabbit. Charlotte started to mumble again, I looked down at her. She started to shift around and placed her head against my chest. She snuggled, and mumbled again.

I smiled again, and opened up the passenger door. I slowly sat her down and put on her seat belt. She would've kicked my butt, if she knew that I was this close to her. I closed the door and sat inside the rabbit. I started the car and drove off. She started to mumble again. She placed her head on my arm. I kissed her forehead, she would've KILLED me for that. She shifted around, and held onto my arm like a pillow. I pulled up to her house, and she was still asleep.

" Charlotte?" I said in her ear. My hot breath woke her up startled.

She released me and sat straight. " I told you not to do that anymore", she yelled. I chuckled to myself.

" Well, you're home", I said.

She looked confused and looked out her passenger door. " Oh. Um ok". she said.

I leaned towards her, and she backed up against her seat. I whispered in her ear, " I had fun." She immediately pushed me off and opened the door.

" Good night Charlotte." I said smiling.

She looked back at me, " Good night Jacob." she said with a mocking tone.

She slammed the door and walked up to her front door. Before she opened the front door, she looked behind her. I waved at her, and she smiled, before closing the door behind her.

_**Wow**_ I thought. _**What a night.**_

**Charlotte's POV**

I laughed as I closed the door behind me. It was 11. My dad wasn't home yet. He probably stayed at Billy's or Charlie's to watch the game.

I ran upstairs and changed into my pj's. I washed up and then went back to my room. I sat Indian-style on my bed, and just looked back on what happened to night.

Jacob is a very fun person to be with. And he's so warm and chiseled.

_**No! Don't think that way. Don't start liking him. You're not ready for a relationship yet!**_

My smile disappeared as I realized this. I don't want to like him that way. Because I know that if I start to like him, I'll get hurt in the end…

I looked out the window and sighed. The moon was so beautiful. It glowed in the dark sky. It'll eventually be replaced in the morning with a sun.

_**Ugh! **_I realized that tomorrow is Monday. Also known as my 1st day of school going to _Forks High School_. _**Fabulous!**_

**Thanks for reading guys! This chapter was long and kinda boring, but I had to do it, to show that Charlotte's feelings towards Jacob are starting to change.**

**Please Review! The play list for this chapter will be **_**First Time**_** by **_**Lifehouse.**_

**Thanks again to those who have me on their Favs and Alerts.**

**If you want to see the shirt that Charlotte was wearing ask me to send you the address. ( For some reason, it keeps deleting the web adress here.)**

_**Thanks Again!!**_


	9. The Spaghetti

**Let me say my thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**Terra106**

**vasogoma**

**I luv everyone reading my story, but please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and story**

**Chapter 9: The Spaghetti**

**Charlotte's POV**

I groaned as I heard the alarm clock going off. I turned my body towards my night stand. I stuck my hand out and grabbed the alarm clock. I slammed it, and it shut off. I put it back on the nightstand, and made a face as I laid there in bed. I looked at my right side, and saw Kiwi staring at me.

" Wow, you actually woke up before I did," I said smiling. It seems that jinxed it, because she closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

I pulled the comforter off me and yawned. I scratched my head, and just sat there.

" You better be awake, Charlotte!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I got off my bed, and made my way to my closet. I chose a red shirt with a pair of faded jeans. I walked towards my bathroom and took a shower. When I was done, I brushed my teeth, and towel dried my hair. I went back to my bedroom and changed. I applied mousse in my hair and decided to leave it loose. I applied my liner and stuck the pencil in my pocket.

I put on some black boots and walked downstairs. My dad was eating cereal, while I grabbed a piece of bacon. I love bacon!

" Are you ready?" he asked me, reading intently the newspaper.

" When I'm done with my bacon, I'll be ready." I said smiling. When I was done, I washed my plate. " I'm ready Dad."

We walked over to the door, my dad grabbing his coat, and me grabbing my black hoodie and my brown messenger bag.

We walked outside and got in the car. The closer we got to the school, the faster my heart sped up. My nerves were getting to me, causing me to breathe faster. I grabbed my I-pod and turned it on. The music calmed me down, regulating my breathing.

" Charlotte, were here." my Dad told me. I looked out my window, and saw the small school. Boy, was it tiny. Right there and then, I wished I was going to the school on the reservation. Where I would at _least_ know some people. Like Kim, Jacob, and some of the other people from the bonfire.

Kids were starting to arrive in their cars already. I gulped as I opened the door, grabbing my messenger bag, and putting on my hoodie. " Bye Dad", I said weakly.

My Dad looked at me concerned, " Yeah, I'll pick you up after school."

" Mhm", I said as I slammed the door behind me. As I walked closer to the school, I could feel the stares on my back. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Ok, now where in the world is the registration office? I looked up and looked around confused. Oh man, this is not good.

" Hi!" said a male voice from behind me. I spun around and faced a guy with blonde spiky hair. He had blue eyes. His smile got bigger as he saw my face.

" Hi?" I said back confused.

" Mike Newton", he said sticking his hand out.

" Charlotte Mendez", I said shaking his hand.

" Do you know where the registration office is?"

" No, not really…" I said blushing.

" Come on, I'll show you", he said putting his hand on my back. I shook it off, smiling. He smiled back confused. I'm guessing he doesn't get turned down too often.

" So where are you from?" he asked looking at me.

" Corpus Christi, Texas". I looked around us and realized more people were staring. That's a sign that they don't get a lot of new kids here. Some of the girls glared at me or were smiling in my direction. The boys were staring at me with curiosity.

He nodded his head. " Well, here we are", he said. Standing in front of us was a small building with a sign that said _Registration Office_.

" Do you want me to wait for you out here and walk you to your first class?" he said with a eager smile.

" No, I'm fine." His smile faltered a bit.

" Ok, maybe we'll have lunch together then", he said, his smile coming back.

" We'll see then", I smiled, walking past him, opening the door. It was crowded in the building. I walked over to the desk, which was occupied with a lady, wearing glasses.

" Hi", I said.

She looked up from her glasses. " Hello. Charlotte Mendez?" she asked with a smile.

" Yeah."

" Well, I have your schedule right here", she said, shuffling through some folders. She brought out a manila folder and opened it up. " Wow, looks you have quite an impressive amount of advanced courses", she said with an even bigger smile. I wonder if her cheeks hurt…

She handed me a white paper, on it, was written my schedule.

" I hope you enjoy your first day here, and now all you have to do is bring this paper back after school, with your teachers' signatures on it. Ok?"

I nodded my head, and walked out. The cold air nipped at my face. I didn't think it was possible for the temperature to drop so quickly.

I walked around trying to find my classroom. There was no one outside anymore, I guess class started already.

I walked in my first class. Advanced English. I opened the door and felt the warm air bite at my cheeks. I looked around to find the teacher sitting at his desk. IN THE BACK OF THE CLASS!!

I walked past the rows of students, who seemed like they were studying my every move. The teacher, who's name was Mr. Walker, signed my paper slip. His eyes almost bulged out when he read I was a sophomore taking a senior course.

He pointed to a desk for me to sit in, and he made his way to the front of the classroom. I walked over to my desk, and took a seat. I felt someone burning a hole on my back. I turned around and met the envious eyes of Bella Swan. She was just glaring at me. I glared back at her, ( Even though, I don't know why she was glaring at me, I just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine.) I heard once on Animal Planet, that when it comes to dominance, the animals look into each other eye's, and the one who looks away first, is the subordinate one. I felt that maybe this applies to us too.

I don't know how long we lasted that way, until someone whispered, " Bella!" It was Edward's voice.

" What!" She whispered back, not taking her eyes off of me.

" Stop it, NOW!" he whispered back. She seemed reluctant, but did so. When she looked down, I smiled evilly and turned back around.

The bell rang, releasing the students. The rest of the classes went by, and then it was time for lunch. I walked over to the lunch room and met up with Mike Newton.

" Hey!" he said, walking towards me.

" Hi", I said.

He led me through the lunch line, and then to his lunch table. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Bella sitting there with Edward. She saw me and rolled her eyes. I looked at her disgusted. Mike called me and told me to sit down. I sat down between him and a girl with a blonde pixie cut.

" Hey guys, this is Charlotte", he said to the table. I was met with smiles and hello's. Lauren seemed to take a liking towards me. I liked Angela, she was nice. Then there was Jessica, Ben, Eric, and Tyler. And of course, Bella and Edward, and a girl around my height, named Alice. Her and Edward were siblings, they were both beautiful.

" I'm so glad you could sit with us Charlotte", said Edward, smiling.

As I was saying " Thanks", I heard Bella mumble, " I'm not."

I wasn't the only one who heard it, it seemed the whole table heard. Everyone in the group stopped talking and looked back and forth between us. You could sense the hatefulness being radiated by Bella, and some by me. That was the last straw!

" What did you say!" I screamed, standing up. Everyone seemed shocked at my reaction. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren smiling.

Bella rolled her eyes and said, " You heard me."

" Look Bella! I don't know what you're problem is! But why don't you just back off!!" I screamed so loud, that everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking.

Bella stood up, " Why don't you just back off Jacob!!" she screamed. What?! What did Jacob have to do with us?!

" What does Jacob have to do with us?!" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

" God, you're stupid!" she scoffed.

That was it! " WHAT!!". I reached at Mike's plate, and grabbed a handful of Mike's spaghetti and launched it at Bella. She screamed as it splattered on her shirt.

" It was about time you threw your spaghetti away Mike. But don't worry, I threw it away where it belongs! In the trash!" I said coldly, looking at Bella the whole time.

I walked away from the table.

" Whoa!" yelled Mike.

" Wow, Bella, you got slammed by a sophomore!" yelled Jessica.

The guys were laughing their heads off.

" I like her!" laughed Lauren.

" Shut up!" yelled Bella with venom in her tone.

" Come on, Bella. We have to get you another shirt." Alice said concerned. The voices cut off as I stomped out of the cafeteria.

It would take a while to get home if I walked, but it seems that I didn't have a choice. I didn't even want to think how much trouble I got myself in.

Thunder roared in the sky. Oh, god, please no!

The rain started to fall before I finished my thought. Great! I just kept walking in the pouring rain. I put my hands in my hoodie pockets. I kept grumbling to myself. I got slammed by water as a car drove by me. If possible, I was more soaked than before.

" Hey!!" I screamed with annoyance at the car, with my hand in a fist, waving it in the air. " Stupid car," I mumbled to myself. I lost the car in the pouring rain, making it hard to see. I was surprised as I saw the car's back light turn on, and started reversing back towards me. It parked right next to me, and the window rolled down.

" Need a ride?" asked a husky voice.

" Jacob?" I asked.

" Who else?" he said laughing. I rolled my eyes as he brought a smile to my face. I ran to the other side of the car, and got in. I slammed the door behind me, and looked at him. It was freezing in the car! The heater wasn't turned on, and he wasn't wearing a shirt! Ok, like hello? It's freezing outside, and this guy is wearing cut-off shorts and no shirt!

I blushed immediately as I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

He looked over at me, and smiled, " What?"

" Nothing…" I said looking away. The blush was burning up so bad. " Can you like, put on a shirt?" I asked embarrassed, not wanting to look at him.

He laughed and reached over to the back seat. I scooted closer to the door, as his body came closer.

He sat back in the driver's seat. " Is this better?" he asked, clearly trying not to laugh. I felt the car move forward.

I looked over at him. He was wearing a muscle shirt. Geez, oh yeah, that really helps.

" Are you sure you don't have a T-Shirt back there?" I asked.

" I'm sure." he said smiling.

" Fine. At least it's better, than having you shirtless", I sighed. I shivered, from the cold. " Does the heater work in here?" I asked.

" You're cold?" he asked confused. I nodded. I don't understand how he can not be cold. He turned up the heat, " Is that better?" he asked concerned.

" Mhm".

" So young lady," he said winking at me, " Why are you not in school?"

" Because I threw some spaghetti at a girl", I said, feeling angry just remembering the scene.

He laughed out loud, " Why?"

I looked at him seriously, " What is it between you and Bella?" I asked.

" Why do you ask?" he asked, suddenly sounding uncomfortable.

" Well, you could tell that she didn't want me to be sitting with her and her group at the table. Then Edward's all ' were so glad to have you sitting with us Charlotte' and then Bella mumbles ' I'm not'" I said making a face as I mimicked her. I continued, " So I got mad with her and her constant glaring and bashing. So I yell at her ' what did you say!' and she's all ' You heard me.' and I'm all ' I don't know what your problem is Bella, but just back off!!" I screamed at her". I hadn't realized but I was starting to raise my voice, but I didn't care at that moment. I continued, " Then she says ' Why don't you back off Jacob!'" Jacob winced as he heard that. " Then I say ' What does he have to do with us?' then she has the nerve to tell me that I'm stupid!! So I was filled with such rage that I grabbed Mike's spaghetti and I threw it at her!!" I screamed in Jacob's car. Jacob tried not to smile as he heard the last part.

I stayed silent, letting the steam evaporate from my body. When I calmed down enough, Jacob whispered, " Wow."

I looked at him. He wanted to laugh so bad.

" You can laugh, Jacob", I said. Not even a second later, he started laughing. I just stared at him until he calmed down.

" So, what's the deal with you and Bella?" I asked him again.

He sighed and parked the car on the side of the road. He looked me in the eyes. His dark-brown chocolate eyes locked with mine. He sighed again, and opened his mouth to speak.

**Thanks for reading!! I luv you all so much, but please review!! They make me happy to know people like my story. The play list for this chapter is **_**Hollaback Girl**_** by **_**Gwen Stefani.**_** I felt that it went along with this chapter, don't you?**

**Review!**


	10. The Candles

_**I luv it when you guys review!!**_

_**Terra106**_

_**vasogoma**_

_**Allybones09**_

_**hayli**_

_**Txswimgirl**_

_**Txswimgirl216 ( R u the same? J/K )**_

_**I have a couple of announcements:**_

_**1.) Just so you guys know, I will continue my story even after Breaking Dawn comes out. So I hope you guys keep reading.**_

_**2.) August 2, BD comes out, it'll take me around 2-4 days to read. ( Due to my new job.) So that means I won't have a chance to write… don't hate me, but I prob. Won't update till, prob. August 6**__**th**__** or 7**__**th**__**... But maybe, just maybe, I might update before that. ( Don't count on it…)**_

_**3.) did anyone read the BD quote for July 31**__**st**__**? It's a JACOB quote!! Yeah, that must be a sign he's coming back! Right? (Cricket sounds)… anyone? (silence)**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only MY characters and story._

_**Chapter 10: The Candles**_

_**Charlotte's POV: **_

" _I don't know exactly how to explain it… I was friends with Bella. She met a guy named Edward, and they took a liking towards each other. They seemed inseparable. Of course, they fell in love._

" _But eventually, Edward left her. He broke up with her. Him and his family moved away. Bella went into an immediate depression that lasted months._

" _One day, Bella came over to see me. She wanted to know if I could fix up a pair of motorcycles that she had gotten. _

" _I agreed, and usually every day, she would come visit me and we'd hang out." Jacob said calmly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against his seat. I sat there silently, studying his every face expression._

" _I started to like her, and I had the feeling she was starting to like me back. I saved her from her depression. She was getting better. I would make her smile and laugh. We really liked each other. It would be a matter of time before we would become a couple._

" _Then __he_ came back. I couldn't believe she would take him back in her life, just like that! Like he had never left her, like he had never hurt her.

" She ditched me after that, like a used napkin." His expression turned into one of confusion and ashamed. He kept his eyes closed. We both stayed silent for a bit. Listening to the many rain drops pounding on the glass.

" I realized I was in love with her. And I knew that she loved me back. I didn't want her to be with him. He wasn't good for her!

" When we kissed, she admitted to me that she loved me back, but it wasn't enough. It was overshadowed by her love for Edward." he said sighing. He took a deep breath, " I told her, that I didn't want her to force her to chose. So I told her that I'd let her go, and that… I'd be waiting for her…" he whispered.

I looked down at my hands, that were placed on my laps. I felt him looking at me again. I just kept staring at my hands. I didn't know what to say. For some reason, I felt like I had been slapped. I bit my lip. I hardly blinked. My vision was becoming blurry. The rain picked up, bringing along thunder, and some flashes of lightning. I felt cold again. And this time, it wasn't because of the temperature.

I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. _Come on, Charlotte! Don't cry in front of him! He'll think you're an emotional freak._

I let out a shaky breath.

" Don't cry Charlotte…" Jacob said worried. I still didn't look at him. I was just frozen, sitting there, staring at my hands.

I felt his warm finger wipe my tear away. I still didn't move. I felt like I had stopped breathing.

A few tears slipped out, but I still didn't react. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I would've usually pushed him away, but I couldn't feel my body.

" Charlotte?" he said, rubbing my arm.

I found my voice. I whispered, " How could she do that to you?" I'm surprised he heard me.

" I don't know", he whispered. I felt more fury towards Bella. She was cruel and insensitive! I shook with fury. Even though, I hardly knew Jacob, I felt for him. More tears ran down my face.

" What kind of a monster is she!" I cried out loud. I didn't hold back my tears, they ran loose. " She led you on! She just left you like that for him! How could she?!" I cried out hysterically. " She, She, She", I stuttered.

Jacob brought me into a hug. I reacted to that. I pushed against him. He released me, but grabbed my face in his big hands. Forcing me to look at him.

" Charlotte, don't worry about me. I don't care what she did to me anymore, I used to, but I don't anymore. I got over it." he said, looking deep in my eyes. I could feel the anger melt away from me. I relaxed a bit, and he released me.

I looked away from him, I wiped my last tears away.

" Feeling better?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled a small smile. He smiled back, he started the car, and he continued driving.

" So… anything new?" he asked. I thought about it.

" Oh! I'm almost going to turn sixteen! Then I'll be able to get my own license!" I squealed.

" Good, so then I'll be able to stop giving you a ride everywhere, and drive in peace", he said laughing.

I playfully glared at him. He laughed again at my expression.

" Hey, I didn't tell you to give me a ride right now", I pointed out.

" I actually didn't even know it was you. I just saw this cute hitch hiker on the sidewalk, and I'm like, I'll give her a ride. Then I saw you pick your hand up in the air, and I thought you were signaling me to pull over." he said smiling at me.

" Ha, Ha, Ha", I said sarcastically. Then I laughed out loud.

" I'm kidding. I knew it was you the whole time", he said laughing.

" Ok. 1st of all, I didn't signal you over, you splashed me, and I was angry, so I yelled 'Hey!' and I raised my fist in the air.", I smiled " and 2nd of all, why aren't you in school, Mister?"

" I had errands to do."

" Like the ones you had last night?"

" Something like that", he said smiling.

" Is it a job? Or like chores?"

" Hm, Both. I don't get paid for it, but I have the choice to do it or not."

" Like volunteer work?"

" Yeah, like volunteer work."

We parked in front of my house. " Were here", he said.

" I see that." I sat there, not moving.

" Are you going to get down?" he said looking at me confused.

I looked back at him. " I don't know." _**Wait?! Am I flirting?**_

" Do you want me to get down?" he asked puzzled.

" Do you want to?" I asked smiling. _**It's official. I'm flirting.**_

He started smiling. " Yeah. I do." _**Don't do it, Charlotte. Stop it now! Don't get wooed by him!! Don't continue!!**_

" Well… too bad. Maybe another time." I said snapping out of it. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and took my seatbelt off.

His smile disappeared. " Wait, what?" he looked confused.

I smiled at him, " Maybe another time" I said emphasizing each word.

He smiled, " Fine, another time."

" Bye Jacob", I said opening the door.

" See ya Charlotte." I closed the door and ran to my front door. I looked in my hand and realized the keys were no longer in my hand. I patted my pockets, nothing.

Jacob honked. I looked behind me. Even with the rain in the way, I could manage to see through the windshield. Jacob was smiling, shaking his head, and shaking the keys that were in his hand.

" Ugh", I groaned. I ran back to his car. I ran to the driver's door, and tried to open it. It was locked. Jacob was laughing at me.

" Jacob! Open the door this very second!" I yelled, trying not to laugh. He shook his head.

" Jacob!" I said, a smile forming on my face.

His window rolled down, " Be careful where you leave them. Next time, I won't give them back and I'll watch you suffer in the rain", he said laughing. He dropped the keys in my hand.

" Thanks Jacob", I said.

" Sure, sure", he said.

I ran back to my front door, and unlocked it. I waved good-bye at him, before I went inside.

He waved back, and started reversing out of the driveway.

I closed the door behind me. Now, it's around 1 o'clock. My dad was going to pick me up at around 3:30. I reached into my messenger bag, and started digging for my phone.

Oh, god, where is it? I dumped all the contents of my bag on the couch. I digged through the junk, nothing.

Where is it?

I went over to my house phone, and called my cell. I heard the distant ring tone. I followed the sound, and found it in my bedroom. Kiwi was asleep next to it, seeming undisturbed by the loud ringing.

I laughed to myself and hung up the house phone. I reached for my cell phone, and realized I had a voicemail. I called it:

" You have one new voicemail. From 'Matt'. Received at 12:50.

' Charlotte, this is Dad. I was wondering if you can get a ride with Bella Swan. I won't be able to pick you up today. I got swamped at work. Thanks.'

Press 2 to replay message…."

I deleted it and hung up. _Get a ride with Bella Swan_ yeah right. I ran back downstairs, and sat on the couch. I turned it on and put on my favorite channel. Animal Planet.

I started to watch Growing Up… this one was about hyenas. My stomach started to rumble. Oh yeah, I didn't eat lunch.

I walked to the kitchen, and looked through the fridge and cabinets. Next time, I'm going with my Dad to go grocery shopping.

I settled on snacking on a pickle and Limon chips. I went back to the living room and looked out the window. Does it ever stop raining here? The thunder kept rumbling and the occasional flashes of lightning. The rain never let up.

I dragged my feet back to the couch. I started clicking my tongue in boredom. _**What to do? What to do?**_ I sighed, and went back up to my bedroom, and started to put my clothes in color order. That shows how bored I was. Kiwi was still asleep.

" Kiwi? Wake up", I said sweetly. She opened her a eyes a bit, and closed them. I shook my head and walked back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen.

Someone else was in the kitchen. The fridge door was opened.

I screamed.

The person stuck their head out to see why I screamed.

" Why are you screaming?" asked JACOB.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!!" I screamed at him, with my hand on my heart. I was gasping for air.

" The door was open, so I came in. You know, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked." he said calmly.

I covered my face with my hand in frustration. " What'd you come to my house for?" I said, my mouth being muffled by my hand.

" Well, if I remember correctly, you said I'd be able to come inside ' another time'. Well, this seems like another time." I looked at him confused. " Oh Yeah! I brought snacks, pizza, coke, and movies." he said, counting the items with his fingers.

I still looked at him confused. I walked over to the island, and sure enough, everything he listed was on there.

" Jacob?"

" Yeah?"

" How many people are coming over?"

" Uh, what do you mean?"

" You brought enough food to feed like 3 or 4 people."

" Hey! That's all for me, I guess I _can _share with you", he said smiling.

I smiled back, " Another question. Has anyone ever told you to knock before you go into someone's house?"

His smile got bigger, " Yeah. But just because someone tells me not to, doesn't mean I'll listen." I couldn't help to laugh. He continued, " You know, someone tells you not to…" As he kept talking, I grabbed one of the boxes of pizza and took it to the living room.

I sat on the couch and placed the box on the coffee table.

" You just left me there talking to myself. I was so sad", he joked. He brought a coke for him.

" You didn't bring anything for me to drink?" I asked shocked.

He looked around, realizing he forgot to bring another drink. He looked back at me, " Oops."

" Oops?" I laughed. I got up and got a glass of water. I sat back down. I heard Kiwi walking downstairs.

" Hi baby!" I cooed. I got off the couch and dropped to my knees. " Come here! Come here Baby." Kiwi walked down faster.

" Why don't you talk to me that way?" asked Jacob.

I looked at him, and he had a pouted expression. I smiled at him, and looked back at Kiwi. She jumped into my arms, and looked at Jacob. She growled at him.

" Kiwi", I said disappointed. I placed her between Jacob and I. Jacob didn't seem to like that.

" So what movie are we going to see?" I asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

" Hm, Maybe, this one?" he said holding up a DVD case. The cover looked frightening. I gulped. He laughed at my expression. " You don't like scary movies?"

I shook my head.

" Ok, in that case, we'll watch this one." he said. The cover for this one was even more scary-looking than the first.

I didn't respond.

" I'll take that as a yes!". He jumped up from the couch, and made his way over to the DVD player. He popped it in and put Play.

Within the first 5 minutes, I was already screaming. I would look at Jake horrified, when he would laugh at the parts that were frightening. Then he would look at my face expression, and laugh even harder.

Even if it was a scary movie, it was strangely addicting. You wouldn't want to watch it, but you couldn't look away either.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob's arm moving closer to me. The boy wanted to put his arm around me. He was doing that cheesy move, when you stretch your arms in the air, and lay one of them on your shoulder.

I was ready to stop him, I just wanted him to get a bit closer. When he was 5 inches away from my shoulder, something happened that we both least expected.

Kiwi barked viciously at Jacob, backing him away from me. I smiled, and paid my attention back to the TV. I swear that I saw Jacob make a face towards Kiwi.

Every time Jacob would pull another stunt like the one before, Kiwi would stop him, and keep barking and growling, until he'd put his hand back on his lap. It was so funny.

I felt like I could relax, as I saw the credits appear on the screen. I looked back at Jacob, who was looking at the wall, who had this mad face. I'm guessing he didn't like the fact that Kiwi would not let him touch me.

" Jacob?"

He immediately faced me, " Yeah?"

" Hi." I smiled. He smiled back and got up from the couch. He stretched and sighed.

" Well, I guess I better get going." he said while grabbing all the empty bags of snacks that HE finished. He headed towards the kitchen to throw them away.

I bit my lip and looked in that direction.

When he appeared at the door frame, he smiled. I smiled back, and then the lights went out. The house was almost pitch black.

" Uhh." I said, a bit scared. Especially due to the fact that the movie we had seen had a scene practically like this.

" Now, are you scared", Jacob whispered in my ear. His hot breath against my ear. I screamed and jumped in the air. I heard him laughing.

" Don't do that!! How'd you find your way back here? It's pitch black!" I said.

" I don't know."

I tried to find my way to the kitchen, having my hands stretched out in front of me. I felt my way around the living room. My hands landed on something hot.

" You know, if you wanted to touch my muscles, all you had to do was ask." Jacob said.

I pulled my hands away immediately.

" How do you keep finding your way around?!" I asked, getting a little annoyed. _**Ah! I touched his muscles! **__Shut up!!_

" I don't know", he said chuckling.

I grunted. " Well then, can you lead me to the kitchen, kind sir?" I asked sarcastically.

" Yes, little woman", he said.

" I'm not little".

" Yeah you are. You're like what 4' 11?"

" NO! 5' 1." I said pleased with myself.

" Ooo! Big difference." he said sarcastically.

" It is to me. We all can't be giants like you Jake." I pointed out. He laughed again, and grabbed my hand, leading me to the kitchen. His hand is very warm, and I felt that shock again. The same kind of shock I felt when we were at the bonfire.

And yeah, I made an exception of him touching my hand this time. I liked the way the warmth felt against my hand, but the main reason is because I wanted to find my way back to the kitchen. _**Why are you lying to yourself? You know you let him because you like it!! **__No! It's because I need to get back to the kitchen!! __**Rriigghhtt…**_

" Here we are", exclaimed Jacob. He released my hand, and I felt myself pout a bit.

" Thanks." I felt my way to the cabinets, and grabbed a candle, and the box of matches beside it. I opened the box and tried to pull out a match. They all fell to the ground.

" UH!" I sighed, and bent down to try to pick up as many as I could feel.

" Here, let me help you. You just turn the candle on. Ok?" asked Jacob.

" Fine", I said picking up a match. I felt the edges and found the soft end. I scraped it against the rough side of the box. In less than a second, a small fire was on the edge of the match.

" We have fire!" I said proudly. I led it to the candle. The candle lit up, and I shook the match, causing the small fire to die out.

" Congratulations", Jacob said teasingly.

" Well, I got _my _job done. I don't see you with… your… j-job… done." I said shocked.

Jacob held out all the matches, neatly stacked in the box. I looked away from the box up to Jacob's face. With the shadows playing on his face, I could still see him smiling. I never really paid attention to how good-looking he is. His chin length hair was as black as the midnight sky that draped his face, making his eyes look a lot darker. I had the strangest need to see what his face felt like. I felt my hand twitch, trying to rebel against my restraints. I felt my heart beat speed up and it sounded so loud that he could probably hear it. Part of me wanted him to hear it, while the other part wanted him to not notice. I blinked a couple times, distracting myself from him.

" How'd you do that so fast? And in the dark?"

" I don't know" he stifled a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him. He help me light up some other candles.

" I'm going to go check the breakers", said Jacob.

" Ok".

I leaned against the counter. About 2 minutes later the lights came back on. I looked up at the lights, shocked that he fixed it. The thunder roared, sounding upset that I got my electricity back on.

Jacob came back into the kitchen. " I fixed your electricity." he said with a huge grin.

" Thanks", I smiled shyly.

" Well, I guess I'll see ya later", he said, reaching for a candle. He blew it out and looked back at me with a smile.

For some reason, I wasn't looking at him the same way I used to. I just kept looking at him with adoration. Like the way my dad used to look at my mom when she would fall asleep on his shoulder, while they would watch TV.

" What?" he asked.

" Nothing", I said calmly.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion. I snapped out of it. " Um. It's just that… I wanted to blow out the candle", I said.

" Ok, well, here you go." he said, holding out a candle. I walked over and put my hair behind my ears. I pursed my lips together and blew out the small flame.

Somehow, blowing out the candles turned into a game. We were frantically blowing out every candle we could reach. There was one candle left, and we ran towards it.

" I got here first!" we both yelled in unison.

" Here, we'll blow it out together. Ok?" he asked.

" Fine."

" After 3. 1, 2, 3!" he said. As we blew it out, I peeked up from under my lashes. He was doing the same thing. I immediately looked down.

He put the candle down and smiled. I smiled back. He walked back to the living room and picked up the DVD cases. I followed him.

" Bye Jake. See you later", I said as I stood by the door. He walked over.

" You can count on it. Bye Charlotte", he said as he opened the door. He looked back at me. " Tomorrow, don't get into a fight with Bella. I don't want you to get hurt.". he said whispering into my ear. Surprisingly, I didn't push him away or give him a scolding. He walked out the door. The rain had turned into a light drizzle.

" I won't get hurt Jake. She will!" I yelled out to him. He smiled and opened up the car door.

" But I'll behave, Jacob!" I said.

" Good girl", he yelled back, winking at me. He closed the door, and reversed out of the parking lot. He waved, and drove off.

I closed the door and I made sure I locked it.

**Thanks for reading. What'd you think?! Tell me in a review!! So review!! Thanks again! **

**The play list for this chapter is ( sigh) I couldn't find a song for this chapter, I was checking websites, and I couldn't find one that matched up. I need a song about: you don't want to be in a relationship, but you find yourself falling in love. I'm open to suggestions. If you know a song that goes along with it, tell me Please!**

**Review!**

**Breaking Dawn is coming out tonight!! **


	11. The Raindrop

**So I'm updating!! Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Cullen my Mullen xD**

**Vasogoma**

**The **

**Terra106**

**Midnight sprite ( who reviewed 6 times!! WOW!)**

**Thanks for reviewing!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only MY characters and story.

**Chapter 11: The Raindrop**

**Charlotte's POV**

That night I really got a speech from my Dad. The school had called him, informing him that I didn't attend my last classes. He gave me the whole speech about learning responsibility, and being more mature. I just stayed quite, while he rambled on. I learned that the speech would finish faster, and that he would forgive me sooner.

To be honest, I didn't really know what he was saying. Jacob kept reappearing in my mind. I kept playing the scenes from earlier, over and over, like a scratched DVD. While my Dad kept lecturing, I would sometimes start to smile, remembering a scene that was kind of funny.

" Just what exactly are you smiling about?" he said.

He caught me off guard. I was in the middle of remembering when Jacob would whisper in my ear.

" Uh… I wasn't smiling?" I said.

He eyed me suspiciously. He ignored it and kept on. I fell back into my memories that involved Jacob.

Eventually, my Dad released me, and I was sent to my bedroom. I was grateful that he at least didn't ground me.

I washed up, changed into my pajamas, and turned the lights off. I crawled into bed, and pulled the comforter up to my chest. I breathed deeply, and crawled into a ball. I laid there for about 5 minutes. I let out a frustrated sigh, and started to toss and turn. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to force sleep onto me. An image of Jacob smiling appeared behind my eyelids. I snapped my eyes open and squirmed around in bed.

Nothing. I slammed my hands on the bed and sat up. I looked behind my shoulder and saw the moon glowing. I sighed and stared at the moon. I don't know how long I stared at the moon, but my eyelids were starting to get heavy. I closed them and drifted off.

My eyes fluttered open in panic and I started to gasp for air. I could feel the sweat on my forehead and back. It was so hot! I looked frantically at the clock, 3:45.

I clutched my ribs, trying to catch my breath. I ripped the comforter off me, and felt the coolness touch my body. I walked out of my room and went downstairs. I didn't need a flashlight, the moon's glow was enough.

I made my way to the bottom of the stairs and looked at the thermometer. It said it was 72 degrees. I lowered the temperature to 65.

I walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of ice-cold water. I drank it down ferociously, and got a refill.

I walked back upstairs, and turned my ceiling fan on. Then I made my way to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and realized I was flushed. I touched my back and could feel the dampness of the sweat. I needed a shower to cool myself down.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower. Instead of setting the water to hot like usual, I put on cool, fresh water.

The chills felt good against my too warm body. As I washed my body, I tried to remember the dream that turned into a nightmare.

I vaguely remembered that I was in my backyard, keeping an eye on Kiwi.

" Hey Charlotte!" yelled a voice from behind me.

I turned around and was caught into a tight bear hug. The person released me. I looked up and realized it was Jacob.

" I missed you", he said, his thumb sliding on my cheek.

" I missed you too", I said grabbing his hand. I pulled him down to sit beside me.

He traced patterns on my hand, as I kept an eye on Kiwi.

" I love you, Charlotte", he said looking at me. I looked back at him, and smiled.

" You know I love you too, Jacob", I said, leaning my head against his arm. I felt his blazing skin against my ear. He placed his hand on the other side of my head. He brought it down to my shoulder, bringing me closer to him.

" Do you?" he asked. It was my turn to trace patterns on his arm.

I giggled. " Of course I do Jacob. Why do you even ask?"

" Then why don't you want to be with me?" he pleaded.

I froze at his question. " What do you mean Jacob?" I said, bringing my face up to look at him.

He looked into my eyes, and I could see the intensity in his eyes. I felt a hungry desire to touch his lips. And I knew he wanted the same. I never really allowed us to have and show physical affection.

" You know what I mean. You say you love me, but it seems that we're never actually in a relationship! You don't tell people were a pair, you say were only friends! It hurts to think, that you think of me only as a friend! I want to be more than that, and I know you want the same!" he said, raising his voice. His body started to tremble the way it does when he gets angry.

I was taken aback by the words that were meant for my hearing. They stabbed me like knives. And I knew why they did that. It was because it was all true. Each word was a piece of the truth.

" I… I - I." I said stuttering. It was hard enough to even say a syllable. My voice was stuck in my throat.

He looked away from me in disgust and got up on his feet. " You what?!" he yelled, his body trembling more.

" I can't! I can't be in a relationship! Not with you or anybody!" I said, chocking on my words, letting the tears slide down my face without a restraint.

" Why can't you? Why?" he said, begging for an answer.

I got up from the ground, crying. " Because I don't want to get hurt! I don't want the same thing that happened to my parents!" I cried out loud. I turned around, not wanting to look at him. He spun me around, with his hands on my shoulders.

" But Charlotte, I love you! I would never think of hurting you!" he said.

" I love you too, but I can't! I just can't, Jacob. I can't do it." I said trying not to look at him. He pressed me against him into a hug.

" Charlotte, yes you can! You have to trust me! I won't hurt you".

" No Jacob! Don't you understand!"

He released me. I looked back up at him confused. He looked defeated. He stepped away from me. Pain and hurt clearly in his eyes.

" I can't do this." he whispered. " I can't wait around here. You're slowly killing me Charlotte. I can't be here… I can't do this." he said turning around and walking away.

I cried harder as he walked away. I hurt myself and him. It seemed that the background changed. I was no longer in my backyard, I was in the middle of darkness. Where Jacob was walking away before, a bright light was disappearing. Making it seem that Jacob was my personal light, my own sun. I ran towards the light as fast as my legs could go. I wasn't running fast enough, the light was disappearing.

" Don't go! I need you!" I screamed, fresh tears running down my face. Darkness was creeping in on me. I was terrified. I didn't want to get lost in the darkness.

The light was fading away.

" No!" I screamed louder.

The darkness was starting to swallow me up. In a blink, the last bit of light completely faded away, and I was in complete darkness. I couldn't even see my hands and feet.

I tried taking another step forward, and I felt myself falling into the unknown.

That's when I had finally woken up. I shuddered as I remembered the dream.

I turned the water off, and grabbed a towel. I walked back into my bedroom and felt those knives on me again. The dream. It was all true. I knew that eventually that WOULD happen. I would wind up hurting myself and Jacob. I would never be able to be with him, because of my stupid fears.

I quietly cried, until I started to get cold. I changed into a fresh pair of pajamas, and slowly fell asleep.

The ringing of the alarm went off. An immediate headache crashed into me, from the lack of sleep.

I did my usual morning routine. My dad didn't say a word to me this morning, so the drive to school was very awkward.

I opened the passenger door and stepped out. I closed the door behind me. I took a few steps forward, when my Dad called me. He had rolled down the window.

" Get a ride with Bella Swan from now on. They changed my working hours", he said, with a dead tone. I looked at him shocked. Before I had a chance to say a word, he drove off.

Great! I had no ride home.

Mike caught up with me after I got out of shock.

" Hey Charlotte!" he said, walking beside me,

" Hey Mike." I said cautiously. Does this mean he's not mad at me for what happened yesterday?

" That was really something yesterday, wasn't it?"

" What?" I asked.

" You know, when you threw food on Bella? It was hilarious! Anyway, what'd you do to her anyway? Bella usually doesn't hate people…" he said.

" I don't know. She just all of a sudden didn't like me." I said, feeling the anger ignite inside of me.

" It looks like she hate's you even more. She's glaring at you right now", he said, a bit worried.

I looked in the direction he was looking in. and sure enough, Bella was glaring at me. I glared back at her. Alice put a hand on her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. Bella immediately relaxed, and turned away.

Mike walked me to my first class. I was really hoping time would go slow. I was in no hurry to go to lunch. It seemed that I got the opposite of my wish. Time seemed to go much faster than usual!

Lauren caught up with me in the lunch line. We chatted a bit, and then we walked back to our table.

Everyone tensed up, looking back and forth between Bella and I. They seemed to be very alert, like they were just waiting for Bella and I to get into another quarrel. I tried not to look in Bella's direction. Time sluggishly moved on during lunch. I could feel Bella stare at me once in a while. At least she was controlling herself.

It took a lot of concentration to keep myself controlled also. I just wanted to lunge at her and just smack her. But I told Jacob I would behave. It was so strange. I was never the type of person to dislike another person, with such rage that I was feeling now. Looking towards violence as a solution, hardly ever crossed my mind. And now, that's all I wanted to do.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the bell rang. I jumped up from my seat and threw my tray away. I walked to my next classes, with Lauren and Mike chatting me up.

Eventually, we were released from school. I slowly walked out of the building, thinking how was I supposed to get home. I didn't want to walk home again, I was worried I would get attacked by the oh-so evil raindrops.

There was no way I would ask Bella for a lift. It wasn't that I didn't want to make peace with her. I just didn't want her to push me over the edge, making me retort at her.

I turned towards the sidewalk and started my traveling.

" Charlotte?"

I turned towards the voice that called me. Edward was waving at me.

" Charlotte, do you need a lift?" he asked. Bella was actually smiling at me.

" Uh… yeah, I do." I said, being cautious.

" Well, come on," he said.

I walked over. Edward was already in the driver's seat, Bella was in the passenger's. I opened the back door, and sat inside.

" Thanks", I said closing the door.

" No problem", he said, turning the radio on.

Bella was smiling at me warmly. I smiled back. Her smile got bigger and she turned around, turning up the volume.

I looked out the darkly tinted window. I just stared at the abundance of green trees. I looked up at the clouds, the sun being hidden by them. It reminded of me of how much I miss the bright Texas sun. The sun giving me warmth on my skin. I closed my eyes as I tried to remember how it felt.

" Were almost there", said Bella. She said it so warmly, like she put all the glaring, cold looks, and arguments behind us. I opened up my eyes as I saw us turning on our street.

My eyes almost bulged out, as I saw the very familiar car in the driveway. I felt a smile explode on my face.

I heard Bella gasp, and Edward hissed.

As we got closer, I saw him leaning against his car. His black hair gently moving with the light breeze blowing into it. I wondered if my hair looks that way when the breeze moves it. I doubt it.

Edward was tensing up, while Bella just stared at him.

Jacob seemed a bit tense, as we drove up the driveway.

" Thanks you guys", I said a bit too quickly, as I took my seat belt off, and scrambling my fingers to open the door. **Be cool Charlotte!**

I listened to myself, and opened up the door at a normal pace. I stepped out of the car, and grabbed my messenger bag.

" Thanks again", I said, before closing the door shut.

" Uh-huh", Edward responded.

I looked at Jacob, who still seemed tense. I smiled at him, and his muscles immediately relaxed. He smiled back.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" Felt like seeing you", he said casually.

I blushed as he said this. The Volvo was still parked there. I looked back at it, and saw Bella's warm face, turning to a cold scowl.

I immediately looked away.

" Come on", he said opening his driver's door. I looked back at him confused.

" Ummm…" I said.

He shook his head, and led me to the passenger door. He opened it , " Come on, get in." he said smiling.

I still didn't move. I was playfully eyeing him suspiciously. He laughed, " For me?" he said, doing the cutest puppy face.

I gave in right away. How could I resist that puppy face of his? I walked around him, and took a seat inside. He closed the door behind me. I looked behind me, seeing the Volvo reversing out into the street.

I looked back at Jacob, who was already seated inside, turning the car on. We stayed silent until we were out on the street.

I looked back at Jacob, who looked like he was smelling something bad. Every few seconds, he would wrinkle his nose up.

I sucked in a big breath, trying to smell the yucky stench. Nothing. I could smell Jacob though. Was that cologne he was wearing? It smelled good.

Jacob rolled down the windows. What ever the smell was, it was obvious he hated it.

He relaxed after a bit, and started the conversation.

" So you got a ride with Bella and her bloo- boyfriend?" he said.

" Mhm."

" Does that mean that you and her are getting along better?" he asked.

" Well, at lunch, you could still feel the tension in the air. You have no idea how hard it was to not attack her right then and there." he laughed, I continued " but after school, I didn't have a ride, and they volunteered to take me home." I said.

He was looking at me again in awe. I looked away.

" Um, where are we going?" I asked

" La push. Why?"

" Just curious."

He surprised me by laughing. I looked back at him, and I saw him as the light in my dream. I didn't want to lose my light to the darkness of my fears. He was becoming my Texas sun, the one that would always bring a smile to my face.

Jacob noticed my silence and looked at me in concern.

" Hey Charlotte, you okay?" he asked worried.

" Yeah. I'm fine," I lied. I studied his face as I said this. He did the same. He parked in front of a house. Panic overwhelmed me. Where am I?

" Where are we?" I said,

" At my house. Were going to walk to the beach. Is that okay?"

" Yeah. It's okay", I said opening up my door.

We walked away from the car and walked towards a trail.

The forest was so green and wet. But I liked it that way.

" It's so pretty in here", I said, amazed by the scenery.

" It's beautiful", he said, staring at me. I had the feeling we were no longer talking about the scenery. I felt my cheeks blush as I realized this.

We kept walking, Jacob kept staring at me, and I kept being amazed by the forest. Some of the leaves still had dripping raindrops.

" Oh", I said, as a couple of raindrops fell on my cheek and nose. Jacob laughed and I laughed along.

I looked at him and he was looking back. He brought his hand up to my cheek, with his thumb he slowly slid the raindrop away. His warm thumb felt nice against my cool skin. I was trapped in eye contact. He cupped my face with his warm hands, slowly bringing my face upwards. I felt my breathing stop, and my heart picked up speed. I knew what he wanted to do. He stared at me with such intensity, it made my knees feel weak. Time seemed to freeze, and we were the only people left in the world. Every chirp sung by the birds and the sound of the ocean waves suddenly died down. Everything went silent, only our breathing could be heard. I looked deep into the dark chocolate pools of his eyes. His black pupils seemed to dilate. The pools of melted chocolate disappeared, as he closed his eyes.

He started to lean his face into mine. _Do I want this? __**Yes you do. **__Am I sure? I want to, but I don't want to be with him or anybody… __**Why are you doing this to yourself and him? He likes you! And you like him back! **__I know, but I don't know! I can't do this! __**God darn it, Charlotte!! Forget your stupid fears!! He's right in front of you! Just do it, you want to! **_

It seemed that the part that wanted Jacob was winning, and the part filled with fears was losing big time.

His face was at least 1 inch away from my face, 2 inches the most. He came a bit closer, and that's when one part of my mind won. Without thinking, my hands quickly clutched his shirt.

**Oooo, a cliffy! Well, I updated, just like I promised!! Did you like it, ooh please review!! Review for me?! **

**Still luv you guys for reading and I wish you would review!! Don't worry, I won't bite if you review. Luv Ya!!**

**AND THE playlist for this chapter is _This Kiss _by _Faith Hill._ Review!**


	12. The Reason

**Thanks for reading my story! And I really enjoy it when my Inbox says " 1 new message", and I open it up, and it's a review!! Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Allybones09**

**Terra106**

**Cullen my Mullen xD**

**Seth's Imprint**

**gwblazers09 **

**vasogoma**

**midnightsprite**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only MY characters and story.

**Chapter 12: The Reason**

**Charlotte's POV**

I clutched his shirt with all the force I had, knowing what I had to do.

My heart, mind, and body all wanted different things. My heart told me to take a chance. My brain told me to wait. And my body wanted to show the affection it felt for him.

I moved my face at the last second. His lips grazed against my cheek. My lips envied my cheek, they wanted his lips on them.

I felt Jacob realize that his lips were against my cheek. I couldn't look at him. Embarrassment flooded my body. I felt my cheeks burn, and it wasn't his lips that caused the heat.

He pulled away, he was studying me. Probably wondering why I didn't let him kiss me. I slowly brought my eyes up to look at him.

He looked confused and hurt. My body and heart were giving my mind a hard time.

" I'm sorry", I whispered, so low that it seemed inaudible.

He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my hand, and continued walking. I was looking down at my feet the whole time. I wanted to cry so bad, I felt so stupid for declining him. I wish I had a time machine, so I could just do it all over again.

Jacob led me to the beach, he still hadn't said anything. The quietness was making me uncomfortable. I didn't want to say anything, afraid that the tears would be released.

He sat down on a log. I sat next to him. The ocean waves were the only sounds that could be heard. I looked down at the shiny rocks that laid on the ground.

Jacob was staring at me, I could feel it.

" I shouldn't have done that", he whispered. I looked back at him.

" It wasn't your fault."_ It's my fault_ I thought.

" Yeah, it was. I'm sorry Charlotte, I … I just thought you felt the same way back… I thought you wanted it." he mumbled.

I hated how he was blaming himself! It was MY fault! Not his!

" Jacob! It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was leading you on! I'm so sorry for that!" I cried. The stupid tears were being released.

He grabbed me into a hug. My tears were already staining his shirt. He put a hand on the back of my head, causing my head to lean against his chest. He started to rock me gently.

" You don't have to apologize, Charlotte. If you don't see me that way,… I'm fine with that." he said, sounding strained. " If you just want me to be your friend, I'll be your friend."

" No Jacob! That's exactly what I'm talking about!! I want you more than a friend, it's just that I don't allow myself. I CAN'T be anything to you more than a friend." I said, my voice being muffled by his shirt. I was so ashamed by myself.

" Why can't you be more than a friend?" he asked me slowly. He sounded like he was hurting.

I cried harder, as I realized that I was the reason for his hurting.

" Because I'm afraid!" I said between my sobs, " I'm afraid to get hurt! I've seen what

that does to people!"

" What do you mean, Charlotte?" he asked, sounding confused.

" Have you ever seen my Mom, while I've been living here? Have you?" I screamed, pulling myself away from him. He restrained me. I fought, but quickly gave up, as more sobs and tears escaped from my will.

Once I stopped fighting him, he whispered, " No, I haven't."

" Exactly! Because she's not with us any more! She left when I was only 7, soon to be going on 8!!" I screamed, my sobs breaking my voice. I continued, " My Dad and Mom were so happy together. He loved her with his heart and everything! She didn't realize how good she had it. Their life seemed like a fairy tale right out of a story book.

" The way they would look at each other, it was so intense. Like the way Sam looks at Emily.

" But of course, there was always something wrong with the picture perfect life. My mom started getting into fights with my Dad. Dad wouldn't like to fight, he loved her too much to show anger at her.

" Mom was staying out much later each night, forgetting to pick me up from elementary, and wasting our money on alcohol. When she would get drunk, she was uncontrollable. I would be sent to my room by my Dad for my own safety.

" From my room, I could hear the arguments from downstairs. Even my Dad was raising his voice at her, then I would hear threats coming from my Mom, and glasses breaking.

" Every time my Dad would try to get help for her, she would throw a fit. He was dead worried about her, causing him to get sick. But did she care? No she didn't.

" Then one night, Dad and I came home to find Mom packing her things. It turns out she was leaving us. My Dad begged and cried for her to stay. She laughed in his face and said for him to leave her alone. At that moment, I didn't see her as my Mom anymore, but more like a stranger. A cold, heartless stranger.

" She didn't even look twice behind us, she didn't even shed a single tear for me or for my Dad.

" My Dad went into an immediate depression after that. He would never smile or laugh anymore. I was scared. I didn't understand what depression was exactly. I was only in 2nd grade! My Dad still cooked for me, took me to school, and would pick me up, but he seemed like an empty shell. His body was still alive, but his soul was dead.

" I would try to make him smile, but I would get nothing.

" One day, my Dad wasn't parked in front of the school to pick me up. I was a bit worried, but I decided to wait a bit longer.

" Nothing. Some of the teachers were starting to leave already, so I decided to walk home. Our house was in walking distance, but it was at a distance.

" So the little 2nd grader walked home, her backpack on her back and in her hand, a pink lunch box.

" _**Why didn't Daddy pick me up? **_I thought as I saw the car was parked in the driveway.

The front door was open", I cried harder as the memories washed over me. I started to scream and cry more as I continued. Jacob tightened his grip on me.

" _**Daddy?**_ I said as I walked inside the house. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room. _**Daddy?**_ I said, getting scared. I slowly walked upstairs, I checked in my bedroom, and found nothing. I peeked into the bathroom, and found nothing again. His bedroom door was a bit ajar. I slowly made my way to the bedroom. The hallway never seemed so long.

" I peeked inside, and screamed. I threw the door full open. My Dad was thrown on the floor. His wrists and clothes covered in blood.

" _**Daddy!**_ I screamed. I ran over to his body. I kneeled down in the puddle of blood and touched his shirt. It was soaked in blood. I didn't know what to do! I was just a kid. I didn't remember to call 911.

" I ran outside of the house onto the sidewalk. My shirt, pants, and hands soaked in blood. _**Help! Someone Help! My Daddy! Something's wrong with my Daddy!**_ I screamed and cried. Cars stopped driving and the neighbors walked out of their houses. People screamed as they saw the sight of me. People started to call 911. A couple of people ran into my house, while others ran to where I was standing. They started to ask me questions, but I couldn't understand them. It was just a slur of sounds. They sounded so far away. In the distance I could hear the ambulance. All the sounds I was hearing became mute. I couldn't hear anything. I saw the red and blue lights flashing. The paramedics stormed into my house. In a matter of seconds, I saw them carrying my Dad in a stretcher. I stared as they placed him inside the ambulance. _**Dad.**_ I had whispered.

He stayed in the hospital for about 2 weeks. They told me what happened. He had slit his wrists, a way of committing suicide." I whispered, coming back to reality. I hadn't realized how close Jacob was holding me. I didn't mind, I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me.

" Imagine Jacob! A 7 year old, always keeping an eye on her Dad, making sure he took his pills! Always worrying in school, if her Dad would be there to pick her up! Worrying he wouldn't and having to walk home to find the same thing she did last time! Jacob! I don't want to end up like him! I don't want to fall in love and then get hurt. I'm scared I'll end up the same way!" I screamed, crying harder in Jacob's shirt. I clutched his shirts with my hands so hard, holding onto it for dear life. I don't know how long we sat there, him holding me, and me crying hysterically.

He broke the silence. " I would never hurt you Charlotte. But I wont force you to be with me. I'll wait until you trust me enough, ok?" he asked. I nodded my head.

He grabbed my hand and stood up. I stood up too, still sniffling. I wiped away my last tears.

We walked along the ocean waves in silence. I looked up at Jacob who seemed awfully quite. I started to bite my bottom lip, like always.

I released his hand after a while. He immediately looked back at me in concern. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I rolled up my jeans up to my knees, and took my flip flops off.

" Come on", I said. I ran over to the water, splashing it in every direction. The water was a bit chilly.

I heard Jacob laughing from the beach. I turned around smiling, and saw him running towards me, splashing everywhere like I did. And of course he was shirtless. I blushed again. Why can't he keep his shirt on?

" You don't think the water's cold?" he asked me, already standing besides me. I tried not to look at his body, only his face. But it was very hard to, because he's tall and I'm short, so at my eye level I see his chest.

So instead I would look at the clouds. They actually helped.

Water splashed all over me suddenly. I looked around and noticed Jacob was no longer beside me. Without his warm body close, it made the air around me feel cold.

Jacob appeared, head first, out of the water. He was about a good 15 feet in front of me.

" What are you doing over there?" I yelled to him.

" Swimming", he said with an _isn't it obvious_ type of tone.

" Well, I know that!"

He laughed at my response. " Well come on!"

" I can't!" I said laughing.

" And may I ask why not?" he said, joking around.

" Uh, well, because I don't want my clothes to get wet, and even if I wanted to, I don't have another set of clothes."

" You can borrow some of my mine", he said. Hmm… does he mean I borrow them now and get wet in them? Or does he mean get wet in my clothes and then wear his?

Jacob walked over to where I was. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the water.

" Let's go to my house to pick you up another pair of clothes", he said, starting to run.

" Hold up, Jacob! I can't run as fast as you." I exclaimed.

He laughed, and slowed down into a walk.

In a matter of minutes, his house came into view.

He opened up the front door and led me in. His house was small, but it was very cozy. I liked it.

" Hey Dad?" yelled Jacob. There wasn't an answer.

" He must be out." he said to me. I nodded. I took a seat on the couch, while he left to his bedroom. In seconds, he was in front of me again. How is he so fast?

" Here you go. My clothes will probably fit you big", he said, holding it out to me. I grabbed the shirt, and like he said, it was huge. The other piece of clothing was a pair… boxers. Uh, I don't think I'll wear those.

I went off to the bathroom to change. The oversized shirt was a navy blue. I took my shirt off and put on his shirt. It smelled like nature and wet trees. I brought the shirt up to my nose and took a big whiff. It smelled ravishing.

I looked in the mirror, but because I'm so short, I could only see my face.

This shirt was very long. It touched my knees. Maybe I didn't need to wear the boxers, I would be forever grateful for that.

I folded my jeans and shirt and picked them up. I opened the bathroom door, and I suddenly felt embarrassed.

I walked into the living room, where Jacob was sitting on the couch.

" I'm ready", I said shyly, the blood rushing up to my cheeks. Jacob turned around, his eyes growing wide. Do I look that ridiculous?

" Uh… You look uh," he stuttered. I bit my lip again. He got up, trying not to look at me. But his eyes kept wandering back to me. " I'm going to go get some towels", he said, walking past me. He came back with two towels tucked under his arm. He opened the door, and we walked out.

The chilly air licked against my bared cruses, as we started walking back to the beach.

**Jacob's POV**

" I'm ready", Charlotte said. More like a whisper. I looked behind me, and saw her. She was wearing my navy blue T-shirt. It reached up to her knees. I looked at her from head to toe. She looked… she looked… _**Sexy.**__ Jacob!! Don't think that way! You don't want to move too fast with her. You have to gain her trust! __**But look at her. She's gorgeous.**_

" Uh… You look uh", I said, stuttering like an idiot.

I just wanted to go up to her and kiss her. But after the incident this afternoon, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. I needed to distract myself, and fast.

" I'm going to get some towels", I said, trying to find a reason to step out of temptation. I tried not to look at her too much, but my wandering eyes would steal glimpses.

I walked back to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me. I grabbed the counter of the sink and leaned on it. I took a breather, trying to relax myself. Don't worry Jacob, she'll eventually love you back. You just have to be patient. At least you don't have to be as patient as Quil. Well then again, there's a difference. He doesn't see her romantically yet, but I do with Charlotte.

I grabbed 2 towels and stepped out of the bathroom. She was waiting there patiently for me. I opened the door up and we both walked outside. She jumped off the stairs, showing how graceful she looked, with my shirt on her. Reminder: don't ever wash that shirt again, let alone ever use it. I want her scent to stay on it as long as possible. I might sound like a complete stalker, but Hey! She is my imprint, so I can't be blamed.

**That's another chapter posted for you all to read and review! Review! I was so happy, I got to thank 7 people!! 7! That's a new record for me!!**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Say Ok **_**by **_**Vanessa Hudgens.**_** I also chose another song too, it's **_**Damaged**_** by **_**Danity Kane.**_

**I felt those songs went along with this chapter, just listen to the lyrics and you'll understand what I mean.**

**Thanks again, and REVIEW!! Maybe I can thank 8 people next time… :) **


	13. The Burn

**I got 7 reviews. I really wanted 8. Oh well, maybe this time I'll get what I want. Right? Ooo, I got a Beta Reader! She's going to be checking this chapter, so the grammar, punctuation, and etc. will be better. Thank mwah.bella.! Also thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**Terra106**

**Gwblazers09**

**Seth's Imprint**

**Cullen My Mullen**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**vasogoma**

**midnightsprite**

Disclaimer: I don't anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 13: The Burn**

**Jacob's POV**

We walked together through the beach. I studied Charlotte, while she was staring, amazed, into the forest.

I growled by instinct, when I smelled something that didn't belong. Charlotte didn't hear me; she had her back facing me, staring at the birds in the trees. My eyes darted around me. My muscles tensed up and I felt the hot tremors down my body. I let out another growl, then my eyes located the creature.

" Embry!" I whispered, my muscles relaxing. He was in wolf form.

" Embry! Get out of here!" I whispered.

He whimpered and cocked his head to the side.

" Do you not see Charlotte?"

He stuck his head out of the bush and saw Charlotte staring up at the trees. He smiled a wolfish grin. He let out a playful growl, and wiggled his eyebrows. I shook my head in annoyance.

" Get out of here Embry!" . He sarcastically bowed his head and ran off into the forest.

I walked back over to Charlotte.

" You really like animals, don't you?" I asked her. She looked away from the trees and faced me.

" Definitely", she said smiling. That smile of hers was irresistible! I smiled back.

Then her smile turned into a mischievous smile, she ran past me, towards the beach.

" Hey!" I yelled. I didn't want to seem abnormally fast, so I kept running at a human pace.

" Come back here!" I yelled. I heard her giggles and laughter. They sounded like music to me. She was actually picking up speed. The wind was blowing through her dark hair, making it sway. It turns out that the wind wasn't just causing her hair to sway. The T-shirt of mine she was wearing started to ride up. She was too busy laughing and running that she didn't notice.

The shirt was slowly exposing more and more of her skin. I smiled and picked up my pace drastically. Within a second I was behind her. I scooped her up in my arms, like a baby.

She was still giggling.

" Jacob! Jacob, put me down", she said, giggles breaking it apart.

" Or what?" I said with a smug grin.

" I'll, I'll…" she said, trying to think of a threat.

" I'm not putting you down, until you think of a threat", I said grinning at her mischievously.

" I'll… I'll bite you, if you don't let me down", she said with a satisfied smile. Ok, I don't want her to bit me, because she can break all her teeth in the process.

" Fine. You win", I said.

She smiled in victory, as I placed her on her feet. We had already reached the beach by then. She took her flip flops off and walked through the sand. She threw her shoes on the sand, and sat in the shallow water. I followed her and did the same. She had her knees under her shirt.

She was looking down at her toes. What should I say?

At that exact moment, Embry, Quil, and Seth walked out of the forest. I sighed in frustration.

" Hey Jacob!" Embry yelled, with a smug grin.

Charlotte turned towards his voice. Her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment. I wonder why. Oh yeah, all 3 of them are shirtless. She looked back down at her toes. They walked over to where we were. Embry sat beside Charlotte, while Seth and Quil sat beside me.

" So what are you guys doing?" asked Seth. Whose googly eyes were checking Charlotte out. I glared at him, letting out a low growl. He looked back at me in fear and looked at the clouds instead.

" We_ were_ just hanging out here, until we were rudely interrupted", I said with acid in my tone, emphasizing the word _were._

" Jacob! Don't talk to them that way! It's not like they did it on purpose", Charlotte said.

The guys started snickering at my shocked expression. I didn't know that your imprint can actually get mad at you.

" Yeah, Jacob. We just happened to be walking around and just ran into you and Charlotte," Embry said, with a hurt tone. He leaned his head on Charlotte's shoulder. I was even more shocked when she put her hand on his head and patted it.

" It's ok,… Embry?" she asked.

He nodded his head. Charlotte couldn't see his stupid victorious smile. I wanted to rip his face off.

" I'm hungry," said Quil.

" Let's just order pizza," said Seth.

" I'm fine with pizza," I said, still glaring at stupid Embry. He smiled at me.

" Who wants go and order it?" asked Seth.

" What about you, Embry?" I asked. I was doing anything possible to get him off Charlotte.

" No, I'm good". he said. Then he continued, low enough so Charlotte wouldn't hear, " I'm quite comfortable right where I am."

" I'll go," said Charlotte. I looked back at her.

" No, Charlotte, Seth can go." I said, I didn't want her to leave.

She picked Embry's head off, and gracefully stood up. Everyone watched as she stood up, amazed by her beauty.

" Jacob, it's ok. What about I just bring my cell, and you guys can order what you want, ok?" she said, touching the top of my head. Her touch sent electricity up and down my body.

" Yeah, ok. Don't take too long." I said, getting lost in those brown eyes of her.

She smiled. " Thanks." she said, turning around.

" Sure, Sure", I said, smiling back. She smiled again, before she ran back to the forest. The wind played the same effect it did earlier. But I didn't enjoy it as much right now, because I had to share it with 3 stupid guys.

When she was out of sight, Seth spoke. " Man, she's hot!"

My eyes narrowed on him, and I jumped him in less than a second.

" Get off me!" he yelled.

" Don't talk that way about her!" I yelled, grabbing him by the neck. Embry and Quil ran over to us.

" Jacob! Jacob, calm down!", Quil yelled, pulling on my shirt.

" I thought she was hot too. She also smells good", Embry said calmly. I looked away from Seth, and aimed at Embry.

Embry saw my expression, " Oh sh-".

My hearing cut off, as the heat flooded my ears. I felt the hot tremors down my back. I didn't have time to calm myself down. From the corner of my eye, I saw the clothes ripping off of my wolf form.

I lunged at Embry, baring my dagger-like teeth. He dodged, and phased as well.

I lunged again at him, getting a mouthful of his leg. I felt the his skin rip. He yelped an ear-splitting scream.

" Seth, stay back!" yelled Quil, who was already stripping. He phased and jumped at me. I dodged his attack, causing him to land on Embry.

_**What's going on here! **_thought Sam

I was too busy grabbing mouthfuls of Quil and Embry to respond.

_**Sam! Get over here! Jacob's gone crazy! We need you right n-**_ I cut Quil off as I bit his neck.

Embry tried to help Quil out, but just got a beating as well. They were no competition between them. I was hardly trying. I felt pain on my tail. I turned around and saw Seth in wolf form, his mouth on my tail. I growled at him. He did a frightened wolf grin.

_**NO MERCY!!**_ I thought as I landed on Seth. I bit his tail back in revenge. Now I had to try to keep the 3 wolfs off me. I was still winning though.

I felt my breath cut off in shock as I was thrown off my feet. I looked around immediately and saw a black wolf in front of me.

_**Sam. **_I thought. I growled and bared my teeth.

_**Enough!**_ Sam thought, using his Alpha voice. I had to obey. I relaxed my muscles and closed my mouth shut.

_**Geez Jacob!**_ thought Embry, who was licking his almost-healed cut. _**All I did was agree that Charlotte's hot!**_

I growled at him again. _**You better Shut up, Embry, before I kick your butt again!**_

_**You didn't beat me up. You caught me off guard!**_ Embry exclaimed.

I coughed a laugh. _**Yeah right!**_

Embry was about to retaliate, when we all froze. We smelled the air. Green Apples and coconuts. CHARLOTTE!!

_**Everybody phase back!!**_ thought Sam.

Quil and Seth phased back, putting on their clothes.

_**Sam! I don't have any clothes. They shredded when I phased. **_I thought.

_**Yeah! Thanks to Jacob, I don't have clothes either! It's all your fault, you and your- Wait,… I hope Charlotte doesn't mind if I'm in the nude**_ Embry thought, smiling.

_**That's it!!**_ I thought as I lunged at him again. Sam blocked my attack.

_**Both of you! Get out of here, or Charlotte will see you both! Come back when you're wearing clothes! **_Sam commanded.

We nodded and ran off into the forest, with Sam behind us.

**Charlotte's POV**

I ran away from the guys to the forest. Once I was sure I was out of their sight, I slowed down into a walk.

I would've done anything to get away from Embry. That weirdo. I mean, I only wanted to comfort him, then I tried to shake him off my shoulder, but man, is his head heavy!

So I took the cell-phone excuse.

I walked back to Jacob's house. I went over to his living room, and grabbed my messenger bag. I pulled out my cell and dumped my bag back on the couch. I walked out of his house back to the beach.

I froze in my steps as I heard a screech. It sounded like the one from the night I had thrown the rock in the forest, and it had hit some animal.

What kind of animals live here?

I shook it off, and walked back to the beach. I saw Quil and Seth sitting right where I had last seen them.

" Hey Charlotte!" yelled Seth.

" Hey, um, where'd Jacob and Embry go?" I asked confused.

" Oh, them, they had an accident and they needed to leave." Seth said.

" What type of accident", I asked, sitting beside Seth.

" They pissed in their pants kind of accident", Seth said.

I laughed out, " No, for real Seth, where'd they go?".

He looked serious, " I'm not joking".

" Oh. Sorry", I whispered in embarrassment. I wonder if Jacob and Embry have bladder infections.

" Did you get the phone?" asked Quil.

" Oh, yeah. Here you go", I said, handing him the phone.

" Thanks", he said, taking it and dialing some numbers.

As Quil ordered the pizza, I got up and walked into the water. The water was still chilly, but I'd get used to it later. I walked, until the water reached my waist. I placed my hand on top of the water, and glided my fingertips against the water.

" Hey!" said Jacob from behind me. I spun around quickly, a hand holding my chest.

" You scared me!"

" Sorry 'bout that. I had to leave for a bit with Embry. Stuff happened." he said.

Oh, right the bladder infection.

" I heard." I said sympathetically.

" Heard what?" he asked puzzled.

" About what happened with you and Embry. Seth told me," I said, uncomfortable by the conversation.

" S-S-Seth told you? About u-u-us?" he stuttered. He looked scared and like he wanted to throw up.

" Jacob, it's ok. It's not like I'm going to stop talking to you both just because of it. Jacob, it's not like you guys asked for it. It's ok." I said, becoming puzzled by the way he was reacting.

" And you're not scared of us? Of me? I don't know if Seth told you everything, but it can sometimes be dangerous. You can be in danger, by just standing beside me." he said.

Are we talking about the same thing?

" Jacob, the most danger you're going to cause me by standing next to me, is if the water suddenly turns very warm.", I said.

Confusion overtook his face. " Charlotte, what are you talking about?" he asked.

" Um, your bladder infection." I whispered. " Seth told me that both you and Embry have it."

His expression changed from confusion to relief, to humor, to anger, then to serene.

" Charlotte, I don't have a bladder infection, and neither does Embry."

" Oh, ok! But um, then what were you talking about?" I asked.

" Nothing", he said turning around. " Come on, the pizza should be arriving later. Let's go back to the house."

He took my hand and led me back to the beach.

" Were going back to the house you guys, see ya later", Jacob yelled over to them.

" We'll be over in about 5 minutes", yelled Quil.

Jacob and I started to walk back to his house. He tossed me a towel and we later reached his house. We stepped inside. He went to the couch, I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom.

I dried off and changed back into my clothes. When I stepped out, I could hear that Embry, Quil, and Seth were already here.

I walked back to the living room and saw them on the couch, fighting over the pizza boxes.

" Hey! Finally you're out!" yelled Embry. Jacob stuck out a plate with some pizza slices on it.

" Here you go", he said. I took them and went to the kitchen. I went through his cupboards and took out a cup. I went over to his fridge and opened it up. I found a pitcher of tea behind the excess amount of 2 liter cokes. I took it out and poured myself some tea.

I turned back around, and stuffed the pitcher back in the fridge. I closed the door and turned back around.

" Ahh!" I screamed as Jacob stood in front of me.

" What?" he asked.

" Well, you can't just pop out when ever you feel like it! You can give someone a heart attack that way!" I said.

" You know, people just don't get heart attacks from being scared. They also get it when their hearts start to beat abnormally faster", he said backing me into the fridge.

Like he said, I felt my heart pick up speed, when he breathed into my hair. He chuckled, as if he could hear my heart beat. He placed both of his hands on the sides of the fridge, blocking my escapes.

I felt my breathing quicken.

He smiled and leaned in closer.

" Is _your_ heart picking up speed?" he said, breathing into my ear. He touched my ear with his finger, sending shocks through my body. If possible, my heart sped up even faster. He chuckled, sending chills through my back.

He brought his face to my fore head.

" I think it is", he breathed on my forehead. He pressed his lips on my forehead. I closed my eyes, feeling like I had been electrified. His lips burned against my skin, but in a good way. I held my breath the whole time his lips rested there. It seemed like an eternity, a happy eternity, when actually it probably only lasted about a second.

I felt the burn fade away as he pulled away. _**No, **_I whined to myself. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him smiling.

He backed up completely, then he winked at me before going back to the living room.

When he was out of my sight, I starting breathing again. What is he doing to me?

I looked back at the plate of pizza, suddenly, I didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

I walked over to the toaster, and picked it up. I looked in it's reflection and touched the spot he kissed me. I still felt the little bit of heat there. I was actually expecting to see a burn, but instead I just saw my regular forehead. I really expected to see at least a sign of a burn, it felt like his lips had burned me. But I liked that type of invisible burning. I looked closer at the toaster. Not a single sign of a burn! I felt it burning, it had felt like I had been marked.

I put the toaster down and walked back to the living room.

" Um, I'm ready to go home", I said, looking at the 4 already empty pizza boxes.

Jacob smiled and got up. " Ok, let's go."

He opened up the door. We walked over to his car, and got inside.

The ride home was silent. We pulled up to my house. I grabbed my bag, and opened up the door. Jacob grabbed my hand before I stepped out of the car. I looked back at him.

" See ya later Charlotte", he said. He brought his lips to my hand. I felt the burn! There has at least got to be a mark this time.

He released my hand and smiled. I blinked a couple of times before shutting the door closed. He drove off while I ran to my bathroom.

I brought my hand to the reflection of the mirror. Nothing!! I know I felt it!! I touched the back of my hand to my cheek, I felt that bit of heat there.

I bit my lip, as I started to smile. I got kissed 3 times by Jacob today. Once on my cheek, forehead, and hand. I placed my kissed hand on the cheek that Jacob had kissed. Sure enough, my skin became twice as hot. It wasn't very noticeable heat, but you could feel the difference with the kissed skin touching.

**Did you like it? Please review!! I really want 8 different reviews!! The play list for this chapter is **_**Hot **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne.**_** The other song is **_**The City's Summer**_** by **_**The Honorary Title.**_** I chose that song for the forehead kiss. I chose this song because it's fast paced, and that's how Charlotte's mind reacts to the kiss.**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. The Hickey

**I'm so happy!! I got my 8 REVIEWS!! Actually, I got 10!! You guys rock!! I've got good news and bad news… **

**Bad News: I won't be able to update until another 4 days. Good news: So to make it up for you guys, this chapter will be 10 pages long, instead of the usual 5!!**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed:**

**swissers D-n-A**

**Terra106**

**vasogoma**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**Seth's Imprint**

**Gwblazers09**

**Cullen My Mullen xD**

**mwah.bella. ( My Beta Reader!!)**

**litnerd**

**Jakes Angel**

Disclaimer: I don't anything except MY characters and story

**Chapter 14: The Hickey**

**Charlotte's POV**

A week has flown right in front of our eyes. I woke up the next morning shocked that a whole week had already passed. I tried to remember what I had done the past week.

Oh yeah, it was spent hanging out with Jacob. He makes time move faster.

Bella didn't give me much trouble the past days. Besides the glaring, she was behaving herself. Edward on the other hand, well, every time I would walk past him, he would do an expression like he was smelling something bad. So would Alice…

Jacob would do the occasional moves that would speed up my heart and quicken my breathing. I was still holding back my feelings for Jacob, but he said he'd wait until I trusted him enough. But Jacob will be Jacob. He would still touch me, and kiss my forehead.

I looked over at the clock, 11:00 am. Saturdays are my favorite because I get to sleep in. I dragged my feet over to the shower and stayed there a good 15 minutes. I got dressed and grabbed my cell. One new message. From Jacob.

**Bonfire. Tonight. 6:30. Be ready!**

I went downstairs and grabbed a bowl of cereal. The afternoon past too slow….

Finally! 6:30!! I was dressed in Jeans and another T-shirt. I loved going to the bonfires with Jacob and his friends. They were all so funny.

I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door, and opened it up. His dark brown eyes locked with mine at that second.

" Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. How I wish I could feel that warmth on my lips and hips. I enjoyed the invisible burning he provided. I asked him about his heat once, and he just said that he's just warmer for some reason. I believed him, until Embry got the confidence to put his arm around me. Jacob took it off me immediately, but it had stayed there long enough for my skin to feel the burn. It wasn't the exact burn, Jacob's touch had a sweet burn to it, leaving you wanting more, while Embry's was just an invisible burn.

He released my hand as he left me sitting on the passenger seat. He walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He started the car and drove. After a while he grabbed my hand again and brought it up to his cheek. I looked at him as he did this. He rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek, and then he kissed it. He looked back at me.

" Does that bother you?" he asked.

I shook my head. He smiled back while releasing my hand.

We arrived at La Push and walked together to the beach. I was surprised that it wasn't the usual Bonfire I would come to. The usual would just be Jacob, his friends, Kim, Emily, and a few of the elders.

This time there were teens from I guess the local high school, because I knew none of them. Jacob noticed my nervous reaction, and gently squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We met up with Embry, Quil, and Seth.

" Hey Jacob", Embry said. " Charlotte." He said looking at me from head to toe. I blushed at this. Jacob smacked him in the back of his head. Seth had done the same as Embry, but I'm glad he didn't get caught by Jacob. Seth's just a kid, he doesn't know any better.

" So have the kids caused any trouble yet?" asked Jacob, using a mature voice, like he was the chaperone.

Embry sounded the exact same way. " No, everything seems under control."

Seth nodded his head in agreement.

" Jacob, um, I'm going to get something to drink", I said.

" Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

" No, it's ok." I said, releasing his hand.

" Seth, where are the drinks?" I asked. He pointed in the direction.

" K. Thanks", I said as I took off in that direction.

As I walked past the group of kids, I could feel stares on my body. I ignored them and found the ice chests. There were 3 of them, placed on a low table. The first two had only cokes in them. The third had bottled waters. As I reached for the bottled water, I felt hands on my shoulders. Oh, Jacob, why don't you understand when I say I'll go by myself?

I turned around." Jacob, don't you under-" my voice trailed off as I realized it wasn't Jacob.

This guy was around 6 feet. He wasn't as muscular as Jacob, but this guy did have muscles. He had a buzzed cut with eyes that were light brown. They looked hungry.

" Hi there", he said.

" Hi", I squeaked out. He glided his hands from my shoulders down to my hips.

" Hey!" I said, raising my voice. He pulled me to his body.

" Hey what?" he asked, sounding amused.

" Get off me!" I shrieked, pushing away from him. My voice was drowned out by the loud music. He smiled, and me pulled me closer to him. He started to rub my hips. I felt someone touch my back.

" Well, Brad, who do we got here? She's pretty cute." said a voice from behind me. I froze, there's 2 of them. Brad held me tighter, while his friend glided his hand from the back of my neck down to my back.

" Let me go!" I shrieked, trying to wiggle out of Brad's grasp.

" Do you not like me?" he asked, whispering in my ear. I shivered as he did this. I heard his friend chuckle from behind me. He tilted my head, exposing my neck.

" You've got pretty skin", he said, his nose sliding against my neck.

I started kicking, but with no avail.

" I sure can choose 'em, can't I, Shawn?" asked Brad. Shawn had his hands locked on my wrists, on my sides.

" She's got a nice body", Shawn said. Tears were falling down my cheeks.

" Just let me go", I begged.

" I don't think so", breathed Shawn. He pressed his lips against my bare neck. I felt my body disconnect from my mind as he did this. I couldn't move my body anymore. I was frozen from shock.

Shawn kept kissing my neck, while my body was being pressed against Brad. My cheeks were wet with tears that kept falling. It's weird how when you see movies of being people getting beat up or raped, you say to yourself, " If that was me, I would've fought him off. I would've kicked him and punched him". But in reality, when it happens to you, you try, but then you freeze out of fear and shock.

" Get the Fuck off her!" yelled a familiar voice. Was it Jacob's?

Shawn was thrown off me. I know because, his kissing stopped, and my wrists were released. I looked to my side, and saw Shawn thrown on the floor, his lip bleeding. I looked back at Brad, who released his hold on me, fear painted clearly on his face.

" What the fuck were you two doing?!" Jacob roared. He pushed him away from me. Embry grabbed my wrist, and pulled me towards him and Seth.

" She's in shock," said Seth to Embry, as I laid my head against Embry's chest.

" I know she is," Embry said. Seth put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I could hear Jacob cussing away at Brad. I heard Jacob punch Brad.

" Get out of here!" yelled Jacob. I could hear their eager foot steps running away.

" Give her to me," commanded Jacob. Embry passed me to him. As his arms wrapped around me, I recognized his touch. Jacob! I came back out of my haze.

" Jacob!" I screamed as I clutched onto his shirt. The tears ran loose as Jacob held me tight to him. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could harm me.

He placed his face on my head. He sounded like he was in pain. " I'm so sorry Charlotte." He said into my hair.

I started to cry harder as he said this. He tightened his grip on me, when I cried harder. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay right there.

" Come on", he said, loosening his grip on me.

" No!" I cried. I clung onto his shirt more powerfully.

" Oh Charlotte", he said, sounding like he wanted to cry. Jacob, don't cry.

I felt him scoop me up in his arms, carrying me like a baby. I dug my face into his chest, crying harder.

" Seth? Embry? I'm taking her home now", Jacob whispered.

" Yeah", said Embry, sounding worried.

" Charlotte…" cried Seth. He was worried for me also. I don't want to make anyone cry! I made Seth cry, and it sounds like Jacob was about to cry too.

Jacob walked through the already dark forest. He opened up the passenger door, while still carrying me. I don't know how he did that.

He sat me on the seat, and released his grip on me.

" NO!" I screamed, still clutching his shirt. He put his arms around me and carried me out of the car. He pushed the passenger seat forward, and climbed into the back seat. He closed the door, all while still carrying me.

I don't know how long we stayed there. It seemed that I just couldn't stop running out of tears to spill.

Jacob kept his tight grip on me, and rocked me back and forth. He rested his head on my head, while I cried into his chest.

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the darkness of the car. Jacob had fallen asleep also. His light snores filled the car. He still had his tight grip on me. I tried to squirm my way out of his grip, but that would just make him mumble, and tighten his grip.

I sighed. I tried again, this time prying each finger off. I dropped his arms to his sides, and climbed out of his lap. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my cell. 10:40 pm.

I sighed again. 20 minutes till curfew. I looked back at Jacob's peaceful sleeping face.

I smiled and sat down next to him. I looked up at his face again and giggled. I cuddled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. His heart beat sounded so powerful and strong. My head would rise every time he breathed in. He sleepily placed his arm on my shoulder.

As much as I hated the idea, I had to wake him up.

" Jacob?" I whispered.

No response.

" Jacob?" I asked.

A snore.

" Jacob?" I asked, patting his cheek.

A mumble.

I sighed. " Jacob!" I said, raising my voice.

" Mmm, what?" he asked groggily.

" Jacob, you have to wake up."

" 5 more minutes", he said sleepily, getting comfortable, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

" Jacob!"

His eyes fluttered open. " Huh? Wh- what?" he asked sounding alert.

" I need to get home", I whispered. He looked down at me and smiled.

" Oh. Yeah. Right", he said grinning, staring at me.

I pulled his arm off me and climbed into the passenger seat. He sighed and somehow climbed into the driver's seat. I don't know how he fitted his body through that opening. It reminded me of how a cat could squeeze it's body into smaller spaces.

He started the car and took off. The harassment slowly sunk in. As I remembered the scene, I felt so exposed. I felt dirty and naked.

My neck and hips felt like trash.

We pulled up to my house.

" Thanks Jacob," I said, closing the door before he could respond. I ran inside, up to my bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and took a shower. I needed it, I felt so dirty!! I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. The mirror was fogged up. I wiped it away with a towel and looked into it. I gasped at the sight.

My neck!! My neck!! That Shawn guy left me a hickey!! I pulled myself closer to the mirror, and studied it. It was pretty big and purple. I touched it and winced. A sharp pain shot through that spot.

I whimpered and looked away from the mirror. Jacob probably never noticed it because my hair was covering it up. Jacob. I could just picture him seeing it. He'd start trembling and he'd hunt down Shawn, and beat the life out of him.

I shuddered at the thought. He can't find out about this. I changed into my pajamas and climbed into bed. Kiwi cuddled next to me. She sensed my distress, and licked my hand. I smiled, and petted her. She fell asleep after that. I looked out my window, sad that the moon was covered up by the clouds.

I fell asleep after that.

I opened up my eyes to the bright sun pouring into my room. Wow, the sun actually came out. After my eyes adjusted to the brightness, I walked to my bathroom and washed up. I looked back in the mirror and saw the hickey staring back at me. I wanted to cry.

I looked away from the mirror and walked downstairs.

Dad was still asleep in his bedroom.

I went to the kitchen and made some eggs and bacon. I ate and put the leftovers in the microwave for my Dad.

I checked my cell, and pouted when I had no new messages. I guess Jacob's not going to pick me up today. I whimpered at the thought of that.

I watched TV for about 2 hours when my phone beeped. I opened up the text.

**Ready? I'm outside. Hurry up.**

I smiled and ran outside the door. Jacob was waiting inside the car. He smiled at me. I ran over to his car and climbed in. I made sure my hair covered up my hickey.

" Hey," I said closing the door.

" You doing okay?" he asked. I looked at him and saw concern on his face. I grabbed his hand.

" I am now", I said smiling. He smiled back and drove off.

We arrived in La Push, and exited the car. We walked hand in hand to the beach.

And as usual, Seth and Embry were waiting for us. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

" Hi Charlotte", said Seth.

" Hey!" yelled Embry.

I waved to them.

" So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

" Hmm, I was thinking we all just sit around and talk", said Seth.

" But that's so Boring!!" complained Embry.

" Don't be mean to Seth", I said, laughing.

The wind picked up. Jacob's hair blew in the gentle breeze.

" Oh My God", whispered Seth.

" Whoa," said Embry. They were staring at me. I looked at them confused. They both looked worried.

" What's wrong you gu-" Jacob asked, facing me. His voice trailed off. His expression turned from shock to anger.

" What?" I asked.

" Your neck", whispered Seth.

I gasped. Shoot! I looked back at Jacob.

He was filled with pure rage. His body started to tremble. He was shaking very fiercely. He had his hands pressed against his temples. I didn't want Jacob to find out. Everything happened so fast.

Jacob started to growl viciously.

" Jacob?" I asked, being concerned. I placed my hand on his chest. As soon as I touched him, Seth pulled me away. Embry pulled Jacob away, and dragged him to the forest.

What just happened?

I was breathing quickly.

" Are you ok?" asked Seth.

" W-What just happened?" I asked bewildered.

" Jacob, well, he doesn't do well with his temper. And when it gets out of control, he can get pretty violent."

I looked back at the forest confused.

" Come on", Seth said, grabbing my wrist, and leading me to the trail. " Were going to my house for a while."

I followed him and didn't ask him anything anymore.

**Jacob's POV**

" Oh My God," Seth whispered.

" Whoa," said Embry.

" What's wrong with you gu-" I asked, turning to face Charlotte. Her neck! A big purple hickey was laying on her soft skin. Shawn!! I'm going to kill him!! He did this to her! My Charlotte! No one is allowed to touch _MY_ Charlotte. I don't care if I'm not really in a relationship with her, NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER!!

My anger was getting out of hand. I felt my body trembling like crazy. I pressed my hands against my temples, trying to regain control, but I couldn't. I just couldn't!! I was filled with rage at Shawn.

Menacing growls escaped from my mouth. I felt the hot tremors going down my back.

" Jacob?" asked Charlotte. She looked concerned. She placed a hand on my chest. Her touch calmed down for a fraction of a second, but then I saw the mark that Shawn left her. A mark that is usually a designed to say 'She's mine'. If anyone was to leave a mark on her, it should be me!!

I was getting out of control. I wanted to phase right then and there.

Seth pulled her away from me, while I felt Embry pulling me away. I would've usually told him to back off, but I didn't. I didn't want to hurt Charlotte, just because I couldn't control my temper.

Before I was completely covered by the forest, I saw Charlotte's face. She looked worried and scared.

My anger melted away as I saw her face. Charlotte. I'm scaring my Charlotte. My tremors stopped abruptly.

" What is wrong with you?!" yelled Embry.

I looked back at him. " I don't know. I just got so mad, at the idea of Shawn doing that to Charlotte. And she didn't even want it. That hickey is usually a sign to represent that you belong to that person. She does not belong to him!!" I yelled.

" Can you try to think of what could've happened back there?! What would've happened if Seth and I hadn't moved fast enough?!"

I felt my breathing cut off, as the image appeared in my head.

I phased and Charlotte screamed. I lifted my paw at her and did the same thing that Sam had done to Emily.

My body went numb as I thought this. I looked back at Embry, with sad eyes.

" Thanks Embry. I'm glad you guys were there", I said.

He playfully punched my shoulder. " Any time", he said smiling.

" I hope there won't be another time", I sighed.

" Come on, Seth took Charlotte to his house." Embry said.

We walked through the forest, and went over to Seth's.

We opened up the door and my eyes located Charlotte. She was sitting with Seth on the couch. Seth was playing video games, while Charlotte was looking at the TV. She looked like she wasn't even paying attention, just mindlessly staring at the screen.

" Hey you guys are back!" yelled Seth, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

Charlotte looked over at us, and a big smile appeared on her face. I couldn't help, but to smile back.

I walked over to her, and took a seat beside her. She looked back at me, still smiling. Her smile disappeared and she looked back at me in concern.

" I'm fine, sorry about earlier", I said. I saw her hickey and immediately looked at something else. I didn't want to lose control again.

She smiled. " That's good," she said, leaning her head against my arm. She yawned and got comfortable.

I looked down at her, and saw her eyes closed. I chuckled and looked back at the TV.

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up sweating. It was so hot! I opened up my eyes and saw Seth still playing his video games. Embry was playing along. I looked up at Jacob, he was staring at me.

" She lives", he teased, grinning. I realized why I was so hot. Jacob had his arm around me and to top that, they had put an oversized blanket on me.

I kicked it off. " Much better", I sighed.

He chuckled and held me tighter. I sighed content, until my stomach grumbled. Everyone looked at me. Was it that loud?

" I think someone's hungry…" said Seth.

" You mean me?" asked Embry.

I laughed and pulled Jacob's arm off me. I got up and stretched. Everyone stared. I blushed.

" I'm going to go raid your fridge, Seth", I said walking to the kitchen.

I opened up the fridge and tapped on it's door. I pulled out some orange juice, and some left over pizza. There were about 4 slices left. All for me!

I popped them in the microwave and served myself some juice.

" Something smells good!" yelled Embry. I rolled my eyes and took out the pizza.

Cup and plate in hand, I made my way back to the living room.

As I took the first bite from my pizza, I felt stares. It turns out, they weren't looking at me, but they were staring at my pizza.

" No! It's all mine", I said, shielding my pizza.

" _All_ that's for you?" asked Seth.

I nodded.

" Wow! A girl who doesn't care how much she eats. Or even what she's eating!" said Seth, amazed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV. Seth and Embry were playing some racing game.

When I finished my pizza, I threw the disposable plate and cup away.

" You're Ready?" asked Jacob.

" Yeah, let's go," I said, heading for the door. " See you guys later", I said waving bye.

They waved back, and continued playing their video games.

I didn't want to ask Jacob about what happened earlier. So I avoided the topic. We got home too quickly.

We said our goodbyes, and I went inside my house. My dad was watching the game in the living room.

I ran upstairs and did my homework that was due tomorrow. Another week of school waiting for me. I groaned at the thought.

**Jacob's POV**

I met up with Quil and Embry. We talked for a bit and then separated as we went to our classes. We met up again in lunch.

Jared and Paul were already sitting there. Quil and Embry were with me, still in the lunch line.

We made our way to our table. It was kind of uncomfortable, feeling the girls' stripping you down with their eyes. Thanks to our new werewolf bodies, we seem to grab a lot of attention.

" Hey," said Jared, as we sat down.

" Hey," I said. We talked a bit about our patrolling shifts, and stuff like that.

" I'm so tired right now! I had to a whole night shift!" complained Embry.

I was about to tease him, when I heard a group of kids walking behind us.

" So what'd you guys do at the bonfire?" asked a guy.

" Well, there was this really hot girl there, so Brad and I started touching her. She had a really awesome body. Her skin tasted really good." said _Shawn._

" Yeah, Shawn and I are planning on paying her a visit, if you know what I mean", laughed Brad.

In a swift moment, I was out of my chair and in front of them.

" You'll never touch Charlotte again!" I yelled.

Everyone in the cafeteria turned and stared at us.

" It seemed that she liked it last time." shrugged Brad.

" Yeah, so she'll really enjoy it next time when there's a bed available", laughed Shawn.

I didn't like how they were talking about Charlotte. Anger ignited the flame inside of me.

" What did you say?" I said, through my clenched teeth.

" You heard me. If you want, we can share with you and you'll be able to taste her." said Shawn.

I punched his face.

I looked back at Brad.

" Dude, I said we'll share her!" yelled Brad.

" I'm not sharing her with any body!" I yelled, pushing him to the floor.

" Don't you ever fucking think of that! Or I'll fucking kill you!" I yelled. Embry and Quil were holding me back from striking them again.

" Hey! YOU!" yelled a security guard. " You're coming with me!"

**Charlotte's POV**

I wasn't surprised to see Jacob waiting for me outside my house after school.

" So what's new?" I asked, opening the front door open. We walked inside and went to the kitchen.

" Hmm, well, lets' see. Oh yeah, I got expelled from school today", he said sounding absolutely calm. I spun around quickly.

" You what?!" I asked shocked.

" I got expelled." he said shrugging his shoulders.

" Why? What happened? Don't you even care that you got expelled?" I shrieked.

" These guys were talking shi-"

I cut him off. " No," I warned. I didn't like it when he would cuss. He was trying not to.

" These guys were talking _poop_" I rolled my eyes. " and what they said really pissed me off, so I beat them up. No big deal."

I shook my head in disbelief. " I can't believe this. What were talking about?"

He looked hesitant. " About you", he whispered. I didn't need any other information anymore. He beat up Shawn and Brad, because they were talking about me. And whatever they said, it really pissed Jacob off.

Jacob went back to the living room, while I made macaroni and cheese. I had to use 2 boxes! Jacob sure can eat.

When it was done, I poured it into 4 bowls. I grabbed one and took the other to Jacob. He'd later come back for the other 2.

" So um, where are you going to go to school now?" I asked him.

" Oh, that's the best part! Since there's no other local schools, I had to be transferred to yours."

A smile appeared on my face. " That's awesome. So will you give me rides every morning?"

He sighed. " I guess, I'll have to think about it", he teased.

" Be quiet!" I said, shoving his fork in his mouth.

He smiled. " First, I get free food, and now I get fed by you too? Maybe I should live here," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. I think I'll like school more since I'll get to share it with Jacob.

We finished up our food and watched TV for a while.

I leaned my head against Jacob's arm. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

" School will definitely be more interesting now", he breathed on my forehead. I smiled as I felt the invisible burning on my skin.

" Jacob?" I asked, tracing patterns on his arm.

" What?" he asked, looking down at me.

I looked up at him and studied his face. I still haven't touched his face. I've been wanting to for a long time. Just to see how it feels.

I smiled, " Can I touch your face?"

He seem surprised by my question. Then he flashed a smug grin. " Of course you can.", he whispered into my hair.

I slowly brought my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes as my finger tips glided against his skin. I slowly brought my other hand to his other cheek. His face was cupped in my hands. I smiled to myself, and leaned up.

I pressed my lips against his forehead. I felt his hot skin against my lips. I felt the invisible burning, and I liked it.

Reluctantly, I pulled my lips away. I bit my lip as I sat back down.

He opened his eyes and smiled. I smiled back and leaned my head against his arm again.

He sighed and put his arm around me. He rested his head on my head. I loved how I felt so protected in his arms. The warmth he provided and the way he would look at me, like I was the most important thing in his life.

How I wish this moment could last forever.

**Thanks for reading!! And the awesome 10 reviews!! Thanks for reviewing!! **

**Review please!! Thanks.**

**Oh, I've got a poll up on my profile. It would mean a lot to me, if you voted. **

**The play list for this chapter is **_**When you look me in the eyes**_** by **_**The Jonas Brothers.**_** And **_**Burnin Up **_**by also **_**The Jonas Brothers.**_

**Thanks again!! REVIEW!!**


	15. The Disapproval

**I'm updating!! Whoo! **

**Anyway, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Seth's Imprint**

**Cullen My Mullen xD**

**gwblazers09**

**litnerd**

**Terra106**

**vasogoma**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**lina**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and plot.

**Chapter 15: The Disapproval**

**Charlotte's POV**

The alarm clock went off. My eyes snapped open. I turned the alarm off.

Instead of making a face like I always do, a big grin formed on my lips. I jumped out of bed and skipped over to the shower.

With a towel wrapped around me, I walked back to my room. I had been so excited last night that I had already picked out my clothes for this morning. I washed up, changed, did my hair and liner with such energy that I looked like a toddler on a sugar rush.

I ran downstairs and settled on cereal. My Dad walked over to the kitchen.

" Charlotte? What are you doing up so early?" asked my Dad, scratching his head.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" Usually, you'd barely be finishing up a shower right about now."

I stared back at him blankly, chewing on my cereal. A car honk was heard outside.

" Gotta go, Dad," I said, ditching the bowl in the sink.

" Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

" To school", I smiled. My Dad looked at me in confusion.

" You got a ride?" he asked.

" Yes", I said cautiously.

" Who with?" he asked suspiciously.

" A friend."

" Is this friend Bella?"

" No…".

He eyed me suspiciously. " Is this _friend_ a Boy?"

" Maybe," I said, looking down at my feet. My Dad didn't answer back. I looked up confused and saw my Dad walking out the front door. _Dad! Don't! _I thought.

I ran over to the door, and opened it up. My Dad was talking to Jacob. _**Ah! Dad, No!**_ Knowing my Dad, he was probably asking Jacob for a background check. My Dad saw me and pointed towards the house, signaling me to go back inside. I looked at Jacob for a quick second. He winked and smiled at me.

I stomped my way back inside and dramatically slammed the door. I sat down on the couch and waited. I was on the verge of tears. I was so mad and embarrassed. I sniffled and peeked through the window.

My Dad was walking up the driveway. I ran back to the couch and sat down. He opened up the door and closed it.

I looked at him.

" Well…" I questioned.

" I don't want you hanging out too much with that kid."

" What?!" I shrieked.

" You heard me. There's something fishy about him." he said slowly shaking his head.

" Dad, you don't even know him!"

" Oh, and you know him so well?" he questioned.

I stayed silent.

" That's what I thought." he said walking back into the kitchen.

" Well, what's so wrong with him?" I asked, following him.

" Let's see, I asked him why he was giving you a ride. And apparently he goes to your school. I ask him that didn't he go to the Quileute school. And I learned that he got transferred because of expulsion!".

" So?" I questioned.

" _So_? Charlotte, he got expelled. He's bad news that kid."

" Dad! He's not a bad guy! He's really nice!" I yelled.

He scoffed. " Looks like he's already rubbing off on you. Where did this attitude come from?"

I couldn't believe this. " Dad… what?… I'm outta here." I said, heading towards the door.

I slammed the door shut behind me. I ran over to Jacob's car. I climbed in and slammed the door.

I crossed my arms with a huff. I looked out the windshield. From the corner of my eye, Jacob was looking at me.

I turned towards him, and looked back at him, my eyes narrowed angrily. " Are you going to drive or not?" I asked, acid leaking into my voice.

" Sorry", he said sarcastically, backing out of the driveway. I rolled my eyes and sat there fuming.

We drove into the school parking lot. A lot of my steam had already faded away. Jacob parked and turned the car off. He moved his body, so it was facing me.

" Feeling better?" he asked.

I looked at him with sorry eyes. " I shouldn't have tooken my anger out on you. Sorry Jake", I said.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but too smile back. We stepped out of the car and walked.

I don't know if Jacob noticed, but it seems that all the females in the school, were looking at him with awe and curiosity. I looked up at him, and blushed when I realized he had been staring at me the whole time.

" So what exactly were you so angry about earlier?" he asked.

I chewed on my lip for a second before I answered. " Nothing really." I lied.

He nodded and we continued walking.

I led him to the registration office.

" Sorry Jacob, but I have to ditch you here", I joked.

He laughed along. " You can't wait for me?" he said, using his puppy face.

I looked away immediately.

" What?" he asked laughing.

" You're using your puppy face." I said, still not looking at him.

" And?"

" And it's not fair. When you use it, I give in."

He stepped in front of me, and cupped my face, forcing me to look at him.

" My puppy face works on you?" he grinned.

I bit my bottom lip and blushed. " I'll see you at lunch, Jacob", I said, prying his hands off my face.

I turned around. He grabbed my hand. I turned to face him, locked in eye contact.

" Is that a promise?" he smiled.

" I promise," I said smiling back. He squeezed my hand, and then released it.

" See ya later", he said.

I turned around. I walked into class, right before the bell rang.

" Glad you joined us Ms. Mendez," Mr. Walker said.

I smiled and made my way to my seat.

**Bella's POV**

_She_ walked into class right before class started. I looked over to Edward. I was surprised when he looked like he was smelling something bad. Sure Charlotte smells like werewolf, but not as bad as the way Edward looked now.

" What's wrong?" I whispered.

" Charlotte. She smells like Jacob now more than ever." He whispered back.

I felt a sharp pain on my chest, but ignored it. " What do you mean?"

" Like she was just recently touched by him or something", he whispered, his fingers pinching his nose.

" That doesn't make sense, she doesn't smell this bad when she comes to school every morning, so I don't know see why today she would smell even-" I stopped, when the class door opened. The last person I expected walked in.

What's he doing here?!

I heard Edward hiss.

" Yes, who do we have here?" asked Mr. Walker.

He walked over to him and handed him a slip of paper.

" Jacob Black, sir", he said.

I felt my mouth drop open. I looked back at Edward, who was just glaring at Jacob.

Mr. Walker signed his paper and sent him to the desk that was right behind Charlotte. Figures.

" What are you doing in this class. This is a senior course", whispered Charlotte, not turning around.

He said back, " Do you think I'm not smart, or what?" even though, I could only see his back, I bet he was smiling at his response.

" Did I say that Jacob? I'm just surprised to see you here", she whispered back smugly.

He leaned forward in his desk, and said something too low for me to hear. But whatever he said, it made Charlotte turn around in shock, her cheeks blushing with such power.

I turned away in disgust. Looking back at Edward, who seemed like he wasn't breathing.

Class went by too slowly.

The bell eventually rang. I looked back at _them_. Jacob was helping her with her stuff right away. She blushed and stood up. They left the class smiling at each other.

Edward was by my side in less than a second.

" Come on", he said, leading me out of the classroom.

**Charlotte's POV**

I practically jumped out of my seat as the last bell before lunch rang. Jacob and I didn't have any classes besides 1st block. But I prayed that after lunch, he would appear in one of my classes.

I met up with Angela and we walked to lunch together. Actually, more like I was running, and I was dragging her along. We went through the lunch line and sat down at our table.

Bella, Edward, and Alice were already seated also. I made sure the seat next to me stayed available.

" Missed me?" asked a voice in my ear. I smiled and looked up. Jacob. He took the empty seat beside me and sat down.

I felt the warmth he had as he sat beside me. Actually, he was sitting next to me pretty close. I acted like I didn't notice.

But others noticed. I looked down at my food, while I felt their eyes shift back and forth between Jacob and I. I felt my cheeks burning. Jacob rested his arm on the back of my chair.

The thing with being so close to Jacob, is that it usually makes you feel warmer. Sometimes a little too warm.

I grabbed my hair and brought it up, like I was going to make a ponytail. The air felt nice against my warm neck.

" What's that?" asked Jessica. I looked over at her and so did everyone else. Her eyes were staring at my neck. Everyone followed her gaze.

Lauren stifled a laugh, Angela's mouth was hanging open, and the others' eyes were just wide with shock.

" What is that!" shrieked Bella, standing up. I clicked right there and then. My stupid hickey. I had left my hair loose the past days so no one would notice.

I immediately let my hair loose, letting it cover up my hickey. My cheeks felt like they were burning.

" What? This?" questioned Jacob, pulling my hair back to show the purple mark.

" Jacob!" I hissed.

" Did _you_ give that to _her_?!" yelled Bella.

" And if I did?" asked Jacob, provoking her and sounding so calm.

Bella's face got red with anger. She turned her glaring her to me. " You slut! You hardly know him!"

It was my turn to throw a fit.

" I AM NOT A SLUT!! Why are you even obsessing over him?! You chose someone else, you cold heartless person. You left him suffering!!" I screamed back, standing up.

" I am not obsessing over him!"

" Well then let me be!!" I screamed. Jacob grabbed my arm.

" NO Jacob. I'm sick and tired of her."

" Let her be the way she is. It's not your fault that she's jealous of you," Jacob said.

I was shocked when Edward came into this.

" You wish _Jacob_. Bella doesn't regret her decision one bit," yelled Edward, standing up.

Jacob stood up, gently pushing me behind me, like he was shielding me. " Then explain to me _Edward,_ why does she get so upset just because I touch Charlotte? Hmm?" yelled Jacob.

Edward growled. I could feel Jacob starting to tremble. I placed my hand on his back, making him calm down.

" You 4!" yelled a voice. We turned towards the voice. " Yeah, you 4, you're coming with me." yelled a teacher's aid.

I looked back at Bella and glared.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the principal's office. Our punishment? 2 weeks in detention.

I groaned to myself as I heard the punishment. I wasn't the only one. Jacob, Bella, and Edward did also.

By the time we were released, school was already out. Jacob and I walked back to his car.

My Dad thought Jacob was already a bad influence. When he hears that I have detention with him, he'll probably put a restraining order on Jacob.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me. Jacob took a seat and turned the car on. I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes. Today was supposed to be great and it immediately turned horrible.

I felt Jacob's hand on my cheek. The sweet burn beckoned me. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

" It'll be okay", he said. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as his lips burned my skin. This kiss was longer than usual. And I was personally glad. He pulled away slightly, gliding his lips down to my nose and kissed it.

He pulled away and grabbed my hand. He reversed out of the parking spot and took off towards my house.

We drove up into the driveway, and parked.

I felt so stressed out. I sighed and leaned my head against Jacob's arm. I felt his finger trace circles on my neck, realizing that he was actually circling my hickey. I looked up at him, he looked deep in concentration, just studying it.

" This mark has caused a lot of trouble," he whispered. I looked back down.

" I know," I whispered into his arm.

" Do you like it?" he whispered.

" What!" I asked confused. Why would I ever want this hickey that Shawn gave me?

" I mean, do you like these types of marks?" he asked, still circling the hickey.

I stayed silent for a bit. " Not really. I mean, like,… I don't know," I whispered.

" Does it depend on who gives it to you?" he asked. Where is he going with this?

" Well, I guess.. I mean… I don't know", I said, unsure of what answer I should choose.

He stayed silent for a bit. He stopped circling. I looked up at him, he was staring at me.

I gulped. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

" Charlotte, you know I would never dream of rushing you".

" I know that."

His grin got bigger, I couldn't read his face at all. He leaned down and placed his lips on my neck.

Oh My God!! I felt my eyes grow in shock. My breathing cut off and I felt my cheeks burning, and for a second, my neck felt the sweet burn. It sizzled against my skin. I felt him open his mouth slightly, lightly sucking on my skin. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away immediately. The sweet burn disappeared as he pulled back.

I was too embarrassed to look at him. So instead, I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

" Thanks for the ride," I said, sounding out of breath. I slammed the door before he could react, let alone respond. I ran to the front door and opened it up. I quickly closed it behind me, and leaned against the closed door. I still couldn't catch my breath.

I slid down against the door, sliding into a sitting position. My head kept spinning, replaying what just happened.

Jacob. Smile. Leans down. Touch. Sweet burn. Panic. Push away. Escape. Run.

Jacob. Smile. Leans down. Touch. Sweet burn. Panic. Push away. Escape. Run.

Jacob. Smile. Leans down. Touch. Sweet burn. Panic. Push away. Escape. Run.

It kept playing over and over in my head. My heart thumping against my chest, head spinning, and numbness all over.

I probably sat there for a good 15 minutes. I slowly walked to the window and peeked outside. His car was gone.

I walked to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I chugged it down, some water slipping onto my shirt.

I slammed the cup down on the island. I took my shirt off, leaving on a pretty revealing tank top. I dumped my shirt in the laundry basket, and walked over to the sliding door. I opened up the curtains that covered them up. The forest looked greener than ever. The sky a dark gray, the clouds covering up the sun, like always.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a tormented howl. The howl sent chills down my back. I remembered about my Dad telling me about the sightings of wolves here.

I pulled the curtains together, covering the sliding door. I walked upstairs and took a nap. I felt I needed something to calm me down.

**Jacob's POV**

I placed my lips on her neck. Her skin tasted greater than I ever thought possible. As soon as I tasted it, she pushed against me. _**No.**_

I reluctantly pulled away. For a human, she reacted fast. In a second she was out of my car, slamming the door.

I cussed. I just told her that I wouldn't rush her!! And the next second, I'm kissing her neck. _**Ugh!**_ Temptation had overpowered me. Her scent was irresistible.

I just wanted to know what she tasted like. She tastes sweeter than any candy I've ever tasted. A mouthwatering type of sweet.

I reversed out of her driveway, and drove to my house. I ditched my car there and stripped down to phase.

I landed on my heavy paws. I ran through the forest to Charlotte's house. The air blew through my fur, the crunching of the leaves under my paws were heard, and the trees flew past me.

Her house came into view. I hid in a bush again. I don't expect to see her, I just need to be close to her. At least know that she's protected.

I was surprised to see her opening up the curtains that covered up the sliding door. My eyes grew wide as I saw what she was hearing.

The tank top was skin tight, showing off her curves. It took all my strength to not phase and go hold her.

The monster inside me wanted her. Now. To hold and touch her. To tell her that I love her.

Without warning, I threw my head back and let out a tortured howl. I growled to myself, fighting a battle that took place inside of me.

I looked back at her, and saw her closing the curtains. I whimpered as I saw her disappear from my sight. I stepped out of the bush, wanting to howl and whimper until she would come out again.

I turned around and ran off into the forest. I had to get out of there. Temptation was calling me, and it was too hard to resist.

I ran deeper into the forest howling and whimpering that I couldn't show my love for her yet. How much longer was I supposed to wait?

**Thanks again. REVIEW!! The play list is **_**Beating Heart Baby**_** by **_**Head Automatica. **_**( Cool Song!!) REVIEW!! Vote for my poll! Thanks to everyone and my Beta Reader.**


	16. The Doubts

**Updating is so much fun!! Well, I have fun doing it… :)**

**Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Gwblazers09**

**Cullen My Mullen xD**

**Lina**

**Terra106**

**nikkitamarie**

**vasogoma**

**FinnIrishDancer**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 16: The Doubts**

**Charlotte's POV**

I was laying on the couch, the TV off. Just listening to my Ipod. It was dark outside, so I knew my Dad was already coming home. My nap earlier didn't last long enough, about 15 minutes through the nap, a part in the back of my mind reminded me about me getting detention for 2 weeks starting tomorrow.

My Dad would not be a bit happy when he'd come home. I had a strong feeling that the school had informed him. _**Stupid small schools**_. In a normal big school, the faculty wouldn't really even care if you got detention. Not that I would know, I just see it that way in movies.

For some reason, Jacob appeared in my mind suddenly. _Would he be mad at me? __**I don't see why he should be mad.**__ Imagine how hurt he must've felt when I pushed him away…__** That's not my fault, he just started to kiss me. It's not like I asked him to.**__ Didn't you want it?__** Of course not! We haven't even had our first kiss! I prefer he kisses my lips then my neck!**__ So then you do want to kiss him?_

As stupid as it sounded, I actually thought about it.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway was heard. _Dad's home_. I gulped and prepared myself for the argument we were about to have.

The door opened up slowly and my Dad entered. He looked at me disappointed. He shook his head slightly and walked into the kitchen. I didn't want to move, so I stayed there laying on the couch.

My Dad didn't say anything, he just looked at me like I was a disappointment. I had never really received the cold shoulder from my Dad, but it was much worse than getting a lecture or being yelled at.

About 20 minutes after he left the kitchen, he walked upstairs, I'm guessing he's going to go to sleep already.

I sluggishly got off the couch and walked back to my bedroom. I threw myself on my bed and just laid there. Frustration was crawling into my mind.

As of on instinct, I grabbed my pillow and threw it on the floor. I went over to my closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. Kiwi was still sound asleep on my bed.

I walked over to her and kissed her head. " I'll be back later", I whispered.

Carrying my sleeping bag and pillow, I walked downstairs and opened up the sliding door.

Closing the door behind me I walked to over to the center of the yard. I laid my sleeping bag on the floor and laid on top of it. I adjusted my pillow just right, so that I was looking straight up at the sky.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a single cloud in the black sky. For some reason, I've always been amazed by the moon and stars. The way they glow in the dark sky, the way they you could always count on them to be in the sky. I mean sometimes you can't see them because of the clouds or excess light, but you never see the moon glowing and then all of a sudden, flicker off.

I breathed in the scent of the forest. I closed my eyes as the scent of the forest reminded me so much of Jacob. Jacob.

Why can't he just get out of my mind? I've been annoying myself with my own constant thoughts about him. I groaned to myself and laid on my side, crawling into a ball. I wasn't that cold, so I didn't bother slipping into the sleeping bag.

I yawned and drifted away into my sleep.

**Jacob's POV**

It was late, and I had finally finished my shift.

I felt like such an idiot, because of the events that happened earlier. What I hated the most, was that Jared and Sam had already _heard_ of what happened. They told me that I just had to be patient. Sure, it sounds so easy, but in reality it actually sucked.

They hardly had a hard time with their imprints. Kim had already liked Jared so that was pretty easy for him. Sure it must've been hard for Sam having to leave Leah for Emily, but Sam was a lot older and more mature. He's not some 16 year old who just finished going through puberty!

Man, I was so pissed off. Being lost in my thoughts, I hadn't even realized that I was running to Charlotte's house. I caught her scent. Isn't she supposed to be asleep by now?

I crept to my usual bush and looked around. My eyes located her right away. She was asleep on a sleeping bag, wearing a T-shirt and a black pajama bottom. My tail wagged as I saw how beautiful she looked sleeping.

I should leave. I turned and started towards the voice.

" Jacob?" I heard her ask. I froze. I slowly turned back to face her. She was still asleep.

She mumbled some other stuff. " Jacob," she mumbled, a little smirk appearing on her lips.

Was she dreaming of me? This caught my attention. I slowly started to walk towards her. The moon's light made her look even more gorgeous, it reflected off her beautifully.

I was standing right beside her. I cocked my head to the side as her face scrunched up slightly. I laid in front of her, my muzzle inches away from her nose. I gently exhaled in her face.

Her smile came back for some reason. I quietly whimpered and crawled a bit closer to her.

I looked at her arm and saw that she had goose bumps. I stood up and walked the gap that separated us. This time, I laid right beside her.

I gently pushed my muzzle against her nose. She mumbled and snuggled into my fur. Immediately, her goose bumps were gone. I placed my huge paw on her shoulder. That caused her to mumble more and more snuggling. She hid her face in between my neck and chin.

And no, I didn't want to phase back to a human. If I did, temptation would call me again.

I sighed and dug my muzzle into her hair. It was very relaxing being close to her, well at least when I'm in wolf form. And eventually I'd feel the same when I'm human.

I don't know what she was dreaming about, but all I know it that she would say my name a lot, and every time she would, she'd smile. But then all of a sudden her face would scrunch up again.

I thought it was very cute. She placed her hand on chest. She ran her fingers through it repeatedly. Like she was petting me. I closed my eyes, it was like she was touching my hair.

She then tangled her fingers in my long fur and laid her hand there. I ready to drift into sleep, when she all of a sudden yanked on my fur. A small yelp escaped, well, I wasn't expecting that she would do that.

I looked down at her. Her face was very red. I immediately slipped out of her grasp and stood up. I didn't want to give her a heat stroke.

But she wasn't sweating, so that means I'm not the reason for her redness. She shuttered a bit, then she shuttered again. Her hands trembled a bit, her face scrunched up. Then tears came out of her shut eyes.

I was getting scared, I didn't know what was happening to her. I phased back into human, and put my shorts on. I walked back to her and laid on my side beside her. I put my arm around her and brought her close.

As I wrapped my arms around her, her shuttering stopped. I felt a smug grin form on my face. My touch calmed her down so fast. She snuggled like before and dug her face in between my chin and neck. Without any fur, I could feel her breathing on my skin. Her fresh air felt good against my hot skin.

I growled,_** Don't you start with thatJacob!!**__ You're right, STOP! Hmm, some of her hair got in her face. Can I tuck it away?_

Man, I'm so stupid. I'm actually asking myself for permission.

_**I guess, I don't see anything wrong with that.**_

I brought my hand to her face, and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. As I pulled my hand away, my fingertips slided against her cheek. I smiled. I glided my fingers up and down her cheek. I rubbed it with my thumb, I wonder if she likes my heat. Well, for sure I love how fresh her skin feels under my blazing touch.

I placed my lips on her forehead.

_**Jacob stop!! You're going too far!**__ I'm just kissing her forehead. She doesn't mind when I do it.__** Yes, but what**_ _**happened last time?**_

I groaned and pulled my lips away from her forehead. After a while she mumbled some stuff again. Then she would whisper my name into the base of my throat.

I would close my eyes every time she'd do that.

For a while, I would get lost in my thoughts. I remembered what happened this morning. I heard Charlotte and her Dad arguing about me. He thought I was a bad influence for her. She argued that I was nice. But he didn't listen. Then Charlotte ran out of her house and climbed into my car. It was obvious she was angry. I later asked her what had gotten her so mad. Of course I already knew, but I wanted her to tell me…

I sleepily opened my eyes. Apparently, I had fallen asleep. I looked around. My arms had her closer to me than before. One hand was on her waist, while the other was… resting on her thigh… her leg was laying on top of my waist. My eyes gawked as I realized this. Her hand rested on my arm, while the other rested on my bare chest.

_**Don't just stay there, Move!**_

I listened to myself immediately. I took her leg and hand off me, and stood up. I looked up at the sky, it wasn't black anymore, more like a dark purple mixed with blue. The sun would be coming out soon.

I looked back down at her, kneeling down. I kissed her forehead one more time.

" Charlotte, I love you, so much," I whispered into her ear.

She started to stir. I quickly got up, and ran back into the forest, leaving my heart behind with her.

**Charlotte's POV**

I felt hotness on my ear. It reminded me of when Jacob would whisper in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes opened in shock, when I realized that I had fallen asleep outside.

I had already tooken a shower, changed, washed up, and ate. Dad didn't say a word to me the whole morning. That is, until Jacob honked outside.

That caught my Dad's attention.

I grabbed my messenger bag and made my way to the door.

" Who's that?" questioned my Dad.

" Well, who picked me up yesterday," I said coldly. Oh now, he wants to talk to me?

" Don't talk to me that way. Is it that Jacob again?"

" Yes," I said, grabbing my hoodie.

" I told you I didn't want you hanging out so much with that kid!" he yelled.

" And I ALREADY told you that he's nice and he's not a troublemaker."

" So then why is it that you have detention with him?" he asked. I turned to face him, as he said this.

" What?" How'd he find out?

" When the school called they told me who you had detention with, and of course they mentioned Jacob Black," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

" Did they also mention that I have detention with Bella Swan?"

" Yes they did," he said softly.

" Well, then doesn't that make her a 'troublemaker'," I said using air quotations. " because she also got detention?"

" That's' different."

" How?!"

" Because she didn't get expelled from her last school and she's not some boy who's just after one thing!"

" _What?!" _I shrieked.

" And she's also not in some La Push gang".

" Jacob's not in a gang!"

" That's not what the locals say. They're a bunch of teens who are up to no good." he explained.

" Those are Jacob's friends and they're really nice too!"

" You hang out with them too?!" he asked baffled. I didn't respond.

" Charlotte, what's happening to you? You would never associate with gangs or troublemakers," he said, sounding worried.

" Nothing is happening to me, because I am not hanging out with any gang."

My Dad brought me into a hug. " Charlotte, I'm just worried about you."

I felt my anger disappearing. Instead I felt bad, for making my Dad feel worried. But I don't see why he's worried. There's nothing wrong with Jacob and his friends.

" Dad, please understand, there's nothing wrong with him or his friends. Please just understand." I cried, hugging him back.

" Charlotte, you're young and you don't know what you're doing. I'm the adult, and I'm telling you not too associate with him." I released myself from his hug.

" Well, then I'm sorry Dad, but I just can't obey that rule. You can't stop me," I said. I was shocked that _that_ came out of my own mouth. Why did I care so much for me seeing Jacob?

I took a few steps back. Dad's face was crumpled in pain. I hated to see me do that to him, but I can't stand the idea of me being forbidden to see Jacob.

I turned around, walked out the door, and closed it behind me.

Jacob and I rode to school in silence. I didn't want to look at him. He would look at me every once in a while, but I didn't pay too much attention to that. I was just concentrating on the clouds. The way they would always cover up the Sun. It reminded me of how I think Jacob as my light, my warmth, my Sun.

Bella and my Dad were the clouds that were trying to keep me in the darkness, but I knew the my Sun would always find a way to escape from the clouds, and shine it's light on me. The clouds can't keep it hidden forever. But here in Forks, the clouds always cover up the Sun.

We parked the car in the parking lot.

" Jacob?"

He looked back at me. I didn't look at him, I stared at my feet.

" Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't hang out so much," I whispered. I felt a stab on my stomach as I forced the words out of my mouth. I looked back at him.

Jacob expression looked like he was in pain, he tried covering it up, but you could still see it there. He started to tremble, and I could hear his teeth grind. He took some deep breaths and calmed down a bit. " Why do you say that?" he asked, sounding strained. His voice cracked a bit. I looked at his hand that was holding the steering wheel. His knuckles were stretched, he was holding the steering wheel with too much force. I felt like he was going to break that piece off. I wanted to cry right there and then. What was I doing to him? My vision turned blurry.

" Because…" I whispered, my own voice cracking up. " Because it seems that my Dad doesn't want us to be together." I whispered. I could see his muscles flex with frustration.

He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking out the windshield. His face was clearly upset. He looked angry and pained at the same time.

I felt my breathing quicken. " And maybe that's a sign that we shouldn't be so clo-".

He cut me off. " What!" he yelled, between his clenched teeth.

I felt a surge of fear run through me.

" Charlotte," he said calmer. " Just because he doesn't want us together, doesn't mean that we have to stop. Look at Romeo and Juliet. No one approved of their relationship, but did that stop them? No. Then there's that movie Titanic. Rose's Mother clearly didn't approve of her being with Jack. But did that stop them? _No!_"

The tears kept falling from my eyes.

" And I can tell, that you forced yourself to say that. If you really believed that, you wouldn't be crying right now," he said, bringing me into a hug.

I cried into his shirt. " I don't want to lose you."

" I don't want to lose you either," he said, rocking me. " But, if you continue believing what they say and think, they'll tear us apart."

" I don't want that to happen," I whispered.

" Then don't let them," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead.

From the corner of my eye, I looked out the windshield. For a second, the sun came out. I smiled to myself, that was the extra boost I needed. To know that it's possible for the Sun to escape the clouds, gave me hope. Hope for _**us.**_

**What'd you think? REVIEW!! Please!! **

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Check Yes Juliet**_** by **_**We The Kings. **_**It's **_**the**_** PERFECT song for this chapter. It's so perfect, that it's a lil freaky of how perfect it is… :D**

**REVIEW!!**

**And visit my poll on my profile!**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. The Temptation

**Hey!! I'm updating!**

**I got 12 REVIEWS!! Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**vasogoma**

**gwblazers09**

**lina**

**Terra106**

**litnerd**

**j**

**Cullen My Mullen xD**

**FinnIrishDancer**

**one-winged**

**Kat**

**Seth's Imprint**

**mwah.bella. ( My beta reader!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and plot.

**Chapter 17: The Temptation**

**Charlotte's POV**

Jacob and I got to class late. I didn't care if they'd gave me more detention because of my lateness. Let them give me detention. As long as I get to spend it with _**My**_ Jacob, I'll be fine. Yes, _**My**_ Jacob. I decided to let him in. I remembered how it was done:

Jacob still had me in his arms, while I cried into his chest. He held me so lovingly and protective, that it made me feel like he truly cared about me. He continued rocking me, his head resting on top of mine.

" Jacob…," I whispered. " I trust you." He froze for a second, grasping what I meant. He brought my head up to look at him. His dark brown eyes were filled with joy and some hunger. I looked straight into his eyes without hesitation. I bit my lip as our contact became more and more intense. My heart thumped loud, my breathing quickened, and my cheeks started to burn. But I didn't want to look away, I wanted to be lost in those eyes of his forever.

He pressed his lips against my forehead. The sweet burn began and this time, it felt the most sweetest ever. Maybe it's because I was craving it? Or was it because I let myself feel the way I wanted to feel towards him?

I couldn't think of an answer as he held me tighter. He rested his head back on top of my head. He exhaled, his breath moving through my hair.

I giggled and he chuckled.

" I love your laugh," he whispered. My cheeks burned as he said that, and I felt an embarrassed smile on my lips.

I placed my hand on his scolding arm. I started to trace patterns on his muscular arm. " Well, I like how hot you are," I said.

He laughed. " You like how good-looking I am?" he questioned. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

I giggled into his arm. " No, I mean-"

" So you don't think I'm good looking?" he asked, stifling a laugh.

" Wait," I said laughing. " I mean I like how… _**Un**_-cold you are. Understand?"

" No, I don't understand what you mean.," he said, a few chuckles escaping.

" Be quiet Jacob," I said, gliding my fingertips against his muscular arm.

" We better get to class. We're probably already late," he said.

" You're right," I said, getting out of his grasp.

The bell rang. I looked around for a second. I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, that I had lost track of time.

" Were you looking for me?" asked Jacob in my ear. I felt my muscles wobble for a second, before I regained control.

" Ha! You wish," I said, smiling and getting up from my desk.

He laughed and put his arm around me. He led me out of the classroom.

" I'll see you at lunch," he said, gently squeezing my shoulder.

I nodded. He smiled and walked off in the opposite direction of my next classroom.

I bit my lip as I walked to my next classroom.

S5S5S5S5S5S5SS5S5S5S5S5S55S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

My last class before lunch was so boring! We were told to take notes due to a test we'd be having this Friday. I was surprised when I heard the bell ring already. Wow.

I looked back down at my notebook and gawked. About 25 of the page was filled with notes. The rest had Jacob's name written on it repeatedly. I slammed the book shut and shoved it in my bag.

On my way to lunch, Angela caught up with me.

" Hey!" she said from behind me.

" Hey," I said, smiling.

" It's not really any of my business or anything, I'm just curious," she said.

" Ok," I said.

" Uh, are you and Jacob… together?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile in embarrassment. I could already feel my cheeks burning.

" Well, uh," I said awkwardly.

" Hey you," Jacob said, putting his arm around my shoulder. " Hey Ang!" he said.

Angela waved at him shocked. She looked back at me wide eyed, a smile forming on her lips.

_**Yes?**_ she mouthed. I bit my lip even harder in shyness. I nodded my head.

" Well, congrats, I guess," she said giggling.

We walked through the lunch line and went over to our table. I had never truly been in a relationship before so, I didn't know how I should be acting around Jacob. Am I supposed to be holding him all the time? Or am I supposed to act like were still friends? I tried to remember back in my old schools of how the kids would act. Well, from what I remember, the couple would get in a corner and just start to make out. Ok, for sure I'm not going to do that. I guess I'm on my own now.

We sat down. After a while, Jacob started to play with my curls. I'm guessing that's when the group clicked. I could feel their confused stares shift back and forth between the adoring Jacob and the blushing Charlotte. I blushed harder as I thought this trough.

" Um, Charlotte?" asked Bella.

Jacob froze and turned towards her, tense, like he was waiting for another quarrel. Everyone else's eyes snapped towards her too. I slowly looked at her.

Jacob was glaring at her with such intensity that it actually frightened me. He positioned himself at an angle, so that he was protecting me from whatever that would happen.

" Yeah?" I said.

She looked down at her plate, before looking back at me.

" Um, do you want to come over to my house later after school? Maybe we could um, watch more movies or something?" she asked, her pale skin starting to blush. Edward looked at me and shot me a dazzling smile. Jacob growled a low growl. I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow. It looked like he didn't even feel it.

" Yeah, sure." I said, smiling at her.

Her face lit up. " Cool, like at 5?"

" Yeah, I gue-" I was cut off.

" 5:30," growled Jacob.

" Why?" I asked confused.

He looked at me and his hard face went back to soft. " Because I'm going to be hungry, and you always feed me," he joked.

I smiled," Be quiet Jacob."

He laughed. I looked back at Bella. " I guess 5:30 then."

She smiled and then started talking to Edward.

" What was all that about Jacob?" I hissed at him.

" What?" he asked confused.

" That whole growling and glaring thing. It was a little freaky," I whispered.

" Hey, you can't blame me. I just tend to get overprotective of you," he said, twirling one of my curls.

" Ha! Then explain to me why it's not your fault?" I laughed.

" I'll tell you another day," he whispered in my ear.

" Why can't you tell me now?"

" Because you're not ready."

Once again, lunch went by too quickly. I hated being separated from him. We met up in detention. Jacob kept playing with my hair and would whisper stuff in my ear. Every so, I would feel Bella look at us.

I leaned my head back on Jacob's desk. Jacob's face towered over mine.

" Why Hello there." he said, leaning forward. I giggled. His hair tips tickled my face, as his face hovered on top of mine.

" What do you want eat when we get home?" I asked.

" Hmm, what do you feel like making?" he asked, purposely shaking his head, so his hair tips would tickle my face.

" Depends. What do you feel like eating?" I laughed.

" Do you want to make Macaroni and cheeses again? It was deee-licious last time," He said licking his lips. For a moment, my mind went blank. I had a sudden craving to taste those full lips of his.

" Charlotte?" he asked. Oh My God! Why was I thinking that? I looked back at him.

" What?"

" You just zoned out on me!"

" I did?" I asked puzzled.

" Yeah, your eyes just went blank, like you were looking at something far away and you started biting your lips."

I laughed out loud. I hope he didn't hear the embarrassment in my voice. I sat up and looked back at him.

We were released from detention eventually. I ran out of the classroom as fast as I could. I was giggling like crazy. " You'll never catch me!" I yelled behind me.

I turned my head around slightly, and I saw Jacob running out of the classroom, a mischievous grin on his face. I squeaked and pushed my legs harder.

In what seemed like a second, I heard his footsteps behind me. I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

" Ha! So much for _**that**_." he said, cradling me.

I laughed. " How do you run so fast?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " Comes naturally, I guess."

" Well, then next time, you better give me a head start," I said, feeling his heat overlap my body.

" I gave you a head start right now," he smiled.

" Then next time, give me a minute head start."

" Then that'd be cheating," he explained, setting me down in front of the passenger door.

" But I'd at least win," I giggled, sitting inside the car.

He walked over to the driver's door and sat inside. " I guess so," he said, starting the car.

We got to my house. I unlocked the door and we waked inside. I threw my bag on the floor and made my way to the kitchen.

Jacob sat on the couch, while I shuffled through the cabinets. I grabbed another 2 boxes of macaroni and boiled the water.

When I was done cooking, I grabbed the bowls and poured the Mac and cheese.

" Here Jacob," I said, handing him the bowl. I sat beside him on the couch.

We watched TV for a while. When we finished eating, I took the bowls to the kitchen. I walked back to the living room, and stood behind Jacob. I leaned down and rested my chin on his shoulder.

" Charlotte?"

" Hmm?"

" Do you remember when I first walked you home?" My cheeks burned as I remembered.

" Yes," I squeaked.

He chuckled. " Why did you hate me so much?"

" I told you. I never hated you. You just annoyed me. A lot," I laughed.

" But how would I annoy you?" he laughed.

" I don't know. Well, it didn't help that you got mad at me for turning you down," I smiled.

For a second, I thought I saw him blush. That is so cute. Without thinking, I placed my lips on his cheek.

I placed my hand on his other cheek and brought his cheek closer to my lips. The sweet burn electrified my lips, sending shocks through them. I pulled my lips away slightly, but they were still slightly touching his cheek.

" Sorry," I breathed on his cheek, my blood rushing to my cheeks. A small smile on my lips. I felt his cheek move up. He was smiling too.

" For what?" he asked, sounding tense. I felt my forehead crumple in confusion. I thought he would've liked it. I looked down at his muscles, and I saw them flexed.

" Uh, for that." I whispered. He turned his head to look at me. His eyes seemed darker than usual. Instead of seeing happiness or joy, I saw them filled with _**hunger**_ and _**lust**_.

I felt my mind become filled with uncertainty. The blood drained from my face. I took a step back.

In what seemed like a second, he was standing up.

" Charlotte," he said, his voice sounding rough. He swiftly walked around the couch. I took a few more steps back.

" Charlotte," he moaned, walking towards me.

" Y-Yeah?" I whispered.

" You are so beautiful," he said roughly, stalking me. I could see the battle in his dark eyes.

" Um…," I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt fear entering my body. Sending little shocks through my body, making it feel weak.

I stepped back as he stepped forward.

" J- Jacob?" I said shakily. He cocked his head to the side, a grin on his face. " Are… you ok?" I took a few more steps back. I tripped a bit, losing my balance. His eyes darted straight at me as I slightly tumbled.

" I'm perfectly fine," he said. He took 2 strides, and was standing right in front of me.

" The Question is," he said roughly. " Are you ok?" he asked, backing me up against the wall.

" …"

He put his hands on the wall, blocking any possible escape.

" Charlotte, I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. I could hear the struggle in his voice.

He placed his scorching lips on my neck. The sweet burn penetrated my neck. I felt my mouth open in shock in how intense the burn was.

" Jacob!" I shrieked, finally finding my voice. I had no idea what was going to happen. I pushed against his chest and neck.

He growled in frustration, and grabbed my wrists, taking them off him. He pressed me more against the wall. I could feel his heat surrounding me.

" Jake!" I shrieked, struggling. With his warm hands he grabbed my back and pressed me against him.

I felt the tears sliding down my face. My body growing weak. He slowly moved his way up to my jaw line and then back down to my neck.

" Jacob!" I cried.

" I'm so sorry Charlotte," he whispered into my neck between kisses. " You're just too hard to resist."

My body crumpled in agony. There was too much heat, too much, it was everywhere. I wasn't sweating or anything, but it was just too intense.

He squeezed my arms, trying to hold as much of me as possible.

Without a warning, my body melted. I could see black spots appearing in my sight. I couldn't breath anymore. He was holding me too tight, cutting off my air circulation.

He growled loudly, and dropped me to the floor, he climbed over me. That's when I blacked out.

… **Whoa… Not even I can believe what just happened… **

**( Still in shock.)( Gulp) do you think I should change the rating to T?**

**( Another Gulp) Um, please Review, so uh, just please Review, please.**

**Uh, I think the play list for this chapter should be **_**Sorry**_** by **_**Buckcherry.**_


	18. The DVDs

**WARNING: MY BETA WASN'T ABLE TO EDIT, SO THERE WILL PROBALY BE MISTAKES.**

**That was some chapter, wasn't it? Ok, well here I'm updating. Um, I changed the rating to T, for different reasons, but mainly cause there will be a lot of cussing in this chapter.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed: Ahh! 14 reviews!!**

**Bee -- --mwaha.bella.**

**CaitlinMcG -- --vasogoma**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- --Jacob.Black**

**FinnIrishDancer -- --Terra106**

**Seth's Imprint -- --Mike Skywalker ( Luved ur May the _Force be with you_****.)**

**Me, myself, n I -- --gwblazers09**

**litnerd -- --One-winged**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 18: The DVDs**

**Jacob's POV**

Her sweet taste was satisfying my craving. Little did she know that I was having a battle within me. The monster overtook my senses.

I could hear her crying, begging me to stop, and I could feel her trying to push me away. The Jacob inside of me wanted to die right there, but the monster wanted to keep on, to satisfy the craving.

I growled in frustration, and roughly dropped her to the floor.

_Walk away JACOB!! __**No! She's laying right there! Weak and vulnerable! Perfect opportunity!!**_ yelled the monster. It caught my attention. I looked back at her, and sure enough she seemed so weak.

_**Yes Jacob! Listen to your instincts!**_

_No! You know this is wrong. You're HURTING her! You would never want harm done to her, and look what you're doing to her!_

_**Screw that! Look at her! She's so beautiful, and laying right there**__**in front of you. You want her! Her sweet taste, get her!!**_

Without waiting for Jacob to respond, I obeyed the monster. I dropped in front of her and climbed on top of her.

Her cheeks were wet with tears, that made me hesitate for a second. I pulled my face away from her neck and I saw her eyes closed and her face pale as white, her full lips blue.

The sight of that made me come out of my hypnotization.

" SHIT!" I yelled, climbing off her.

" CHARLOTTE?!" I yelled, patting her cheek.

Nothing,

I leaned my face into hers, and closely placed my ear against her lips and nose. I tried to hear a sound of breathing or something.

Nothing. Not a sound or breath. Nothing,

" Fuck!"

I picked her up and placed her on the couch quickly. I opened up her mouth and tried to remember how to give CPR. FUCK!! Why don't I listen in Health class?!

I went by what I saw on TV. I pinched her nose and tilted her head back. I leaned in and placed my mouth against hers. I blew in her mouth 3 times in a row.

The sweet taste of her lips touched my lips. I ignored it as much as possible. Now was not the time to think that way.

I pulled back and did 25 chest compressions. I couldn't remember if it's supposed to be 20 or 30 chest compressions, so I settled on 25.

" Charlotte! Don't you dare leave me right now!" I yelled, as if she could hear me.

I went back to her mouth and blew in 3 more times. I felt the warm tears slide down my cheek.

" Shit!!" I yelled, while doing more chest compressions. My vision was already blurry. I leaned my ear next to her nose and mouth.

Nothing. I looked at her fully again. Her lips were bluer and her face was whiter.

I breathed into her mouth another 3 times, crying.

I hated myself so much that I wanted to murder myself and come back to kill myself all over again. The worst part, is _**I**_ caused this. _**I did**_. _**I**_ hurt her and _**I**_ killed her, just to satisfy my stupid fucking craving.

I grabbed her and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. She was so limp.

" Charlotte, please. Don't leave me, I need you in my life so bad. Please Charlotte!" I begged into her ear. I laid her back on the couch and did another 25 chest compressions. I went back to her mouth and did another 3 breaths. I weakly placed my ear against her mouth and nose.

NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.

I cried into her dead chest, clinging onto her shirt.

" NO!" I yelled, still crying. What did I do? Why did I do that? I should've stopped! What'd I do just to hear her laugh one more time. To say my name. To smile one last time.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt the most beautiful thing in my life. I picked my head up off her chest and looked at her chest.

Her chest rose and then sank back down. Then it rose again. I quickly placed my ear against her mouth. A small breath escaped from her full lips. I heard her inhale and then exhale again.

I brought her into my arms again and cried into her shoulder. " Thank you Charlotte. Thank you so much," I cried.

I scooped her up in my arms and walked up the stairs. I found her room easily. It was a light blue with a dark brown line cutting through the walls. I walked to her bed, and gently laid her on it.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. Her cheeks slowly started to bring back the light pink color. The blueness started to disappear from her lips.

" I love you so much Charlotte. Thank you. I don't know what I did to have you. I pray to God that you'll forgive me," I whispered. I kissed her forehead and stood up.

I grabbed her desk chair and brought it to the side of her bed. I sat on it and waited for her to wake up.

**Charlotte's POV**

I felt something wet on my forehead. It was cool and fresh.

My body felt so weak. And in some places sore.

I weakly opened up my eyes. Where was I? The blue walls stared back at me. It was then that I noticed I was laying down on something soft. My bed.

I felt a sharp pang in my chest when I took a deep breath. I turned my head and saw _**him.**_ He was sitting beside my bed. His face was warped in pain and he looked like he'd been tortured. For a second, I wanted to comfort him and ask him what was wrong. Then I remembered what happened earlier.

My eyes widened in horror, I felt a scream preparing in my throat. He seemed to notice my expression.

He stood up. " Charlotte wait."

I sat up. A small wet towel fell off my forehead. So that's what was wet. " Get out!" I screamed.

" Charlotte, wait, let me explain," he said, his hands in the air, like he was surrendering.

I stood up in a flash. My body protested, but I ignored the pain.

" I said GET OUT!!" I screamed, if possible even louder. I placed my hands on his chest and tried pushing him out of my door way.

He grabbed my wrists and gently pulled them off him. Fury filled my mind. Fear hadn't appeared yet.

I writhed in his grasp. Never before had I hated his sweet burn, but now I just didn't want it touching any part of me. My stupid tears slid down my cheeks.

" Charlotte, calm down," he said with authority, still holding onto my wrists.

" Let GO of ME!" I screamed, thrashing in his grasp.

I momentarily froze when he brought me into a hug. His sweet burn surrounded me, slowly penetrating me. My body went numb as he held me and my breathing slowed down. What was happening to me? My fury drained from my body, making me feel calm, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. I shuddered a bit, fighting a battle inside of me.

I wanted to physically hurt him for hurting me, but there was a side in my body who wanted to forgive him and stay in his hug.

He hugged me tighter, probably wanting me to respond to his hug. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I shouldn't.

I stayed frozen, it was the only option I could think of.

" Charlotte?" he whispered into my hair. His hot breath was felt on my head. My eyes spaced out, as I felt this sudden urge to hug him back. I bit my lip as hard as I could, trying to restrain myself.

" Charlotte?" he whispered again. My body wanted to be held against him, it was begging me to respond to his hug.

" What do you want?" I answered coldly.

" I'm so sorry Charlotte for what happened earlier," he said, if possible, hugging me tighter.

I didn't answer. The scene replayed in my head. The horrific scene made my body shiver.

" I don't know what happened to me. I am so sorry for that." he said, sounding like he wanted to cry. That was it!

I cried out loud, grabbing onto his shirt for dear life. The tears were probably already staining hi shirt. I didn't care. As stupid as it sounded, I wanted to stay in his arms. Even though he tried to hurt me with them, I felt so protected in his arms. Like I said, Stupid.

I was probably becoming hysterical, but Jacob didn't release his hold on me. I grabbed his shirt with as much as force as I had.

I heard it rip. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a small rip in it, exposing his dark skin.

I closed my eyes again, and cried harder.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

We had probably stood there for about 15 minutes.

My head was resting on his chest, he still had his tight hold on me. I sniffled a bit, and he chuckled.

" Oh God!" I cried.

" What?!" he asked, quickly releasing his hold on me. I still clung onto his shirt.

" What time is it?" I asked calmly.

" You're going to give me a heart attack next time you do that," he said laughing, wrapping his arms around me again, in a tight hug. " It's around 6 or 6:30. Why?"

" I was supposed to go to Bella's at 5:30. She's going to hate me even more for flaking out on her." I said.

" Don't worry 'bout that. When you were asleep, I called her up and told her that you wouldn't be able to go."

I snuggled into his shirt, the heat radiating on my cheek. " Oh, ok."

He kept touching my hair, playing with a curl once in a while.

" Charlotte?" he asked.

" Hmm?"

" I hate to do this, but I kind of have to leave. I have that volunteer work to do," he whispered.

" Ok," I said, releasing my hold on him. I looked up at him and gained eye contact. He kissed my forehead and we walked downstairs.

" Hold on," I said, heading for the living room. He stopped and waited. I grabbed the phone and dialed Bella's number.

" Hello?" asked Edward.

" Uh, hi Edward, is Bella there?" I asked.

" Sure, here she comes," he said. I heard the shuffling of the phone being passed.

" Hey Charlotte," Bella said.

" Hi Bella, um, I was wondering if you still want to do that movie thing," I said.

" Yeah, you can come over right now if you want," she offered.

" Ok, see you then. Thanks. Bye," I said.

" Bye."

I hung the phone up and walked over to Jacob. I hadn't realized how bad I had ripped his shirt. I thought I had only done a small rip. I was dead wrong. You could see where my nails had dug. Starting from his chest, there were 4 long rips, exposing a lot of his chest and stomach.

" Sorry about your shirt," I said sheepishly, starting to bit my lip.

He looked down at his shirt and laughed. " Wow, I didn't know you did that much damage," he said smiling.

I smiled back. " Can you drive me over to Bella's?"

" Sure, come on," he said opening up the front door.

" Thanks," I said. I wrote a quick note for my Dad and then walked outside.

We climbed into his car and drove.

" Thanks Jacob," I said opening up the door.

" Wait," he said. I looked back at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead again.

I laughed.

" Thanks, I guess?" I smiled. He laughed.

" See you tomorrow morning," he said, winking.

I closed the door and waved goodbye. I walked to the front door. As I was about to knock, the door opened up. Edward.

" Hi Charlotte. Come in," he said, opening the door up completely. He had that expression again where it looks like he's smelling something bad.

" Thanks Edward," I said, walking past him. I walked into the living room and saw Bella sitting on the floor, a pile of DVDs in front of her.

" Hey Bella," I said.

She looked up and smiled. " Hey, come," she said, waving her hand. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

" Ok, which movie do you want to see?" she asked smiling.

" Uh," I said, looking at the DVDs, noticing that they all had something in common. They all seemed to be about _**werewolves**_.

" You choose Bella," I said, confused by the selection she had chosen.

" Ok," she said, grabbing a DVD and popping it into the DVD player. I went over to the couch, while Edward and Bella went over to the other couch.

Great. More scary movies. These had me jumping like every 3-5 minutes. We watched about 3 very scary movies.

I was pretty shooken up when the last movie ended.

" Whoa. Those were scary," I laughed. The movies were scary. They all were about werewolves who were evil or who were on a killing rampage.

Bella laughed. " So what would you do Charlotte, if you came across a werewolf?" she asked smiling.

" I'd scream my head off and run in the opposite direction," I laughed.

She smiled, but her smile had a touch of mischief in it. " Ok," she laughed.

" Thanks you guys," I said standing up. I walked over to the door.

" Let me give you a ride Charlotte," Edward said. " I have to get going also."

" Ok. Thanks," I said.

" Bye Bella," I said, walking out the front door, Edward following behind me.

" Bye Charlotte."

Edward and I walked over to his Volvo and sat inside. He started up the car.

We drove in silence. It was very dark outside. No moon was glowing tonight.

We pulled into my driveway.

" Thanks Edward," I said, opening up the door.

" Your welcome. I'll see you at school Charlotte." he said.

" Bye," I said, closing the door. I ran up to my door and opened it up. I closed the door behind me. I looked at a certain part of the wall in the living room. I shuddered as I remembered what happened there.

I ran upstairs to my bathroom. I stripped down and climbed into the shower. The water felt so good against my skin.

For some reason, my chest would hurt every time I'd take deep breaths. I climbed out of the shower and looked in the mirror.

I bit my lip as I realized the cause for the pain. There was a light bruise on my chest. Jacob had told me what happened earlier with the whole near death thing.

I had also noticed the bruises on my arms. I knew that had been caused by when Jacob was trying to hold as much of me as possible.

I shuddered again when I rethought what happened. I know he didn't mean to, he had lost control. But it still frightened me a bit.

I walked back to my bedroom and changed into my PJ's. I closed my eyes as I drifted off into sleep.

**Ok, so did any of you guys figure out Bella's plan with the whole movie thing? If you didn't, well tell me and I'll PM you.**

**So what'd you think? REVIEW!! PLEASE JUST REVIEW!! I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I RECEIVED 14 REVIEWS!!**

**Check out my poll on my profile.**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Hero**_** by **_**Enrique Iglesias**_**. I like that song and I feel that it's a Jacob/ Charlotte song. I don't know if it goes with this chapter, but I claim it a Jacob/ Charlotte song.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please? :)**


	19. The Radio

**Thanks for reviewing! Let me give my thanks to the people that did: OMG!! 15!!**

**vasogoma-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**Darkness-Muffin -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - litnerd**

**bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Siren to the Werewolves**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - lina**

**one-winged -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - gwblazers09**

**Jacob.Black -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- nikkitamarie**

**FinnIrishDancer -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Twilightlove**

**Seth's Imprint**

Disclaimer: I don't anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 19: The Radio**

**Charlotte's POV**

The rest of the week passed and now we were on our last days of detention. Bella never really talked to me anymore after the movie night thingy. But her glaring had decreased dramatically.

Well, now that I think of it, maybe she has been glaring, and I just never noticed; considering the fact that I'm always looking at Jacob and he's always looking back at me, getting lost in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

The way his scorching hands grazed my cheeks. The way his blazing chest felt against my cool face, when he pressed me close to him.

" Charlotte!"

I snapped out of my intriguing thoughts. " What?!" I snapped back, looking at him.

Jacob seemed taken aback by my reply. " You do know, you're supposed to keep your eyes on the road, right?"

I looked back out the windshield. " Wasn't I doing that?" I asked, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

" No. You just spaced out. Again."

" Oh… Sorry," I said sheepishly, giving him an apologetic smile. He smiled back.

" Ok, you're doing pretty good, you just have to concentrate more. Oh and also, the red sign that says ' STOP', it means you **_have_** to stop," he said grinning.

I looked back at him and smiled. " I only passed one."

" More like 3!" he said, bursting out in laughter.

" Shut up, Jacob," I grumbled. Why does he have to be so attentive sometimes?

The day I would turn sixteen was getting closer and closer. Jacob let me practice driving with his car to prepare me for my driving test. _**Apparently**_, I was having trouble with Stop signs and concentrating on the road.

" Can I at least turn the radio on?" I asked.

" No, I don't think you can," he joked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and turned the radio on. It was pretty hard trying to hold the steering wheel and leaning over to reach the volume knob. Jacob laughed and leaned over his hand reached over to balance the steering wheel.

I turned the knob trying to find a good song, when I succeeded in doing. I turned up the volume and leaned back into my seat.

" I like where we are, when we drive in your car. I like where we are… here." I mumbled along with the song.

" Can I please change the station?" he begged.

" Why? I like this song."

He groaned and threw his head back on the head rest.

" What's so bad about this song?" I laughed. I actually liked this song a lot. _**Here in your arms**_ by _**Hellogoodbye**_.

" I don't like it."

It was so amusing watching Jacob behave like a toddler. To purposely annoy him more, I turned the volume up and sang along to the lyrics.

" Why do you torture me Charlotte?" whined Jacob.

I laughed and continued. The 1st chorus had already finished.

" I like where you sleep. When you sleep next to me. I like where you sleep… here." I sang, starting to giggle.

" Charlotte, please! I beg of you!" he begged.

" You know, you know the words to the song, Jacob!" I said, nudging his ribs. Again, it seemed that he didn't even feel it.

I braked at a stop sign. Jacob was too frustrated to notice that I actually braked at a stop sign.

The 2nd chorus was starting to finish.

I continued", Our lips can touch… Our lips can touch…"

" Here," he whispered in my ear.

" I thought you said you didn't-" I said turning to face him. I was cut off, by his scorching lips. He placed them against mine. They were burning hot.

The song in the background seemed to fade in the background. I stayed frozen in shock for what seemed an eternity.

Closing my eyes, I found myself surprised when my lips molded against his. My body grew hot, and that's because it wasn't even touching him. This force in my body became impatient, I reached higher, and pressed my lips harder against his.

I felt him smile under my lips. He brought his hand down to my back and brought me closer to him. It didn't feel close enough.

I brought my hands up to his hair. My fingers entwined in his soft black hair, bringing his face closer to mine.

I got my wish. He brought his other hand to my back, pressing me tightly against him. The sweet burn tasted the most sweetest ever. His full lips moved in sync with mine, giving off the taste of sweet candy. But no candy could compare to what he tasted like.

His blazing body heat combined with my already heated body. My skin felt like it was being burned, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be with him right now.

He slid his hand up my back, his fingers starting to entwine in my dark hair. If possible, I felt him press me tighter against him. One of my hands dropped down to his chest. I felt my nails dig into his shirt again, the sound of it being ripped was heard.

My lungs burned for air, but I didn't want to release him. My lungs protested, they wanted air. That shows how long we had probably been kissing.

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. The burn in my lips subsided. I opened my eyes and saw him opening his. He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine. He was trying to catch his breath also. I giggled and smiled.

He chuckled and pressed his hot lips against mine again. This kiss was softer and a whole lot sweeter. His lips lightly brushed against mine, but the fire in our lips was just as strong as the 1st kiss.

We pulled away, as we heard a car honk from behind us. I jumped at the sound, while Jacob released his tight grip on me. He growled loudly and tightened his hands into fists, glaring outside the rear window.

I giggled and quickly kissed his lips. He looked at me surprised, his anger had disappeared just as fast as it had came.

I bit my lip, and my cheeks started burning. I sat back down completely, and started to drive. Jacob slowly sank back down to his seat. I could feel his eyes staring at me, but like Jacob had said earlier, I needed to pay more attention to the road.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye

" Again, I'm sorry about your shirt," I said sweetly, smiling. He looked down at his shirt.

" Maybe I shouldn't wear shirts around you anymore," he said laughing, touching the huge rip.

I laughed. " No, please keep your shirt on. I'll try to stop ripping them."

He laughed along.

We drove to over to La Push. For some reason, it seems that I was concentrating so much more on the road.

I parked the car in Jacob's driveway. We climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand to the beach.

Somehow, I winded up being carried in Jacob's warm arms to the beach. I played with the rip in his shirt, that exposed part of his chest. Curiosity filled up my mind.

As I brought my hand to touch his chest, a voice startled me.

" Hey guys!!" yelled Seth. I turned my head away from Jacob's chest and saw Seth, Jared, Paul, Quil, Claire, Leah, and Embry. I tried to wriggle out of Jacob's grasp, but he kept a lock on me.

I crossed my arms and pouted, my cheeks already flaming in embarrassment. Jacob looked down at me and smiled his happiest smile. The light in his dark brown eyes made me smile back. He kissed my forehead.

We reached the group. Jacob set me down on my feet.

Seth grabbed me into a tight bear hug. " I haven't seen you in a long time, Charlotte!" said Seth.

Jacob growled ferociously, and I noticed Seth freeze, loosening his hold. I laughed and hugged him back. Jacob had shut up as soon as I hugged Seth back.

" I missed you too Seth," I said, still laughing. He released his hold on me and stepped back. I was surprised that Claire still remembered me.

" Charyote!" she screamed, releasing Quil's hand. She ran up to me, while I sat on my knees.

" Hi Claire," I said, hugging her. Her little arms wrapped around me.

" Quel play in the wawer with me!" she screamed. I loved how she would speak, I thought it was so adorable.

Claire released her grip and ran back to Quil. I got up from my knees and brushed the sand off my knees.

" Charlotte, long time no see," said Embry, bringing me into a hug. This hug was very tight, and seemed more than a friendly hug.

" Uh, thanks Embry?" I laughed, hugging him back. Jacob wouldn't growl if I hugged back whoever was hugging me. It made me smile, how he'd get jealous.

I patted Embry's back, but he still didn't release his hold.

" Down Embry," laughed Leah. She pulled his shirt collar back. He released his hold. I smiled as Embry glared at Leah.

Jacob immediately put his arm around my shoulder, and held me close.

" Well, anyway, we were going to go up to the cliffs to dive, you guys want to come?" asked Jared.

Jacob's face lit up. Uhh… they like extreme sports?

" I wanna pway in the wawer!" complained Claire.

" I guess I'll have to stay behind you, guys. I'm gonna stay here with Claire," informed Quil.

" Um, Jacob I think I'm going to stay behind with Quil and Claire."

" I'll just stay here with you then."

" No, it's ok," I said smiling, getting out of Jacob's grasp. " You go have fun with the group."

He didn't look convinced.

" Go Jacob. Do your cliff diving thing," I smiled.

He smiled back. " Ok, are you sure, you don't want me to stay here with you?"

I noticed Paul looking impatient. I smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled awkwardly. Probably embarrassed that he got caught.

" No Jacob, for real. Go." I said, pushing him forward.

" Ok." he said, lightly kissing my lips. I blushed as I remembered that we weren't alone. I pulled back and bit my lip.

Claire gasped. " Yake and Charyotte kissed," she said, pulling on Quil's hand. Her eyes were wide with shock.

I blushed harder. Leah seemed to notice my uncomfortableness.

" Come on you guys, let's go to the cliff already," she said.

The guys headed towards the cliff.

_**Thank you**_ I mouthed to Leah. She smiled and took off with the guys.

Quil and I sat down on the beach, our feet in the water, while Claire looked for sea

shells.

" Babysitting Claire again?" I asked.

" Yeah, I actually enjoy it." he said.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Who would've known it was possible for teenager to

actually like babysitting a toddler. Well, a guy teenager.

I looked down at my feet.

" Hey look," said Quil, nudging my ribs. He pointed over to the cliffs.

I looked over to the cliffs and I saw the group up there already. I hadn't really noticed how high up that cliff was. Fear and worry flooded my body.

" Oh My God! Are they crazy, that cliff is like… really tall." I said.

Quil laughed. It looked like it was Paul that was about to jump. He jumped off the cliff and dropped down to the sea. The impact was so big, a huge splash erupted right where Paul had cut through the water.

I gulped as each person jumped off the cliff. Then it was Jacob's turn.

I saw him wave over in our direction. I weakly rose my arm and waved. I was so worried. What if he got hurt?

I looked back at Quil, who was standing up. He was waving both his arms in the air, smiling.

I looked back over to Jacob. He was on the edge of the cliff. He took some steps back and then ran and jumped off the cliff. He did a summersault in mid-air.

I held my breath.

He dropped drown and soared into the air at a frightening speed.

The water gulped him up. I still held my breath, waiting for him to resurface.

I saw a head pop out of the water, and I breathed in. Relief.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Jacob and I left La Push after a while.

We drove back to my home. Jacob drove this time.

The ride was pretty silent.

Jacob parked the car in the driveway. He turned his body to face me completely. I was looking out the passenger window, when I felt him staring at me. I looked at him and smiled.

He leaned forward and placed his lips on mine. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He put his hand behind my head and the other on my back. He held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. His heat radiated around me once more.

This kiss slowly became more intense. I felt his lips trying to open my mouth. I smiled and kept it shut.

He tried again, he just didn't want to give up. But I didn't allow it. In my opinion, it was too early to let him in my mouth. I just barely started kissing him today. He used his lips again, trying to open my mouth. I smiled again, and bit down on his bottom lip. I heard a small whimper escape from his lips as he pulled away.

He looked at me in shock and confusion. I smiled innocently at him.

He leaned in again and placed his blazing lips against mine. I wonder if this is how it feels to kiss a stove?

He didn't dare trying to open my mouth anymore. A knock on my window made me jump.

Jacob pulled back and I turned around to look out my window. My eyes grew wide in shock and horror as I realized who it was.

_**My Dad…**_

**Ok, I was going to end the chapter here but you guys have been so good, so to reward you I'll continue. And also because school is starting tomorrow, so being caught up with homework, etc. I don't know if I'll still be able to update every 2 days. So don't get mad at me if I wind up updating in 3 days instead of the usual 2.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

What was my Dad doing here? Isn't he still supposed to be at work?

My Dad opened up my door, his face a dark purple.

" Charlotte!" he yelled. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the car. I felt Jacob's heat disappear from my body.

" I told you that I didn't want you hanging out with him and I come home to find you kissing him?!" he yelled.

" Sir it's my fault, I pursued her," Jacob said.

My Dad shifted his glare from me towards Jacob.

" You shut up," yelled my Dad at Jacob.

" DAD!! Don't talk to him that way!!" I screamed, stomping my foot on the ground. Angry tears blurring my vision.

" Go inside Charlotte! You're grounded! You're forbidden to see him ever again!" he yelled.

" DAD!!" I screamed, my angry tears sliding down my cheek.

My Dad ignored me and glared back at Jacob.

" If I ever find you in my property ever again, I swear I'll call the cops on you!"

" You can't do that DAD!!" I shrieked, my hands balled into fists.

" I told you to go inside," he yelled back at me.

I don't know how, but in a second, Jacob was standing beside me, gently pushing me behind him.

That seemed to make my Dad more infuriated.

" Don't you DARE touch her!" he yelled.

" Sir," Jacob said, sounding completely calm, but I could feel him starting to tremble. " You can't stop her from who she wants to be with."

" Yes I can, BECAUSE SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!!" he yelled. I heard Jacob growl. This was too much. Too much from me.

I pushed Jacob out of the way and did the same to my Dad. I ran to the front door and opened it up.

The angry tears gushed out of my eyes as I ran up to my bedroom. I slammed my door and locked it. I pressed my hands against my head and screamed as loud as I could. Kiwi started barking from my bed.

I threw myself on my bed and cried. I grabbed a pillow and I dug my nails through it. The ripping sound flooded my ears.

Kiwi licked my cheeks and whimpered. I gave her a weak smile and petted her. Only one thing could really make me smile. And now we were forbidden to see each other.

I wanted his heat, his touch to calm me down right now. My nails dug harder in the pillow.

I cried harder, letting the angry and frustrated tears fall from my eyes.

About an hour or 2 passed. Kiwi was asleep again, and the sky was dark. I slowly got up from my bed and walked to my window. I don't know why, but I expected to see his car still parked there in the driveway. I looked over to my clock. 11:45.

11:45? Apparently, I had been crying far much longer than 2 hours.

I crept downstairs and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it down.

Sniffling, I looked out the back door. No moon, and no stars could be seen from where I was standing.

A howl was heard. It sounded close, but at the moment, I didn't care. I wished it would break through the back door and attack me.

That shows how frustrated I felt. I wanted to dig my nails into something.

Anything. Especially Jacob's shirt. I gulped as I remembered how his hot lips felt against mine.

I looked away from the back door, walked back up to my bedroom, and laid down on my bed.

Closing my eyes, I heard a faint howl that rang through the night.

**Ok, well the play list for this chapter is of course **_**Here in Your Arms**_** by **_**Hellogoodbye. **_**For the last part is **_**Everytime We Touch**_** by **_**Cascada.**_

**REVIEW PLEASE!! I luv it when all of you do!!SO REVIEW!!**

**And check out my poll on my profile! **

**Thanks again, and REVIEW!!**


	20. The Impossible

**Ok, I'm updating!**

**Ok, I felt so bad for having to update after 2 days, so to make it up to you guys, instead of the usual 5 pages, I made this one 10!!**

**Yeah! Let me thank the people who reviewed: Another 15!!**

**gwblazers09 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - vasogoma**

**Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- bee**

**nikkitamarie -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -FinnIrishDancer**

**lina -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --litnerd**

**Darkness-Muffin -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -midnight sprite**

**Jacob.Black -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Ari-Moon**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -blue-silkra**

**Twilightllove**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 20: The Impossible**

**Charlotte's POV**

The alarm clock went off. It rang in my ears. I laid there, eyes open, and my body not moving. I didn't see the point in getting up. The ceiling stared back at me.

Kiwi licked my hand, she needed to use the bathroom. The alarm clock kept ringing. Lick, ring, lick, ring, lick, ring.

I stood up from my bed and took Kiwi out to the bathroom. My morning routine dragged along time.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Dad was going to give me rides each morning to school. There was hope though. Dad never found out that Jacob was giving me rides home. He still thinks that Bella gives me rides. A smile formed on my lips as I thought that through.

" Come on. Were leaving already," My Dad said, grabbing his coat. I sighed and grabbed my hoodie and messenger bag. We walked out in the light rain, and climbed into the car.

The ride to school was very silent. My Dad would try to start a conversation, but I'd only answer in one word. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on. It drowned out every thought, and the chances of my Dad starting another conversation.

As we braked at the school, I grabbed my bag and opened up the car. I slammed it shut, and walked in the light rain. Stuffing my hands in my pockets, thunder approached.

I looked down at my feet as I walked. Puddles were forming on the asphalt. It was getting cold, it didn't help that I was getting wet in the rain.

Warmness suddenly wrapped itself around my body. The burn enveloped my senses. My body tingled as the sweet burn seeped through my skin.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. I smelled him, the smell of the forest swirled in my head.

He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. I placed my hands on his chest._ **Don't rip his shirt! Don't rip his shirt! DON'T RIP HIS SHIRT!**_

The sweet burn intoxicated my lips. Making me crave more. I pulled away, as I remembered that we were still in school.

He chuckled and brought me into a tight hug. A smile played on my lips.

" Jacob." I whispered.

" Don't worry Charlotte, he can't stop what you feel or what I feel," he whispered in my ear.

I sighed and let his warmth spread through my body.

" We have to get to class," he said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the classes.

I groaned and pouted a bit.

He laughed and swiftly kissed my pouted lips.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

I met up with Jacob in lunch. He had his arm around me. I was never really a person for " public display of affection", but I enjoyed it when Jacob would hold me. It made me feel protected and loved.

That's when I had actually noticed Bella. I shrunk back; the glare she was giving me was so powerful and filled with hate.

Jacob noticed my hesitation. He turned and saw Bella. He let out a low growl. Bella shifted her glare from me to Jacob. Her expression changed though, like she was shocked that he did that to her.

Edward hissed. I could hear the growl growing in Jacob's chest, his body slightly trembling.

I had never really heard the type of growl that Jacob was starting to produce. It actually frightened me a bit.

" Jacob?" I whispered, touching his arm. He immediately looked back at me, the anger in his eyes disappearing.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. " I am when I'm with you," he whispered against my skin.

I leaned my head against his arm, content where I was. I ignored Bella, as long as I had Jacob, she didn't matter.

As I leaned on him, I got lost in my thoughts again.

I never realized, but Jacob has tooken a lot of my " firsts". He is the _**first**_ guy I really like. Maybe in love? I'm not too sure about that. He is the _**first**_ guy I've held hands with. He is the _**first **_guy I've kissed. He is the _**first**_ guy to hold me so lovingly. And that's when it hit me. What other _**first**_'s would he claim?…

I felt myself blush at the thought of that. I bit my lip in embarrassment when I thought that.

" Charlotte?"

" Hmm?"

" Lunch already ended, we've gotta get to class," he said. I looked around and noticed everyone was already walking out of the cafeteria.

I sighed. " Fine," I said, getting up. We threw our trays while we walked outside. It was sprinkling again.

" I still get to drive you home, right?" he asked.

I smiled. " Of course," I said, getting on my tip-toes. He leaned down and brushed his hot lips against mine. Again, he tried opening my mouth with his lips, and this time, he actually almost did it. Boy, is he strong.

" Jacob!" I said, pushing him away.

" What?" he asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes. " I'll see you after class."

He released his hold on me, his heat disappearing from my body.

The wind nipped at my face. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked into my next class.

I walked out of my last class. The sprinkles died down. It was still cloudy, but at least it wasn't raining anymore.

I groaned and went over to the detention room. Bella and Edward were in a corner, talking.

Jacob was waiting for me in our usual spot, the desks closest to the window. I dramatically sighed and sat down in my desk.

Jacob laughed, while I rested my head on his desk. Jacob played with my hair again, while I stared at him.

Did I really have more feelings for him than I thought? Did I possibly love him? Oh, I don't know. His dark chocolate eyes locked with mine. His eyes are so beautiful. They're so dark and deep, making it seem like you'd either get lost in them, or drown in them.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked me. Shoot! Don't tell me I spaced out on him again.

" Did I space out again?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

" What do you think?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked up. I laughed. Detention ended and we walked out of class.

We made our way to his car. Edward's Volvo was parked about 4 spots away from us. Bella and Edward were walking towards it.

I heard a growl, but I was sure it wasn't Jacob's. I smiled, it was Jacob's stomach.

" Hungry already?" I asked.

A smile formed on his lips.

" No, I'm fine," he said. Another growl erupted. I laughed out loud.

" Really? I think you are," I joked. " Go get something from the vending machines."

He thought about it. Another growl.

" Ok, wanna come?" he asked.

" No, it's ok. I'll just wait for you by the car," I said.

He looked reluctant.

" Jacob," I warned.

" Ok," he sighed. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. God, I love his sweet burn. It seeped through my lips, causing shocks to go through them. His stomach growled again.

He pulled back, a smile on his lips. " I'll be right back," he said, giving me a quick kiss. His lips lightly brushed against mine.

He turned around and disappeared as he rounded the corner. I bit my lip and walked to the car.

**Bella's POV**

I froze in my tracks. Edward was talking about Alice wanting to take me on another shopping trip, and that's when I saw it.

Jacob had done something funny, that made Charlotte laugh. Then he _**kissed**_ her. I saw him lean down, while she stood on her tip-toes. My eyes grew wide in shock. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I was frozen in shock.

He pulled back, a smile on his lips. That smile was even more powerful than any smile he's ever given me.

He kissed her again, this one faster. My shock melted away as fury and anger filled my body. My eyes locked aim on Charlotte. Jacob turned around and walked off. Where's he going?

I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and walked over to Charlotte.

" Charlotte?" I called. Jealousy swam through my veins. This had to be taken care of, as of now. Charlotte and Jacob's love would no longer exist.

**Charlotte's POV**

" Charlotte?" Bella yelled. I looked back at her. She walked over to me and I met her half way.

" Hey Bella," I said, cautiously. Is she going to be a good Bella or a bad Bella?

She smiled back. " Charlotte, you really like Jacob don't you?"

I bit my lip. I laughed nervously. " Yeah, I do."

She looked at me back angelically. " Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't want you hanging out with him anymore. You guys don't look so good together," she said, using a sweet tone.

I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes grow wide. What did she say? I closed my eyes and mouth and gritted my teeth.

I opened my eyes and smile back at her angelically. " Well Bella, um, I don't really care what you think, because we all know you're just obsessed with Jacob. And besides, what could you possibly do to stop me from seeing him? Hmm?" I asked back, using a sugar coat tone.

Her smile disappeared, and her eyes narrowed on me. Her sweetness tone disappeared.

" Look, _**Charlotte**_. I got a very interesting phone call this morning. It was your Dad thanking me for giving you rides every day after school." she said, I felt myself filling up with shock. She continued, " Does Daddy not know his little girl is going behind his back, by riding with a boy?" she said, her sugar coat tone coming back. Forget shock, my body was filling up with anger and fury.

" You wouldn't dare," I hissed.

" Oh, I would. Believe me I would. So I recommend you listen to me, or Daddy will learn about you spending your afternoons with Jacob. Your choice."

My eyes narrowed on Bella. She is so evil. I felt my nails digging into my skin. I wanted to attack her so bad. It started to rain, the raindrops slid down my cheeks.

I felt my breathing slow down and then speed up. My cheeks felt hot, but this time, it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of fury.

" Sorry Charlotte, but you can't win at my game," she said, satisfied with herself.

" Who said I lost?" I asked.

" I did."

" I believe, that I don't care what you think or say," I said. I felt my hand twitch, wanting to strike at her.

" Charlotte, you lost, ok? You're just getting me mad. So just admit it, before I force you to admit it," she said, getting closer to me.

" Show me what you got, Bella," I said, provoking her.

" You don't want to do this, Charlotte," she said, slightly pushing my shoulder.

"And if I do?" I asked pushing her back with more force. That made he snap. She pushed me back, releasing my fury and anger.

I pushed her back with as much force as possible. I knocked her down, her body slamming against the asphalt. It wasn't enough, I wanted to let my fury out.

I jumped her and used my nails. I clawed at her face, she tried pushing me off, but I didn't stop. I could feel her skin under my finger nails. That's when I felt my air cut off.

One second, I'm on top of Bella, clawing at her. The next second, I'm slammed against Jacob's car. My eyes focused, it happened so fast.

Edward had me against the car, his cold hand on my neck, keeping me locked on his grasp. His other hand was on the roof of the car. My eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

How did he move so fast?

That's when the impossible became possible. I heard the sound of metal being crushed. I looked at his hand, and saw his hand causing a dent on the roof. My eyes grew wider.

" What are you!!" I whispered, afraid to ask him anything. His eyes seemed darker than usual, they were filled with hate and revenge. Fear ran through my body.

He tightened his grip on my neck. " Let me go!!" I screamed. I tried clawing at him, but his skin was like granite. _**What it he?!**_

" Don't you ever touch my Bella again," he hissed, his tone sending chills of fear down my back. I gulped back down the scream that was stuck in my throat.

Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Edward's grasp was no longer on my throat. He was thrown off me, slamming into the asphalt. What could possibly be stronger than him? I looked in that direction and gasped at what I saw.

**Jacob's POV**

I kissed Charlotte one more time, before I went to buy snacks. It hurt to leave her, but that's what she wanted.

I turned the corner and made my way to the snack machines. I could already smell the chips and candy bars.

I stood in front of the machine and looked at the display of junk food. I tapped my chin for a while, thinking of what I should get.

I'll just get 2 of everything. That'll keep me satisfied until I go eat at Charlotte's. So I bought 2 of everything, and balanced them in my arms.

_**Great.**_ I thought as it started to rain. I ignored it and kept walking.

My mouth watered as I smelled the scents of the junk food. I rounded the corner, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Bella was on the floor, her face filled with scratches. She was staring at something. I followed her gaze and saw the most horrifying thing ever.

_**Edward Cullen had MY Charlotte against the car, his face filled with pure anger, and her face… filled with pure fear.**_

The junk food slid out of my hands as I suddenly phased. In a millisecond, I had my pants off. Too bad for my shirt. The blast of fire ran through my body, the hot tremors running down my back.

I landed on my heavy paws and ran. Ran as fast as I could go. Vicious growls escaped through my muzzle as I realized that that filthy bloodsucker had Charlotte by the neck.

I slammed into his rock body. He clearly wasn't expecting that. The force was so strong, that I had actually knocked him off his feet.

**Charlotte's POV**

The sound sounded like boulders slamming into each other, as Edward fell to the ground. He slid with such force on the floor, that cracks formed on the asphalt. His impact on the floor, made the very close forest trees shake. He laid about a yard away from where the forest began.

I looked in the direction of the force. With the rain in the way, I could still make it out.

I couldn't tell what it was. But it was massive. It looked like a wolf, but it was too big to be one. Growls erupted from it's chest, his lips curling back, exposing his teeth.

They looked like daggers, looked shaper than anything possible. His fur seemed like a russet color, his fur long and shaggy.

His tail swifted from side to side, waiting for Edward to strike. I looked down at the creature that stood before me. His legs were muscular, and his paws were massive. His fur stood up on his neck and back.

He shook his head as more growls exploded from his chest. He was crouched forward, waiting to attack.

I looked back at Edward, in a flash he was standing up. Another round of fear ran through my body. He hissed and rammed the oversized wolf.

That's when I remembered. Oversized wolf. I remembered what my Dad had told me about there being creatures that looked like wolves, but were too big to be wolves.

Edward grabbed the wolf by the neck and threw him at a distance. The wolf's body slammed against the asphalt. It hurt my ears. In a blink, the wolf was back on his feet. Where his body had slammed against the asphalt, there was now a gap. I gasped to myself. That could not be a normal wolf. A normal wolf, would've surely died the moment it was slammed against the ground.

In a blur, the wolf ran back towards Edward, slamming him back to the floor. The wolf knocked him down to the ground. It sounded like boulders again.

The wolf was on top of Edward. His front paw was pressed against Edward's throat. It looked like it'd slice through his neck.

The wolf growled again, showing his dagger teeth.

" Get off me mongrel," hissed Edward. Why was he talking to that animal? Why did the animal start attacking Edward? What kind of creature is it? And what is Edward?

The wolf growled back in response.

" I said get OFF ME!" Edward yelled back. His metallic yell sent pain in my ears. The wolf growled louder, like it was yelling back.

" Ok, just get off me!" Edward yelled, trying to get out of the wolf's weight.

The wolf growled back.

Edward sighed. " Sure. Just get off me."

The wolf then growled the most deadliest growl. Then it slowly stepped off Edward.

The wolf slowly backed into me. I pressed my back against the car, as far as I could go. The wolf kept growling, still backing into me. His tail shifting from side to side.

The wolf backed into me, his shifting tail, slightly brushing against me.

I was afraid to breath. My eyes followed Edward. He got up calmly and walked over to Bella. Her face was scratched, streaks of blood running down her face. He held his hand out, and Bella took it. He helped her up. Bella looked back at me, but instead of the usual glare, she had fear in her eyes. She walked back to the Volvo.

Edward opened up her door and closed it behind her after she sat down. Edward's eyes never left the wolf, that was still right in front of me. His tail brushing up against me.

Edward walked to the driver's side and sat down. He closed the door and started the car. They backed out of their parking spot and drove off, turning on the corner.

The wolf walked forward, stretching his neck, making sure that they drove off. That's when another round of fear hit me. Why did Edward and Bella leave me here with the wild massive wolf? Sure, they probably hate me, but do they really want me to be attacked by a wild animal?

I looked back at the wolf. He had walked about 2 yards in front of me, making sure they had driven off.

I should run. I need to run. But my feet were frozen to the floor. I couldn't move, I was frozen in fear.

Where's Jacob? I need his touch, to know that he'll at _**least**_ try to protect me. The wolf turned his head and looked at me. Oh no, it's ready to attack me. I wanted to scream, but it was stuck in my throat.

I stared back at the wolf. My eyes grew wider if possible. But then, I knew nothing was impossible any more when the wolf…

The wolf stared back at me with such intensity. In a flash, where the wolf stood, now stood Jacob. Not just any Jacob, but _**my **_Jacob. A naked Jacob…

He ran over to me and brought me into a hug. I was frozen in place. What was going on? Did someone put drugs in my lunch? Was I hallucinating?

" Charlotte? Oh My God!! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked in a rush, holding me tight. His wet hair, soaked my hair and shoulder.

Without even having to think about it, my cheeks burned. Well I'm not used to naked guys hugging me.

Jacob stiffened, and released his hold on me. He kept his hands on my arms, but he stepped back to look at me. He looked confused. Probably wondering why I didn't hug him back.

" Charlotte?" he asked. I couldn't answer.

He stepped back about 3 feet, looking around him to see what was wrong. That's when he clicked, he realized he was naked.

" Oh Crap!" he yelled. Then where Jacob was standing, was replaced by the gigantic wolf. It was like Jacob had bursted into the wolf. His skin was replaced by russet fur. I gulped down the scream that formed a ball in my throat. The wolf ran over to the school and he ran back to me. _**Jacob**_ had a pair of jeans in his mouth and darted into the forest.

_**WHAT IS GOING ON?!**_

My head started to swirl, I felt like I was going to throw up. My stomach churned, and everything kept moving. Everything swayed from side to side.

Then my knees collapsed from under me. I fell on the wet asphalt, blackness taking over. I felt the rain falling on me, soaking me more than I already was. Blackness swallowed me up.

**Jacob's POV**

That stupid leech threw me, making me slide on the wet asphalt. I was back on my feet, charging towards him. I slammed into him, throwing him back on the floor. I jumped him and pressed my paw on his throat. The growls were exploding from my chest.

" Get off me mongrel!" the leech yelled.

_**Don't you ever touch Charlotte again!**_ I yelled, which came out in growls. But I knew the mind-reading parasite could hear me.

" I said get OFF ME!" he yelled, ignoring my threat.

_**I SAID DON'T EVER TOUCH MY CHARLOTTE EVER AGAIN! OR I'LL KILL YOU, I'D DO IT RIGHT NOW! I'VE GOT YOU IN A DEATH GRIP!! BUT I DON'T HAVE A LIGHTER WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!**_ I yelled, which again, came out in more growls.

" Ok, just get off me!" he yelled, trying to slip out of my weight.

_**Are you going to fix my car, bloodsucker? You made a huge ass-dent!**_ I growled.

He sighed. " Sure, just get off me."

I slowly walked off him. He never took his eyes off me. I did the same, glaring back at him. I backed into Charlotte. My tail brushed against her.

I could sense her fear. That stupid leech!

I looked back at Bella, what happened to her? Her face was cut into scratches, blood sipping out of them. I was surprised the leech didn't attack her, since her blood was fresh. They got in the car and drove off, turning on the curve. I walked forward, arching my neck, making sure they had completely driven off. I looked back at Charlotte. My poor sweetheart, she was stricken with fear. She was staring back at me.

I phased back into a human. Her eyes grew wide, but I just wanted to hold her, to make sure she was ok.

I brought her into a tight hug. I breathed in her scent. The aroma of green apples and coconuts swirled in my head.

I stiffened. Why wasn't she hugging me back? I stepped back from her.

" Charlotte?" I asked worried. Her cheeks were bright red. I looked back at her confused. I looked around, trying to find out was wrong.

_Oh… __**Oh?!**_ I was freakin' naked!! In front of the girl who I love, and who just happens to get embarrassed when I'm shirtless. And now I'm freakin' naked?!

"Crap!" I yelled. I phased back into a wolf and ran to go get my pants. My soaked pants. I grabbed them in my mouth and ran into the forest to change. I phased back, putting my pants back on. As I zipped them up, I heard a thump.

I ran out of the forest, and saw Charlotte collapsed on the wet asphalt. Shit! She fainted.

I ran back to her and scooped her up in my arms. She was soaked wet. Why did she wear a light colored T-Shirt?

Her shirt was starting to go see-through. I opened up the passenger door and slipped her in. As I closed the door, I saw the damage that parasite had done. I growled and walked back to the driver's door. I sat inside and closed the door behind me.

I brought Charlotte close to me, hoping I'd be able to dry her off. I turned up the heater, and held her in my arms. The rain pattered on the car. I could hear her breathing. It was such a relaxing sound.

I drove out of the parking lot and drove over to Emily's. She'd be able to dry Charlotte off.

I frowned a bit with concern, when I remembered how scared Charlotte had seemed. I prayed she wouldn't be afraid of me. I don't want to loose her. I need her in my life so bad.

Emily's house came into view. The rain had let up, but it was still raining. I scooped Charlotte in my arms and walked up the porch stairs.

I opened up the door.

Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Sam were on the couches. Their heads snapped over to me.

Emily walked out of the Kitchen, a dish towel in her hands.

" Hey Jacob, how are- Oh My! What happened?" she shrieked, throwing the towel on the floor and running towards me.

" She knows," I muttered.

Sam and the rest crowded around us. I saw Seth's eyes open up, the same with Embry. _**You sick pervs!**_

I quickly shielded Charlotte with my body from the googly eye boys.

" What happened?" asked Sam calmly.

" She knows. That's what happened!" I yelled.

" She's soaked," said Emily, concerned. " Give her to me, I need to dry her off."

Emily walked upstairs and I followed. She led me to her bedroom.

" Lay her on the bed, I'll dry her off," said Emily, walking over to her dresser. I did what I was told.

I kissed Charlotte on her forehead, and pushed her hair out of her face. " Please Charlotte, I didn't want you to find out so soon," I whispered, kissing her forehead one more time. Then Emily kicked me out of her bedroom. I looked back at the closed door and sighed. I didn't want her to know yet. I wanted her to love me back, and then I'd tell her.

I groaned in defeat and walked back downstairs.

I threw myself on the couch. I placed my hands on my face, covering it up. I slid them down my face slowly. I was dead worried.

" It'll be ok, Jake," said Seth, patting my shoulder. How would he know? He's just a kid, who hasn't even imprinted yet. At least he was being positive.

" She fainted, didn't she?" questioned Quil.

" No Quil, she was sleeping," Paul said sarcastically.

" Wait Jacob. What happened?" questioned Sam.

" Ok… Was I the only one who noticed her shirt was going see-through?" asked Embry. I shifted my eyes to glare at him.

" Jacob!! Calm down!" yelled Seth. I hadn't noticed, but my body was trembling ferociously.

I gritted my teeth, until the shaking stopped.

" What am I going to do?" I whispered. I looked up at Sam.

" Well, you need to tell me what happened," said Sam calmly. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down my nerves.

I started to explain to Sam and the pack, of what happened.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! SO REVIEW!!**

**Question: um, from the fanfics you've read, was this chapter unique? Like, have any other fanfics done around the same idea, and make the imprintee find out this way? Just curious, cause I'd like for my story to be pretty unique. But if someone else has done the similar idea, well, then too bad for me.**

**I couldn't think of a play list for this chapter. I'm open to suggestions! **

**Again. Please REVIEW!! And check out my poll on my profile.**


	21. The Confusion

**Ok, a reviewer told me about a song for the last chapter. It's called _Please Forgive ME_ ****by **_**David Gray.**_** The lyrics are beautiful, the beat not so much. :) **

**I also chose the song **_**Think Twice **_**by **_**Eve 6.**_** ( Awesome Song!!) I chose it because of what the chorus says. It's like " think twice, before you touch my girl, come around, I'll let you feel the burn." So it's like Jacob telling Edward don't ever touch Charlotte, or I'll kick your butt!!**

**I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter!! Like, Charlotte now knows about Jacob's secret!! AHHH!! :D**

**Ok, calming down, let , me thank the people who reviewed:**

**music bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Seth's Imprint**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Cullen My Mullen xD**

**Lina -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -allybones09**

**FinnIrishDancer ( **_**The Reviewer !**_**)-- -- -- -- -- -- -- twilight love**

**Gwblazers09 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Agosss**

**Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -kat**

Disclaimer: I don't anything, only MY characters and story.

**Chapter 21: The Confusion **

**Charlotte's POV**

I was trapped in darkness. About 20 yards away from me, a pair of golden eyes appeared. They were so hypnotic. He walked out of the shadows. It was Edward.

He smiled at me. I felt a smile form on my lips. He took a step forward, his smile getting bigger.

In a flash, he stood in front of me. I bit my lip in embarrassment, while my cheeks started to burn.

I looked back up at Edward, he had his eyes closed, while he was inhaling. In a sharp movement, his eyes opened.

They were no longer gold, but a black color. That's when fear rushed in my veins. His cold hand clasped on my neck suddenly.

I wanted to scream, but his grasp was too tight. I was gasping for air, while he smiled evilly.

Then the russet wolf appeared. He bit down on Edwards's arm, a sickening crunch was heard.

Edward screamed a metallic scream, and released his hold on me. He then struck the wolf. The wolf fell into the darkness.

I finally screamed. It rang through the darkness. Edward snapped his head back to me, a crazy glint in his eyes.

The wolf ran out of the darkness, and jumped in between Edward and I. Growls exploded out of the wolf's muzzle. Edward crouched, hisses slipping out of his mouth. I felt my body trembling in fear.

The wolf backed up against me. Edward struck like lightening.

He jumped from his crouch, aiming for me. But the wolf was just as fast. He met Edward in the air, smacking him down to the floor. Edward bit down on the wolf's throat, while the wolf snapped at his face.

Another scream ripped out of my throat, as the wolf howled in pain, as Edward's teeth sank into his jugular.

They rolled into the darkness, fighting. The last thing I saw before they disappeared, was the blood sipping out of the wolf's throat, and the wolf snapping at Edward's throat.

I couldn't see anything anymore, just pure darkness. I gulped down another scream.

All I could hear was my shallow breathing. My eyes darted around me, waiting for something to pop out, or at least show his face.

Nothing. Something moved in the darkness.

I snapped over to look at it.

The wolf limped out of the darkness, his fur stained with his own blood. His dark eyes looked over at me with weak eyes. My face twisted into horror.

Without thinking, I ran over to the limping wolf. It was dangerous being so close to this wild animal, but I felt this force that brought me to him.

I kneeled down on my knees and reached out to him. My fingertips glided against his stained fur. He collapsed as soon as I touched him.

I gasped and brought the wolf's head to rest on my lap. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I was crying. This wolf risked his own life to save mine. I would never understand why he'd do that.

His breathing was slowing down dramatically. My eyes scanned his body. He was wounded tremendously on his neck. Bite marks surrounded his arms and stomach.

I cried harder, holding the wolf on my lap.

The wolf slowly morphed into a human. It was Jacob. I was struck. **NO! Not MY Jacob!** I thought as I realized his breathing was becoming too slow.

" NO Jacob! No! don't you dare leave me! Don't give up!" I cried. I leaned down and placed my lips on his. They weren't hot as before. He was losing his heat.

He was too weak to kiss me back. I pulled back and rested my cheek on his forehead, crying. " Jacob, please," I whispered.

" I'd fight for you anytime," he whispered. I pulled my face back and looked at him. His dark beautiful eyes were losing the life in them.

I cried harder, and kissed him again. His lips were colder than before. He still couldn't respond. I smashed my lips against his, trying to get some response. I opened his mouth with my lips, to give him what he wanted.

I felt his last breath blow in my mouth. I pulled back, and held my dead Jacob. I cried hysterically and waited for the darkness to come back.

! ! !

My eyes snapped open. It was just a nightmare. I'd never had 2 nightmares in the same sleep. The first was about Bell and me fighting, then Edward fought with a wolf who turned out to be Jacob. The last one was where Jacob died in my arms.

I clutched my chest as I tried to catch my breath. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room. The walls were a pale gray.

I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing what I was wearing earlier. I was in a black T-shirt and a pair of lavender pajamas.

Who's room is this? I couldn't remember anything from earlier. The last thing I could remember was Jacob taking off to buy snacks.

I got off the bed, dizziness striking me. I clutched the night stand for support. I slowly walked to the closed door. I opened it up slowly. The smell of food hit me. At that moment, I knew I was at Emily's. But how did I get here?

I creeped downstairs, holding onto the rail the entire time. I saw a couple of the guys on the couch.

Jared's head snapped over to me. " She's awake," he said. Seth looked over at me. He got up from the couch and met me at the bottom of the stairs.

" Hey Charlotte, you okay?" he asked, looking at me like I was dramatized.

" Uh… yeah? What am I doing at Emily's?" I asked, confused.

He arched his eyebrow in confusion.

" Where's everybody?" I asked, noticing only Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Emily were here. But where were Quil, Leah, Embry, Sam, Paul, and Jacob?

" They're, um..," he said, looking at Jared for help.

" Out," answered Jared quickly.

I nodded my head and looked around. I looked back at Seth and Jared and noticed they were having a lip conversation.

" Uh, Charlotte? Can I talk to you?" asked Seth.

" Yeah, ok," I said, clearly confused. Why were they acting so weird?

He led me outside to the back of the house. The grass was partially wet. We walked on the trail that led to the forest. I looked at him. He was looking down at his feet, his forehead crumpled in concentration.

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet as well. After about 3 minutes of silent walking, he spoke.

" So, uh, tell me what you did today, Charlotte," he said, finally looking up.

" Um, I went to school and woke up here." I said.

" Ok, what was the last thing you remembered?" he asked.

What's up with all the weird looks and questions? " The last thing I remember is Jacob leaving to get some snacks. And I stayed in the parking lot waiting for him."

He nodded his head. " Are you sure that's all you remember?" he asked, studying my face. We stopped walking.

My forehead crumpled in confusion. " Yes… What's up with all these questions, Seth?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

He suddenly turned his head to the side of him. He growled softly.

I followed his gaze. Sam and Embry walked out of the bushes. They were shirtless. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

Then the wolf straight out of my nightmares appeared between them. The russet wolf stood between Embry and Sam. The wolf looked at me with intelligent eyes. My eyes connected with his.

Then my mind sped up. The wolf. Nightmare. Edward. Jacob. Phasing. School. Bella. Argument. Scratching. Attack.

It appeared in my mind like photographs being taken. The flashing of the camera everywhere. It wasn't a nightmare!! The argument and fight that took place between Bella and I. Edward bending metal in front of my very eyes. The wolf fighting Edward to save me. The wolf phasing into… Jacob… It was all REAL!

I found myself running away suddenly, from the spot I had stood at with Seth. The tears were creping out of my eyes and sliding down my cheeks. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go.

I needed to get out of there. It was too much. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as I ran.

" Charlotte!" yelled Jacob, while catching my wrist. I tied to keep running, but his grasp was too strong. I cried out in pain, when he tightened his grasp. He immediately let go of my wrist. He ran in front of me.

I felt a surge of fear run through my body. This can't be happening!!

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. In front of me stood the boy I was falling in love with. Who was not even human, but something straight out of a Hollywood movie.

He looked down on me, I'm guessing sensing my fear. I don't know why I felt the need to fear him. I wanted him, I practically loved him.

He raised his hand and touched my shoulder. And… I flinched away from his touch.

His expression turned into one of pain and hurt. I immediately felt guilty.

" Charlotte…" he whispered. I felt my blood rushing through my veins and my heart picking up speed. He looked down at his bare feet.

I took advantage of that and darted around him. He grabbed my wrist again, preventing me to run away.

" Charlotte, wait," he said, hurt in his tone. I froze at his touch.

" Let me go Jacob!" I yelled, writhing in his grasp.

" Charlotte! Let me EXPLAIN!!" he yelled. I had never heard him use this tone before. It sent chills down my back. It sounded dominant and powerful, but also filled with a pinch of frustration.

I suddenly screamed. Screamed as loud as my lungs could go. The birds fluttered out of the trees in panic. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes, but he didn't release his hold on me. Seth and Embry appeared all of a sudden in the background. A black wolf standing beside them. It was massive just like Jacob when he's a wolf. I'm guessing it was Sam. The sight of him sent me into hysteria.

My breathing quickened, and my stomach churned. I had a sudden wave of nausea. I wanted to throw up. My heart was beating against my chest. My instincts told me to run, but my heart wanted to stay with Jacob, even if he wasn't supposed to exist.

" JACOB, LET GO OF ME!!" I screamed as loud as I could. He looked crushed, but he reluctantly released his hold on me.

His heat left my wrist. I turned and ran towards Emily's house. I have no idea how I was supposed to get home.

I busted through the back door of Emily's. Jared looked at me in shock, and Emily looked at me in surprise. Do they know about Jacob and Sam? Are Seth and Embry also werewolves? I felt my breathing quicken again as I realized they probably are, I mean they didn't freak out about Jacob and Sam.

" Emily," I gasped. " Can you give me a ride back to my house?" she was still in surprise.

" What happened?" she asked.

" I'll take you," volunteered Jared. I looked at him quickly. Does he know? Is he one? No, he probably doesn't know.

" Ok," I gasped.

" Bye Charlotte," Emily said. She sounded worried.

" Bye Emily," I said, as Jared led me to his car. I sat inside the car.

As Jared opened the driver's door, he froze. It seemed like he was trying to hear something.

" I'll be right back," he said, sounding rushed. He ran back inside. I rolled down my window and waited. That's when I knew what Jared was trying to hear.

I suddenly heard the ruckus. Jacob was inside.

" JACOB!! STOP IT!!" yelled… I think it was Embry.

" GOD DAMN IT SETH!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!" yelled Jacob.

I could hear things being knocked down.

" JACOB!! STOP THIS NOW!!" yelled Sam. I could easily tell it was him. I was surprised to actually hear him yell, he always seems so calm.

" NO!! I NEED TO TALK TO HER!!" yelled Jacob. I felt like I was being stabbed in my stomach. I started to feel so guilty.

" YOU"LL JUST SCARE HER MORE!!" yelled Seth.

" YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND!! I _NEED_ TO TALK TO HER!!" yelled Jacob, he sounded so tortured. I could hear them struggling with Jacob.

" JARED!! DRIVE HER OUT OF HERE, BEFORE WE LOOSE CONTROL OVER JACOB!!" commanded Sam.

Jared opened up the front door and ran out. For that second, I saw what was happening inside.

Seth was trying to stand in front of Jacob. Jacob was being held back by Embry and Sam, but was easily noticeable that they weren't able to hold onto him that well.

I gained eye contact. For that fraction of a second, I locked eyes with Jacob's dark brown eyes. They were filled with fury and torture.

He froze and time seemed to stand still. Then Jared closed the door completely.

Jared ran over to the car and jumped inside the car. He immediately turned the car on and started to reverse.

He didn't do it fast enough. As we turned to get on the road, I heard an ear-splitting howl. Jared cringed at the sound and floored it.

I knew at that moment it was Jacob. I looked in the rear view window and saw the russet wolf. He was running, three other wolves behind him. The black wolf tackled him down, but Jacob bit him off. The other 2 attacked him at once, and that brought Jacob down. Jacob snapped at their faces, but was held down under their weight.

Jared noticed that I was looking at the rear view window. I have no idea what expression I had on my face, but it worried Jared enough that he tilted the mirror down.

I looked back at him, but he had his eyes on the road.

A hurt howl rang through the sky. _**He**_ was not hurt physically, but mentally. I hurt my Jacob.

At that moment I started to cry, not knowing what I should do. The howl rang in my ears, hurting me also.

**So what'd you think? REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Ok, the play list for this chapter is **_**Love Like This**_** by **_**Natasha Bedingfield.**_** It doesn't really have anything to do with this chapter, I just thought that well Charlotte never had a " love like this", you know having feelings for a boy who just happens to turn into a wolf. Get it? I hope you do, Ha!**

**Review!! Thanks!! So REVIEW!! **


	22. The Lake

**Ok, I have an announcement! I wasn't able to update yesterday, as you probably figured out, so I had to update on the 3rd day! GRR!! The reason: My Mom was thinking I was spending _way_ ****too much time on the computer typing my story. She banned me from using the laptop!! So I threw a fit and ran to Dad. I explained to him that I had a responsibility to update for my fellow readers and reviewers! I showed him the reviews you reviewers sent. He was Impressed! So he talked to my mom, and now, I'm allowed back on the computer; but I can't be spending forever on it, so I'm sad to say, I probably will be updating every 3 days. ( Gag.) But I will still try to update every 2 days.**

**Hey!! K, let me thank the people who reviewed and who also impressed my Dad and helped me get back my laptop!:**

**Twilight love -- -- -- -- -- -- vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- --Agoss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- FinnIrishDancer**

**Gwblazers09 -- -- -- -- -- -- musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Darkness-Muffin**

**lina -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -nikkitamarie -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Kat**

**Jacob.Black -- -- -- -- -- -- -**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 22: The Lake**

**Charlotte's POV**

" Charlotte, don't cry," whined Jared. How could he be reacting so calm right now? He's friend just turned into a freakin' massive wolf!

I looked back at him with wide eyes. He looked back at me confused.

" What?" he asked. Oh no, he must be one also… that would explain why they're all buff, tall and muscular.

I started gasping for air, I couldn't breath!

" Jeez Charlotte! What's wrong with you?" asked Jared.

" … Are you one?" I whispered.

He chewed on his lip and looked back at the road.

" Answer Me!" I yelled, finding my voice.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths.

" Jared!" I yelled. We turned on my street.

He looked back at me. " Yeah, I am one," he whispered. My eyes grew wider.

" Shit!" I yelled. He looked at me in confusion, probably shocked that I actually cussed.

I fumbled with my seat belt, trying to unlock it.

" Charlotte, what are you doing?" he asked, while I took my seatbelt off. I opened up the car door, while the car was still in motion.

" CRAP!" he yelled, stomping on the brakes. " What the fuck are you doing Charlotte?"

I got out of the car, looking at him with shock.

" I'm getting out of here," I mumbled. I slammed the car door and ran the remaining blocks to my house, not sparing a glance back at Jared. Another boy who could somehow turn into a wolf.

I ran into my house, locking the door behind me. That's when I felt chills run down my back.

A wolf was howling. It was obviously very close. And it was Jacob. I ran to the back door and locked it as well.

The wolf kept howling in grief, it was killing me. I ran up to my room. Kiwi was standing up on my bed, softly growling. She didn't like the wolf howling. That makes 2 of us.

I snagged my Ipod and raised the volume up, hoping to drown out the howls. It didn't really help. My eyes watered up, tears running down my face.

I dug my face in my pillow and screamed into it. None of this is possible! It can't be real! What kind of world has mythical creatures running around? A better question, is why are they attracted to humans? Bella and Edward for example. I know for sure that Edward is not human. What exactly is he?

All this confusion was hurting my head. I shut my eyes, hoping to take a nap. Nothing.

I really hate counting sheep, but I was willing to do anything to escape me from these problems.

_**One sheep… two sheep… three sheep.**_ I counted in my head, picturing sheep jumping across my bed.

_**Four sheep… five sheep… one wolf.**_ I thought, as a imaginative russet wolf jumped across. What?!

I jumped off my bed, yanking off my ear buds. I was pissed off. The depressed howls rang through my ears.

I stomped downstairs and walked over to the backdoor. I opened it up, stepping outside.

The howls immediately stopped. I could feel him watching me. That only made me madder.

" Get OUT of here, JACOB!" I screamed, my hands balling into fists. The forest was still silent. He left.

I walked back inside, slamming the back door. The howls picked up again, and this time, they were louder.

_**That is SO like Jacob**_ I growled to myself. The rest of the afternoon slowly dragged on.

Dad got home, confused by the constant howling. It got to him eventually. He got mad about it and stomped his way back to his bedroom to fall asleep. Lucy him, he's a sound sleeper.

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling in annoyance. How can his voice not give out by now? It's been about a good 4 hours! It was already 11:30 pm.

My anger started to fade away, but was replaced by the guilty feeling again. I bit my lip and crept downstairs.

I felt the cool night air blow on my face as I opened up the back door. Again, the howling stopped.

I took a deep breath and walked until I was about 3 yards away from the forest line. I sat down and waited. His eyes were on me. I looked at the forest, trying to see if I could find him somewhere. I couldn't see anything.

The glow of the moon provided some lighting.

" Jacob?" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

The wolf walked out of the forest. The moon's glow laid on his fur. His eyes seemed darker.

I felt my heart pick up speed, but I ignored it as much as possible. When he was fully out of the forest, that's when I realized how beautiful he is.

The way his massive paws pressed against the grass, his muscles contracting when he walked. The darkness in his eyes were mesmerizing.

Jacob stopped walking, and softly whined. I realized why. My heart was beating like crazy, my blood was rushing through my veins, and my breathing had sped up. I eventually calmed myself down.

Jacob got on his stomach, and slowly crawled over to me. I watched enough Animal Planet, to know that Jacob was signaling that he meant no harm towards me.

I continued to stare at him. He kept whimpering. I bit my lip. Jacob stopped walking about a yard away from me.

I slowly stretched my hand out. He stood up and placed his head under my hand. His fur was a mixture of softness and roughness. He walked a bit more forward, making my hand glide down his neck and back. His heat penetrated my skin, the sweet burn beckoned me.

Jacob had his eyes closed.

I pulled my hand away and placed it back on my lap. He opened his eyes and looked back at me. He studied me and softly whimpered again. He placed his massive paw on my hand.

I couldn't help but to smile a bit. He obviously liked that, his tail was wagging.

He sat beside me and looked up at the stars. I breathed out a shaky breath, and placed my arms around his furry neck, and dug my face in his fur. I could feel the tears in my eyes.

He nuzzled my head with his muzzle. I giggled as he breathed in my ear. I heard his tail thump against the ground.

I smiled to myself, and pulled back.

" I still can't believe this," I mumbled. He placed his head on my lap and breathed out heavily.

I petted his head. " Jacob?"

He rose his head and looked at me, studying my face. I cupped his massive head, with my hands and looked into his eyes. They had the same life that Jacob has as a human. It strangely made me feel protected again.

I bit my lip in nervousness. He nodded; I smiled at that.

" I'm sorry," I whispered. In a flash, my hands were cupping air. I looked around and saw nothing.

Then human Jacob walked back out of the forest, shirtless. At least he was wearing some clothes. He pulled me up and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around him too, letting the sweet burn overwhelm my senses.

" I should be the one saying sorry," he whispered in my ear, tightening his grasp. I broke down and started to cry. He held me tighter, and rubbed my back in comfort.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked between sobs.

He sighed. " Because… I felt you weren't ready to know yet," he whispered.

" What exactly are you Jacob?" I asked, releasing my hold on him, and sitting back down on the floor.

He sat down beside me and stared at the grass. I studied his face expression. He looked… I can't describe it. It was a mixture of emotions that stung me.

He slowly brought his dark eyes to me. Sighing, he looked back down. " I guess you can say I'm a werewolf… But we don't need the moon to phase. It's not like I got bit by some werewolf… It's who I am," he whispered, looking back at me.

I stared back at him, chewing on my bottom lip. His gaze was so intense, I couldn't hold it. I looked back down at the grass, and played with it.

It was silent for a while.

" So… um, do you die if someone shoots you with a silver bullet?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

I was surprised to hear him chuckle. I immediately looked back at him, and saw a smile playing on his lips.

" I doubt a bullet can even go through me when I'm a wolf."

I raised my eyebrows in awe. " I'm impressed," I joked, the atmosphere softening up.

" Any other questions?" he asked, relaxing.

" The rest of the group, are they also… werewolves?" I asked.

" Pretty much, except Kim, Emily, and Claire," he said, laying on the ground, his hands under his head.

I nodded.

" Anything else?" he asked, looking at me.

" Tell me… tell me what you can do as a werewolf." I commanded.

He smiled, and that caused me to smile back.

" Well… we have the ability to run as quick as lightning and we-"

" The speed, what's it like?" I asked.

His smile got bigger. " It's the best."

I smiled back. " But what's it like?"

" It feels… like you're free, like nothing is holding you back. You know, if you want, I can show you."

" I don't know Jacob, I mean-" I started to say, that is, until Jacob ran off into the forest. In a flash, he was back as a wolf. I was awed at the creature that stood before me. Fear did not enter my body, but amazement did.

He playfully barked and looked over to his back. I clicked.

" Oh no. There is no way, I am going to ride on your back," I said, crossing my arms. I think he rolled his eyes, there wasn't enough light to tell.

He walked closer to me, and gently pushed me with his muzzle to his back. I chewed my lip, thinking about it.

Jacob tapped his paw on the floor in impatience. I smiled at him, and saw the humor in his dark eyes.

" You better not let me fall," I warned.

He barked and wagged his tail. I took a deep breathe and climbed onto his back. It was like riding a horse. I entangled my fingers in his fur, getting a good hold on him.

He barked.

" Yes, I'm ready," I whispered. I felt the air blow in my face instantly. The trees blurred right past me, looking like a green blur. I tightened my grasp on Jacob and kept my eyes open, amazed by how fast we were going.

I felt like we were going to ram into a tree, but Jacob swiftly would dodge them with such ease.

I looked up and saw the stars flying past us. Were we moving that fast? The wind blew in my hair. It was so exhilarating.

No rollercoaster could compare to this. Nothing could compare to this. Jacob's paws slammed against the forest ground. My blood rushed in my veins, excitement in my veins.

Jacob jumped over a fallen tree with such force, that I think he jumped about 10 feet in the air. I had a felling that he wasn't even trying.

The wind died down, as Jacob slowed down. He jogged out of the forest, a small area being exposed.

I gasped as I saw the beautiful area. A small lake was in the middle of a field of wild grass mixed with wild flowers.

I slowly climbed off Jacob and walked over to the lake in awe. The moon's reflection laid on the still water.

I bent down on my knees and stared at my reflection in the water. I glided my fingertips against the water, ripples forming.

I stood back up, and felt Jacob's arms wrap around me.

" This is beautiful," I whispered.

" Not as beautiful as you," he whispered. I blushed and laughed.

" Where are we?" I asked, looking around the secluded area.

I felt him shrug his shoulders. " I was on patrol and I stumbled upon it."

" Patrol?" I asked, confused.

He released his hold on me and sighed. I turned around and looked at him. He sat down on the floor. I did the same.

" That's another wolf thing. We do patrols to make sure the reservation is safe."

" Safe from what?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder. His blazing skin sent the sweet burn through my cheeks.

" Safe from… Charlotte, you have to understand, we exist for a reason. And that reason is to protect from…" he was struggling with his words. " From… vampires," he said in a hushed tone.

I brought my head up to look at him. " What?" I whispered.

" Vampires," he repeated.

I blinked rapidly in confusion and shock. " Vampires? They're real also?" I asked, my heart picking up speed.

He looked at me quickly, hearing my heart beat. He brought me into a hug.

" That's why we exist. To fight them." My blood pounded in my ears, as I thought of Jacob fighting a vampire.

" Have you fought one?" I asked, afraid of the answer. I just couldn't picture Jacob fighting something so deadly. Then my mind flashed. I knew what Edward was…

Jacob opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

" Edward's a vampire?!" I shrieked, standing up.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

" Oh My God! He is, isn't he?" my eyes grew wider. " Is he going to eat Bella?!"

Jacob smiled and started to laugh. I stared at him in disbelief. Sure, she hates me, but I'd never want her dead.

" Jacob! God damn it! This is fucking serious! We have to tell her, she can get hurt!" I yelled in disbelief.

Jacob immediately stopped laughing, and cocked up his eyebrow. " I think someone's been hanging out too much with me. Since when do you cuss?" he asked, smiling.

I shook my head. " Jacob! For real! Something can happen to her!"

" Charlotte, she knows."

" What?" I asked incredulously.

" She knows that he's a vampire."

I blinked in confusion. " Why doesn't he eat her?"

" Well, him and his family are _**vegetarians**_." he said, using air quotations. " They drink animal blood instead of human. But trust me, her scent did catch his attention."

" Scent?" I asked.

" Yeah, like what your blood smells like, so that's how you smell to us."

" Does she smell good?"

He shrugged his shoulders. " She smells good, but then I smelled you. Do you know that you smell absolutely mouthwatering?"

I laughed. " I don't know if that should be a good thing, or a bad thing."

He explained to me more about the vampires and werewolf stuff. Apparently, that's why his body runs at such a high temperature. They heal quickly, and they sometime phase when they can't control their temper. That part did scare me a bit.

They get hungry pretty fast, and they don't age.

" Wait, so then how old are you?" I asked.

" Don't worry, I am actually sixteen," he said laughing.

He explained the treaty they had with the Cullens. The first time he found out he was a werewolf also and the mind reading that goes on with the wolf pack.

He became more personal, and explained the _**full**_ story of what happened between him, Bella and Edward.

My emotions got to me again, and I cried, yelled, and cussed during the story. Apparently, my cussing would make Jacob laugh.

Jacob was laying down on the grass, while I rested my head on his stomach. He was staring at the stars, while I stared at him.

Then he told me about imprinting… What he felt when he first looked at me, the way he feels when I laugh, and when I hold him.

I felt guilty for a while, I felt like the whole imprinting _**forced **_him to love me. It wasn't right.

" Jacob? Do you think you would've somehow still loved me, if you didn't imprint on me?" I asked.

He looked at me shocked. " Do you regret me imprinting on you?" he asked. He looked like I had just dumped him.

" I- It feels like you were forced to love me."

He sat up immediately, and cupped my face in his hands. " Charlotte, imprinting on you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Before you came, I was depressed and didn't see hope.

" To prove that I would've loved you even if I hadn't imprinted on you, was; do you remember the first night we met?"

" Yeah. You were such a jerk." I smiled.

" Hey!" he laughed. " I didn't imprint on you, because your eyes were covered up, but I had already tooken an interest in you. I wanted to know more about you." he smiled.

That did make me think about it.

He pressed his scorching lips on mine. It took me off guard, but I didn't complain. He pressed me close, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips moved in sync with his in perfection.

I felt the grass under me suddenly and some of Jacob's weight on me. Huh? I opened my eyes and tilted my head to the side. Sure enough, I was laying down on the grass with Jacob practically on top of me.

Jacob took my turning of the head as a sign. He moved his lips down to my neck. The sweet burn was almost the most intense there.

" Whoa Jacob!" I said, pushing him off.

I heard him softly growl. He rolled off me. We both stayed frozen laying beside each other. Talk about awkward.

I stared up at the sky, and saw the blackness turning into a light violet color. How long had we stayed here in our area? It was practically about to be dawn.

" I should get you home," he said. He sat up and looked at me. I wanted to stay here with him.

I sighed and stood up. He ran into the forest and came back as a wolf. I was still amazed by the massive wolf that stood in front of me. I climbed onto his back and held on tight. I dug my face in his fur. I loved how he smelled somewhat like the forest.

I pressed my lips on his neck fur and kissed it. I noticed how he had slowed down for a second, but then sped back up. I turned my face around and saw his tail wagging. I laughed and waited till we would get back to my house.

The opening in the forest showed the back of my house. Jacob slowed down to a jog and stopped when we reached the forest line.

I climbed off him and cupped his head in my hands. I studied his eyes for a second. I smiled and kissed his wet nose. Smiling, I ran back inside my house. As I opened up the door, he barked, so I turned around. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, his tail wagging like crazy. I think he was smiling.

Even his wolf grin made me smile back. _**I love you**_ I mouthed smiling. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

**So there. Please REVIEW!! Please, they really came in handy to get me back on typing my story!**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_** by **_**Taylor Swift**_. **I like that song a lot!**

**Yeah, so review! I took off my poll on my profile. Only 13 people voted. :( But thanks to the people who voted. Especially the person who used to hate Jacob, but now they luv him!! I made a Jacob luver!!**

**Review!! REVIEW!!**


	23. The Bed

**I'm so glad you guys like the last chapter!! I felt like making a cutesy chapter, so that's the way this one will be.**

**Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Vasogoma-- -- -- -- -- --music bee-- -- -- --Hayley Jean -- -- -- --blue-silkra**

**LinaFinnIrishDancer -- -- -- -- -- Terra106 -- -- -- --Agosss**

**Ev0l -- -- -- -- kat -- - -- -- -- --Cullen My Mullen xD -- - -- -- - edwardcullen101 **

Disclaimer: I don't anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 23: The Bed**

**Charlotte's POV**

I crept up to my bedroom, sleepiness taking over my functions. I threw myself on my bed and snuggled into my blankets.

" Mmm, much better," I whispered, closing my eyes.

They snapped open as the alarm clock went off.

" No!" I groaned, slamming the clock off. I dug my head under the covers and closed my eyes.

In what seemed like 5 seconds, though it was more like 15 minutes, my Dad knocked on the door.

" What?!" I whined, a headache forming from the lack of sleep.

I heard him open the door up.

" Charlotte?! What are you still doing in bed? You're going to be late for school." he explained.

" Dad, I don't feel well," I lied.

" Well, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked, sitting beside me.

" I JUST don't feel GOOD."

He took the comforter off of my head. He examined my face.

" Well, you do feel warm," he said._ **Dad, I feel warm, because I was holding onto Jacob.**_

" Ok, I guess you don't have to go to school today. I still have to go to work though, so call me if you get worse, ok?"

" Mhm," I said, pulling the comforter over my head.

I heard him walk downstairs and drive away from the drive way. I snuggled deeper into my bed and let myself drift off into sleep.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S55S5S5S5SS5S5S5SS5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

Again, it was so hot!! I opened up my eyes, and felt myself sweating. My clothes stuck to my body. I looked over at the clock, 11:30. I looked down at my side and noticed Kiwi wasn't laying by my side. Where was she? She can't get off the bed by herself.

I turned to my other side and froze in place. What in the world was Jacob doing here? In my bed?! Well, he wasn't really in my bed. He wasn't sleeping under my covers with me, but he was laying beside me.

Out of shock, I scooted away from him as fast as possible. Bad idea. I scooted myself off the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thud.

" Ow," I whispered, not wanting to wake him up. I looked up and met the chocolate brown eyes of his. They were filled with humor and a glint of surprise.

" What happened?" he asked, grinning. I looked at him with disbelief.

" _What happened_?" I mocked. " What are you doing in my house? In my bed?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. " And where's Kiwi?"

His smile got bigger. He laid back down, staring up at the ceiling.

" Well?" I asked.

He chuckled. " Ok, I was tired too ya know. And since you didn't go to school, I knew you'd be left home alone.

" I didn't like the idea of that, and AGAIN, you left your door unlocked!" he yelled, humor leaking into it.

I bit my lip, trying not too laugh.

" Anyway, I didn't want to sleep on the couch because my feet would hang off the edge of the couch. And there was no way I was going to sleep in your Dad's room, who just happens to hate me and thinks I'm corrupting you.

" So that left your room," he said looking back at me, smiling.

" And Kiwi?" I asked.

" Oh, her. She wouldn't let me get near you. It go to me, so I kicked her out of your room."

I sighed and got back up. Jacob's smile grew bigger. I could easily tell what he was thinking by his smile. Did he actually think I was going to sleep in the same bed as him?

I grabbed my pillow and the throw blanket that laid on the edge of the bed, and walked over to my door.

" Wait, where are you going?" he asked alertly.

I looked back at him in disbelief. " To the living room."

" Why?" he asked, confusion on his face.

I laughed in surprise. " You didn't actually think I was going to sleep in the same bed with you, did you?" I laughed, opening up my door.

In a flash, he was standing in front of me, his hand pushing the door shut. Since I knew about Jacob's secret, he didn't bother hiding his extra-speed and strength.

It would still freak me out sometimes at how fast he moved.

I glared up at him, while his dark eyes peered down at me. It strangely felt exhilarating.

" What about I sleep in one angle and you sleep on the opposite angle?" he asked.

" No." I said, trying to open the door up. He pressed harder against the door, preventing me from opening up.

" Jacob," I warned.

He smiled mischievously. " What about-"

" No." I said, cutting in.

" You didn't even hear my idea," he complained.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh. " I don't care, I don't want to hear it."

" My idea was, what about I sleep in wolf form, would that be better?" he asked, hope glinting in his eyes.

That did make me think about it. I thought about it. His smile grew bigger, knowing that he was possibly getting his way.

He walked over to my bathroom and slightly closed the door behind him. I stood there standing, staring at the ajar bathroom door.

A russet colored muzzle popped out of the gap, and pulled the door back. Jacob looked so much bigger in my room. He looked even more massive than he did in the forest.

He swiftly jumped on my bed and sat there staring back at me. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, a wolf grin forming on his muzzle. His tail thumped against the mattress.

A smirk formed on my lips. I cocked an eyebrow up. Jacob barked and the thumping of his tail increased.

I laughed and walked over to the bed. Jacob stood up and barked.

I sat on the side opposite from him.

" You better not even touch me!" I warned, trying to look serious.

Jacob coughed a laugh.

I laid down on my side. Jacob calmed himself down and laid down also, just staring at me.

I closed my eyes, but could still feel him staring at me.

" Jacob?" I asked, opening my eyes.

His head rose.

" Go to sleep." He rested his head back down and closed his eyes. I closed mine also, and fell asleep.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

I snapped my eyes open in annoyance. It was hot again, and I knew why. I was asleep on my back.

Jacob's head was resting on my stomach. His head would rise when I would breath in and out.

I growled to myself, at least he stayed in wolf form. Even in wolf form, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

His heat was seeping through my shirt, the sweet burn penetrating my skin. I bit my lip, restraining myself from thinking of the 'first' list that Jacob had already claimed.

The sweet burn called me and I was starting to listen.

Instantly, I got up from my bed, carefully resting Jacob's head back down on the bed.

Sleep had already drained itself from my body, as I ran downstairs. Kiwi was asleep on her napping dog bed. I walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast, or er, more like lunch since the time said 12:30.

I took out the skillet and the package of bacon.

After a while, the aroma of bacon filled the kitchen.

Jacob yawned from behind me. I smiled and turned around.

He had on a sleepy face, that was downright adorable.

" About time you woke up," I laughed. He smiled sleepily, and wrapped his arms around me.

" Something smells good," he chuckled.

" Are you talking about the bacon or me and my _**mouthwatering**_ scent?" I laughed.

" Both."

I laughed and turned around in his arms, smelling his unique smell. He tightened his grasp on me. He brought my face up and met my lips with his. His flaming lips molded with mine.

I giggled when he leaned me against the counter. His body pressed against mine, making my body blow up in invincible flames.

I grabbed onto his shirt, trying not to rip it. I felt my nails dig into the fabric.

He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. I felt my cheeks burn, but I didn't care. He pressed his forehead against mine.

" I love you, Charlotte," he whispered into my skin. My cheeks burned harder. I had never truly understood why we teens aren't allowed to tell each other that they love each other. They say it ruins the relationship, and it scares the other person. I actually think it strengthens their relationship.

" I love you too Jacob," I whispered.

" I know," he chuckled, finding my lips again.

I could feel the eagerness in his lips, the tingling desire to kiss me back with more affection.

I knew what he was going to try to do, the question is, would I allow it? I kissed him back with more force, giving him more confidence to try. I think I would allow it.

He gained the confidence, and used his lips to open my mouth. As I released my hold on my lips, Jacob parted them slightly. _**This is it…**_

Then Jacob pulled away quickly.

" Shit!" he mumbled.

I opened my eyes quickly in panic.

" What?"

" Your Dad's in the drive way!" he yelled, running upstairs to grab his shoes. I looked at him in shock at how fast he moved. Then I looked over to the door. My heart picked up speed as I wondered if Jacob was going to get out in time. I quickly looked back at the stairs, waiting for Jacob to come downstairs. The door opened up, and walked in my Dad.

" Hey, you feeling better?" he asked, taking off his coat.

" Uh…" I couldn't think right now, where was Jacob? Aw man, we're going to get caught!

My Dad gave me a strange look and hung up his coat. " Ok… I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom," he said, walking upstairs.

Panic entered my body. " Why?" I asked.

" Because I need to use the bathroom…" he said, looking at me strange. He shook his head and continued walking.

I tried to think of something to keep him downstairs. Nothing!

I closed my eyes and waited for the yelling to begin when he'd find Jacob. Hotness wrapped around my body. What?

I turned around in Jacob's grasp.

" I'll see you later," he said quickly, giving me a light kiss. How did he get downstairs? He pulled away and headed towards the back door.

My eyes opened in shock as I noticed he had entered through the back door.

" Did you…?" I trailed off. Did he jump out my window?!

He smiled devilishly. " Yeah, I did," he said, before closing the door shut and running towards the woods.

I smiled in shock and let relief soothe my body.

My Dad came back downstairs and checked my face.

" You still seem warm," he said puzzled.

I blushed._** Yeah Dad, Jake's lips can cause miracles.**_ I smiled as I thought that.

" Why'd you make so much bacon?" my Dad asked, looking over at the skillet.

" Uh… I thought maybe you'd want some?" I lied.

" Oh, no I'm fine. I just came to make sure you were getting better," he said, eating a piece of bacon.

" I'm just going to get lunch and take off," he replied, looking through the fridge.

" Uh huh," I said, running upstairs. I opened up my room and sure enough, my window was wide open. The breeze blew in, making the room chilly, and causing the curtains to sway.

I walked over to my window and looked outside. A howl rang through the sky, but this time, the howl was happy.

I smiled and shut my window closed. I climbed into bed, and could still feel the warmth on the bed. The comforter faintly smelled like him.

My Jacob. Mine only. My own personal werewolf and heater.

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty short and it didn't really make a big difference in the story.**

**The reason: ok, this is where you guys come in. I am in the middle of 2 roads that lead in different directions. They're the way my story ends. I'm putting up a profile and I really need you guys to vote in it!**

**The 2 choices are **_**Cutesy Happy ending? If you choose that, they story will be wrapping up soon then.**_

**The other choice is **_**Tragic Happy ending? If you choose that, there will be plenty more chapters. **_

**It'll explain more on the poll. So please vote!! The story's ending is in your hands!**

**And also REVIEW!! **

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Dirty Little Secret**_** by **_**All American Rejects.**_ **I feel it goes with the chapter for some reason…**

**Ooo, do you remember my last play list, the one of Taylor Swift? Well a fellow reviewer( Terra106( Thanks Again!)(300xWOW)) showed me how PERFECT that song actually was for that chapter. Here, she gave me the examples:**

_**Friday night beneath the starsIn a field behind your yard (they were in the backyard of her house and Ithink it was Friday wasn't?).  
**__**And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you (They didn't say anything and they had whatthe needed and she didn't wanted to live without him).  
Just a small town boy and girl (Small town: La Push and Forks. Jacob andCharlotte).  
Livin' in a crazy world (Mythical world)  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true (The truth about Jacob).  
And I don't try to hide my tears (she cried).  
The secrets or my deepest fears (Jacob being a werewolf and she is being afraid of him).  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do (he understand her).  
And you know everything about me (they know each other well).  
You say that you can't live without me (Jacob howling and being sad when she left).  
And I'm only me Who I wanna be Well, I'm only me when I'm with you With you (she can now actually love him and be with him and also be herself). **_

**It was amazing how perfect that song actually was!! **

**This is a long author's note… anyway, VOTE AND REVIEW!!**


	24. The Pendant

**I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you voted on the poll, it's important that you do. If you haven't, VOTE NOW! :)**

**Let me thank the people who reviewed: AHHH!! 16!! WOW!!**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Livin-in-my-fable -- -- -- -- -- -- NycBlackout89**

**Blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- - music bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Samara.Cullen**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- - FinnIrsihDancer-- -- -- -- -- -- - Terra106**

**Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- -- Twilightllove -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic**

**Agoss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Booga! -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Queen Chanel**

**Gwblazers09 **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 24: The Pendant**

**Charlotte's POV**

We were in the first days of November already. My birthday was last month. 16 years old. Preparing for my driving test was hectic. But at least I learned to stop at STOP sings. I still had the tendency to space out.

I'm not saying that Jacob isn't a good tutor, it just didn't help that **_He_** is the reason for my spacing out.

I'd tend to think about our relationship, or memories that would just appear.

The day for my Driving test was nerve-racking. It was the same day as my birthday. I had begged Jacob and the pack not to throw me a party. They somewhat respected that.

I remembered that day perfectly.

So Jacob had driven me to the place to take my test. He tried calming me down, but with no avail.

When we parked, I felt like a wreck. Jacob laughed at my expression.

" It's just a test, Charlotte," he laughed. I looked back at him in shock.

" Jacob! This is serious!" I yelled, not being in control of my emotions.

He stopped laughing, but still had a smile playing on his lips.

" You're right," he said chuckling. " Serious."

I stared at him, waiting for him to crack. He eventually did, and the car was filled with his thunderous laughter.

I sighed in annoyance and shook my head. I stared out my passenger window.

" Sorry. But Charlotte, just relax. I've taught you well, you have nothing to worry about," he said, grabbing my face, and forcing me to look at him.

His chocolate brown eyes peered into mine. I felt my insides turn into mush, and my knees felt like they were knocked out from under me.

He leaned down and placed his flaming lips on mine. The flaming tingles electrified my lips, making me crave more.

I placed my hand behind his neck, and brought him closer. I felt him smile underneath my lips. He placed his hand on my back, bringing me closer to him.

His heat seeped through my skin.

Without warning, I felt Jacob use his lips to part mine. He hadn't tried that, since the day he was at my house, and my Dad had almost caught us.

My lips parted slightly, was I really going to do this?

I suddenly pulled back, annoyance playing with my emotions.

" Jacob, you're not going to distract my nerves by kissing me," I pointed out.

He smiled sheepishly, and I think I saw him blush. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

" You can't blame me for trying," he said, running his hand through his hair.

I smiled and laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

" I think Emily made you a cake for your Birthday," he said.

I softly groaned. I didn't really care for being the center of the attention.

" There's no party though right?" I asked, tracing patterns on his muscled arm.

" I don't think so. I know that Seth really wanted to throw a surprise party for you," he chuckled.

Over the weeks, Seth and Embry had grown to be my best friends. I was close with the rest of the pack as well, but I loved Seth and Embry as brothers already.

" I really hope he doesn't," I mumbled.

Jacob started to play with my hair.

I sighed. I knew I had to get out of the car already to go take my test. But I didn't want to leave from Jacob's side.

" I've gotta go," I mumbled, getting back up.

" Wait, I got you something," he said, reaching into his pocket. My cheeks burned as I realized he had gotten me a present.

" Jacob, for real, you know that you didn't have-"

" But I wanted to," he said, pulling out a small pouch. He opened it up and placed it upside down, causing something silver to fall on his hand. He closed his hand in a swift movement, before my eyes could adjust to see what it was.

" Since there are times where I can't be with you, you know, like patrol duty or your when your Dad's home."

I nodded, my cheeks still burning.

" I wanted you to have something to remind you that I'm always thinking of you, even if I'm not around," he said, opening his hand.

I gasped. Beautiful was the first thing that came to my mind.

The silver chain carried a delicate pendant. On it, were my birthstones. The opal gems shown in the light, shattering rays of rainbows in the air.

His birthstones were in it also. November's citrine. The citrine gems were such an intense orange red color, making it seem that a smoldering fight was caged in the gem.

They were intertwined together. Creating the illusion that they were welded together. Like they had been melted together, and then cooled off. I could tell what the pendant represented.

_**Us.**_

It represented us. We were fused together.

I looked back up at Jacob, with amazed eyes. " Jacob," I smiled in surprise. " It's Beautiful," I gasped. I felt my eyes brimming with tears. Never had an item seemed so precious to me, as I did now.

A big smile formed on his lips. " Let me put it on you."

I picked my hair up, and turned my head. The cool chain brushed against my skin as he rested it on my neck.

I released my hair and looked back at him. I placed my hand on the pendant, softly stroking it.

" I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

" I love it," I said, reaching up to kiss him softly.

I pulled back, resting my head back on his arm.

" It's strange how those birthstones really went along with us," he said, stroking my hair.

" Care to explain?" I laughed.

" Birthstones supposedly came with protection and blessings. Your opal, was used to enhance happiness, innocence, and hope. But what I liked about it, was that the fact that it's supposed to dispel fear and wrath."

That was true. I know that Jacob could sometimes hear my frantic heartbeat when I would see him in wolf form. I knew that Bella still had wrath for me. After the fight, the first school days were very awkward. Edward looked so ashamed, like he was so upset with himself, that he actually looked a bit suicidal.

Bella wouldn't even look at me. I apparently left some damage to her face. Scratch marks laid on her pale skin. They were covered up with foundation, but were still prominent. I could feel her glares when I wasn't looking.

I looked up at him, and then leaned back on his arm.

" Opal's known as the precious gem," I whispered.

" I know, you're _**My**_ precious jewel," he said, kissing my forehead.

" So what about your birthstone?" I asked. It seems that Jacob had done a lot of research on his gift.

I felt him smile.

" Well for my birthstone; it's known as the nickname Fire."

" What a coincidence," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. " It represents true love, and that's what I feel towards you." My cheeks burned again. I cuddled closer into Jacob's arm. " The citrine supposedly drive's away Sadness. That's why I decided to use my birthstones in it as well, because a lot of the meanings of citrine, remind me of you. You made me smile again. And to whoever wears the citrine, is supposed to gain energy and warmth."

" You definitely give me a lot of warmth," I laughed.

" Exactly."

It was weird, how the birthstones describes us. Jacob leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against mine.

" Someone has to go take their test," he whispered against my lips.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

That day couldn't have gotten better. Like Jacob had predicted, I passed my Test. Barely. But the point is, I still passed.

I touched my pendant as I remembered that day.

But of course, something always has to go wrong.

When Dad got home that night, he saw my new necklace. We ended up in another argument over Jacob.

Why can't he see that Jacob isn't a bad influence?

That was the biggest argument we ever had. I lashed out at my Dad, which winded up of him accusing Jacob of my new attitude and back-talking.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of that memory.

I walked back downstairs to the kitchen. I looked over at a certain spot of the kitchen, and automatically blushed.

Jacob and I had came home from school again. I was cooking, while Jacob tried to find a good movie on TV.

And as usual, Jacob walked into the kitchen silently. He wrapped his arms around me, wrapping me in a blanket of heat.

I turned around in his grasp, looking up at him. I felt his fingers slightly brush against my skin as he touched the pendant. I had never took it off, ever since he had given it to me. I treasured it with all my heart.

" I love you," he whispered, as he kissed my forehead.

" I love you too," I said, reaching up to find his lips.

He smiled and kissed me back. He pressed me against his body, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our lips moved in sync. The electricity shifting between our lips as they touched.

His eager lips parted my lips slightly. The electricity increased dramatically, making my head swirl.

He held me closer.

A new type of heat was born. His hot tongue glided softly against my bottom lip, leaving an invisible burn in it's trail.

My eyes snapped open, and what happened next, none of us expected.

I fell into a marathon of giggles. I pulled back and fell into his chest, giggling like a 5 year old. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

My cheeks burned, and I didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or an unidentifiable emotion.

I shook my head as I grabbed a cup of Orange Juice. Those giggles had never seemed to die down.

It was aggravating that they never stopped. But Jacob thought it was cute and humorous.

I walked over to the back door, sipping on my juice. It had started snowing 2 days ago. Where the green grass used to lay, was now replaced by a thick blanket of snow.

" You ready?" asked Jacob from behind me.

I jumped. He moves so quiet! My juice swayed from side to side in my cup, due to the sudden movement.

" Jacob, you're going to give me a heart attack next time."

He laughed. " Sorry. So ya ready?" he asked again.

" Yeah, just let me go get my jacket."

These are the moments where I envied Jacob. He was casually in a pair of cutoff jeans and a T-shirt.

And I'm wearing 2 shirts, heavy pants, and an oversized jacket that made me walk like a penguin.

I grumbled to myself as I walked upstairs to put on my parka.

Jacob stifled a laugh when I walk back downstairs.

" Shut up Jacob," I mumbled, but I knew he could hear me thanks to his super hearing.

He tried to cover up his smile as he helped me put on my gloves. Thanks to this jacket, my arms didn't have a wide range of motion.

He opened up the back door, and walked causally outside. I followed, slightly waddling.

I tried to keep up with him, but it was hard to walk in this snow for a human. With one wrong step of my footing, I lost my balance. A small squeak escaped from my lips, before I fell flat on my face.

" Geez Charlotte!" yelled Jacob in panic, running back towards me. " Are you ok?" he asked, picking me up.

My cheeks burned, probably melting some of the snow that stuck to my cheeks. He laughed and brushed the snow off my hair. I brushed the rest of the snow off my body.

" Maybe I should carry you," he recommended.

" No, I can walk," I said, turning to continue walking. I waddled a few steps until I lost my balance again.

Quick as lightning, Jacob caught me from falling, and had me in his arms already.

" I doubt that," he grinned.

My cheeks burned. I snuggled my face into his chest. His heat radiated, wrapping me in warmth.

After him carrying me awhile, I was starting to heat up.

" Hold on," I said, wriggling out of his grasp.

He set me down on my feet.

We were somewhere in the forest, snow and trees surrounding us. I sat down on a stump and took off my parka. Jacob came over to me and sat beside me on the snow.

I also took off my gloves, because I was starting to sweat.

" You look flushed," he pointed out, smiling.

" I feel flushed," I smiled back.

He laughed and rested his head against my knee. I placed my hand on his head, and stroked his hair.

I looked down at my pendant, the citrine flaming up. That had caught my attention about the citrine. I had done research on it, and apparently, the citrine's color becomes more vivid when it heats up.

I was flaming up inside. It was so hot!

I bit my lip, as I thought if I should remove one of my shirts. It's not like I'd be stripping, right? I'd still have another shirt underneath.

My body became more heated, I didn't have a choice.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt, trying to lift the top one off.

" Charlotte?! What are you doing?!" yelled Jacob, he said grabbing the bottom of my shirt and pulling it back down.

" What?" I asked.

" Why are you taking off your shirts?" he asked.

" I'm not, I'm just trying to take off my top one."

" Why?"

" Because it's so HOT!"

He looked at me puzzled. " Fine, let me hold down the bottom one, because you were lifting both off right now," he said, smiling.

My cheeks automatically burned.

He held down my bottom one, while I lifted the top one off. I pulled it off and looked back at Jacob.

We had another intense eye contact.

He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. More heat. But I wanted it now, since the cold air prickled against my exposed skin.

The sweet burn circulated around my lips. Jacob held me tighter against him, the sweet burn everywhere.

I felt him lean forward, causing me to arch my back. The burn sent thrills down my body.

In the next second, I heard the snow crunch underneath my weight. Jacob was hovering on top of me, some of his weight on me.

He pulled his lips away from mine, and kissed my jaw line, working his way down to my neck.

I shivered from the snow, while I felt my body heat up from Jacob's warmth. My body didn't know if it should be shivering from the cold or sweating from the heat. I liked the confusion.

He kissed a trail up and down my neck. The sweet burn was intense, but I could handle it.

I held Jacob's back, keeping him close to me. I stared up at the gray sky, while his lips left invisible burn marks.

My eye opened up in shock, as I felt his hot tongue taste my neck. I gasped at the heat. It was more intense than when he'd kiss my neck.

He immediately pulled back, when he heard me gasp. Probably thinking that he had accidentally hurt me.

With fast cat reflexes, I tightened my hold on him, keeping him close. I heard a soft chuckle in his throat, as he found my lips.

My breathing started to pick up, as he went back down to my neck.

I felt his warm hands slide underneath my shirt. He touched my stomach, bringing me closer to him. In a swift movement, I felt the bare snow on my back.

That's when commonsense kicked in.

_**What are you doing Charlotte? You're only 16!! You can't lose your virtue right now!!**_

I hesitated for a second, as Jacob kissed my lips. _**You're only 16! What would your Dad think, if you got knocked up?!**_

My Dad. I had seen enough movies to know the reactions of the parent's when they found out their daughter was pregnant.

I struggled to find my voice, as the sweet burn beckoned me.

" Jacob," I croaked.

" Hmm?" he asked, kissing my the base of my neck.

I lost my voice, as the most intense heat came back.

" Jacob… I can't do this, at least not yet," I said, reluctantly releasing my hold on him.

He growled softly. He quickly licked my neck one last time, before rolling off me.

My body shivered without his heat. I looked at my pendant, the intense color becoming a bit dull.

I slowly got up from the ground, embarrassment swirling in my head, as I remembered I wasn't wearing a single shirt.

I walked over to my shirt and slipped it on. I looked back at Jacob who was staring up at the sky.

I walked over to him, the snow crunching underneath me. I sat beside him and rested my head on his chest.

" I'm sorry Jacob, it's just that-"

" It's ok. I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready to do yet," he said, smiling.

" Thank you," I whispered, a smile forming on my lips. " I love you."

" I love you back," he whispered back.

I swiftly kissed him back.

We laid there together, staring up at the gray sky.

Well, that proves my Dad wrong about his theory that Jacob only wanted one thing from me. He'd wait for me. How long would he have to wait?

**What do you think? REVIEW!! PLEASE!! **

**Oh, and if you haven't voted yet for my new poll regarding my story, PLEASE GO AND VOTE NOW!! YOUR VOTE DETERMINES WIHICH ROAD MY STORY TAKES!!**

**Ok, the play list for this chapter is **_**Seventeen Forever**_** By **_**Metro Station. **_**Even though technically, they're 16, I still feel the song goes with the chapter.**

**SO VOTE AND REVIEW!!**


	25. The Reality

**Ok, it's official. The poll is now officially CLOSED!! Ok, and the winner is: …**

**TRAGIC HAPPY ENDING!! Congrats for all those who voted for that. And apologies for those who didn't.**

**So let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- music bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- TopazTears1527**

**Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- Cullen My Mullen xD -- Agoss**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- - Queen Chanel -- -- -- -- -- Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler**

**Samara.Cullen -- -- -- - ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 25: The Reality**

**Charlotte's POV**

I smiled as I closed the door. It's been about 2 weeks since Jacob and I had become very intimate.

It seems the days past too fast. Especially since we were released on Thanksgiving Break, and I spend every minute with Jacob.

Sadly, he had to leave, because my Dad would be on his way home to grab lunch. And worse, he was going to have patrol duty later. So he was going to grab lunch at his place and start patrol.

Jacob's birthday was coming up already, and I still haven't decided what I'm going to get him. I thought of basically everything. I had even gotten so far, that I'd be willing to give him my innocence. But then my conscience came in, and reminded me of my plans on waiting till after marriage.

I had to admit, it was hard to keep that plan on the tracks, when you had someone like Jacob in your life.

I walked over to the kitchen and started my Dad's lunch. A car drove into the driveway.

Dad's home.

I quickly grabbed a damp towel and damped my face and neck with it, then drying it off with a dry towel. I think my Dad would get suspicious if I was always warm, making it seem like I always had a fever.

The door opened and in walked my Dad. He hung his coat in the hallway closet and walked into the kitchen.

" Hey Dad," I greeted.

" Charlotte, I've got great news!" My Dad chirped.

I cocked my eyebrow up in surprise. What ever it is, he sounds very ecstatic about it.

" What is it Dad?" I asked, curiosity forming.

He beamed with a big smile. " I got another promotion!"

A smile formed on my lips. " That's awesome Dad! I'm so proud of you!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug.

" Thanks honey," he said, hugging me back. " Don't you worry, you'll love New York City," he said.

I instantly froze, ice freezing my joints.

" What?" I asked with confusion.

" Well honey, I'm getting a promotion, but to handle that case, we have to move to New York for a while."

I felt my face turn into an expression of horror-struck. " Wh- Wh- What?" I shrieked.

My Dad seemed taken aback by my reaction.

" Charlotte, don't worry, you'll see your friends in a short matter of time," he explained.

An ounce of relief spread through my body.

" We'll only be gone for a year or so," he said, sounding absolutely calm.

The ounce of relief quickly evaporated.

" A YEAR?!" I shrieked. My eyes brimmed with tears, as I realized a year without Jacob…

" Yes, a year or a bit more."

I started hyperventilating. No!_ NO! __**No!**_

" Charlotte are you ok?" my Dad asked, concern ringing in his voice.

" Of course, IM NOT ALRIGHT!" I shrieked.

I dashed around my Dad, grabbing the car keys from the island. My tears slid down my cheeks. This can't be happening!

" Where do you think you're going?" he questioned.

" Where do you think I'm going?! New York?!" I yelled sarcastically, putting on my hoodie.

" I asked, Where are you going?" he yelled.

" To JACOB'S! Where else?!" I screamed, not caring that he knows about Jacob and me.

My Dad's face filled with fury once more. " You see! This is another good thing about moving to New York! You won't hang be hanging out with that troublemaker!"

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth.

" Dad! I'm not hanging out with him! I Am With HIM!" I shrieked.

My father's face became baffled.

I bit down on my tongue, realizing how stupid that was of me to do.

I opened the door, slammed the door behind me, and ran over to the car. I turned it on and reversed out of the driveway, speeding over to Jacob's.

_**Oh no! How is he going to handle this?!**_

My forehead crumpled in worry and concern.

More tears slid out of my eyes, making me cry hysterically. This can't be happening! Jacob and I have barely been in a strong relationship, and now I have to go away?!

I zoomed past the STOP signs, not bothering to stop. This was considered an emergency!

I wiped my excessive tears as I drove into La Push. My chest ached as I thought of the idea _**Separation**_.

I floored it harder and turned on Jacob's road. I didn't bother looking around, my eyes were just concentrating on the open spot available to park at.

I slammed on the brakes as I parked and slammed the car door. I ran up to Jacob's door, my eyes crying a river.

I didn't bother knocking.

I grabbed the knob and threw the door open, making it slam into the wall.

" Jacob, I have-" I cut off, as I realized what I had interrupted.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was sitting beside me on his couch. We were watching movies while the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting.

Alice had stayed behind. She was doing online shopping at the computer, because surprisingly, it was sunny outside. So no outlet malls for Alice.

" Bella, come here," chirped Alice, grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the computer.

" This dress, with these shoes, are beautiful together. And they come in Edward's favorite color on you!" she squeeled with delight.

I faked a smile. " Yeah Alice, that's great."

Her smile dissapered, and turned into a annoyed expression. " Bella, at least try to act like you're happy about it," she said, placing her small hands on her hips.

" That is great Alice!" I said, trying to sound pleased about it. I don't have any acting skills, so I didn't fool her one bit.

Alice looked back at the screen. Her mouth opening in shock.

" What is it?" I asked.

" They don't have any more of your sizes," she whimpered.

" That's too bad," I said, trying to look disappointed. Inside, I was dancing with delight.

Alice looked back at the screen. Her smile came back.

" That's ok, I can always get your size personally made!" she said, smiling with delight.

Edward appeared beside me, smiling.

" Come on Bella," he said, bringing me back to the couch. He sat down, bringing me into his cold hard chest. He stroked my hair with his cold fingers, softly humming my lullaby.

I felt my chest start to ache. I didn't want to feel cold and hard, I wanted to feel soft and hot. _**Jacob. **_I wanted to see his smile and hear his laughter.

I craved his touch, his breath on my face.

My chest ached harder as I knew that Charlotte was getting all of that. I didn't want to leave Jacob a last impression of me, being mean and jealous.

I needed to apologize to him.

" Love, are you alright?" questioned Edward. I hadn't realized, but I was crying.

I got out of Edward's grasp, and stood up. I looked back at him with wet eyes.

" Edward, I have to apologize to Jacob," I said, my voice cracking up.

Edward eye's held many emotions. Proud due to my mature choice, but concern, due to the fact that he wouldn't be there to protect me if something happened.

" I'll be fine Edward," I said, trying to convince him.

He stood up and wrapped his cold arms around me. " I trust you, just be careful."

I nodded my head.

He placed his cold lips on mine, softly kissing me goodbye. I needed love and affection. I kissed him with more force, wanting a passionate kiss.

" Bella Love, self control," Edward said, immediately pulling back when I kissed him with too much force.

I blushed. " Ok." I grabbed my keys and walked out to my truck.

I turned it on and waited for it to warm up. The thunderous growl of the engine protested, but eventually gave in.

I backed out of the driveway, and drove down to La Push. In a matter of time, I entered the first houses of La Push.

I turned on Jacob's road, and parked in the driveway of the small red house.. I looked over to the door, waiting for him to run out of his house and give me a warm tight hug, like old times.

Nothing. Maybe he wasn't home? His Rabbit was parked beside my truck… maybe he hates me so much, that he doesn't even want to look at me.

I slowly got off the truck and walked over to the door. Knocking on the door, I tried to listen for anything. Nothing.

I slowly turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked. I walked in and quietly closed the door behind me.

I looked back at the small kitchen and living room. I heard in a distant water falling. Someone was taking a shower.

I walked down the small hallway, and peeked in Jacob's room. His bed was still in the same position, the sheets thrown everywhere.

I crept into his bedroom, looking in his mirror. I quickly fixed my hair, trying to look casual.

In the corner of his mirror was a picture. I grabbed it and studied it.

I bit my tongue in the sudden rush of annoyance. It was Jacob and Charlotte at Emily's. I'm guessing it was the night of Halloween, due to the fact that it seemed that everyone was wearing costumes.

In the background was Sam and Emily, getting the food ready. Jacob and Charlotte were standing in the doorway.

I studied her. Ironically, she was dressed as a dog catcher, holding a leash on Jacob. My eyes narrowed at the picture, I had the sudden rush to tear the picture into shreds.

I carefully placed the picture back on the corner of the mirror, and walked out to living room.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Jacob to finish up his shower.

I heard the door creep up, and footsteps walking down to the living room.

" Bella?" asked the husky voice. Thrills electrified my body as my name slipped out of his mouth.

I turned and looked at him. He was wearing another pair of cut-off jeans, and was shirt-less. I quickly scanned his body.

His abs seemed more prominent than before, his beautiful skin wrapped around his muscular body.

I looked up at his face. His hair was dripping wet, his face filled with confusion.

" Hi Jake," I muttered.

" Uh, what are you doing here?" he questioned, walking over to the couch. He sat down on the corner opposite from me.

" I, uh, wanted to see how you were doing." I stuttered, taking quick glances at his chiseled body.

His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

He nodded.

" Actually, I wanted to apologize… for everything," I whispered.

He looked back at me. I looked into his dark eyes, amazed by the beauty of them.

" It's okay," he smiled back at me. His full lips formed into a beautiful smile.

My mind blanked out for a second as I stared at them. His soft hot lips, as I remembered once worked in sync with mine.

How I loved the freedom, I wouldn't have to be careful with him. He wouldn't hold back, and the same thing with me. The sweet taste his lips would give off.

" Bella? Are you ok?" he questioned, looking at me with concern.

" Yeah," I said, looking away from him. I felt the tears build up in my eyes.

I suddenly burst into tears. Old habits never die easily. I fell into Jacob's chest, crying. I missed the way he would comfort me when I would cry, his warm arms wrapped around my delicate body.

This time was different.

He didn't wrap his arms around me this time, instead he patted my back hesitantly. Like he wasn't comfortable having me so close to him.

I growled to myself in frustration. I want him to hold me passionately, I need it.

" Bella, don't cry, I forgave you, everything's alright." he said, still patting my back.

I slowly brought my face up to look at him.

He smiled down at me. I looked out the window, as thunder roared through the gray sky. It was getting darker, it was going to rain.

My heart skipped a beat, as I saw Charlotte run up the driveway. What is she doing here? Is she crying?

An idea popped into my head at that moment. I held back, I shouldn't do it. But the jealous side wanted me to do it, to have Jacob love me back. Just me and no one else.

I looked back up at Jacob. Without thinking about it twice, I put my plan in action.

I reached up and placed my lips on Jacob's soft hot lips. I grabbed his shoulders, smashing my lips against his.

I growled when he didn't kiss me back.

" Bella! Get off me!" he growled, through my pressing lips.

" NO!" I growled, forcing my lips against his harder. He grabbed my shoulders, preparing to push me off.

The door slammed open. Bingo.

" Jacob, I have-" she cut off, as she saw us. It was too perfect. Jacob had his hands on my shoulders, about to push me off, but if you froze us, it'd look kike he was holding me, about to bring me closer.

Jacob pushed me off, and snapped his head over to Charlotte. Her already cried eyes, filled with more tears as she clicked the puzzle.

" Jacob! You said we would never get caught!" I yelled, dramatically, making an expression that I was about to cry.

Jacob looked back at me shocked, and then back to Charlotte. I looked over to Charlotte and saw her running out of the doorway.

" Charlotte! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" yelled Jacob, quickly scrambling off the couch and running outside.

**Charlotte's POV**

I cut off as I saw the scene that laid in front of my eyes. Jacob and Bella were on the couch. She held him by the shoulders, while he held her the same.

He was shirtless…

They had their lips pressed together, kissing.

Bella looked up at me. " Jacob! You said we would never get caught!" shrieked Bella, looking like she wanted to cry. Jacob snapped his head over to her, shock on his face.

Jacob shifted his eyes back to me. I took a step back, then turned around towards the car. It was already raining.

_**Patrol?! Yeah right!**_

" Charlotte! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" yelled Jacob from inside. _**Oh yeah?! It didn't look like you two were making out?!**_

In a second, Jacob caught my wrist. I growled when he caught me.

" Charlotte, sweetie, Stop!" he yelled, spinning me around. I looked back at him, glaring, hate, anger, and betrayal in my eyes.

He flinched from the way I looked at him.

" Let go of me!" I growled, using the most dangerous tone I've ever used.

" Charlotte, let me explain!" he begged, the rain sliding down his face. My vision turned red, I was filled with such hate, that it even scared me.

A growl erupted from my chest.

" Promise me something," I hissed.

" Anything," he said, begging laid in his eyes.

" Don't follow me," I growled, yanking my wrist from his grasp.

" What?!" he growled. _**It's about time you got mad!!**_ He started to tremble, his eyes starting to fill with fury and confusion. His body started to blur, trying to control the beast that wanted to be released.

" DON"T follow me back!!" I whispered, venom in my tone. If he only knew the double meaning my words had.

" I can't do that," he whispered, his eyes losing the fury, and being replaced by pain.

" You said anything!" I screamed.

He looked back at me with shock, confusion, and torture.

He released his hold on me. The rain picked up. I glared at him, before running back to the car.

I turned it on and sped out of the driveway. I looked in my rear view window, and saw him standing there in the front yard, soaked by the rain, and staring at me as I sped away.

Once I left La Push and entered Forks, that's when I finally broke down. I burst into tears, shivering out of panic and the cold.

I pulled into my driveway, and stayed there sitting in the car, as the tears ran loose.

_**Why?!**_

I broke down into a round of hysteria.

" I TRUSTED YOU!!" I screamed inside the car. I doubt anyone heard me, this car is practically sound proof.

A minute later, my Dad realized I was in the driveway. He opened up my door and hugged me.

" Dad! I loved him!" I screamed into his shirt.

My Dad didn't have to ask, to know what I was talking about. He knew that Jacob and I were over.

He brought me into the house, and kept his hold on me.

I kept crying, my throat stinging from my constant screaming. I wriggled out of my Dad's grasp and ran upstairs. I locked the door and threw myself on the bed.

I grabbed the comforter with dear life, crying and screaming into it.

This was the worst day of my life!! And to think I was going to give that bastard my innocence. All this time he was just freaking lying to me.

I screamed out of anger and slammed my pillow against the floor. I laid there in bed, trembling and crying for what seemed forever.

I cried myself to sleep.

**2 days later…**

I looked around my plain room. We had already packed everything, the movers came yesterday to pick the stuff up.

The furniture stayed here though. We'd be coming back in a year anyway, and our apartment in New York was also move-in ready.

My eyes watered up as I realized that I was truly leaving him now.

I busted into tears right there again. Everything that reminded me of Jacob, I stuffed into a box, and wrapped that with a trash bag. I would take it with me, but would refuse to ever look at the contents it contained.

His necklace still laid on my neck though. I couldn't bare to remove that from my sight. It was a part of me now.

I walked over to my night stand, and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote down a note and left it on the nightstand. I opened up my window as wide as it'd go, knowing that eventually he'd break his promise and come over to my bedroom.

I wiped away the tears that laid on my cheeks.

I looked outside from my window, and started at the beautiful green forest. The memories I had in it would stay here forever.

I would try not to bring those memories with me to New York.

I would start off new and fresh, and try to forget about him.

My eyes welded up with tears as I realized how stupid that idea is. I knew that I wouldn't be able to forget him, he was a part of me. A part of me that was brutally ripped off me, leaving a deep gash that would never heal.

" Charlotte! We're leaving!" My Dad yelled from downstairs.

I sniffled and picked Kiwi up from the bare mattress and walked over to the door. I looked around the room one more time, before closing my door shut.

Dad was careful not to mention anything that would remind me of Jacob. Little did he know, that _**everything**_ reminded me of Jacob.

I walked outside and locked the front door behind me. I looked in the reflection of the mini window that laid on the door.

My eyes were blood red and partially swollen. I looked horrible and I felt horrible. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen to me. I didn't want to end up like this.

I climbed into the car and put on my seatbelt.

Dad reversed out of the driveway, and drove down the street. I looked out the window, and noticed that the Sun was eclipsed by the dark gray clouds. _**Figures**_.

I looked at the rear view window, and saw our house disappear in the distance. I felt the tears prepare in my eyes, begging to be released.

I restrained the, I needed practice. I had to learn to control my cries, I couldn't go to school if I would suddenly burst into tears.

" Goodbye My Love," I whispered, as we drove out of the small city of Forks. Even though he didn't love me back like I thought… I still loved him.

**2 days later…**

**Jacob's POV**

That was it!! I can't take it anymore! I've been living in hell these past days, and I can't control it anymore!

Screw that DAMN promise!!

_**Give her time.**_ thought Jared.

_**Fuck you Jared!!**_ I yelled in my mind.

_**He's right Jacob**_ thought Embry.

_**Screw you!! **_I growled and picked up more speed as I ran through the forest, running to her. I need her, I can't live without her.

She has to understand that I didn't kiss Bella. That I wasn't cheating on her.

My paws slammed against the Earth as I knew that I was close to her house. About half a mile away, I realized something wasn't right.

The air..

It didn't smell right. It smelled… vacant.

That didn't make sense!

I breathed in harder, trying to catch the scent of Charlotte. The aroma of green apples and coconuts.

Nothing.

The rest of the pack stayed silent as they heard my thoughts and smelled what I was smelling.

Her house came into view. Something was fucking wrong!! It smelled empty.

I phased back into human, and put on my jeans. I ran over to the side of the house, where her bedroom was.

The window was open. Relief washed through my body, as I knew that she expected me. But that didn't explain the weirdness of the air.

I easily climbed the tree and jumped into her room. No aroma, just scentless air.

That's when I realized her room. The furniture was still here, but all her stuff was gone. The mattress was bare, the closet was empty, and her dresser was cleared.

My heart beated harder as I was starting to click. I looked around the room frantically, everything was gone.

My eyes landed on her nightstand. Panic was overwhelming my body, I was scared…

I ran over to the nightstand and grabbed the paper that laid there.

I brought it to my face to read it. The handwriting was shaky, she was crying…

_**You promised me, you wouldn't follow me.**_

_**Close the window on your way out.**_

The note fell on the floor as I suddenly phased. I let out a pained howl as I realized everything.

She was gone.

Gone from my grasp.

She left.

Taking away my soul, when she left.

" _**Promise me something."**_

" _**Anything."**_

" _**Don't follow me."**_

I stepped back, dizziness overwhelming my functions, as I clicked. Double meaning words… Double fucking meaning words.

The hot tears soaked my fur, as the tears ran loose. My body shaking with anger and pain. She didn't want me anymore. She didn't love me anymore.

_**Oh No…**_ thought Embry, as he also realized what happened.

I jumped out the window, landing on my paws. I had to find her! And NOW! I still loved her, and she has to know that I can't survive without her.

**Review.**

**The play list is **_**It's Not over **_**by **_**Chris Daughtry.**_** ( For Jacob's last POV)**

_**My Happy ending **_**by **_**Avril Lavigne.**_** ( For Charlotte)**

**Review please. **

**Review.**


	26. The Eyes

**Hey!**

**Wow, that was a whole lot of reactions and reviews I received! Let me thank the people who reviewed ( OMG! ! 19!!)**

**Hunterjumpertwilightfan -- -- Queen Chanel -- -- vasogoma**

**redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Agoss -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic -- -- -- Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler**

**Arathi.x -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- gwblazers09 -- -- - musicbee**

**ev0l -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- Samara.Cullen**

**Livin-in-my-fable -- -- -- -- -- - FinnIrishDancer -- -- -- -- Ariela**

**Twilight -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**Ok, usually, I put the play list on the bottom of the chapter, but to feel Charlotte's feelings the best, I recommend you listen to the song _Hide and Seek_**** by **_**Imogen Heap **_**as you read her first POV. K? **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 26: The Eyes**

**Charlotte's POV**

" Honey, we're here," My Dad said, shaking my shoulder.

My eyes slowly opened to the darkness. Reality creped in on me, as I woke up from my sleep. Sleep. The only time, I felt that I was at rest.

My droopy eyes adjusted to the surroundings around me. The night lights blurred past our moving car.

Big neon signs that begged for your attention, ran past us. The distant sound of police sirens filled the air.

People walking on the sidewalks, glaring at our moving car. I looked up, feeling so small compared to the skyscrapers that dominated the land.

Slowly, the empty feeling sunk in my body. The gapping hole that was left of my soul. How could one person mess your life up so bad?

My hand grazed my neck, gliding across the pendant. The pendant.

I suddenly felt a pang of pain sting my chest. I mentally gasped at the pain. My eyes welded up in tears.

My chest shrunk in the pain, making my breathing turn into shallow breaths. I wrapped my arms around my cold body. Coldness.

Not out of the temperature, but out of the wanting to feel his warm arms wrap protectively around my small body.

I bit down hard on my lip, as the tears begged to escape. I refused to show my Dad how hurt I was.

I'd let my tears loose when he wasn't around. The only time I'd be free of his worried eyes, was when I'd run to the bathroom at the rest areas.

The concerned females would stare at me, while I'd curl up in a corner, letting my tears run free.

I wouldn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore.

Only for him did I care.

I brought my knees up and rested my chin on them.

The car braked as we stopped at a red light. I looked around the busy street. People arguing on the phones, others coming out of restaurants, others carrying shopping bags, and… I stopped breathing as I saw an old couple, walking down the street. They held hands, and the way they looked at each other. They resembled a young teenage love, your loved one was all that you saw. No one else, because has long as you were together, nothing else mattered.

Some tears leaked out of my eyes, this was so painful.

I started breathing again, as we drove down the street, letting the couple disappear behind us.

After countless stoplights, we parked on the curve. I looked at the building that I would soon call home. It was a good 5 stories high. Fire escapes entangled on the building's walls.

The building seemed so cold. So dead. The type of place where you hate your neighbors. I looked around and realized that I was in a sea of concrete. A couple of trees here and there, but no yard.

We opened up the car doors and climbed out. I easily caught the scent. My nose wrinkled in distaste.

The air was filled with smoke and pollution. Nothing like the scent I had grown used to. Not a single bit of the smell of the wet forest.

I grabbed Kiwi and a couple of bags. Our apartment was on the 2nd floor. We entered the building, and was struck by the smell of used cigarettes.

Kiwi sneezed by the distasteful smell. We walked into the elevator, and waited for the doors to reopen on the 2nd floor.

In a matter of time, the doors reopened. We walked down the hallway, until we reached our door.

My Dad opened it up, and walked in. I followed behind him, and flickered on the lights. The kitchen and living room laid in front of us. It was small. But it didn't have a cozy feeling, like a certain house…

I shook the thought away and walked into one of the bedrooms. It was defiantly smaller than my last bedroom. I dragged my bags into the room and threw them on the floor, closing the door behind me. I needed to be alone.

I collapsed on the bed, the salty tears escaping. I let them.

I silently cried, trying not to let my Dad know. But I know he knows, that's why he didn't call me to go help him get the rest of the bags down.

My chest ached, and my body felt numb. I felt chained down, the chains too heavy for my body to pick up. I knew people would try to remove the chains from me, by unlocking the big lock. Little did they know, only one person had the key…

An image of him appeared in my head, sending me into a round of hysteria. My body trembled, as the ferocious tears slid down my cheeks.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

I woke up in the darkness of my room. I scrambled off the bed and walked over to the window.

No moon, no stars, just the yellow lights of the night. It was so noisy here! People could be heard arguing in the nearby rooms, more police sirens, and the crying of the babies.

I cupped my ears with my hands, trying to block out the noise. It was frustrating, I missed the quietness of Forks, the only sound in the night, was the raindrops tapping on your window, and the howls of the wild.

At that moment, I spaced out. The howls.

At that exact moment, memories flooded through my head. They flashed in front of my eyes, pieces of memories. They were moving fast, but I could easily comprehend them.

His laugh echoed in my ears, I could mentally feel his touch, and picture his dark memorizing eyes.

I collapsed on the floor, crawling away from something that wasn't even there. My back thumped against the wall, I didn't feel any pain.

I just stayed there frozen, staring at the air. Staring with wide eyes, my breathing picking up.

I was loosing it. And all because of _**Jacob.**_ Thinking his name, sent me into tears and a sharp pang in my chest… What was happening to me?…

**Jacob's POV**

I ran to the back of her house, convulsions traveling up and down my body. I took a big whiff of the air, trying to smell at least a small bit of her scent.

I growled in frustration as I didn't catch anything.

I ran off in a sudden sharp turn, pressing my muzzle to the earth. My eyes gained a spark, as I got a small bit of her aroma.

_**Jake Wait! We'll be right there**_ thought Embry.

I growled in my head.

_**Don't do anything yet! Wait for Sam to think of something**_ though Jared. I could see in their heads, that they were running over to me.

I pressed my muzzle back to the earth and took a big whiff. I felt calm waves penetrate my body as I recognized her faded out scent.

Without thinking, I started whimpering. For her…

My body collapsed, pressing my cheek against the earth. Embry, Jared, and Sam appeared in front of me.

I could feel their sympathy. The pity they felt for me.

I didn't want it!! I wanted her!

Sam cautiously approached me, nudging me over, so he could smell the faint scent.

_**Jacob?**_ he thought.

I looked over at him.

_**There's hardly a scent… it's not enough to track her…**_ he thought.

The news struck me like bricks, making my breathing stop abruptly.

_**NO! That's not possible! **_I growled, my temper flaring up. My muscles twitched as they felt the desire to attack him for saying such words.

Sam read my desires.

_**I'm sorry Jacob… but it's true**_.

I felt the truth to his words. It sliced my chest open, the greatest pain ever being released. Worse than when I first phased, worse than when the newborn crushed me, even worse than when I had found out that Bella had chosen the leech over me.

Jared whimpered as he felt my pain. I looked over to them, they looked ready to die from my pain.

I phased back to human, and walked over to the forest.

" Don't follow me," I whispered to them, as I let the trees conceal me. After a while, I collapsed on the wet grass.

My muscles twitching, and the gash that was left in my chest. The hot tears slid down my cheeks.

I grabbed the grass with my hands as hard as possible, holding on to them for life. I choked on my hysterical cries.

My body curled up, as I cried. I felt the raindrops slide down my body. The thunder roaring above me.

_**She's gone.**_

_**No trace left behind.**_

_**She's truly gone.**_

The thoughts made me go into a round of compulsions. I felt the hotness take over my body, my body exploding into wolf form.

No voices. I was alone.

I'd be left alone… forever. I'd be considered alone without her.

As I laid there, I felt her fresh skin against mine. The giggles she'd make when I'd taste her… the sweet taste her skin gave off.

I threw my head back and howled in grief.

In a flash, I ran back to her house. There had to be a way to find her. There just had to!

I found the faint scent, and tried following it. The rain had my fur soaked already, I didn't care.

The trail led me out of Forks, as the scent became fainter due to the falling rain. About a mile out of Forks, the scent completely died down.

NO! There has to be more!

I pushed my muzzle against the muddy ground, praying for something to reappear.

Nothing.

Blackness crept onto me as reality eventually sunk in. The light at the end of my tunnel completely faded out.

I didn't want to be in this earth if I couldn't hold her. There was no point in living. She was my everything. Without her, I had nothing.

Nothing to live for…

Nothing to breathe for…

I heard a growl in my head. Seth.

_**JACOB!! NO!! **_he growled as he overheard my thought. That stupid mother fucking…

_**God Damn It Jacob! Just calm DOWN!**_ thought Quil. When did everybody phase?

_**No one told you to hear my thoughts!**_ I growled, getting frustrated.

_**Just… just don't do anything drastic…**_thought Seth, who could start to feel my pain.

Sam entered our mental conversation. He was really getting to me. I just wanted to rip his throat out…

_**Jacob**_ he thought, baffled by the violent thoughts that ran through my mind.

His thoughts sent me into a violent rage. I ran towards a tree and knocked it down with my body. The force made a powerful crack as the tree broke in half.

I had no control over the rage that over took my body.

That ass-hole Sam used his alpha voice. _**Jacob! Stop this now!**_

My muscles buckled underneath me, making me obey him.

_**Sam… I have to leave to find her.**_ I thought.

_**I'm sorry Jacob, but… think about it. She's somewhere in the US. She could also probably be in another country. It'll be practically be impossible to find her… I'm sorry, but that's the harsh reality.**_

I felt my temper start to flare up.

In less than a second, I bolted in the direction away from Forks. But as soon as my body obeyed me, the chains that Sam had put on me, made me trip over my own body.

I landed on the ground with a loud thud, whimpers escaping from my mouth.

_**No..**_ I whimpered, knowing I had lost my own free will.

_**I'm sorry Jake.**_ The ass-hole thought.

**Charlotte's POV**

I woke up, drenched in my own sweat. The alarm buzzed in my ears.

_**No…**_

Sleep was the only time I could escape from this pain, but somehow he found a way to haunt me in my sleep.

The pale sun light filled my room. I blinked a couple of times, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

I rubbed my eyes, and finally noticed how noisy the mornings are. Car honks went off every 5 seconds, car alarms ringing, and the sound of the dumpster trucks picking up garbage.

I spent the past 2 days in New York, doing absolutely nothing. I stayed in bed or stayed in my bedroom.

Today was my first day at my new high school. It was 5 blocks down the street. I was going to walk, since traffic in New York is ridiculous.

As my feet stepped on the cold floor, it reopened my gash. I gasped abruptly as it stung so hard.

I gripped my chest, taking shallow breaths. I swallowed down the lump that had formed in my throat.

Blinking away my tears, I walked into the bathroom, and started my morning shower. The hot water soothed my tense muscles. But like everything in the world, something always had to remind me of him.

The hot water slid down my arms, causing memories of him holding me, to reappear. Immediately, I shut off the hot water and showered with ice cold water.

I walked back to my bedroom, trembling from the coldness.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

My hands were stuffed in the pockets of my jacket, as I walked down the street. People here were so inconsiderate. I had already been shoved at least 4 times. I looked up and saw the concrete building where I'd be attending for school.

The building was 3 stories high, the type of building where it's not very wide, but very tall.

As I walked closer, I saw some of the kids. I noticed one thing…

Groups. Also known as cliques.

I've never been a person for labels, but I had a strong feeling, that I would soon be labeled.

I walked up the concrete steps, trying to ignore the stares and glares that I was given.

" Hey Girl!" whistled some person. I looked towards the voice and saw the jocks of the school. They all had a stupid smirk on their face.

They did their cat calls. I waited to hear the protective growl I had grown used to. The sound that made me feel safe. The sting stung again as I remembered the reality. I continued walking, ignoring the obnoxious guys.

Luckily, the office was the first thing you'd see. I opened the door and was met by the secretary. Files and documents were scattered around her desk, the phone ringing like crazy.

" Um, I'm new, but I already registered," I mumbled. She looked up at me, and huffed. She scrambled through the files, and pulled out my schedule. The school bell rang.

" Ok," she said, chewing on her pink bubble gum. " Get signatures. Then bring them back. Understand?" she asked, raising her eyebrows up.

" Yeah," I muttered, grabbing my schedule and map. I walked back to the now empty hallways.

I didn't want to be here at all. I wanted to be back at Forks…

I walked up the stairs, and looked around for my classroom. I opened up the door and saw the classroom.

The teacher stopped talking, and looked over to me. Along with 30 pairs of eyes. I slowly walked over to her.

" Ooww!" a guy yelled. A chorus of laughter arose, making my cheeks burn.

She grabbed my paper and signed it, handing it back to me.

" You can sit over there," she said, pointing to as desk in the back corner. I grabbed the paper and walked over to the empty desk.

I sat down and stared out the window. I felt my eyes start to brim up, as I wanted him near me. To tell me everything would be fine.

I heard the screech of a desk being moved.

" Hey there," a girl said. I looked over at her, and had noticed she had moved her desk at an angle, to look at me.

" Hi?' I muttered. I looked around and noticed that everyone had moved their desks around, completely ignoring the teacher. The teacher didn't seem to care, she wrote on the board as if it didn't bother her.

" So where ya from?" the girl asked. I looked back at her. Her straight hair was a red color, her eyes a light brown.

" Forks."

Her forehead crumpled in confusion. " Hm, never heard of it," she laughed.

I forced myself to smile.

" So uh, what's your name?" she asked.

" Charlotte."

" Diane," she smiled. " Can I see your schedule?"

I handed her the folded paper.

" Well, we don't have a lot of classes together, but we do have lunch together."

" That's great," I mumbled, not feeling an ounce of joy in my body.

She studied me for a second.

I was about to ask her about it, but I was interrupted.

" Hey, so ya new?" asked a guy, standing in front of my desk. I looked up and saw him. He was pretty tall, around 6' 3", light skin tone, with green eyes. His dirty blond hair was thrown into a ' Bed head' look.

" Yeah," I said, cautiously.

He nodded his head slowly. " Well, since you're new, I do believe I don't have your number," he said, trying to sound like a flirt.

Diane looked at me with a big eager grin.

" And you're not going to get it," I said, the angry side of me starting to flare up.

He blinked in surprise, before he regained his structure.

" Well then, here's my number," he smiled, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, and slid it towards me.

_**Who carries their phone numbers in their pockets?**_

" Call me.. Whenever you feel lonely," he grinned.

The anger licked at my stomach. Who does he think he is?

" Rick, stop it! She obviously looks taken," Diane said.

Rick glared at her, then looked back at me. He winked before walking back to his desk.

The anger dimmed down.

" So are you taken?" she laughed. " I don't really know, I just said that cause it looked like you were going to tell him off." she giggled.

_**So are you taken?**_

_**So are you taken?**_

The gash in my chest reopened, as I realized again, that I wasn't his anymore.

" No," I croaked, looking out the window again.

" So then why didn't you give Rick your number? He's like a major hottie!" she squealed. Was he?

I didn't even pay attention to his face, to see if he was good looking or not. Lately, I don't even pay attention to guy's faces anymore. It feels wrong… like I was being unfaithful. Which was really stupid, since _**he **_didn't even want me anymore. So why can't I like other guys? Oh yeah, because I stupidly still love _**him.**_God, am I messed up.

Diane kept talking.

She told me about New York, the groups that go to school here, and stuff like that. I tried my best to pay attention to her, but I couldn't. It sometimes seemed like the voices around me were far away from me, when actually, they were right next to me.

S5S5S5SS5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

School dragged on through the day. I was proud of myself that I didn't cry in the classrooms. The last bell had rung, and the hallways were flooded with students. I dug my way through the crowd and walked into the office.

" My schedule," I said, handing the paper back to the secreatary. She chewed noisily on her now yellow bubble gum.

" Ok," she chewed, grabbing the paper and leaving it with a pile of other appears.

" Is that it?" I asked.

" Uh huh," she chewed, scrambling through different folders.

" Ok, thanks I guess," I muttered, turning around towards the door.

It had been far too long since I last cried, and now my tears were begging to be released. I looked down at my feet, so in case some tears leaked out, no one would notice. My body trembled by the sudden rush of emotions that penetrated into my body.

My body slammed into someone. The force was so powerful I was actually knocked down by the force. I landed on the tile with a loud thud, my books scattering everywhere. I leaned down on my knees, gathering my stuff.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," someone said, dropping down to their knees to help.

" I'm fine," I muttered, stacking my books into a pile.

He laughed. " Ok."

I sarcastically laughed.

" Your book ma'am," he chuckled, handing me a book.

I looked up at him and mentally gasped. This was too much…

He was smiling, but that wasn't what caught me off guard…

His eyes.

His eyes resembled so much like… Jacob's. No one could ever exactly copy Jacob's eyes, but the pair of eyes that peered into mine, seemed so much alike.

They were a dark brown, looking almost black, and looking like they had so much depth, like you'd drown in them. They had the glint of humor like Jacob's. They were much too alike. Too much for me…

My eyes welded up in tears, as my body trembled.

" Thanks." I mumbled, quickly snatching my book from him, and walking past him. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek. No, not yet!

I closed the door behind me, and ran out of the school building. I ran all the way to home, not stopping until I threw myself on my bed.

The tears escaped violently. I cried into my comforter, my nails clawing into it. I choked on my sobs, as they came out uncontrollably.

**Review!**

**The play list for this chapter is like I said, **_**Hide and Seek**_** by **_**Imogen Heap**_.( **I chose that song, cause the beat is all sad and stuff. I don't even really know what the song is talking about. :D)**

**Also, **_**Here Without You**_** by **_**3 Doors Down**_** for Jacob. **

**REVIEW! I was so happy when I got 19!! Maybe we can get 20 next time! SO REVIEW THANKS!**


	27. The Lyrics

**PEOPLE! REMEMBER, IT'S tragic _HAPPY_ ****ENDING!! So, I'm updating. Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- mwaha.bella. -- -- -- -- -- Seth's Imprint**

**music bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - ****bonjourweasleys21 -- -- ev0L**

**Grace -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**Queen Chanel -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - gwblazers09 -- -- -- -- -- - pyrogasmic**

**redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- - NycBlackout89**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 27: The Lyrics**

**Charlotte's POV**

I don't know how it started. I don't even know when it started. But the point is that it did happen.

I sat here in my desk waiting for him to come into the classroom. The class noisily talked away before class started. I opened my notebook and started to doodle little stars. I heard him sit in the desk beside me.

" Hey," he said, taking my notebook away from me.

I smiled. I actually smiled. I looked at him and peered into those dark eyes of his. It almost mirrored the feelings I'd get when I'd look in Jacob's eyes.

My heart thumped harder as he met my eyes. The thrill rushed in my veins.

" Give me back my notebook, Casper." I smiled. He smiled back and handed it back.

" So are we still going to go get pizza after school?" he asked, slowly leaning closer to me.

" Yeah," I said, slowly moving away from him.

This is what I was talking about. Casper. He happened. He had become very close to me, and somehow managed to break through my wall. He had slowly became one of my closest friends. He led me out of my darkness. He couldn't bring me into the light, he couldn't but he did bring me into a dim lighting,

He tried everything to try to replace Jacob. I didn't allow it. No one could replace Jacob, I loved him too much to ever replace him.

He told me he would make me happy. And even though I would never admit it, I did feel something for him.

But I refused to become anything more than close friends. I didn't want to be like Bella. Using someone for your own selfish needs, then to discard them like nothing.

But the difference was that Jacob would never want me anymore. He still wanted Bella and he got her. I was more like a backup to him. Stupid as it sounds, I couldn't break down my love for him.

" Charlotte?" Casper asked, his hand moving up and down in front of my face.

" What?" I asked, looking back at him. His eyes were filled with humor.

He shook his head. " You and your space outs," he laughed.

I smiled back. He didn't resemble Jacob too much. Casper had chocolate brown hair, that would sometimes touch the rim of his dark eyes. He wasn't as tall as Jacob either. But he did have a lot of personality traits of Jacob. Casper would always be laughing or finding something to smile about.

As he laughed, I studied him. Would he become more than a friend? Of course not, right?

**Jacob's POV**

The months had gone by, and so had my soul. It had withered away.

Billy was dead worried about me. All I would do now, was School and Patrol. The time in between those 2 were spent mindlessly wandering around like a zombie.

The gash was still as fresh as it had been the first time I was cut open. Maybe the sides of the cut had scabbed over? I don't know, I hadn't seen a difference in me.

At first, I was always mad, and filled with rage. Any little thing would set me off. I wouldn't even go over to Emily's anymore. Watching her and Sam together, would set me off. It disgusted me.

Everyone tried different things to distract me from my pain. Nothing helped. Eventually, my anger died down and formed emptiness.

A hollow feeling that felt horrible. Billy tried to talk to me, he'd sit me down and stuff, but I'd only answer him in single answers.

No one really wanted to go out on patrol with me anymore, I was too empty to show any sign of life.

About a week ago, I had finally showed some emotion. But it wasn't good…

I had came home from patrol, and Billy was on the phone talking with Charlie. He was telling him how worried he was about me.

That made me feel some guilt as I realized that it was affecting my Dad as well.

" I don't know what to do Charlie. He won't even talk to me anymore," Billy talked into the phone. He didn't hear me walk in the house.

There was a pause as Charlie spoke.

" She left him," Billy choked. I felt a sudden stab in my chest as the words poured out of his mouth. It hurt the most when someone else said it, it was a harsh reminder of what happened.

" I know how similar this situation sounds, but there's not anybody who'll help Jake out." Billy spoke.

Another pause.

" I don't know exactly why…" Billy lied. He knew why she left. My body shook as I remembered the scene so perfectly. The betrayal that laid in her eyes, it practically killed me by the way she looked at me. Billy would never tell Charlie that his daughter caused it. I couldn't even bare to look at her…

Billy continued. " It's killing him, that she left. She just vanished from his life, taking away Jacob's soul. They _seemed_ perfect for each other," he muttered.

That wasn't true!! She did love me!! We loved each other!! The hot violent tremors traveled down my back, making my body shake violently.

Menacing growls erupted from my chest. Billy looked over at me, and his eyes grew wide.

" I'll call you back Charlie," he rushed out, slamming the phone back on the receiver. More growls escaped from my gritted teeth. I felt the hotness travel down my spine.

" Jacob, calm down," whispered Billy.

I shook my head as more growls formed. My body shook more. I knew what was going to happen. My vision turned red, wanting to let out my fury out on my own Dad. I needed to get out of here. As soon as I ran out the back door, I exploded. My clothes gracefully landed on the ground. I sprinted off into the forest, waiting for me to calm down.

I shuddered as I remembered that night. It was horrible.

I walked over to Quil's. He was going to baby-sit Claire today. I needed something to distract myself from my emptiness.

I opened up the door and heard Claire's giggles coming from the living room. I walked into the room. Claire was playing with her pink plastic magic wand, while Quil went through her toy box.

" Yake!" Claire squealed, as she saw me. I forced a smile, as she hugged my knees with her little arms.

Quil looked up from the toy box and smiled.

" Hey Jake, glad you came," said Quil.

" Sure, sure," I sighed, sitting on the couch.

" Yake?" questioned Claire.

" Yeah?" I asked, trying to sound playful. But as usual, it came out emotionless.

" Um," she said, looking down at her feet. " Where Charyote? I wanna play wit her."

A lump formed in my throat as she asked her innocent question. I tried blinking away the tears that formed in my eyes.

" Uh," I choked. " I don't know where she is."

Confusion filled her childish face. " Wha you mean? You kissed her Yake," she said, a frown on her lips, her small hands placed on her small hips. Memories I tried to keep locked away, reappeared in my head. One specific memory. The way my lips moved in sync with her, the affection she'd give me. Her fingers grabbing onto my shirt, while I'd tighten my grip on her. I'd pull back and press my forehead against hers, while her cheeks blushed into a beautiful color.

" _**I love you, Charlotte."**_

" _**I love you too Jacob." **_

" _**I know," I chuckled, finding her lips again.**_

How am I supposed to answer her?

" Uhh.." stuttered Quil. " Look Claire, a microphone! You wanna play superstar again?" asked Quil, trying to distract her.

She looked over at him and smiled. " Superstar!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

I breathed out and rested my head back on the sofa, trying to control the emotions that were flooding through my body.

Quil popped in Claire's CD and pressed PLAY. Quil had done a small play list for Claire, a bunch of children music.

_**Old McDonald **_started playing. Claire started singing into her purple microphone, while Quil mindlessly smiled at her performance.

A couple of songs passed, Claire had already switched from singing to dancing. The songs were starting to annoy me, but I refused to leave. I'd rather feel annoyed, than to feel nothing at all.

Quil sat beside me.

" How you holding up?" asked Quil, referring to the music.

" Ok, I guess, annoyance is a nice distraction," I muttered, looking at Claire dancing.

Quil chuckled.

The song finished, and was silent for a few seconds until the next song started to play. My blood stopped circulating as I heard the lyrics.

_**I've just seen a face**_

_**I can't forget the time or place**_

_**Where we just met**_

_**She's just the girl for me**_

_**And I want all the world to see we met**_

I gritted my teeth as the anger licked at my stomach, begging to be released. My fists balled up, as I tried to regain control over my emotions.

I glared at the speakers as the song kept playing. The lyrics swirling around in my head. I looked over at Quil who was clapping for Claire.

I felt the gasoline dripping into the blazing fire. In a flash, I was in front of the speaker. I grabbed it in my hands, and slammed it against the floor. The speaker broke into a pile of broken pieces, the music immediately cutting off.

" What the FUCK JACOB?!" yelled Quil, who was standing in front of Claire. I swiftly looked back at him, my body trembling with fury.

He took a step in front of Claire, preparing to protect her if something was to happen. My body shook as hot tremors traveled down my back.

I walked over the pile of speaker pieces and stormed out the back door, slamming it shut.

I stripped down and phased, making me land on my paws. The song's lyrics echoed in my head, as her laugh echoed in my ears.

This was getting out of hand, I had to do something about it. I couldn't just stay here and suffer, waiting for something that would never happen.

I slowed down into a jog and rested on the damp grass. My tired eyes were starting to droop. I never got any sleep, every time I'd close my eyes, she'd appear.

_**Jacob?**_ rang a voice in my head. Leah.

_**What?**_ I asked, probably sounding annoyed.

_**How are you doing?**_ she asked cautiously. I could smell her coming closer.

_**What do you think?**_ I asked sarcastically.

The sound of leaves being crushed were heard. I slowly opened up my heavy eyes and saw her standing in front of me in wolf form.

_**What do you want Leah?**_ I growled.

_**Now that hurt my feelings**_ she sarcastically said. I sighed in frustration. Why is it that the only feelings I now have are only rage, annoyance, and frustration?

For a second I had forgotten that Leah could hear my thoughts.

_**That's what I'm here for. I'm going to get a chuckle out of you**_ she thought. I looked up at her.

_**Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?**_ I asked negatively.

_**Well, I'm still thinking about that.**_ She laughed.

I just scoffed. A frustrated sigh escaped from her muzzle.

_**Come on Jacob!!**_ she yelled.

_**What?!**_ I yelled back, looking back at her. She crouched down, her tail wagging, playful growls and barks coming out of her wolfish grin.

_**Grow up Leah**_ I growled.

_**Liven up Jacob**_ she thought back, jumping around in a crouched position. She jumped closer then jumped back, she kept doing that, and it was eating at me.

She jumped closer, and snapped at my ear. Her sharp teeth dug into my skin. Due to her speed, she jumped back before I could even react.

_**What the hell?!**_ I yelled, getting up on my feet.

She laughed and kept springing around me.

_**Stop it LEAH!**_ I growled.

_**Why?**_ she teased, trying to snap at me.

_**Because you're annoying me!**_ I yelled.

_**Oh?**_ she asked, getting a mouthful of my tail. I yelped and turned to face her, menacing growls formed in my chest.

She smiled and pranced around me.

_**Do whatever you want Leah, I'm not going to play your little game**_ I thought, walking away from her.

_**Uh-huh, right**_ she thought. I sighed and kept walking.

_**Leah!! Shut up!! **_I roared, as she started humming in her mind. She didn't stop.

_**Gah!**_ she screamed as I suddenly pounced on her, knocking her down to the floor. My paws pinned her against the floor.

_**Shut. UP.**_ I growled through my gritted teeth. I climbed off her and stomped away from her.

She sprang right up and pounced on me. I growled viciously and snapped at her. She yelped back as my teeth dug into her leg.

_**You're going to pay for that**_ she growled. I don't know if she meant it playfully or aggressively.

We slowly circled, waiting for each other to attack. As much as I hated to admit it, she was giving me a new feeling. Anticipation.

I wanted her to attack already, so I could fight back. Our eyes shifted between each other's movements, studying each other's moves. I felt my pulse beating through my veins, jumping in anticipation.

_**Someone really wants a fight**_ Leah laughed.

_**Someone is annoying the hell out of me**_ I thought back.

_**You're talking about Embry right?**_ she snickered.

I rolled my eyes, dropping my guard for a fraction of a second. She took advantage of that.

She bit down on my back, her teeth grinding through my fur and skin. I growled loudly, and shook her off my body. She landed on the ground with a loud thud, but in a blink she was back on her feet, her lips curling over her dagger like teeth.

_**Ha **_I laughed. That took me aback. I laughed. I actually laughed. Shock coursed through my body.

Leah's teeth locked on my neck. A yelp escaped from my lips, my lips curled over my teeth. I bit down on her back.

Leah was a fighter, even if she was in pain, she would not back down. As my teeth penetrated through her skin, she tightened her grip on my neck.

_**I'm not letting go**_ she growled.

_**Then I'll make you**_ I thought. In a swift movement, I dropped down on my side, my weight crushing her as she laid under my body. Her grip loosened up reflexively. I got back up on my paws.

She softly growled while I walked away from her, satisfied that I won again. I phased and changed into my jeans.

" When will you learn?" I asked her, as she sat there licking her cut that laid on her back. She growled in response.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I jogged through the forest, enjoying the small feelings that had formed. I took advantage of them, knowing that they would soon disappear.

I'd have to remember to thank Leah later.

**Charlotte's POV**

Casper and I walked silently out of the pizza shop. I thought it was amusing that in every corner there was were either a place to buy pizza, hotdogs, or roasted nuts.

It was a cold day. The chilly air nipped at my cheeks, making my lips go numb from the cold.

" Sooo," Casper said, obviously uncomfortable with the silence. I looked up at him, while he looked down at me.

" So what?" I asked.

He suddenly laughed. I looked back at him in confusion. What was so funny?

" Um, are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

" Yeah, I guess so," I responded back. The weather in New York, to my opinion was much colder than Forks. Then again, I had my own personal heater in Forks… I pushed the thought away just as fast as it had appeared.

" I thought so," he chuckled.

" What's so funny?" I asked, the feeling of annoyance leaking into my emotions.

" Aw, don't get mad Charlotte," he said, stepping in front of me. He could easily detect the change in my emotions.

I chewed on my lip as I waited for the annoyance to die down. He chuckled and grabbed my hand with his hand, slowly intertwining our fingers. The guilt feeling sunk in. The feeling of being unfaithful. His touch didn't have the sweet burn that I'd been craving for the past months. His dark eyes held the same emotion that Jacob's would hold when he would make a move on me. Before I had accepted Jacob, the emotions that would lay in his eyes, hope that I'd accept and nervous from being rejected. Casper's eyes mirrored Jacob's.

" Casper!" I yelled, yanking my hand away from his, storming away from him. When would he learn? It was hard being best friends with someone who wanted more. Stupidity washed over me as I realized what Bella felt like. NO! I was nothing like Bella, the difference was she would go looking for Jacob, Casper would follow me.

" Charlotte," he whined, catching up to me. I huffed and picked up my pace.

" Charlotte wait," he said, stepping in front of me.

" What?" I snapped back.

" Look, I'm sorry, but…" he stuttered. " When are you going to move on?" he asked, studying my expression.

That caught me off guard. His eyes peered into mine.

" I don't plan on moving on," I whispered.

He groaned in frustration. " Charlotte," he sighed. " You can't hold onto him forever. It's not healthy. _**Jacob**_," he sneered his name. " He was caught in the act! If he had truly loved you like he would say, he wouldn't have been doing that stuff."

I flinched back by his words. My gash ripped open when he said that. It brought flashbacks of the horrid scene. I held my breath, hoping I wouldn't burst into tears.

He breathed out, trying to calm down. " And Charlotte, I want you. I wouldn't ever think of hurting you that way. Charlotte I want you, I wanna be with you," he pleaded out.

I couldn't think of anything to say, let alone respond. His dark eyes were begging for my acceptance.

He cupped my face with his hand, forcing me to keep looking at him.

" Charlotte please…"

**What did you think? Tell me in a REVIEW!! So REVIEW!! Please ok?**

**The play list for this song is **_**Animal I have become**_** by **_**Three Days Grace**_** for Jacob. And **_**I'm Yours **_**by **_**Jason Mraz**_** for Casper.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, if anyone knew what song the lyrics came from, I'll give you… um… something…**

**Ok, it seems a lot of my reviewers want to know how it went down with Jake, Bella, and possibly Edward, right? So, apparently, if I was to put that in, it's too late. BUT WAIT!! I was thinking of doing a miniature story, like a side story to **_**Jacob vs. Edward, NOW, ME VS BELLA. **_**Because I admit it, there are other " Out takes/ Extras" that I would like for you all to know about. So do you think I should also do my side story? So you would be able to read about that and other stuff that weren't able to make it into the story. BUT LIKE I SAID, I'M THINKING ABOUT IT, but I'd be happy to hear your opinions!**

**So yeah, and REVIEW!! Thanks everyone!! For everything!! Especially for the luv and support!! And don't want to sound weird, or something… but your reviews keep me motivated, for real. :) and also, I'm surprised by how long my story is! Wanna know a secret? Ok. I never expected my story to be this long, or to have loyal fans like all of you! You're all amazing!**

**( again, another long author's note. Review!) **


	28. The Call

**I. Am. So. Tired… You'll find out why in the bottom author's note.**

**Ok, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- TopazTears1527 -- -- - Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler**

**Awesomeness -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Grace**

**Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- NycBlackout89**

**musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Samara.Cullen -- -- -- ev0L**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- Livin-in-my-fable -- -- redtwiheart12**

**Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- - twilighter**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 28: The Call**

**Leah's POV**

I growled back at him due to his cocky response. He ran out of sight, leaving me to think to myself.

I looked around, double checking that I was alone. Satisfied, I phased back and changed into my long T-shirt.

I walked home, not caring that it was quite a distance to walk. My fingers glided against the bark of the towering trees, feeling the rough texture of them. The sunlight shined through the green leaves, making the forest seem straight out of a fairytale.

I sighed at the choice of my words. When would I get my fairytale? I gulped down the lump that formed in my throat.

I leaned against a tree, looking down at the wet grass. My eyes explored the scenery around me, while my ears heard the rumbling of thunder approaching.

Lazily, I continued walking home, kicking small rocks in the process. The house came into view as I walked out of the dense forest.

The small raindrops slid down my exposed skin, as the clouds released the rain. I walked into the house, slowly closing the door behind me.

Seth was on the couch watching TV. He turned his head to look at me.

" Hey Leah!" he smiled.

I smiled back, and sat beside him.

" What are you watching?" I asked, snagging his bag of potato chips.

" Those were mine," he muttered, not wanting to say it to my face. I smiled as I noisily chewed on the chips.

" I'm watching a really cheesy movie," he laughed.

" Can I change it?" I asked, handing him back the bag.

" Yeah, go ahead, I'm going to leave in a bit anyways," he said, grabbing the bag of chips.

" Where you going?" I asked, snacking on the chips I had grabbed with my hand.

" Patrol," he sighed.

" Again?" I asked incredulously.

" Yeah, Sam wants me to get the hang of it and all," he muttered, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

" Ok, well I'm going to my room," I said, stuffing the last chips in my mouth. I walked upstairs and rested on my bed. I sprawled my body, letting relaxation soothe my tired body.

Fighting Jacob takes a lot of you. He's one strong boy. And he fights like a true warrior, I could easily tell he wasn't even trying when he fought me. If he truly tried, I would've been dead. I laughed at the pathetic attempt at humor.

All the pack knew what had happened between him and Charlotte. It kept replaying in his head over and over. The pain he felt was spread through all of us. I don't know how he could handle it, a taste of his pain made me want to jump in front of a speeding trailer. Would that kill me?

I sighed, and curled up into a ball.

It was really messing up his mind. He kept hallucinating, especially imagining that he would smell her. He'd follow the imaginary trail at the speed of light, and would suddenly stop when the trail would lead him to nothing. He'd then crash down, his world crashing down on him…

I already didn't really like Bella, but when we all saw what had happened, I felt utter rage against her. She was so… ugh! I cant even think of a word to describe her.

We had all been pleased when we had found out that Jacob had imprinted. Imprinting took him straight out of his depression over Bella. He had found someone who was absolutely perfect for him. Someone who would comfort him when he needed it, someone who would make sure he'd stay out of trouble.

And Bella ruined that. She just had to have Jacob to herself. My body trembled as the anger started to form.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. We all missed her when she left. I had already loved her like a sister, everyone loved her like family. Jacob loved her with his whole world. He would do anything for her. She was responsible enough to not take advantage of that.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the phone ringing. I'll let Seth pick it up. I closed my tired eyes, waiting for sleep to wash over me.

" Leah! Phone!" yelled Seth. I groaned and walked over to the living room. Seth was standing by the doorway, holding the phone out.

" I'll come back later, I'm gonna start patrol already," he rushed out, opening the door. I took the phone from him and waved him good bye.

I took the phone to my room. I laid down on the bed and brought the phone to my face.

" Hello?" I asked, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

" Leah?" asked a voice. I sat right up as I heard the voice. My eyes blinked rapidly from the shock and surprise. My mouth gapped as I tried to find my voice.

" Ch-Charlotte?" I asked incredulously.

**Charlotte's POV**

Casper stood in front of me, waiting for an answer. I looked anywhere, but at him. If I looked into his pleading dark eyes, my body would confuse those eyes for Jacob's.

I grabbed his wrist with my hand, and pried it off my face. He released my face slowly, by his body language, it was noticeable he was hurt.

I slowly looked at him from under my lashes. He was staring at me, hurt and confusion laid on his face.

" Why?" he whispered, trying to hold eye contact. His words sent scratches on my soul.

I gulped, trying to think of the right words. My eyes brimmed with tears. I secretly wanted to, but I wouldn't. I didn't want to let go of Jacob. And I didn't plan on forgetting him anytime soon.

Yet, here in front of me stood a great guy, who was offering his heart to me. Pleading for my acceptance. Who wanted me to be his.

So why couldn't I belong to him? Jacob didn't own me. I wasn't his anymore. He had no claim over me at all. No one did. So why did I still crave to belong to him? Why couldn't I move on? I should, but he still has his locks on me. On me and my heart.

Casper was still waiting for an answer.

" I,… I don't know," I whispered, not knowing what to say. My heart picked up speed when he brought me into a hug. My body stayed frozen, some parts of me wanted to hold him back, while other parts didn't want to be held.

He released his hold on me and cupped my face again. His eyes held an emotion I could not recognize, but it sent shivers down my body. He felt them, causing a smile to form on his lips.

He leaned down slowly, watching my moves. My blood picked up its rate, as I was undecided. My heart felt like it was going to burst, due to the fact that it was beating dangerously fast.

His nose slowly touched mine. My breathing was abnormally fast, making me feel lightheaded. I felt him come closer to me, his hands slowly tilted my face up.

I held my breath, knowing what was going to happen next. I should stop this…

His lips slowly moved closer to mine. My lips started to tremble, afraid of what was going to happen.

He pressed his lips against mine softly. My heart seemed to stop beating, as his lips molded against mine. I couldn't move, I was frozen.

His other hand came to my back, pressing me against him. He brought my face closer, trying to get a response out of me. Any response.

It wasn't the same. I felt no bond, no shocks, just nothing. It wasn't right.

I felt the tears slid out of my closed eyes. Why was I starting to cry? I pulled away from his eager lips, trying to control the sobs that wanted to be released.

He opened his eyes, while he released his grip on me. I pulled away from his body, not even wanting to look at him. I felt stupid and foolish.

I shook my head, signaling a No. He didn't say anything. I walked around him, leaving him behind.

I walked to my apartment, wanting to be in my room. I opened up my bedroom door, and sat on the bed, where Kiwi was sleeping. Wiping away my tears, I looked around my room.

I walked over to my nightstand, and opened up one of the drawers. Digging through the junk, I found my old journal. I kept it underneath everything, hoping I'd never run into it. I pulled it out and rested it on my bed. I grabbed the house phone and sat on the edge of my bed.

My hands were shaky as I turned to the last page. I refused to look at the top of the page, that's where **_his_** number laid.

I looked around the page, and landed on the number I was looking for. Should I do this? I gripped the phone in my hand, my fingers curling around it. I had never felt so nervous in my life until now.

It was now or never. I had to know. To know how he was doing. If I know that he's happy with _**her**_, I'll let him go. I'd move on, and leave him as a young love memory. Casper was right, I was going to have to move on.

I slowly dialed the numbers, 2 seconds passing after each number was pressed. I brought the phone to my ear, as the ring tones echoed in my ear.

One ring… two rings… three rings… four rings. Maybe I should hang up?

" Hello?" asked a voice that interrupted my thoughts. A small smile spread on my lips as I recognized the voice. Seth. One of my old best friends. Tears of joy welded up in my eyes. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Seth! Seth was on the phone! I couldn't get over that. I missed him so much.

" Hello?" he repeated. It seems that his voice had gotten deeper, more manly like.

Say something Charlotte!

" Uh…" I stuttered. I deepened my voice, I didn't want him to recognize my voice. " Um, is Leah there?" I asked roughly.

" Uh, yeah," he said suspiciously. " Here she comes."

" Leah! Phone!" he yelled in the distant. I held my breath, as the phone shuffled around. I could hear Leah walking into her room, closing the door behind her.

" Hello?" she asked, she sounded tired. My voice stayed stuck in my throat. I miss her so much!

" Leah?" I asked, using my normal voice.

" Ch-Charlotte?" she asked rapidly, sounding shocked.

A smile formed on my lips. I laughed awkwardly. " Yeah, it's me," I said, trying not to cry.

She laughed happily. " Oh My God! How are you?! Where are you?! Why didn't you call before?! How big is your school?!" she shrieked over the phone.

I laughed nervously again. " Um Leah? Uh… how's he doing?" I whispered, so low it almost seemed inaudible.

There was a pause in the other end. I chewed nervously on my lip, afraid of hearing that he's having the time of his life with _**her.**_

" Charlotte…" Leah paused, she sounded like she was struggling with how to tell me the _**" good news"**_.

" Charlotte," she repeated. The suspense was killing me, slowly gnawing at me. " He's… He's not doing good… at all…," she whispered, her voice cracking.

I blinked in confusion. Did I hear her right? I tried breathing, as my chest felt fire penetrating my skin. It hurt to know he wasn't happy.

" What, what do you mean?" I whispered. I looked around my room, waiting for her answer.

" He's… like a dead soul. He's dead inside, his body still lives, but it's hollow, soulless.

" Charlotte, he misses you. More like he needs you, he needs you like he needs air to breathe! He's depressed over you, he misses you and… and…"

" Oh My God…" I whispered, my own voice choking. The tears slid down my cheeks, as I realized what I was doing to him. " Oh My God," I cried into the phone, the sobs breaking loose. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Just like me, he needed me. I needed him back. I felt so stupid for actually doubting him.

" Charlotte, tell him where you are, he needs to be with you," she muttered.

" I can't," I mumbled, ashamed of my own words.

" Why?" she asked. " Charlotte you have to! I'm afraid for him. Not just me, but the whole pack! We worry he won't be alive the next day. I have no idea how he's still living right now. When we go out on patrol with him, we ourselves want to commit suicide when we feel his hollowness and pain."

I didn't know how to respond to that. " Leah, do me a favor…"

" What is it?"

" Please don't tell him or anyone about this conversation… And just keep him alive for me, for a couple of more months…"

" What?! You plan on keeping him alive for just a few more months and then let him die?!" she shrieked.

" No. I am coming back…"

" What do you mean?" she asked, her voice calming down.

" Were only living here temporarily. We are going to come back, but not until a couple of more months. Just do that for me, I do want to see him when I come back," I cried.

" Charlotte, I don't know if I can. He's right on the borderline." she whispered.

" Leah, I," I was cut off.

" What the hell?!" Leah yelled.

" Leah?" I asked warily.

" Crap! Charlotte! Stay quiet!" she whispered into the phone.

" What? Why?" I asked, my sobs stopping abruptly.

" He's coming, I don't know why," she rushed out. My voice immediately shut off, and was stuck in my throat. Oh no…

It was silent for a few seconds or minutes, I couldn't tell. But I knew he must've been close. The phone was pressed against my ear so hard, I felt that I'd get a bruise.

" Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" Leah asked. My breathing picked up as I knew he was there. I felt like I was going to have an anxiety attack.

" Uh… I wanted to thank you for earlier," he muttered.

Oh.. Oh!! I muffled the screams that burst out of my mouth. The voice I remembered, did his real voice no justice. His voice echoed in my ears. But his voice didn't have that humor in it, it sounded emotionless. I didn't care, I just wanted to hear his voice over and over. I had been longing to hear his voice for so long. It sent shivers down my back, making me want to be in his arms. The craving of his lips, the sweet taste of them was laying in my tongue, making my mouth water. I wanted to hear his laugh the most, the sound that would make me smile.

" Oh, its ok, you did beat me pretty bad though, I'll admit that," Leah laughed nervously. I expected to hear his laugh, he would've usually laughed at a comment like that. No laugh…

" So who're you talking to?" he asked. That voice if his, made me want him more than ever. I wanted to be close to him, to be held protectively. Then I realized what he asked…

" Uh, it's no one," she laughed. I could bet he was raising his eyebrow at that moment.

I pressed my ear closer if possible, trying to hear better.

" Hello?" he asked directly into the phone. My body went into a full panic mode. I pushed the buttons on the phone quickly, trying to hang up. The little screen that laid on the phone, read CALL ENDED.

I threw the phone on the floor, and screamed into my pillow. I want to be with him right now! A sudden wave of nausea hit me. I quickly ran into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

My stomach heaved, as I felt the bile rise in my throat. I gripped the toilet with my hands, as I threw up what I ate earlier.

I gasped for air, as I tasted the horrible taste that now laid on my tongue. My stomach heaved again, making me lunge towards the toilet once more.

As I choked out more contents, I leaned my head against the cool edge of the bathtub. I gasped for air, as I clutched my now weak stomach.

My body was heated up, making me start to sweat. I slowly looked down at my neck. The citrine's color was suddenly very intense.

The desire for him grew stronger, as I laid there weak and nauseated.

**Leah's POV**

" Hello?" he asked into the phone. He moved so fast, I didn't react fast enough to take the phone away. Damn it! I had probably looked very suspicious to him.

Confusion filled his face. He pulled the phone away from his ear, and stared at the screen.

" Call ended?" he said, turning the phone off.

Shock traveled through my emotions. No. She hung up. I wasn't even able to get her number, what if she doesn't even call back anymore.

" What are you doing Jake?" I asked, as he pushed buttons on the phone.

" I'm calling the number back," he mumbled.

" Why? It's none of your business of who I talk to," I yelled, scolding at him.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" Well, whoever you were talking to, they called from Private," he said, tossing the phone on the bed.

I stared at the phone, wondering what's happening to Charlotte right now. Oh no… how am I supposed to keep this from the pack? They're bound to find out when we do patrols. Ugh!!

" Leah, what the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Jacob. My eyes shifted over to him, my body trembling from the frustration that boiled in the pit of my stomach.

" Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me!" I screamed, as my emotions became out of control.

" What ever," he muttered, walking out of my bedroom.

" Where are you going?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

" Home," he mumbled, closing the bedroom behind him. I stayed there sitting, until I could no longer smell him.

Once satisfied, I climbed off my bed and walked to the kitchen. A headache started to form from all the hard thinking I was doing.

So was I just not going to phase anymore to protect the conversation between Charlotte and I?

I know I would get a beating if anyone else was to find out. But I respected Charlotte's favor, I wasn't going to tell anyone that she called.

I shuddered out of worry and fear as an image appeared in my head… I had phased and all the guys were on patrol, in one second, they knew the secret.

We all felt the rage that erupted in Jacob's mind. I heard a growl from behind me. A furious growl.

I whirled around and there stood Jacob in wolf form. His dark angry eyes were aimed right at me. In a blink, he was tackling me down to the floor. Ferocious growls filled the air. This time he wasn't holding back, he was fighting with all his strength. His dagger-like teeth glided against my body, cutting through it like water. His eyes were filled with fury, pain, and torture.

I gasped at how real that mental image had seemed. I gripped the counter for support as my legs became wobbly and unstable.

What did I get myself into?…

**Review!! Yeah!! Ok, so just please Review. I calculated, and I realized that out of every 6 readers, only one person reviews. That makes me kind of sad, that's only 16 percent of my readers review. But I'm still so happy that I at least do get reviews!! :) **

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Love Remains The Same **_**by **_**Gavin Rossdale.**_** That is such a beautiful song, I'm serious. Please take the time to hear it, and I hope you like it. :)**

**Oh, and take the time to REVIEW also. Thanks.**

**Review! ( And a quick announcement, for Chapter 17, I think the play list should also be **_**Hysteria**_** by **_**Muse. **_**What do you think? I don't know, I just felt like bringing that up. :D)**

**OH! And I cant believe I almost forgot, be expecting the side story!! Yes, I'm working on the 1st chapter!! So if you want, go ahead and put me on an author alert, so you'll get the memo of when the story is posted. REVIEW!**


	29. The Alley

**Well, I posted up my side story. Let me thank the people who reviewed: OMG! I actually got 23!! I got 23 reviews!! You people are awesome!! **

**TopazTears1527 -- -- -- -- -- -- Awesomeness is baaack -- -- -- -- -- vasogoma**

**TwilightFreak00 -- -- -- -- -- -- Anonymous -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Samara.Cullen**

**bonjourweasleys21 -- -- -- -- -- Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- redtwiheart12**

**Wishing for a Werewolf -- -- - Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- musicbee**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Seth's Imprint**

**blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - litnerd**

**OlivezGrl -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- twilight**

**Livelovelaughshop -- -- -- -- -- twilightllove -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- emotionaltragedy **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and story.

**Chapter 29: The Alley**

**Leah's POV**

I don't know how long I stayed leaning on the counter, but it was long enough that Seth had came home already.

I looked over to the door as I heard it open.

" Hey Leah," called Seth, walking into the kitchen. He cocked his eyebrow up as he saw me.

" You ok, Leah?" he asked, walking over to the fridge.

" Yeah," I breathed out. " I'm fine." I released my hold on the counter and sat down at the table.

" Uh, how was patrol?" I asked, hoping it'd distract Seth from my nervousness.

" It was ok," he started. " But then Jacob phased, and his thoughts flooded ours. I swear, one day, one of us are going to commit suicide." He did a deep breath. " I feel for him. I don't know how he survives." Seth took a seat beside me.

" That's rough," I said distantly, looking outside the window. Man, what was I going to do? I'm even afraid to phase. Even if I was a wolf for just a second, that'd be long enough for the others to hear my thoughts. My hands started to tremble from fear. And if I didn't phase, they'd get suspicious. Then they would somehow make me so mad, that I would phase… Oh God…

" Leah!" yelled Seth.

" What?!" I shrieked back in fear. Why is he yelling?!

" Are you sure you're ok, your hands started trembling, and your eyes started to water," he said in concern, studying my expression.

" Yes Seth! I already told you I'm FINE!" I screamed. I stood up from my chair and started walking over to my room.

Seth's hand locked on my arm. I swiftly turned around and looked into his brown eyes.

" Let go of me Seth," I hissed at him. Venom swirled in my tone, my eyes burning holes into him.

" Leah… something's wrong. I need you to tell me. You're getting me worried," he said. His face was crumpled in concern.

" I said Let go of me," I hissed again. I yanked my arm away from his grip and walked back to my room.

I closed the door from behind me, and sat on the edge of my bed, my eyes watering up. My lips were pressed into hard line, as the warm tears slid down my skin.

I let out a shaky breath, as I tried to regain control over myself. It was too hot in this room. I opened up my window, letting the chilly air bite at my overheated skin. The coldness wrapped a comforting blanket around me, sedating my nerves.

A depressed howl rang through the darkening sky. It split my emotions in two sides. One was pity. The pity I felt for Jacob. His lonely howl split the silent air, crying for her. I had the strongest feeling that he had hallucinated her scent again, and followed it without thinking twice. Then he stopped when it led him to nothing…

The other emotion was clearly fear. His thunderous howls formed into thunderous growls in my mind. I feared for my life…

I felt my knees wobbling again, my breathing becoming shallow. I clutched my chest, as I had a hard time breathing.

My eyes fluttered a bit, black spots appearing in my vision. My body swayed a bit, then I blacked out suddenly. The pain surged through my body, as my body slammed against the hard floor…

**Charlotte's POV ( Her POV is a few days ahead of Leah's)**

The days slowly ticked by. I felt my body growing weaker every day. I couldn't really retain food anymore.

Just one thought of him, would cause anxiety attacks, sending me into rounds of nausea.

I shook my head, trying to shake off those thoughts. I don't know how I've survived the past months, but the point is that I am surviving.

I looked over at the big flashing signs that told you the date and time. We had already entered the month of my birthday. October.

I couldn't take this anymore! I wanted to leave New York already and go back home to Forks.

The small balls of snow landed on the hard cement. I tightened my jacket around my body, trying to stay warm.

My nose was practically frozen from the coldness. I walked towards a group, that was waiting at the stop light, waiting for the signal to walk.

I breathed out in relief as their body heat thawed me out. The light turned from a red hand to a green person.

I walked past the numerous taxis, crossing the street in the process. I hadn't called Leah anymore. I had tried once more, but immediately hung up when it was Jared who answered.

I was too scared to call again… but I knew that I was going to have to.

It was so cold. I blew in the air, a white puff forming in the air.

I really hated walking home by myself. Casper would usually walk me home, after he told me that I should be careful. That they were a lot of thugs around here, waiting for an opportunity to open itself.

I separated myself from the group as I turned on my street. It was a bit creepy how the street seemed so alone and empty. Maybe I should come back later? When there's more people around?

Yeah right. How more of a baby could I be? My apartment was just down the street.

I continued walking on the too quiet street. My eyes glancing around me. I jumped when I heard a round of laughter. I froze in my tracks, fear increasing my heart rate. Calm down Charlotte, since when is laughing frightening? I smiled at my stupid reaction to laughing. A small giggle escaped from my lips, as I rolled my eyes. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I continued walking.

A group of guys came out of the alley, laughing their heads off. It's ok, just don't pay them any attention to the three.

I kept on walking, praying some normal pedestrians would start walking on this street also.

One of the guys stopped laughing and nudged his friend. They looked over at me, and nudged their other friend. They all eventually stopped laughing, and watched me with their eyes.

Fear started to creep into my body, as their eyes followed me. 2 of them walked back into the alley, disappearing.

I felt relief sooth my nerves, as they walked away. The other one stayed standing there in front of me.

He stood about a good 7 yards in front of me. He never moved, he just stood there watching me.

I had the strongest feeling that he wasn't planning on moving. Without thinking, I casually turned around in the other direction. I'd rather stay in the city a bit longer, than have to walk around him.

As I turned around, I saw the other 2 guys walking towards me… I took a few steps back, and turned back around, pretending I hadn't noticed them. The first guy was walking towards me also, he was a lot closer… oh no…

They were creeping onto me. I held my breath, and just decided to cross the street and walk on that side of the sidewalk.

As I crossed the empty street, one of them called…

" Hey, where are you going?" yelled one of them. I ignored him, and kept crossing the street. Never had a street seemed so wide.

I heard running steps from behind me… I bit my lip as I quickened my pace. This can not happen, and it won't happen…

I heard more laughter. I strained my ears as I tried to hear any more footsteps. I couldn't hear any. I had finally reached the sidewalk again.

I screamed, as I felt hands grab my shoulders suddenly. His fingers grinding down on my skin. My scream was cut short, as a hand cupped my mouth. He spun me around in his grasp, slamming me against the brick wall.

The other guy suddenly appeared and grabbed my wrist, swiftly dragging me to the alley. His hand had a tight grip on my wrist, his nails digging into my skin.

I pushed my feet against the sidewalk, trying to stop their force. He looked back at me with a sudden flame of fury in his eyes. He pulled me harder, causing me to trip over my own feet. One of them laughed, while the other swiftly carried me in his arms. I screamed again, as reality and panic sank in. I writhed in his strong grasp, as they brought me deeper in the alley.

This time, my scream was cut off, by his lips. They slammed against mine, roughly forcing my mouth open.

His tongue grazed the roof of my mouth. My body shook, as that dirty feeling sunk in.

I bit down on his tongue as hard as I could. I tasted his blood as it dripped on my tongue. He quickly dropped me.

I landed on the hard cement roughly. A yelp escaped my lips, as the pain shot through my body. I got on my hands, and tried to crawl away.

One of them roughly caught my ankle, yanking me back to them. The sudden force made me drop down to my stomach, my nails clawing into the cold wet cement. My elbows

He quickly turned my body around with a strong pull. I landed on my back, the pain traveling through my entire body. I hadn't realized, but my cheeks were already wet with tears.

One of them dropped down to his knees, and climbed over me. His weight was too heavy for me.

I felt more tears fall down my cheeks, as he pulled me closer to him. I placed my hands on his chest, and tried to push him away.

That's when his friends came in. They each grabbed my wrist and slammed it against the asphalt. More pain seized through my muscles.

The main one, unzipped my jacket, the sudden coldness bit my exposed skin. I tried to scream again, but failed when nothing came out, only broken sobs broke through.

He tore my shirt, shivers forming as the wet cement touched my cold skin.

A strange sense of déjà vu sunk in, as I saw those same black spots appear in my vision. His weight was too heavy as he sat on my stomach.

An evil smirk played on his lips as he placed his hands on my knees, forcing them apart. My eyes fluttered a bit, as blackness tried to swallow me. I tried to fight the darkness…

My vision went black…

I felt his lips work down my neck, before I got lost in the darkness… waiting for the protective growl to be heard…

**Leah's POV**

" When do you think she'll wake up?" I heard a voice ask. It sounded far away, like when you're under water, and people are talking to you. But at the same time, it sounded like a strange echo. The question echoed in my ears.

" How long has she been past out?" asked another voice. What were they talking about? Was it about me?

" A long time," answered the first voice. It sounded worried.

Someone sighed. " I don't know what do, I guess we have to wait until she wakes up," answered the second voice.

My other senses started to reawaken. Touch. I could feel that I wasn't on the hard floor anymore. Something hot was on my hand…

Smell. I could smell the pack. The woody scent. Great, I don't want anyone here.

Taste. My mouth tasted stale and dry. I felt thirsty. Too thirsty.

Vision. My eyes slowly opened. At first everything looked blurry, but my eyes adjusted. Everything became more crisp and colorful.

I first saw Seth. He was holding my hand, his forehead crumpled in worry.

He breathed out in relief.

" Thank goodness you finally woke up Leah," he breathed out, somehow bringing me into a hug.

Through Seth's bundle of hair, I saw Jared and Embry there. Seth released his hold on me and stepped back.

Sam was here too… he stuck out a glass of water, a pill on his other hand. I gladly took the water, swallowing the pill in the process.

I chugged down the water, and practically licked off the last drops. As I wiped my mouth with my hand, I realized most of the pack was crowded in my bedroom. Ugh, I hate being the center of attention…

Everyone was here except Jacob, and I was personally glad. He was after all, the reason for my blacking out. I shuddered just thinking about him.

" Leah, what happened?" asked Seth, who still looked worried. I gulped, think of a lie!

" I don't know, what did happen?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

" I was in the kitchen, and I heard a loud thud. I ran to your room, and saw you collapsed on the floor. And you never woke up, so I called a few people." he answered.

" A few?" I joked. Almost the whole pack was here.

He laughed. " Yeah, just a few," he said, rubbing his neck. " So you don't know what hap-"

Seth was cut off… He was cut off by me… me and my screaming.

As Seth was talking, my bedroom door opened up. In walked Jacob…

I screamed out of fear at the sight of him. In a second, I was flying off my bed, standing in the corner of my room, screams pouring out of my mouth.

His eyes looked over at me in confusion. It sent me into hysteria, and by instinct, I hid behind our Alpha, the only one who'd be able to control Jacob.

" Leah!" yelled Jared in shock and confusion. Quil's eyes shifted between Jacob and I.

Sam looked down at me in confusion also. Everyone was confused.

" What did you do to my Sister!" roared Seth, walking over to Jacob.

" I didn't do crap to her!" yelled back Jacob, a sudden burst of fury exploded in his dark eyes. His tone sent more rounds of fear into me.

I let out another scream, and cowered more behind Sam. Jacob looked back at me, confusion swirled around in his eyes.

" Leah!" commanded Sam. " What is going on?!" I looked back at him with worried eyes.

" NOTHING! Nothing is going on SAM!!" I yelled back at him.

" Jacob?!" yelled Sam.

" Not even I know!" Jacob yelled back. I felt shivers of fear travel down my back. Oh why did Seth have to notice?

" Leah? Are you afraid of Jacob?" whispered Seth. My eyes darted over to Seth. LIE! LIE! LIE!

" Of course NOT!" I yelled, trying to sound sure. Seth stared into my eyes, studying for a weakness in my eyes.

" Leah?" asked Jacob suddenly beside me, touching my shoulder. I freaked out again. I screamed another bloodcurdling scream.

Sam jumped at my sudden reaction, and protectively stood back in front of me.

" Jacob, I demand to know what is going on."

" Sam! I told you, I don't know!"

Sam looked back at me, dominance in his eyes. No… he's going to go Alpha on me…

" Leah, I demand to know what is going on," sure enough, the alpha tone laid there.

" I don't-" I was cut off by my own tongue. I couldn't lie anymore… " I won't say anything!"

" That's it, Phase right now Jacob," commanded Sam. Jacob hesitated, but then stripped down, and phased.

I lost my breath as the massive wolf stood in front of me. " You too Leah," Sam said.

I looked back at him in shock. " No Sam, I can't, please," I begged.

He shook his head. " I need to know what's going on Leah, it's my responsibility to settle things between pack members. Now. Phase. Now." he ordered. His voice was thick with his alpha tone.

I hesitated, I wouldn't do it.

" NOW Leah."

I bit my lip, as I felt my eyes water up. I took my T-shirt off slowly, and took a deep breath as I felt the sudden flash of hotness travel down my back.

I now stood on all fours. **_Toe Nails, Butterflies, tampons, pads, toe nails, butterflies, tampons, pads._**

I tried to keep that repeating in my head. I could sense the confusion in Jacob's head. Sam stripped down and phased as well.

Sam tried reading our thoughts, trying to get a hint of what was wrong. Jacob looked bored, he eventually laid down on his stomach, that empty feeling in his eyes. His thoughts started to get painful again, his emotions being transferred to our own bodies.

He was remembering memories of her again.

_**TOE NAILS, BUTTERFLIES, TAMPONS, PADS, TOE NAILS, BUTTERFLIES, TAMPONS, PADS!!**_ I yelled in my head. I didn't want anything to leak out by accident.

_**What is going on between them two?**_ thought Sam, looking back and forth between us.

Sam was getting a little bored also, so he sat down. His thoughts started to wander a bit, reliving his memories of him and Emily.

_**TOE NAILS, BUTTERFLIES, TAMPONS, PADS, TOE NAILS, BUTTERFLIES, TAMPONS, PADS!!**_ I kept yelling, this was getting harder. I just want Sam to give up already.

His thoughts continued of Emily, the way her lips tasted. It was disgusting, it was making me feel like a bisexual.

It still hurt to know that Sam used to be mine. My own thoughts were starting to wander a bit.

I had felt the same pain like Jacob, when he lost Charlotte. Do I have that souless look in my eyes? But Sam never called to check up on me, like Charlotte did. Ugh, I can see a bug in my closet from here…

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a frightening growl. I looked forward and saw… Jacob…

OH SHIT!!

In less than a second, I quickly dodged Jacob's attack. I jumped on my bed, scared whimpers escaping from my muzzle.

Jacob roughly jumped on my bed at the speed of lightening. I quickly jumped away from my spot, as Jacob's jaw snapped at the now empty air.

His sudden jump on the bed, cracked my bed, breaking it in the process.

The menacing growls escaped from his angry chest. I ran out my bedroom door, heading for the strairs.

I heard Jacob's paws slam against the floor, as he followed me out of the bedroom. As I ran down the stairs, Jacob pounced.

He knocked me down the stairs, tumbling me down the stairs with him. I yelped as his weight now laid on top of me.

I tried snapping at his face, but failed. He bared his dagger teeth at me, looking sharper more now than ever.

Jacob growled once more. In that second, his thoughts flooded mine. He was in pain and torture…

In a flash, Sam pounced Jacob, slamming him into the wall. Agh! Sue's going to kill me for that! Jacob slammed into the wall, a big hole was formed in the wall.

I phased immediately, and ran out the front door. I don't care if the neighbors saw me naked.

I ran across the lawn and ran to the back of my house. More growls filled the air. I looked behind me, and saw Jacob standing there, phasing back to a wolf.

I screamed as he charged me. I phased as well, and used my speed to my advantage.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the rest of the pack phasing too. Sam appeared, running over to Jacob.

As he attacked Jacob, Jacob threw him off. Sam was thrown to the floor, a loud boom occurred as his body slammed onto the ground. Jacob's eyes shifted back at me, a fire of anger exploding in his dark eyes.

I whimpered as I took off running towards the forest. I could hear his heavy paws behind me, stalking me.

I pushed my legs harder, as hard as they could go.

_**Jacob! Jacob stop this!**_ commanded Sam. I spared a glance from behind me. My eyes practically bulged out, when Jacob hadn't stopped. His fury was more powerful than an Alpha's commandment.

Another yelp escaped from my muzzle as I ran into a mountain wall. CRAP!

I looked behind me, and saw him breaking though the forest. I backed my body against the wall as much as possible.

Jacob crouched down and sprung off the floor, his teeth bared, aiming for me. I closed my eyes shut waiting for his teeth to rip through my skin…

**So what'd you think?! Tell me please, in a REVIEW!! So yeah, just please REVIEW!!**

**The play list for this chapter is, well, I think it should be **_**Beat It**_** by **_**Fall Out Boy ft. John Mayer **_**for Leah's POV. And maybe for Charlotte's POV it should be **_**Big Girls Don't Cry**_** by **_**Fergie**_**. I don't know, I couldn't think of a play list for this song. :)**

**REVIEW!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	30. The Guardian

**So I'm updating… 2 days later!! How rude of me. :D**

**Anyway, It seems that my readers do care for me! I luv you all!! **

**And it seems that there's a lot of confusion going around, I did lose a loved one, but she wasn't a human. She was my dog. I don't have any bro's or sis's so I'm an only child, so I love all my dogs like they're humans.**

**Ha ha, that was some chapter wasn't it? Ha, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**TopazTears1527 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- blue-silkra**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- livelovelaughshop -- -- -- musicbee**

**Twilighter -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Arathi.x**

**Ava0Abney0andAubrey0Ambler -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Livin-in-my-fable**

**EmotionalTradgedy -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - NycBlackout89**

**Wishing for a Werewolf -- -- -- -- Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- Ari-Moon**

**redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Seth's Imprint -- -- -- - Litnerd**

**Beast's Harlot -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- stella turner -- -- -- -- - Ballerina93**

**Kirsten **

**I am dedicating this chapter to a fellow reviewer **_**Wishing for a Werewolf, **_**who has been through a lot in her life. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 30: The Guardian**

**Casper's POV**

I missed her. I'd rather just be her friend, than be nothing at all towards her. Sure, it would be hard, but it'd be worth it.

She should be at her house by now, and I'd apologize for last time. I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets as I walked down the street.

Would she be mad at me?

My forehead crumpled in worry. I don't want to lose her. I've wanted to talk to her in school, but… it looks like she doesn't want to talk yet. She doesn't look like she even realizes what she's doing.

She's got that soulless look again in her beautiful eyes, I thought as I turned on her street.

How could one person mess up a person like Charlotte so bad? I would've loved to know her when she was completely happy. Sure she laughs around me, but her eyes aren't filled with humor, they're looking in the distance, like she was having a flashback… a flashback of him.

My head shot up as I heard a scream. It sent shivers down my back. Not just because the scream was terrifying, but also because I recognized it…

I found myself running down the sidewalk, turning on her street, trying to remember in what the direction the scream was heard.

I passed a couple of alleys looking into each one. Come on Charlotte, you have to scream one more time! I couldn't remember in what direction the scream came from.

A small scream filled the silent air, but was immediately cut off. But it had rung long enough to catch the direction.

I pushed my legs harder, as I ran in that direction. My eyes frantically gazed around me, peering into alleys.

As I ran, I caught a glimpse of a group. I saw her… thrown on the floor, a guy on top of her…

Fury overwhelmed my body in an explosion. The adrenaline swam through my veins, igniting more of the burning fury.

In New York, you always had to be prepared. Prepared for the worst…

I knew what I was going to have to do…

I quietly ran over to them, there were 3 of them. 3 guys, one bullet.

Charlotte never knew that I always carried a weapon with me. I didn't ever plan on telling her, but I had it for protection.

The 3 guys were so involved in their plan, they didn't even see me run up to them. 2 of them had her arms held down, preventing her to try to fight.

The other one was on top of her.

" Do you mind if I join in?" I asked, disgusted by the words I had to use. Little did the guy know, that the cold gun was a few inches away from his neck.

The guy turned his head around, clearly disturbed by the interruption.

" Hey man, go get your own bi-" his annoyed tone trailed off as he saw the black weapon. I held it confidently, not like some people who hold the gun with shaky hands.

The other 2 let go of Charlotte's wrists, slowly raising their filthy hands in the air in surrender.

" On second thought, I don't want to share," I muttered, cocking the gun.

The main one raised his hands slowly also in surrender.

" Here man, keep her. We don't want any trouble," he muttered.

" Get off her," I said in a threatening tone.

" Yeah sure, here," he muttered, climbing off her. I let out a breath of relief as I realized that they hadn't completed their mission. Her jeans still hugged her soft curves.

" Now get out of here," I yelled, disgusted by the monsters that stood in front of me.

The other 2 immediately took off running, the main one trailing behind. I raised the gun to the air and fired it.

A loud crack filled the air, as the bullet shot out, piercing the air. The 3 guys picked up their speed, partially tripping in the process.

My eyes glared at their backs, until they completely disappeared. I strained my eyes, trying to see a little sign of them.

They were officially gone. I stuffed the now empty gun back in my pocket. In an instant, I dropped down to my knees, trying not to let the tears escape as I saw Charlotte. Those ass-holes had already stripped off her shirt. It didn't feel right seeing her half-naked here.

I took my jacket off, and picked her up, wrapping her torso in my leather jacket. Her body was cold and wet.

I got back on my feet, carrying her in my arms. I walked out of the alley, still glancing behind my back.

I suddenly felt her fingers grasp my shirt. My eyes shot down to her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears streaming down her beautiful face. Choked sobs escaping from her mouth.

It pained me to see her cry like this. She was too afraid to open her eyes.

" Charlotte, it's ok, I'm here," I whispered.

More sobs poured out of her mouth. I balanced her on one arm. With my free hand, I grazed my fingertips against her wet cheek.

" Charlotte, you're safe," I whispered, her skin sending little shocks through my own skin.

Shudders traveled down her body, as more tears escaped from her shut eyes.

" Shh, it's ok," I said.

She slowly opened her eyes, bringing her dark brown eyes up to look at me. In that moment, I saw her eyes change.

Her pupils dilated, her eyes grew wide. But the most important thing was the emotion her eyes held. Her eyes were locked on mine, staring into them.

The emotion was affection. Pure love.

I was taken aback by the powerful emotion in her eyes. She didn't let go of my eyes. She just stared back, peering into them.

The emptiness in her eyes evaporated, they were filled with life. The first time I had seen them that way. Her eyes looked even more beautiful than ever.

She parted her lips, like she was trying to find her voice.

" … Jacob?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving mine.

That single word sent knives into my heart, a sickening pain shot through my body. The affection that laid in her eyes wasn't for me, but for him.

Why didn't she want me back? Why wasn't I good enough of her? Why?!

" Charlotte," I breathed out. " Go to sleep…" I placed my fingers on her eye lids, gently pushing them down to close her eyes.

She kept them closed, her mind drifting off into sleep. I shuffled her weight, and continued walking to her apartment.

I felt that dumb lump form in my throat. I walked into the lobby. Some people stared as I walked in. A guy carrying a beautiful girl who's torso is only carried by a leather jacket that shields her like a blanket.

" What?! Do you want to take a picture?!" I snarled back at them, annoyance clearly noticeable in my tone. They looked away immediately.

I huffed and walked into the elevator. Luckily, there was no one else in there. I shuffled Charlotte's weight again, while I put her in a more comfortable position.

The elevator doors opened up, the hallway empty.

I walked over to Charlotte's apartment, and grumbled when the door was locked. I dug my hand in my pocket, trying to find my ring of keys. I had a spare for Charlotte's apartment, since Charlotte had the habit of loosing her keys.

I shoved the key in the lock, unlocking the door. I laid Charlotte down on the couch, while I went to her bedroom to find a T-shirt for her. I came back to the living room, and gently changed her into it. She was completely knocked out. Should I be worried? Nah, I don't think so.

I sat down on the edge of the couch, positioning Charlotte do lean on my shoulder. I sighed as I looked at her.

What was so special about this _**Jacob **_guy anyway? All I know about him is that he was tall, buff, and that him and Charlotte are in the same grade, but he's about a year older than her.

Technically, I'm a senior that should be in my freshman year of college. I got into some problems in my freshman year, that cause me to have to repeat that grade.

So I was actually 2 years older than Charlotte. It's not that much of a difference right?

A smile tugged at my lips, as I remembered the first time I had actually made her smile. She had caught my eye the first time I had seen her in the office. She looked so fragile and broken, that it actually worried me.

The emptiness in her eyes as she looked up to look at me. I had never truly understood why she looked like she wanted to cry when she had stared into my eyes. The confusion that would travel through my body, every time she'd look in my eyes, this pained look would form in her eyes.

I realized today the reason. My eyes reminded her of him. My hands balled into fists as I thought of that monster that had destroyed Charlotte.

He didn't deserve her one bit. He hurt her, breaking her in the process. It pained my heart as she cried out what had happened between them. The feeling of betrayal she had felt when she had realized that she wasn't the only girl in his life.

I always felt like she wasn't telling me something, but I'd never ask about that.

Ugh, what I don't get is why does she still want him? He obviously didn't feel the same love that she felt for him. But why can't she just let go of him? Doesn't she understand that she'd be so much better without him? Happy with me…

I'd just stay a close friend to her, nothing more than that. That's what she wanted, and I'd respect that, even if it hurts to do so.

What I would do just to show her how much I loved her. This feels so much more than some school crush. Never had I felt an emotion so strong.

But to be honest, I had never seen such love as powerful as Charlotte's love for that selfish monster. She refused to be with anyone else, her heart was permanently welded with his soul.

Friend or lover, whatever I was to her, I would always protect her. I'd stay by her side no matter what.

Her smile. My heart would do flips when her lips would pull into a smile, especially when I was the reason for her smiling.

I looked back down at her, her face relaxed as she slept. I leaned down and pressed my lips against her forehead. That sealed my promise for her. To always stay beside her, be there for her through it all when she needed it.

No matter how much I wanted, she didn't belong to me,… but I belonged to her…

**Jacob's POV**

Never had I felt such a feeling of betrayal until now. My own pack member had kept a secret from me. Not just any secret, a secret that involved Charlotte. The reason for my own self-being.

As Leah's thoughts echoed in my head, that small glimpse of information regarding the phone call, flashed in my head.

Different emotions shuffled through my head at that same moment. Awe as I heard Charlotte's voice echo in Leah's head. Pain as I heard the depression in her sweet voice. Betrayal as I realized that Leah hadn't planned on even telling me about the conversation. But even more importantly, the sudden rush of fury that circulated through my veins. My vision turned blood red as I glared back at Leah. Jacob had suddenly disappeared from my mind, only the animal remained.

It was all based on instinct. Instinct to hurt someone that was secretly hurting you. How many times had Charlotte called Leah? Was this the first? Or more like the 5th?

Those thoughts just increased the anger. All these thought traveled through my head in less than a second, but to me, it seemed like an hour. The sudden pulling at my already broken heart set me off.

My actions were actually quicker than my thoughts. Leah and Sam hadn't even heard them, as they zoomed through the mental link.

A deadly growl broke through my muzzle. Leah's eyes sparked with the sudden rush of attention.

Her frightened eyes snapped over to me, comprehending the look in my aiming eyes. As I pounced at her, her speed came in handy. She leaped right out of my attack, landing on her bed.

I don't know how, but in less than a second, I found my body lunging for her again. Her bed cracked underneath my weight.

Frustration had burst in my body as my jaw bit down on air.

In just a few seconds I was chasing Leah through the forest. I had completely ignored Sam's alpha orders. I didn't even know it was possible to do that, but my fury was too strong that it dominated over our Alpha.

My eyes stayed aimed at the light gray wolf that ran away from me. She was fast, but I was fast too. I was right on her heels.

The tress blurred past us as we ran. The wind whipped through my fur, as my speed picked up.

Suddenly, Leah ran herself into a dead end. She was trapped between a rock and an angry wolf.

I broke through the trees, she was pushed against the rock wall, her small body trembling in fear.

I didn't care, I just wanted to rip her betraying throat out. I crouched, gaining momentum, and launched my heavy body at her.

The impact was loud. It sounded like lightning striking the ground.

My teeth bared at her, my hating eyes peered into her frightened eyes. My muscles were tense, my claws coming out.

My sharp claws dug into her skin, a yelp escaping her muzzle.

At that moment, the world froze. Everything stood completely still.

Jacob came back, battling with the animal within me. What was I doing? What was I doing to Leah?

Rationality reappeared in my mind. The monster had took over, but sense was coming back.

I jumped off Leah, whimpering as I realized how bad my fury had gotten out of hand. I stared at my paws, as I backed away from Leah.

She slowly got up, looking back at me in confusion. My breathing had picked up, I was so ashamed at myself.

I had actually intended to kill Leah. Kill her!

More whimpers formed in my chest. What kind of a animal was I turning into?

_**Leah… Leah I'm so sorry**_ I whimpered out. How much I wished I wasn't alive at that moment.

Her confused eyes stared back at me.

_**I… I…**_ my mind was too crowded to think straight. Some part of my mind still wanted to hurt Leah, while the rest was fighting the need to do that.

My head snapped back at the forest, as Sam and the rest of the pack broke through the trees.

Sam aimed at me, ready to fight me. I wouldn't fight back, I'd let myself get the beating I deserved. I hoped he would just finish me off, letting me escape from this world.

He pounced at me, knocking me down to the floor. Instinct wanted to take over again, the instinct to fight back.

I let my body stayed numb, as Sam attacked me. Suddenly I heard a growl from behind me, hoping that someone wanted to fight back with me too.

Sam's head snapped up to look at who growled. I recognized the growl. Leah. Why was she defending me? I practically almost killed her.

Her small body lunged at Sam. She didn't knock him down, but it did confuse him.

_**Don't hurt him**_ she growled.

_**Leah? What are you do-**_ I thought.

_**Shut up Jacob**_ she cut in.

_**Leah, what is the meaning of this?!**_ thought Sam. The rest of the pack stayed silent.

_**Just leave him alone, he had no control over his actions**_ she thought.

Why was she doing this? I rolled over and got back on my paws. Her body was tense, watching every move Sam made.

Sam's eyes scanned her, trying to figure out her motive. I could sense the confusion in everyone's heads including mine.

Sam suddenly turned around and headed back to the forest, the rest of the pack following behind.

I looked back at Leah who was looking at me too.

_**What was that all about?**_ I asked.

_**What was up with all those suicidal thoughts?**_ she snapped back.

_**So? I can't help the thoughts that swim through my head**_ I yelled back. My annoyance was picking up again.

_**Calm down Jacob**_ she yelled. In a flash, she was gone, running through the forest. I was left alone now, as she her mind link faded out.

Was I starting to become suicidal like Leah said?

**Review! And again so Sorry that I wasn't able to update when I said I would. So please REVIEW!!**

**The play list for Casper is **_**Your Guardian Angel **_**by **_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_**. I recently found that song, and I really love it! So it would be really awesome if you would listen to it and read the lyrics. I think it goes with Casper really well.**

**And for Jacob's POV, I feel that the song **_**Given up **_**by**_** Linkin Park **_**is right for it**_**.**_** The beat goes really well with his POV and the lyrics somewhat fit him.**

**REVIEW!! YEAH!**


	31. The Goddess

**Again, another late chapter. My fault? You can say that, but it didn't help that my Parents put a time limit on my laptop!! I am serious!! I don't have my full access anymore, ( insert tears) so I can hardly take the time to get in the Twilight world.**

**And then, I had written this chapter, but I hated how it came out, so I redid it completely. To my opinion, this one is so much better than the first.**

**On a lighter note, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Freeasair -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Vampiregirlsince1918 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- NycBlackout89**

**twilighter -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Kirsten**

**blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- music bee**

**redtwiheart12**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 31: The Goddess**

**Jacob's POV**

I laid here on my small bed, staring at the plain white ceiling. To the average ears, the air would seem calm and quiet. Lucky you.

For me, I could hear every sound in about a mile radius. Billy was in the kitchen, shuffling through the surprisingly fully stocked fridge. The birds chirped through the cloudy day, while the thunder roared from a distance.

I heard Billy's wheelchair roll down the hallway. A soft knock was knocked on my closed door.

Sighing, I got off the bed and dragged myself over to the door.

" Yeah?" I asked, looking down at him. Damn. It seems that every thought I think, somehow finds a way to remind me of **_her_**. It had gotten so bad, I couldn't even say her name anymore. That sickening pain would shoot through my chest, making me want to crumple on the floor.

" Don't you want to come eat dinner?" he asked, his forehead crumpled in concern.

Hunger? Did I feel hungry?

" Nah, I'm not really hungry," I muttered, stepping back to close my door.

Billy jabbed his wheel in my doorway, preventing me to shut the door.

" Come on Jacob, don't make your old man eat by himself," he said, trying to form a smile.

I mentally sighed.

" Sure, sure," I said, pushing the door open. Dad smiled, and rolled himself into the kitchen. I slowly followed behind.

I pulled out a chair and sat myself in it. Billy grabbed his fork and dug into his spaghetti. I looked down at my bowl. My bowl was probably around 2, 3 times bigger than Billy's, and it was filled to the point that it seemed that it would overflow.

I grabbed my fork and stared at it, realizing how small and fragile it looked in my big hands. Damn again! Why can't I think of one thing that doesn't remind me of _**her**_?

I slowly breathed in and out through my nose.

" Jacob aren't you going to eat?" asked Billy, who was twirling his fork in his serving of spaghetti.

" Uh.. Yeah," I said, stuffing my fork in the spaghetti, and putting on a fake smile.

Billy saw right through it, but said nothing.

I stared at my food, as it swirled around my fork. Dad still knew I was a bit angry about what happened earlier…

Charlie and my Dad were going fishing again. Charlie came early, around 5:30 am. I had groaned as I heard Charlie's thunderous knocks pound on the front door.

I dragged my feet over to the door. Yawning, I threw the door open.

Charlie smiled at me. He was wearing a fisher's hat, with little feathery things attached to it.

" Morning Jake," he beamed.

" Hey," I mumbled out, letting him inside my house. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

" So Billy's still getting ready?" he asked, sipping on his drink.

" Yeah," I said, sitting down on one of the table chairs.

I yawned again, as my eyes got heavier.

Charlie laughed. " Rough night?"

" You have no idea," I mumbled. Of course he had no idea. How do you expect to get any sleep, when you can't stop thinking about your reason for life? I hated falling asleep. The same dreams would occur. They usually revolved around the same idea. I would be lost in the forest, trying to find the trail that I would never be able to track.

Then suddenly, her laugh would echo through the trees. She's start calling my name, a smile in her tone.

Her voice was everywhere, like surround sound. I would try to follow her voice, but would suddenly turn in a different direction, when her voice came from somewhere else. A couple of nights ago, I had actually found her in my dream. The trees became scarce, and I could see a figure standing right in front of the rising sun. I couldn't see her clearly, she was more like a silhouette. She stood about 30 yards in front of me.

Her giggles echoed through the trees, while I stood there dumbfounded. I felt like I was looking back at a goddess.

She called my name. It sent thrills down my body, shocks of electricity reawakened my body.

I took a step forward, still amazed that she stood in front of me. One step, her body faded out a bit.

Another step, and again, she faded out a bit more. I felt my face twist into a horror-struck expression.

At the speed of light, I took off running towards her, hoping I would get there before she would completely disappear.

My speed reduced, as I could see her dark hair blowing in the gentle breeze. Her eyes were viewable, their darkness sparkling with beauty.

" No!" I yelled out, as her figure started to fade out. I picked up my speed again, wanting to hold her in my arms. The closer I got to her, the more she would fade out.

My hands closed around warm black smoke, as she completely faded out. My eyes quickly gazed around me, hoping she hadn't completely disappeared.

Only trees surrounded me. My knees buckled from underneath me as I realized that I had let her disappear again…

" Jacob, you still here?" questioned Charlie.

" Sorry," I apologized, as my eyes started to sting with tears.

Charlie sighed and sat down beside me. My nose slightly crinkled as I could smell Bella's scent on him.

My hands formed into hard fists at the thought of her.

" Jacob," Charlie started, looking down at his coffee. " Don't let her ruin your life. It was young love, that would eventually fade out. She was only a girl."

My eyes grew hard as my mind comprehended what he was saying.

I banged my fists on the table, the table slightly cracked. Charlie's eyes grew wide with my sudden reaction.

" She was not _**some girl**_!! She's MY girl," I roared out, pointing towards my chest, pushing the chair out as I stood up swiftly. My body started to tremble from my strong anger.

" Jacob… She _**was**_ your girl. But it's not healthy to be grieving over her disappearance. I'm not trying to sound rude, but Billy is really worried about you."

" You shouldn't be talking Charlie! Bella was practically dead when Edward left! So you aren't authorized to tell me to forget her!" I yelled, feeling the hotness travel down my spine.

Charlie's lips pressed into a tight line as he thought of what to say. " But Edward came back after a little bit more than half a year. I'm not happy that Bella jumped into his arms quickly. I just don't want you to rely on someone so much that left you."

I made a face of disgust. I wanted to tell him that _**she**_ didn't leave me. She wasn't with me because of his selfish daughter. Of course, he didn't know that Bella had caused it.

" And Edward came back, because he still loved Bella. Jacob, I doubt she had really loved you," he said.

That was it. My body shook harder, the hot tremors swam down my body, begging me to release the wolf that lived inside of me.

" Charlie! She did LOVE ME!!" I yelled out. I wanted to attack him so bad, for saying such lies. My vision turned into blood red as I glared back at him.

My fist tightened, wanting to strike.

Someone suddenly gripped my wrist. My head shot over to see.

" Go to your room now Jacob," Billy said sternly. I yanked my wrist out of his grasp, and glared at Charlie, before I turned to my room.

I slammed my door closed behind me, I could hear the conversation that took place in the kitchen.

" I am so sorry Charlie. _**She's**_ a very tough topic for him," Billy apologized.

" It's fine Billy, he's just going through a phase. Uh, can you tell him that Bella wants him to visit her," he asked awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with request. " She says that she can help him out."

" I don't know Charlie, I don't think that's a very good idea. Jacob doesn't really want to talk to Bella."

" Ok then… uh, you ready?" Charlie asked.

" Sure come on," Billy said.

I heard them exit out of the house, followed by the sound of car doors slamming and the sound of the car taking off.

" I'm going to get seconds," Billy suddenly said. My eyes blinked rapidly, as I came back to the present.

I looked back down at my spaghetti, my nose wrinkling in disgust as the food had changed its appearance to something disgusting.

I slowly pushed the bowl away, watching Billy's reaction to that. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as he changed his mind.

Billy sighed as he sat his bowl back down on the table.

" So what did you do today?" he asked, stuffing his mouth with more spaghetti.

" Uh," I said, scratching my head. " I went to school." 11th grade really sucked. I was so grateful that Bella and the leech had already graduated. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing them at school. " And I went out for patrol and then… I… uh… that's it." I wouldn't tell my Dad that while I was out on patrol, I started to hallucinate that I could smell her. That sent me running through the woods as fast as lightning. And made me crumple on the floor when I clicked that the scent wasn't even real.

Billy slowly nodded his head in comprehension.

" I didn't do much today either," he said. God, Dad, just give up. You're not going to get a full conversation out of me.

I stood up from my chair, grabbing my bowl and dumping it's contents in the trash can.

" I'm going to bed," I sighed. I walked out of the kitchen before Billy could say something.

I closed my door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed. The moon light shone through my window. The clouds were closing in on the moon.

I opened my window, and swiftly climbed outside.

I stripped down and phased. I stretched out my legs as I shot through the darkness of the woods. The resting leaves rustled violently as I ran past them.

! ! !

My body snapped up, as I woke up from the recurring nightmare. Nervous sweat drops rolled down my face, while my breathing was short and shallow. I ran my trembling hand through my hair, as I ripped the bed sheets off my body.

My throat felt dry, as I gulped.

I got off my bed, as the feeling of nausea swam through my stomach. I froze, trying not to make myself anymore dizzier than I already was.

Slowly, I walked over to the kitchen. I gulped down the fresh gallon of water, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

I felt so sick. Not flu-sick, just sick. I dug through the medicine cabinet, trying to find any type of medication that could help me out.

I settled on an aspirin. Gulping it down, I remembered that I had patrol to do.

The morning slowly dragged on, the feeling of sickness died down. I smelled Embry approaching my house. I didn't bother getting up, he'd let himself inside anyway. As of right on queue, the door opened up and in he walked.

" Hey Jacob," he smiled, sitting beside me on the couch.

I just nodded my head.

" Dude, you look like crap," he said.

" Geez Embry, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically.

" You feel sick or what? Cause you look it."

" Yeah, I felt like I wanted to throw up earlier."

" That's gross Jake," he laughed. " Come on, we've got patrol."

" Why do you have patrol, it's only supposed to be me," I said, annoyance once again started to swirl around in my emotions.

" Jake, don't you remember? Sam said he wanted to do that whole bonding thing, so we can communicate better through our mental link. So everyone has to go out on patrol. Well, everyone's supposed to, but Leah isn't."

" Why?" I asked with no interest.

" Cause she said she's got cramps or something like that. So she started to threaten us, saying if we forced her to do patrol, she'd purposely only be thinking about her period and cramps," he explained, shuddering as he remembered the very disturbing thoughts of Leah's.

She's pulled that stunt so many times.

I sighed and walked out the door with Embry. We tied our jeans to our ankles and phased.

The others had already phased as well.

I hated being phased while others were phased as well. It was downright embarrassing for me, because I would feel their pity for me. And what was even more embarrassing, was when I would start to hallucinate.

Their pity washed through my mind, while my emptiness spread to their minds. Sighing, I started my patrol, trying to ignore the conversations that were heard in our mental link.

Patrol slowly dragged on. My annoyance was at an all-time high, due to all the mindless chatter that the guys thought. I was also disgusted as Jared and Sam thought of their imprints.

Seth had me annoyed, due to his positive look on everything.

We all phased back to human, and dressed into our jeans. We walked out of the forest and started towards Emily's house. The guys were all chatting and laughing, as I excluded myself. I trailed behind them, kicking pebbles in the process.

Emily's house came into view. I growled to myself as I started to hallucinate _**her**_ smell again.

Green apples and coconuts. I was getting sick and tired of these stupid hallucinations. Rolling my eyes, I ignored the scent. I was not going to make a fool out of myself again, running to something that wasn't even there.

I followed the guys up the porch. The fake scent still swirled in my head, but died down a bit as I could smell Emily's cooking.

It smelled delicious, but I didn't have an appetite right now. I could hear the guy's stomachs growling already.

They opened the door up and shuffled inside. The TV was on in the living room, Leah's jacket was rested on the couch. I guess she's here.

The guys suddenly froze in the doorway of the kitchen. My forehead crumpled in confusion, so I dug my way through the crowd that blocked the kitchen doorway.

My eyes scanned the kitchen to see what they were staring at.

Emily was drying off a dish, while Leah was sitting at the table. What was so wro-

My breath cut off as I saw the goddess that was in the same room I was in. My heart seemed to have stopped breathing.

She had her back towards us, sitting beside Leah.

" They're here," whispered out Emily, looking at us, but was obviously talking to her.

I heard _**her **_heart skip a beat, her blood rushing through her veins, her breathing stopping.

I couldn't take me eyes off of her.

Slowly, she turned her body to look at us. She looked up from under her wet lashes. My eyes grazed over her amazing body.

Her curves were so much more prominent under her shirt, and if possible, it seemed that her chest had developed more.

Concern washed through my mind, as I realized that she had lost too much weight. My eyes moved up to her neck.

My gift to her, she was still wearing it. The citrine was flaming up. I looked up at her face.

Her lips still had their beauty, full and a touch of a pink glow to them. Her curly waves grazed her face beautifully.

I looked into her eyes, while she looked back into mine, and felt pain as I studied them. They were still that beautiful dark brown color, but they were slightly red, apparent from too much crying. Her lashes curved her eyes so gracefully, but were wet with tears.

Her eyes seemed emotionless, a dead soul. But in the next second, when she blinked, they were filled with life. Her color came back to her cheeks, that natural pink now glowed.

I couldn't breath, I was too amazed. This had to be a dream. An evil dream that enjoyed to watch me crumple from these dreams.

I felt like I had been blind my whole life, and was now gifted with vision, finally looking at the sun.

I felt like at this moment, the stars were exploding, shattering fire in every direction. Making a beautiful creation, and I was now in that beautiful creation's presence.

I felt my annoyance disappear, my heart was filled with adoration, and love. Love for her.

I wanted to hold her in my arms so bad, to tell her that I love her and that I can't live without her.

Not even 2 seconds had passed, and all this had gone through my mind. I wanted to see her smile, the action that would make my heart flutter like a humming bird. The sweet giggles that she would laugh.

" Jacob," my _**Charlotte**_ whispered. Thrills shot down my body as I heard her sweet voice say my name. Her voice sounded like sweet honey.

Her voice in my dreams did her real voice no justice. My dreams did her no justice at all. I just could not take my eyes off her…

**EEP!! So what'd you think?! REVIEW!! Ok? So please Review!**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Fall For You**_** by **_**Secondhand Serenade.**_** I looked up songs that might have to do with this chapter, and I really liked that song, so I chose it. :)**

**So sorry again for not updating sooner. I really hate this dumb time limit thing!**

**REVIEW!! **


	32. The Faithfulness

**One word: GROUNDED!! Thanks goodness, it finally finished.**

**I am so glad that all of you liked the last chapter!! **

**Ok, let me thank the people who reviewed: EEPPP!! I GOT 23 REVIEWS!! :O**

**livelovelaughshop -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- NycBlackout89**

**Samara.Cullen -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - blue-silkra**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- -- - Wishing for a Werewolf -- - ev0L**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- hunterjumpertwilightfan -- Agosss**

**Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- addicted booklover -- -- -- - Terra106**

**Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - coco swift -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - bonjourweasleys21**

**harry potter freak -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- stella turner**

**Vampiregirlsince1918 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- seth.rocks.my.sox **

Disclaimer: I don not own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 32: The Faithfulness**

**Charlotte's POV**

He crushed his arms around me.

I laughed softly. " Dad, I'll be fine. Trust me," I explained.

" I don't know Charlotte…" he said, hugging me.

" Dad," I whined. " Don't back out of your promise already."

I heard him sniffle. " You're right. Sorry, it's just that you're my little girl." he smiled, releasing his hug on me.

I smiled back in response. It wasn't a real smile though, I had to learn to fool my Dad that dealt with my emotions.

" Ok, you got your tickets?" he asked, trying to sneakily wipe the tears away from his eyes.

" Yeah, and I have the keys, my bag, and my money. Ok?" I asked back.

" Ok, I guess you're ready. Remember, you won't have to be alone for a long time, I'll meet you back at home in about another 2 or 3 days, ok?"

" Mhm, love you Dad," I replied, tears watering up in my eyes. I gave him another hug, before I climbed out of the car.

I closed the car door shut and walked up to the concrete building. The automatic doors opened up, I took one last look at my Dad. He was smiling, waving me a goodbye. I walked inside the very crowded building, tightening my grip on my duffel bag, and started to dig my way through the crowd.

For once in the past year, I actually felt a spark of anticipation. A small fire that had formed, but could easily be out.

As I walked through the inspection sections, I felt that empty feeling once more. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my best friend, Casper.

He hadn't talked to me after he had asked for me again. We didn't talk in class, lunch, we just separated and drifted apart.

The Band-Aids he had placed on my cut, were now gone. He left with them, brutally ripping them off of me.

I tried to blink the tears away, as I walked over to my terminal. My chest tightened, as I realized why was I so upset that he didn't want to talk to me anymore?

Of course, he was my best friend, but why was I making such a big deal out of it?

I entered the terminal, my eyes looked around for a place to sit. There were available seats, I just wanted to sit somewhere where there wouldn't be a lot of people.

Instead, I just stood, looking out the extra large windows. Planes were either landing, or preparing to take off.

I clutched my chest again, as I felt that stinging pain.

" Are you cold now?" asked a voice from behind me.

My eyes widened as I heard that voice. A smile crept onto my lips.

I spun around quickly, a smile on my lips. He smiled back.

" Hey," he nodded.

" Casper," I said, walking into his open arms. He hugged me back.

He laughed. " You didn't think I was going to let you leave without a goodbye, did you?"

I felt my eyes start to water up again, as I hugged him back.

" I thought you hated me," I choked out, as the tears ran down my cheeks.

He pulled me back, confusion in his eyes. " Charlotte, why would you think that? I could never hate you," he said, bringing me back into another hug.

I wanted to tell him why I though that. But I didn't. It would be rude of me to do so, to force him to tell me that he was hurt.

I managed a weak smile, as I released my hold on him.

" Um… before I forget, I need another picture of you," I said, opening my small backpack. I shuffled through the junk I had in it, and pulled out a disposable camera. I shook it in an amusing way.

He chuckled and did a cheesy smile, as I snapped the picture.

" That's a keeper," I said back sarcastically. It's then that I noticed how alive my personality was the moment he came back.

" So where are you moving now?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Uh, back to Forks," I said, tingles of anticipation swirled through my veins.

Casper's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced by an upset tightening of his lips.

" Why?" he asked, worry lines formed on his smooth forehead. " Are you going back to that monster that lives over there?!" he yelled out, his emotions flashing. Some people looked over at us, trying to hear what was going on.

" And if I am?!" I said, my anger flaring up.

" Why?! After all he's done to you?!" he yelled back.

" Because I still love him, Casper. That's why!" I said, starting to raise my voice. My eyes started to brim with more tears.

" He freakin' hurt you Charlotte, and you still want him?! That is the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!" he growled out.

" I don't care if its crazy, I still want him!"

He scoffed. " Charlotte, why don't you understand that you could do so much better than that guy? He's an asshole for not appreciating what he had in front of him!"

My eyes looked around us, more people had taken an interest in our quarrel. That made my anger flare up even more than it already was.

" Are we entertaining all of you?!" I screamed at the people. " Why don't all of you just mind your own business?!"

The people either looked away, looked down, or pretended that they were never looking at us.

Casper grabbed my arm and led me to a different part of the terminal.

I glared back at him, as he let go of me.

" Charlotte, I didn't come over here to get you mad," he said, his tone of voice a lot softer.

I tried to hold in my tears, but failed as some streamed down my face.

" Don't cry Charlotte," he whispered, wiping away my tears. " I just worry about you. And I don't want you to get hurt by that jerk again."

" I'm sorry Casper, if I'm worrying you, but I have to do what I want to do," I reasoned with him.

" Charlotte, just because you want to do something, doesn't mean that you should do it," he replied.

" You should do what you want to do, because that's what life is about," I said.

Casper looked like he had nothing to say to that, like he was thinking very deeply. He looked back at me, and suddenly grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him.

" Then let me do what I want to do," he breathed on me.

He presses his lips against mine, and started to kiss me. He pressed my body against his, his body molding onto mine.

My heart beat picked up speed, as he did this. I was in complete shock. And I was mad at myself. I hated myself so much at this moment.

I did, because I actually wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold him closer to me. To let my lips mold with his, and to taste the flavor they held.

I tried to push him away, I didn't want to fall into temptation.

He pulled his lips away from mine slowly.

" Why can't you see, Charlotte? I want you so bad, and I'm here waiting for you with open arms," he breathed. " Why won't you let me in?"

I thought about my answer.

He took my hesitation as a good sign. He leaned back down and pressed his lips on mine.

I kept my lips frozen, refusing to move them. I placed my hands on his chest, and pushed. He grabbed my wrists and slowly pulled them down.

This kiss seemed to never stop. His lips kept moving on top of mine, begging for a response.

I couldn't bring myself to do it, no matter how much I wanted to, I would not respond to his kiss.

I felt his lips stop moving, and relief washed through my body. It was over. My body freaked out as I felt him taste my lips before completely pulling back.

" Get off Casper!!" I yelled, pushing him away.

" You can't tell me that that kiss had no effect on you," he replied cockily.

I looked up at the speakers, as a female voice made an announcement.

" We are now boarding flight G3E. We are now boarding flight G3E. And again, thank you for choosing to fly with us."

I looked back at Casper. " No… it had no effect on me. I'm sorry if that's not the answer you were expecting."

I placed my small backpack back on my back, and walked past him, heading for my gate.

I wasn't surprised when I felt him grip my arm. I looked back at him.

" I'm going to miss you," he whispered out. I felt my eyes start to water up again. A few tears ran down my cheek.

" I'm going to miss you too Casper," I choked out. A few sobs escaped as he hugged me for the last time.

" I love you Charlotte," he whispered into my hair. My sobs froze for a second. He had never told me that before, it was of course a shocker for me.

" We are now boarding flight G3E. We are now boarding flight G3E. And again, thank you for choosing to fly with us," the speakers crackled out.

" Bye Casper," I whispered, releasing him. He kissed my head, and released me also.

I looked at him one more time, and slowly turned around.

I walked over to my gate, and handed the man my ticket. He checked it and said, " Go ahead ma'am."

I enter the mouth of the tunnel, and I couldn't help but to look back at him one more time. He smiled and waved me goodbye. I smile weakly back, and then continued walking.

Sighing, I took my seat by the window. Coldness seeped through my skin, causing me to shiver.

My heart beat ran faster as I thought of warmness wrapping his arms around me. Instead of being filled with anticipation, I actually felt hesitant.

Hesitant of him…

Why was I running back to him? Yes, I did love him, but did he love me equally as much? Would he be willing to end his relationship with Bella for me?

I leaned my head on the cool glass of the window. I stressfully closed my eyes, trying to figure out exactly what I was planning on doing…

!!

My eyes opened, as I felt the plane jostling.

" We are planning on landing in Seattle another 10 minutes, so we please ask that you put your seatbelts back on, for safety reasons. Thank you for choosing to fly with us."

Did they have that last sentence programmed in every announcement they make? I looked up and saw the picture of the seatbelt was turned on.

Yawning, I did as I was asked of. The plane thumped a lil' bit more, as I looked out the window.

We were getting closer and closer to the black asphalt.

After a couple more of announcements, we were released from the plane.

The cold air brushed against my face as I walked out of the airport. It was very cold. Too cold.

I rubbed my pendant as I signaled down a taxi. That was one thing that I learned in New York, flagging down cabs.

A bright yellow cab slowed down, and braked in front of me.

I climbed into the cab, as the taxi driver placed my bags in the trunk. She walked back to the front of the car, and climbed in.

" So where do you want me to take you, sweetie?" she asked nicely.

" Forks please," I asked, looking out my window.

" That's quite a drive, but I'll take you there," she responded, shifting the gear into drive.

I actually didn't feel so empty right now. The cloudy skies actually brought a homey feeling to me, along with the green forest that blurred past us.

I played my Ipod, as I stared at the passing beautiful trees. I remembered the feeling of flying through the forest, the feeling of freedom that swam through my veins.

The sweet burn that cradled me as we ran through the green forest, the texture of his fur…

" Ok Honey, what street address?" she asked.

" Huh? What?' I asked, confused.

" What street? We're in Forks already Buttercup," she smiled in the rearview mirror.

I blinked rapidly, as I tried to take in the fact that I had gotten so lost in my thoughts, I had lost track of time.

" Uh… 2 more streets down, and it'll be the last house in the group."

I fumbled with my Ipod, as I stuffed it in my jeans. My eyes watered up with tears as I saw my house.

It looked exactly the same to anyone else, but to me, it seemed to glow with life. Apparently, the neighbors were nice enough to keep the grass cut.

Hazily, I opened up the cab door, marveled by my house. I missed it so much. The apartment back in New York, was too lonely, too dead.

A smile formed on my lips, as I breathed in the smell of the wet forest. Tingles ran down my back, as I saw the forest that laid in my backyard. The forest that held so many memories…

I snapped out of my daze, as I heard the car trunk slam closed.

" There you go sweet heart, your bags," she smiled, placing my bags on the sidewalk.

" Thank you. How much do I owe you?" I asked, opening my small backpack.

" Fifty."

" Are you sure?" I asked. Shouldn't it be more, I mean it is like a 2 hour drive.

" Yeah sugar cup, your politeness made my day," she laughed, grabbing the money from my hand. " Be safe." She walked back to the cab, and drove off back to the main cities.

I stayed standing there, looking at my surroundings mesmerized. I grabbed my bags, and dragged them to the front door.

Slowly, I pushed the key into the lock. The tumblers clicked, as the I pushed the door open.

The door flew, gently banging into the wall. I gasped in happiness as I saw my old house. I grabbed my bags, and ran inside the house, almost slipping of course.

I dumped the bags on the wooden floor, and sprinted off to the kitchen. My fingers grazed the island granite top, feeling the smoothness of it. I spun around and froze as I saw a certain part of the countertop.

_**Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob….**_

His name pounded in my head, every memory flooded my head quickly. I looked to the stairs, afraid of going to my room.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs. My hands clutched the rail as I walked up. My legs seemed to get heavier as I got closer to the last stair.

My closed bedroom door stared back at me. I felt like I wasn't even moving anymore, yet the door crept closer and closer to me, until I stood right in front of it.

My shaky hand clasped the silver door knob, nervously turning it open. The door creaked open as it opened up wide.

Tears ran down my cheeks as my room stood in front of me. But that's not why the sobs started…

My bedroom window was closed shut…

I ran over to the window, my fingertips gliding against the glass. My eyes looked up, peering out the window. The forest was in clear view…

I looked over to my bare bed, sitting on the edge of it. I laid my head on it. My eyes grew wide as I saw a russet strand of fur.

In a blink, I was off the bed, and my back was being pressed against the wall. I ran downstairs and grabbed the house phone that was in the kitchen.

I prayed that they had already installed it back on. I placed the phone on my ear. I breathed out in relief as I heard the dial tone.

I dialed Leah, preparing to tell her to come over. I twirled the phone cord with my fingers, anticipation growing and growing more as the line kept ringing.

" Hello?" her voice rang through my ears…

!!

I ran over to the door, as the excited knocks rang through the empty house. As I threw the door open, hot hands clasped around me.

" Charlotte!" she cried, hugging me tightly.

Tears of joy escaped my eyes as I hugged Leah back.

" I am so glad that you're back!!" she shrieked.

" I've missed you so much Leah!!" I shrieked back, smelling her scent. The scent of the forest swirled in my head, but it wasn't the scent that I've been longing for…

She released her hold on me, and looked at me. Her expression looked a bit confused, like she was smelling me. Did I smell any different? I still smelled like me, didn't I?

" You've been doing a lot of crying," she said. It was more of a statement, than a question.

" You have no idea Leah," I croaked out, sniffling and wiping away some tears. She stared at me.

" Do you want to do it now, or later? They're out in patrol," she said, her eyes studying my reaction. I knew what she meant. She was talking about _**reuniting**_…

" Just… uh… now. Right now."

She smiled. " Then let's go." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the back door.

" Do you still know how to ride?" she asked, slightly smiling.

" I think so," I smiled back. Inside, I was actually nervous.

" Good," she said, swiftly placing me on her back. I thought she was going to phase. Oh, she didn't, because if she did, the others would hear her thoughts.

I kept my eyes closed, as the wind blew through my hair.

I would save that experience for him… that is, if he would offer…

I couldn't help, but to smell the air that whirled around me. I had missed the smell of the forest so much.

I opened my eyes, as Leah slowed down into a jog. I stupidly jumped off her, as Emily's house came into view.

Leah coughed a laugh, as I ran to Emily's house. As I ran up the porch steps, Leah appeared beside me.

Her arms were crossed against her chest, a big smile on her face. She opened up the door, and calmly walked in, I followed behind.

I glanced back at the forest, knowing that he was in there, before closing the door shut.

" Hey Leah, lied to get out of patrol again?" joked Emily from the kitchen, as Leah walked in casually.

" I had an excuse," Leah said. I took that as my queue, so I walked into the kitchen. My eyes landed on Emily immediately.

She was looking at Leah in confusion, and she was holding a pan of I guess bread rolls. Her eyes looked over to me, a shocked smile formed on her lips. Even with her scars, her beautiful face glowed with astonishment.

The pan slipped from her fingers, the bread rolls landing on the floor.

We met each other halfway, giving each other a hug. Her arms tightened around me, as I felt her tears fall on my cheek.

" Charlotte," she cried out. " I'm so happy to see you again!"

" You smell very delicious," I laughed through my tears, as I wiped away my tears.

" Oh Charlotte," she laughed.

" I've missed you so much Emily."

" Honey, we've _**all**_ missed you," she said, releasing me, as I released her. I bent down to help Emily gather the bread rolls.

Once we threw them away, Leah froze as she was telling a joke. Emily and I looked over to her, concern filled my mind.

" They're coming," she whispered out. At that moment, I started to freak out. I lost my balance, causing me to collapse on the floor.

" OH! Honey, are you alright?" shrieked Emily, helping me up with Leah's help.

" I can't do this. It's too much!" I said, frightened tears rolled down my cheeks.

" You have to do this Charlotte, please!" begged Leah, as she sat me on a table chair.

My body trembled from the sudden anxiety that smacked me.

Emily ran back to me, a glass of cold water in her hand. Tiny drops of water stuck to the glass, showing how cold it was.

I gladly took the water, chugging down every drop of water. The coldness helped my nerves a bit.

" You ok?" asked Leah, wiping away my nervous sweats from my forehead.

" Fine," I gasped out. Ugh, I tried to sound cool and collected, and instead, you could hear the anxiety in my voice.

I tried to regain my breathing, as I gasped in and out.

Emily looked at me in concern, as she washed some dishes. Leah sat down beside me, her fingers were slightly fidgeting, an impatient thumping of her fingers that thumped the wooden table.

Without even thinking, I started to wring my wrists with my other hand.

Minutes passed, and the atmosphere had softened up. Leah had stopped her finger beats, Emily had started to hum as she washed and dried, and I had already leaned forward on the table, playing with my nails.

I was chipping off the last bits of my nail polish.

" They're here," whispered out Emily. My eyes snapped over to her in fear. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at something that was behind me. _**Them… The Pack…**_

My heart seemed to stop beating as the nerves sunk back in. This time, I can't escape… it's too late… he's probably already here. I couldn't find the strength to breath, my panicked blood sped through my veins. I felt my tears travel down my face.

I wanted to run out of here so bad, to escape this horrible nerve wracking feeling. My body was frozen, refusing to respond to my body commands.

I broke down the stubborn wall, and slowly turned my body. My heart beat increased its beat, as I knew that I had to look up.

I looked up from under my lashes. I mentally shrunk back, as I had easily located him. My eyes quickly scanned him.

He seemed to have grown even taller, and he had definitely gotten buffer. He wasn't wearing a shirt, considering he had been out in patrol.

His muscles were perfectly toned, his beautiful skin seemed to glow.

My eyes looked up and landed on his handsome face. His eyes were locked on me, different emotions were swirling around in his eyes.

His eyes…

His beautiful dark, mesmerizing eyes stared back at me. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were too beautiful.

The deepness of them, the darkness, I found myself drowning in them. Suddenly, I felt that sweet craving in my mouth. The urge to satisfy it, to taste his lips.

I wanted to see his amazing smile. The smile that would light up my world, that would free me from this dark abyss, that I seemed to be lost in.

I finally blinked, my body was reawaking.

At that moment, as I took in the fact that the most important thing in my life stood in front of me, my emotions reawakened.

Too many different feelings to describe swirled in my head. I wanted to scream, laugh, smile, scowl, pout, and so many more things, that I can't even describe.

" Jacob…" I whispered, without even thinking of saying that. It wasn't a calling, more like a statement.

His dark eyes seemed to have a spark of excitement at the hearing of me saying his name.

We were both frozen, unable to move. From the corner of my eye, I saw Leah and Emily moving to the kitchen doorway, leaving with the rest of the pack outside. The clicking of the front door signaled that they had left the house.

Slowly and shakily, I stood up from the chair, my hand rested on the chair to help keep my balance.

His eyes just stayed on me; I shouldn't be talking, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. But he looked at me like I wasn't real. Like I was going to disappear in the next second.

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, I was wrapped in hotness. His muscular arms hugged me tightly.

I felt like he'd break me, but strangely, I felt like he wasn't holding me tight enough. I wanted my body to be as close to his as possible.

I felt my eyes water up, tears strolling down my face. His touch sent the sweet burn that I had been craving for so long. It overwhelmed my senses, waking my mind up. I felt whole. Completely whole for the first time in so many months. Lonely and depressing months.

He tightened his grip on me, and I was grateful for that. I breathed in his scent… his mouthwatering scent.

The forest scent whirled around in my head, making me feel lightheaded. I didn't have to worry about falling, my love would protect me from anything.

With wet eyes, I looked up at him, and touched his face softly. His dark eyes shot over to me.

His hot fingertips softly glided against my cheek down to my jaw line. Little did he know that his touch was making my knees weak.

He brought my face up, while he leaned down slowly.

His full lips seemed to hesitate a few inches away from mine. Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine.

The second our lips touched, electricity was created. It shocked through my body, currents of electricity traveled down my spine and body.

It shocked my dead emotions, resurrecting them swiftly. He grabbed a lock of my hair, and placed it behind my ear, bringing my face closer.

My toes were starting to hurt from being on my Tipp toes. I didn't care, I ignored the pain, content where I was… in his arms.

He seemed to understand my situation. But I didn't want to stop, not yet. Swiftly, he carried me and sat me on the table. All without releasing my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, refusing to let go of him. His smile. I could feel it, and it made me smile back.

I pulled him closer.

My lungs burned, but again, I ignored it. I wanted this moment to last as long as possible… I wanted to savor every second.

Jacob leaned in more, making me arch my back slightly.

At the exact moment, we pulled away, breathing as much air as possible. He pressed his forehead against mine, his dark eyes peered into mine.

Like he read my thoughts, he brushed his blazing lips against mine again. This kiss was so much more softer, but much more fire erupted between us.

I entangled my fingers in his hair, that ruggedly touched the rim of his eyes now.

His sweet taste made my insides turn into mush. My body was being burned by his sweet burn, but it was the best feeling in reality.

He pulled away, and kissed my forehead, then my cheeks, my nose, my jaw line. He slowly worked down to my neck, that's where the most intense burn was. If only he knew how bad I wanted that burning intense feeling.

The heat erupted even more, as I felt him taste me gently and softly.

" Jacob?" I asked, the thrill of saying his name made me lightly smile.

" Charlotte, I love you. Please don't leave me, I need you so bad," he begged into the base of my throat.

I broke down in tears as my mind comprehended what he said.

" I didn't want to do it Jacob. It hurt so much to leave you. You're my everything Jacob. I love you so much that it's probably not even healthy," I whimpered out, tightening my grip on his neck. I kissed his forehead slowly, testing his reaction.

I leaned closer to him. " I love you so much Jacob," I whispered into his ear, my lips gliding against his ear lobe.

That drove him insane, as he kissed me passionately. As embarrassing as it felt, I wanted him now, more than ever. It must be this kiss, that's what's causing it.

I know that I should stop this, before we went to far. But I couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason.

I didn't want to stop or even bother slowing down…

**There you go!! :) he he ha ha. :D**

**So did you like it?! Tell me in a Review. So just please REVIEW!! Thanks.**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Hands Down**_** by **_**Dashboard Confessional.**_** That is the main song for this chap to my opinion. I absolutely love the lyrics. HA! But as a side song, I chose **_**Forever**_** by **_**Chris Brown.**_** It's a pretty cool song. I liked it. :)**

**Oh, and because since I think I'll have some extra time this weekend( Columbus Day equals no school!!), I'm going to do a FAQs. Don't know why, but I feel like doing that. The FAQ will appear in the side story. So if you want, you can send Questions like that. They can refer to my character, things you didn't understand, inspirations, etc. yeah….**

**REVIEW!! Thanks.**


	33. The Question

**Ok, I was so relieved that all of you liked the last chapter. Honestly, I was pretty nervous for some reason.. Ha.**

**Let me show my thanks to the people who reviewed: OH YEAH!! ANOTHER 23!!**

**musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ****addictedbooklover**

**blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - coco swift -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- bonjourweasleys21**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- - Samara.Cullen -- -- -- -- -- -- -- TwilightFreak00**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler-- seth.rox.my.sox -- -- -- -- -- -- stella turner **

**Amazinginvisiblegirl -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Saoirse.P.C -- -- -- -- -- - Vampiregirlsince1918**

**vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**Kait-tastic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss **

**Redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Hannah Writes R -- -- -- **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 33: The Question**

**Charlotte's POV**

I didn't bother noticing my surroundings, to enjoy what was around me. I didn't even notice our lake, our hidden spot, the gray clouds, nothing.

The wild flowers felt like a soft cushion underneath my weight. That small voice in my head was still nagging me on what I was doing… more like what I was about to do.

Virtue… innocence… purity… virgin… marriage…

The small voice kept repeating these words over and over, hoping the nagging would make me realize the intentions I had.

But I didn't want to listen, I was too caught up in the moment. I didn't want this to end, at least not yet.

His lips sizzled against my skin, creating the illusion of being on fire. It burned, but in a sweet, addicting way.

It was hard to give him my full concentration, due to the annoying reminders in my mind.

I knew he could sense my hesitation. He pulled his lips away from my neck, but I grabbed his neck roughly and brought him back. He didn't object.

I found myself losing control over my senses and my actions. A spark of dominance appeared in my emotions.

My hands moved down to his bare back. A burst of fire was lighted up on my neck, a small gasp of pain and surprise escaped from my lips. My nails dug into his back, but I knew it didn't harm him. I could feel them trying to grind into his beautiful skin.

He brought me closer to him, by grabbing my thighs and sliding me closer to his body.

My fingers left his back and slowly moved down to his stomach. My fingers curved and traced around his powerful muscles that was called a six-pack. They felt so hard and indestructible. My fingers burned as they sizzled against his skin.

I brought Jacob's neck to my lips, while his hands explored my back and torso. His touch sent shocks throughout my body. I smiled shyly, as I felt his fingers find the back of my bra.

Without thinking, I bit down on his neck, playfully chewing on it.

Sweetness laid on my tongue, as my taste buds died of contentment.

Jacob seemed to freeze as I did this. His hands stopped moving, his lips stopped kissing, and his breathing was now cut off.

It worried for me for a bit, so I gently nibbled on his earlobe, hoping it would make him come back.

I was wrapped in hotness, and the next millisecond, the cold air bit down on my skin. I blinked in confusion, as I realized I wasn't in Jacob's arms anymore, my body wasn't being molded and pressed against his.

I sat up, looked behind me and saw Jacob pacing around, looking down and taking small glances at me.

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him. I felt goose bumps form on my arms and on my exposed skin. The sexual desire seemed to waver a bit.

I looked around for my shirt, wondering where Jacob had thrown it. It was actually quite amusing. He didn't even bother to test if I wanted that, in a flash, he had took it off.

I found it and sighed as I noticed that Jacob had practically ripped it off. I slipped it on, and smiled in a comical way, when the torn shirt exposed small glimpses of my chest, and exposed most of my back and stomach.

Warily, I slowly walked over to Jacob. He was looking up at the sky, taking calm deep breaths.

Cautiously, I touched his arm slightly. His dark eyes snapped down to me, restraint in his deep eyes.

He grabbed my hand, but did nothing else. His body quivered a bit, as he looked away from me.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

" Why did we stop?" I whispered out softly. His hand tightened around me. More goose bumps formed on me as the wind blew through my torn shirt.

He looked back down at me, with an apologetic and regretful look.

" I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

" But I want you Jacob," I whimpered. How could he possibly hurt me?

He sighed and looked down. " Of course I want you too, but we can't right now. I can lose control."

" What do you mean? You wouldn't hurt me Jacob, I trust you."

His body trembled again. " It's not that Charlotte. I haven't seen you in about a year, there's too big of a wanting for you right now. I can try to satisfy it, and wind up being too rough and hurt you."

I looked down. I felt like a little girl who is pouting because she can't get what she wants. I feel so childish. It was ridiculous just how badly I wanted him right now.

" I'll tell you Jacob if it gets painful, just please, I need you right now."

" Charlotte, please. I said no," he said, small growls formed in his chest. I could hear them being formed, the sound of the rumbling.

I looked down again, as my cheeks started to burn. I chewed on my lip in embarrassment.

" Ok then," I mumbled. My hair started to whip my face, as the wind picked up speed. Why were my cheeks burning up so bad?

" Charlotte," Jacob said, bringing me into a hug. He had noticed my embarrassed behavior. " It's not you. I honestly want you just as bad, probably even more. But I just don't want to hurt you in the process," he said into my hair. He tightened his grip on me. The goose bumps disappeared as he shielded me with his heat.

Choked sobs formed in my throat.

" I just want to make you happy, Jacob," I cried, hugging him back. The sweet burn prickled my skin, as it came in contact with his.

" As long as you're with me Charlotte, I'll always be ecstatic with you," he said, adoration in his tone of voice.

We stayed there standing, holding each other for who knows how long. Thunder echoed, while the dark clouds rolled in.

" Come on, I know the rest of the pack wants to see you again," he smiled, grabbing my hand. He leaned down and swiftly kissed me.

I was going to tell him that I can't visit them dressed like this, but he beat me to it as he ran into the woods to phase.

I looked up and noticed how fast the clouds were moving. A couple of raindrops landed on my face and arms.

A strong, yet playful bark made my eyes snap back open. I knew he was in wolf form right now. He hadn't phased when he brought me here. I rode on his back. We didn't want to interrupt our affection. My cheeks started to burn again, as I recall my constant kissing of his neck, while he ran through the forest. I cant believe I had actually gotten so carried away like that. I had just missed him so much.

There he stood in his wolf form. The most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. Apparently, Jacob hadn't just grown taller and stronger as a human, but as well as a wolf.

His muscular legs were evident of the power he had. It started to lightly drizzle. I didn't care, I actually enjoy being caught in the rain.

" I love you, Jacob," I smiled, cupping his big head in my small hands. He smiled a wolf grin and responded by licking my face from my chin to my forehead.

I giggled, as I enjoyed the true happiness I felt right now. I didn't have to pretend to smile or look happy, because I was truly that right now.

It amazed me how just one person, a very important person, could change your life so suddenly.

The rain picked up, and yet, I still didn't plan on moving. I just looked at him, peering into his dark eyes.

Jacob barked, his tail wagging. That snapped me out of my daze. I smiled mischievously, and took off in the opposite direction. The rain started to drench my hair, as I ran.

The thunders roared violently, sending echoes through the dark sky. Jacob suddenly appeared in front of me, no longer in wolf form.

His black hair was now wet, as he smiled back at me. I smiled back, and tried to run past him. I knew of course it wasn't even possible, but I just wanted to fool around. I hadn't felt this free in so long. The chains I was forced to carry by myself, always made me feel chained down. The moment Jacob touched me, the chains seemed to have been removed in a second.

His hot arm wrapped around my waist, as I tried to dodge him. With the momentum that built, he gracefully swung me back into his grasp. He wrapped his arms around me, his wet hair tickled my face as he sweetly kissed my cheek.

" I'm not letting you go," Jacob laughed as he dug his face in my hair.

" I don't want you to," I whispered into his arm, as my cheek rested on his scorching chest.

He chuckled, and sighed contently.

I jumped as the dark sky flashed with a bolt of lightning. His arms reflexively tightened around me protectively.

" Let's get out of here, before the lightning's pick up," he suggested, pulling me to the forest. I'm guessing he's not going to phase. In a swift movement, he had placed me on his back.

My arms tightened around his neck, while my legs tightened around his waist.

" Ready?" he asked, amused by my position.

I rolled my eyes. " Yeah." I didn't even get to finish my answer, as he bolted off into the forest.

His body heat toasted my wet clothes as I clung onto his body. Oh, my clothes.

" Jacob," I whispered into his ear, hoping he could hear me over the rain, wind, and thunder.

" What is it?" he asked, dodging trees and jumping over fallen branches.

" I cant visit the pack, look at how I'm dressed, more like how I'm undressed," I said, my cheeks slightly burning.

He slowed down, and ran off into a different direction. I relaxed my head as I rested it on his wet, warm back.

I suddenly felt so drowsy. Who knows what time it is. Sleepily, I closed my heavy eyes. His alluring scent made my mouth water, but I ignored it as much. Since when was I one who wanted so much physical affection?

My thoughts softened up, as my body became numb with sleep.

It jerked, as a lightning flashed. I dug my face in Jacob's back, as the thunder roared.

The rain suddenly stopped pouring. I rose my head, and realized that we were in my house already.

Jacob bent down, as I climbed off of him. The coldness of the room struck me. I looked back at Jacob, who was shaking his hair, droplets of water were thrown everywhere.

I looked away from him, and looked out the back door. Lightning's crackled in the sky, causing bright flashes to shoot through the sky.

My body shivered, as I felt Jacob wrap his arms around me from behind, his lips finding my neck.

" Now where were we?" he whispered on my neck, tasting it at the same time.

" Jacob," I protested, wriggling out of his grasp.

" What?" he chuckled, kissing my neck. A howl rang through the sky. Jacob froze, but didn't let go of me.

" I think they're calling you," I said softly. I didn't want him to leave yet.

He sighed. " They are."

I could tell Jacob had no plans on letting me go just yet. But I didn't want him to get in trouble with the pack, so I pried his arms off. He reluctantly loosened his grip.

I turned around and could see the disappointment in his dark eyes. He probably wanted me to beg for him to stay.

I touched his cheek and brought his face down to mine.

" I miss you already," I smiled, reaching up to find his sweet lips. His lips turned up into a smile, as he kissed me back.

My body tingled as he held me close. God, what is he doing to me?

His hot tongue licked my bottom lip. The giggles wanted to escape, just like first time he had done that. I tried to contain them, but failed as I pulled back, giggling into his chest.

" I guess some things will never change," he chuckled, kissing my forehead. He hugged me tightly, before walking over to the back door.

He smiled a big grin, and the closed the door behind him. As soon as he left, I gasped for air.

I didn't know if I should feel happy, shocked, surprised, or satisfied.

Without him in the house, the air seemed chillier. I walked over to the thermostat and rose the temperature.

I felt extremely drowsy, and it was only around 6:30 pm. Yawning, I unpacked and took a long hot shower.

It was dark outside, by the time I climbed into bed. I didn't have a problem drifting off to sleep. My muscles relaxed, as my mind slowly became numb, letting me feel comfortable.

The nagging worries disappeared, as my eyes closed…

!!

My hair stuck to my wet face. It was a disgusting feeling. My eyes opened up, adjusting to the darkness of my room.

I felt my clothes stick to my body. I gasped, I left the heater on! No wonder its boiling in here! I left the feakin' heater on, Dad will kill me if I overheated it.

I tore the sheets off me, and snapped up to shut it off.

I didn't get off the bed…

A small " oof" escaped my lips as I felt something constricting against my waist, preventing me from getting up.

My hand slammed hard against the headboard, as my body slammed back against the bed.

" Where do you think you're going?"

My eyes grew wide, while my breathing stopped. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

An amused chuckle rang through the dark room. " Obviously sleeping," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed heavily, trying to think of something to say.

" Do I make you lose your thoughts?" he asked, moving closer to my laying body.

" Get off me Jacob!" I shrieked, pushing him away.

" Why?" he asked, tightening his grip on my waist, and sliding me closer to his hot body.

" Because I said so! And back off!"

He chuckled on my hair. " Why can't I be in the same bad as you? You practically begged me earlier to take away your innocence."

My already flushed cheeks burned as they blushed.

" I had lost control over myself earlier," I whispered shyly.

He dug his face in my hair. " You should lose control more often."

" JACOB!"

" Sorry, it slipped out," he laughed. " Just let me be here with you." He scooted closer my body.

I heavily breathed out. " I need to turn the heater off, its burning up in here."

" I guess that would be my fault," he laughed. " I turned the heater off as soon as I got here, don't worry," he said, snuggling closer.

" Well, then let me turn the air conditioner on, you're burning my body up," I said, prying his arms off.

" You better come back."

" No Jacob," I said sarcastically. " I'm going to run away to Antarctica to escape your body heat," I smiled, getting off the bed.

I walked downstairs, and lowered the temperature down to the mid 50s. Yeah, I know that's ridiculous, but when you have a space heater holding onto you, you need to be buried in ice cubes.

I walked back upstairs, and shyly walked into my room. It was a bit awkward having Jacob sleep next to me. And it was even more embarrassing for him to point out the fact that I don't want to be in the same bad with him, yet I wanted to have him earlier.

I opened up the curtains, hoping that the moon would be in view.

The pale moonlight poured in through my window. With the glow of the moon, I could see Jacob laying on my bed. He had a grin on his full lips, his eyes following my every move.

" Be on your best behavior," I warned, standing beside the bed.

" Sure, Sure," he smiled, as I laid down on my side, looking out the window. I didn't bother going under the sheets.

As soon as I completely laid down, Jacob wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to body.

He rested his chin on my neck. " Can I ask you something, Charlotte?"

His voice sounded worried, like he was afraid to ask.

" Go ahead Jacob," I said, grabbing one of his hands that rested on my stomach. I quickly tightened my grip on his hand, hoping it would make him more comfortable.

He mirrored me, and tightened my hand.

" I don't want to sound nosey, I'm honestly just curious…" He trailed off.

He was getting me worried and slightly a bit scared.

" Jacob just ask me," I whispered, so he wouldn't hear the nerves in my voice.

He sighed and kissed my neck softly.

" Were… Were you in a relationship back in New York? You know, were you with someone.. Else?"

The question took me by surprise…

**This chapter was going to be longer, but my stupid time limit is already going to end. GOD I HATE THIS TIME LIMIT!!**

**REVIEW!**

**The play list for this chapter is, ok, I don't even have much time to look for a song, considering my time is almost up. But the song I kept replaying for this chapter was **_**Disturbia**_** by **_**Rihanna.**_** Its more of the beat that belongs to the first pt of this chap, not the lyrics, k?**

**Send Questions! Chapter 3 will soon be posted on the side story for the FAQs!**

**REVIEW!! **


	34. The One

**Yay! You guys liked the last chapter! Ha, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**OMG!! I GOT 26!! 26!! THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!!**

**TopazTears1527-- -- -- -- -- -- -- redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Hannah Writes R**

**Arathi.x -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Twilightllove -- -- -- -- -- -- - stella turner**

**Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- addictedbooklover**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- coco swift**

**Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- edwardcullen101 -- -- -- -- - Samara.Cullen**

**Bonjourweasleys21 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Saoirse P.C -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Kait-tastic**

**Vampiregirlsince1918 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Cullen My Mullen xD**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - freeasair -- -- -- -- -- -- EmotionalTragedy**

**Ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- kamiikaru-evelyn **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 34: The One**

**Charlotte's POV**

His question took me by surprise.

" Why do you ask that, Jacob?" I whispered. I was confused. Why did he suddenly ask that question? He tightened his grip on me, causing my back to become engulfed with invisible flames as my back was pressed against him.

His nose softly glided against my neck, trailing up to my jaw line. My body slightly shivered as he did this. He planted a small kiss on my jaw as he whispered, " Can you just please answer the question, Charlotte?"

I held my breath for a second. " Of course I wasn't in a relationship, Jacob."

His reaction took me by surprise…

He groaned loudly and released his hold on me, rolling back on his back. " God, Charlotte! Just tell me the truth!"

His words made a spark of angry form in the pit of my stomach. I flipped over to my other side, to look at him.

" I am telling the truth Jacob!"

His dark eyes had been staring at the ceiling. They flickered over to me, frustration laid in his eyes.

" No you aren't! Do you think I'm stupid or something?! I can **_smell_ **him all over you! It's not as strong as before, but the scent still lays on you!" He growled out.

For a moment, I felt my eyes grow wide with shock. His scent is on me? How could I forget about that?!

But the anger was stronger than the shock.

I laughed with anger. " Truth? _**TRUTH?!**_ Ha, you should be the last person telling me what truth is."

" What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I sighed in frustration. " Never mind. Besides, just because his scent is on me doesn't mean I was with him!" I sat up on the bed, death glaring at him.

" Then what does it mean?!" he growled back.

" NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSSINESS!" I yelled back, getting up from the bed. I stomped over to the door as quickly as I could.

I growled as he beat me to it. He stood in front of the door, his eyes locked on me. They weren't hard anymore, they had softened up drastically.

" Why can't you just tell me?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip. " Because it doesn't concern you," I whispered out, looking down. I could feel the goose bumps forming on my arms, as the cold air gnawed on it.

He placed his hand under my chin, and brought my face up to look at him. " Anything that involves you, pertains to me," he said, peering into my eyes.

I sighed and pried his hand off. I walked back to the bed, and sat down on the edge of it.

He followed me, and sat beside me.

He looked at the glowing moon, while I chewed on my bottom lip.

" He was my friend," I mumbled out, staring down at my feet. Jacob looked back at me.

I continued. " A friend… who wanted me more than that…"

" Did you want him back?" he asked, his eyes studying my every reaction.

" No, but that didn't stop him. He just wanted to make me happy," I said, a small smile formed on my lips. It disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

" Did he make you happy?"

I looked back at Jacob, his eyes were filled with worry. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at him, leaning on his arm.

" He'd make me smile," I said, kissing his arm. He wrapped his arm around me, as I leaned my head on his chest. " You on the other hand, make my knees go weak."

I heard a chuckle form in his throat.

" Did he know?" he asked.

I knew what he was referring to. " Yeah he knew. I told him about us and the problems that occurred between us," I muttered, twirling my fingers.

He sensed that I didn't want to pursue the conversation. He knew, even before I did. I felt a small gap somewhere in the corners of my mind. A small void of where my best friend had taken up.

I honestly did miss him, even though I wouldn't want to admit it. But the truth clearly laid in front of me. Would I ever see him again? Would he want to be my friend this time?

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, and I instantly smiled back. His small touch would send thrills down my body, causing me to crave more.

He leaned down and pressed his scorching lips against mine. As if on instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

His hot hands moved down to my thighs, bringing me closer.

I pulled away, breathing heavy.

" Jacob," I gasped. " No." I unwrapped my arms from him.

" Why?" he asked, finding my lips again.

I giggled and pulled away. " Because I want to stay a virgin," I said, pushing on his chest.

" Since when?" he chuckled, prying my hands off his chest.

" Jacob!" I smiled. " Like I said, I lost control earlier."

He sighed and pulled back, bringing me into his arms.

" Let's go watch TV or something, I'm not sleepy anymore," I said, grabbing his hand and standing up from the bed.

I walked over to the door, with Jacob following behind. As I walked down the stairs, Jacob picked me up in his arms quickly, and jumped over the stair rail. He landed on the wood floor without a sound.

Another burst of air swirled around me, as Jacob ran over to the living room, gently tossing me on the couch.

As I blinked in everything, Jacob was already sitting beside me, his arm around me.

" Too fast for you?" he smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. " You never know, maybe I prefer slow over fast."

" I can do that," he smiled.

I coked my eyebrow up. " What is that supp-"

Jacob cut me off as he pressed his lips on mine. _**Slowly**_, his arms brought me close to him, letting his warmth surround me.

I pulled away. " I didn't mean that!"

He laughed. " How was I suppose to know what you meant?"

" Ugh! You are so infuriating!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in exaggeration.

He sighed dramatically, and sprawled out over the couch. He rested his head on my lap, and stretched his arms and legs.

He playfully tapped my cheek with his hot hand. I hid the smile that wanted to form and quickly replaced it with an annoyed expression.

" Gah!" I yelled, pushing his tapping hand away.

He laughed and tapped my cheek again. " You want to laugh," he smiled.

" I want to hurt you," I said, trying my best to glare at him.

He became silent.

I immediately looked back down at him. Don't tell me I said something wrong.

Relief swam through my body as I saw him smiling a big goofy grin. I coked my eyebrow up and smiled.

He laughed, reached up and swiftly kissed me. He laid back down on my lap and grabbed the remote and handed it to me.

I weighed the remote on my hand and clicked the TV on. Honestly, I didn't even want to pay attention to the TV show that was playing.

I just wanted to be near him, enjoying his presence. My fingers combed through his soft hair, letting it slip in between my fingers. The way their silky texture made my fingers feel like it was touching a cloud.

I tilted my head without even knowing, as I knotted my fingers in his hair. I wanted to pull him closer to me, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to go down that road again. I want to keep my plan of waiting until marriage on the road.

Ugh, but it was so hard!

I leaned the back of my head on the couch, slouching my body.

Jacob used his speed again, and now, I was resting on his sitting body. He had his arms wrapped around me, keeping the cold away from me.

I sighed contently and snuggled my head in his chest. I brought my knees up to my chin and kept them warm that way.

He breathed on my hair, softly kissing it. His hot breath sent chills down my back. I stared off, as I remembered Bella.

Yeah, Jacob was treating me like I was his only one again, but was he still with Bella? I wanted to ask him, but I was afraid… Afraid to hear what I don't want to hear.

" What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I blushed. Why do I have the tendency to space out so much? I gulped and quickly scanned my mind for a quick lie. I couldn't even dare to ask him. I was already so nervous just thinking about doing it.

I would be an utter wreck when I would actually ask him.

" Nothing," I said, looking at the TV. What were we even watching? I stared at the flickering lights that danced across the screen.

If the atmosphere was a bit more relaxed, I would've started cracking up. We were " watching" an advertisement show based on a blanket that was used as clothes.

I felt him staring at me, but I refused to look at him. One look, and I would spill.

I snuggled deeper into his hot arms and closed my eyes. His heat radiated around my body, making me feel drowsy.

I let out a relaxed sigh, as my mind drifted off into sleep.

!!

The sound of a bird singing, caused my eyes to slowly open up. I was no longer in the living room, but I was back in my room.

The sun was hidden behind the thick gray clouds. It was too cloudy, it was going to rain hard today.

For a moment, I thought Jacob had left, considering the fact that I was no longer on the living room.

But I relaxed, as I felt the hotness around my waist. I flipped over to my other side and smiled as I saw him sleeping.

My eyes scanned his features. I took advantage of this moment. I would never do this before, because I feared that I would get caught. And I wouldn't want to seem that I had a staring problem or something like that.

I blushed at the thought, and looked down at my shirt. I nervously chewed on my lip, while I waited for the blushing to subside.

I looked back up at him, and snuggled closer to him. My skin flamed up as it came in contact with his. I dug my face in his shirt softly, smelling his intoxicating aroma.

" Why are you smelling me?"

I froze mid-whiff. I felt the blood boil underneath my cheeks in embarrassment. I slowly backed my face away from him.

I peek up at him from underneath my lashes.

He had an amused expression on his face.

" I wasn't smelling you," I lied, the burn in my cheeks increasing.

" Then what were you doing?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

" I was… looking at… a bug? Yeah, you had a small ant on you." Oh My God, that was the stupidest thing I have ever said. What kind of a cover-up is that?!

" A bug…" he said, his eyebrow cocked up.

" Yeah. Um," I pinched his shirt. " I got it." I pretended to flick it away. " He's gone."

" You are the worst liar I've ever met," he laughed.

I looked away as I blushed even harder. I flipped over to my side, so I could look at the cloudy sky.

He scooted closer to me, and wrapped his hot arms around me. He slid me closer to him. He kissed my cheek tenderly.

" I love you so much Charlotte," he muttered into my cheek.

" I love you too Jacob. Just…"

" Just what?" he asked, alertness in his tone.

I flipped over to look at him. His dark eyes were filled with concern. My image of him blurred as my eyes filled with tears,

" Just… don't ever leave me," I choked out. " I don't want to get hurt again."

The tears rolled down my cheeks, as I admitted it. Jacob brought my body and pressed it against his.

" I would never want to leave you Charlotte. You're the most important thing in my life. I would never hurt you," he said, holding me tightly.

I cried out, " But you've already done it before. And it killed me so hard. I want to be the only one in your life at this moment Jacob. Am I not good enough or something?"

He dug his face in my neck. He softly kissed it.

" You are the only one in my life. And you have been the only one. It wasn't as it looked Charlotte. You have to believe me, I only want you," he whispered against my skin.

I cried harder.

" Please believe me," he said, his voice slightly cracking. " I don't know what she was thinking at that moment, but I didn't kiss her back, let alone even want it."

I clung onto his shirt as my tears soaked through his shirt. I nodded.

" You are my everything," I choked out. He brought my face up and softly kissed me. He wiped my tears away with his hot thumb.

He deepened the kiss, as he grabbed my waist, and slowly brought my upper body on top of his.

The heat from his chest, seeped through my shirt as my chest was pressed against his. My fingertips glided across his cheeks, feeling their softness. His hands locked on my arms, holding me closer to him.

I pulled back, as I tried to catch my breath. I rested my head on his blazing chest. The sweet burn sizzled against my cheek.

I closed my eyes, as his heart beat echoed in my ears. The strong, powerful beats that represented life.

His fingers combed through my hair softly, as I could hear his breathing. I placed my hand on his stomach.

I smiled as I heard his heart beat thump faster and harder. I could sleep here right where I was.

His heart beat was like a lullaby to me, something so beautiful yet something that had the effect of calming you.

My eyes got heavy as he rested one of his hands on my back. He rubbed my back, while his other hand continued to comb through my hair.

" Don't fall asleep on me," he chuckled.

I yawned. " I can't help it, you make me feel at rest." I closed my eyes, and allowed his heart beat to serenade me.

!!

How I wish every morning could be like this. To wake up every morning, and for him to be the first thing I see.

" Good afternoon," he smiled. I smiled back and stretched up. I blushed as I remembered that I'm practically stretching on top of him.

" Afternoon?" I asked confused, resting my head back on his chest.

" Yes, it's already 1:30 sweetheart. You really slept in," he smiled, rubbing my back in a massaging way.

" And why didn't you wake me up," I giggled.

" Because I wanted to see you sleep."

I looked back at him. " You didn't go back to sleep?"

He smiled, his dark eyes filled with adoration. " I didn't want to. When you fell asleep on top of me, I couldn't bare to look away from you. I wanted to see you sleep."

I kissed him softly and pulled away as I heard his stomach growl.

I laughed and climbed off him.

" Must be a new record, huh? Going on without eating for about 10 hours?" I smiled, as I climbed off the bed.

" Probably," he laughed, leading me downstairs.

I made breakfast. I didn't care that it was already past lunch, I wanted breakfast. Jacob didn't complain, as long as he ate, he'd be fine.

Though I'll admit, I did burn a couple things, like the hash browns. It wasn't my fault, its pretty hard to concentrate on what you're doing, when you have someone constantly kissing your neck or cheeks.

I walked upstairs to take a shower, while Jacob took off to his house to wash up and change.

I dressed into a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt. I walked downstairs, and saw Jacob walking in from the front door. That means that he came in his car.

That actually made me pout a bit, I really wanted to ride on his back again. He opened the front door up for me, and closed it behind us.

I patted my jean pocket, double checking that I had my car keys with me. He walked me over to the passenger side.

I made a run for it, hoping that maybe I would be able to open my own door up. I wish I could make him slow for just one day.

Yes… I would beat him in everything. I grinned to myself, as my wishes became pointless.

He beat me to it of course, and opened it up.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my lips. I bit my bottom lip as we pulled back.

" Where are we going?" I asked, leaning on the open car door.

" I don't know…" he laughed.

I laughed along and turned around to enter the car. I froze, and I felt Jacob tense up behind me.

The wide with shock brown eyes of Bella stared back at me. She had gone I'm guessing to get her mail.

She stood beside her mailbox, staring at us.

Jacob closed my door and walked over to the other side of the car and climbed in. He turned the car on, and casually backed out of the driveway.

My eyes stayed on Bella, until she disappeared along with my house. I felt myself being tensed, and I knew Jacob could sense it.

I looked out the window and stared at the rolling dark grey clouds. I was going to have to give Bella a piece of my mind…

**Again, I am so sorry for the long update. I have already posted the FAQs on the extra story. Its chapter 3. :D I suggest you read it, because there's an announcement there. REVIEW!**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**The Way I Do **_**by **_**Marcos Hernandez**_. **It is such a good song. A reviewer sent it to me, and I completely adore it. The lyrics **_**and**_** beat. :D**

**REVIEW! :D**

**OMG! I have already reached more than 400 reviews! Thank you so much!! And I have already passed 100,000 words! :O**

**Thank you for everything! I love all of you! My readers, my reviewers, and my subscribers!**

**REVIEW!!**


	35. The Diamond

**Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**TopazTears1527 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - musicbee  
Hannah Writes R -- -- -- -- -- -- - Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- addictedbooklover  
Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Cullen My Mullen xD-- - kamiikaru-evelyn  
Blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - stella turner -- -- -- -- -- -- coco swift  
Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Climmillionaire -- -- -- -- - NycBlackout89  
HeartlessXNinjaFoXy -- -- -- -- -- Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler  
redtwiheart12-- -- -- -- Mrs. HannahBlack111  
bonjourweasleys21 -- -- -- -- -- -- - ev0L----- Samara. Cullen **

Disclaimer: I don not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 35: The Diamond**

**Charlotte's POV**

The clouds moved on by, as I could faintly see my reflection on the car window.

" You're not doing it," Jacob suddenly said. I looked away from the window, and stared at him. His eyes were staring out the windshield.

" Huh?" I asked confused. He looked back at me, trying to keep a hard face. Humor clearly laid in his mesmerizing dark eyes. They peered into mine.

" I can tell what you're thinking. You're not going anywhere near her, Charlotte. I mean it," he said sternly.

I blinked rapidly in shock at the fact that he pinpointed my thoughts correctly. I looked away from him and looked down at my hands.

I chewed on my bottom lip. " How did you know?" I asked.

He chuckled. " It was pretty obvious. You're eyes were narrowed angrily, and you started to smiled evilly.

I blushed as I realized that I had made it so obvious. I wanted to mentally slap myself.

" Jacob, I feel that I have to. What she did, hurt not just us, but also Edward. You can't ignore that fact," I said, calmly striking back.

He sighed. " I know that."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. I stared at his knuckles, as his skin stretched as he tightened them.

I sighed and leaned back in the seat. There was something he wasn't telling me. I looked back out the window, letting it go.

If he didn't want to tell me, I wouldn't pursue it.

!!! 3 weeks later!!!

The diamond shattered small rainbows in the remaining sunlight. I moved my hand slowly, letting more shards fall into the thin air. It was something so breathtaking, an item that made a big declaration.

It sparkled beautifully. The way it was cut and designed, was unmistakably unique. The way it contrasted as it clung onto my left ring finger.

" It's beautiful," said Kim, amazed by its beauty. She softly grabbed my hand, tilting it to see the light reflect off it.

" It truly is," I whispered, sliding the ring off my finger. I handed it back to Emily, who seemed to be glowing with happiness.

She slid the ring back on her left ring finger. It looked perfect on her finger, like it was meant for her to wear.

Sam had already been engaged to her, but he saved up for the right ring. He once said, that Emily was his diamond, so it would be very difficult to find a diamond that would resemble her beauty.

It took a while, but it was definitely worth the wait. Once she had the ring, the wedding was now in view. It was just a matter of waiting for the planning to be completed. Emily was already thrilled with the preparations.

Sam and Emily both decided that they would want something simple, not even wanting to get close to extravagant. They could afford it, don't get me wrong. But that's what they wanted. I agreed with them, something simple always seemed more romantic to me.

I sat down beside Kim on the table. Emily had samples of cloth spread out on the table. She asked us on our opinions of what color the table clothes should be.

I stared at the cloths, not having a single clue on what to choose. Most of them seemed to be around the same color.

I looked at Kim, who was holding a cloth in each hand, staring at them in puzzlement. She looked over to me and shrugged her shoulders.

I giggled and picked a random cloth. I picked it up and looked back at Kim. She smiled and grabbed it.

" We like this one," Kim said.

Emily sat beside us, a cup of coffee in her hands. She sat it down and grabbed the cloth.

" I like it too," she smiled. I sillilly gave Kim a thumbs up with both hands. She laughed as the front door opened up.

The whole pack shuffled in, as Kim, Emily, and I gathered the cloths, to make room on the table for lunch.

They hand me the cloths, as Kim and Emily start to set the plates and food. I opened the drawer and stuffed the cloths in.

I smiled as I was suddenly wrapped in the addicting warmness. I turned around in his grasp and reached up to kiss his sweet lips.

He tightened his grasp on me.

" Come on! We don't want any of that!" complained Embry, throwing a napkin at Jacob. I pulled back, blushing and smiling at the same time. Jacob glared at Embry, slightly growling.

I laughed and grabbed Jacob's hand, leading him to the table.

!!!

Once again, I had no idea what we were watching. Ironically, I knew what I was feeling. The TV's light glowed in the darkness of the living room, providing the only possible lighting.

His heat was everywhere, and I personally enjoyed that. I was pressed up against the couch, my fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer.

Our lips were obviously overdoing it, but we hadn't had a moment like this since I had came back.

I had allowed it, considering I could see how fidgety Jacob would get when I would bite my bottom lip.

My senses were working overtime, as I tried to stay in control. I felt like I was standing on the edge of a cliff, barely balancing on the edge. Barely in control.

His hand rubbed down from my neck to my back.

That was the small gust of wind, that made me tip over the edge. My senses ran off as they suddenly escaped. I closed my eyes, as I mentally made the air split, as I fell downwards, falling in his arms.

I felt my conscience fly right out of my body. My mind now obeyed what my body demanded. Self control? Oh, it disappeared as well.

I pulled on his hair harder, as I lost control. A gust of wind made my eyes snap open. I blinked, as my hair swayed from the sudden gust of wind. The kitchen and living room light were all turned on, the light touching everything in the room.

My hand shot up to my eyes, protecting them from the suddenly bright lighting. Jacob was breathing heavy, sitting on the opposite side from me.

I realized my awkward position as I laid on the couch. I quickly sat up, feeling slightly flushed.

As I was about to ask Jacob, the front door opened up. My head snapped over to see. My Dad walked in, taking his coat off.

He looked over to me, a smile playing on his lips. It quickly vanished as he realized I had Jacob over. I mentally sighed.

Dad still has somewhat of a not liking towards Jacob, still thinking he wasn't good. As much as he hated to do so, he accepted Jacob as mine.

But that doesn't stop my Dad from glaring at him, or giving off clues that he's not wanted in our house.

" Hey Charlotte," Dad said. He forced himself to look over to Jacob.

" Jacob," he sneered contemptuously. I glared over at my Dad, warning him with my eyes. I hated when he would act like this, which was most of the time Jacob was over. He already didn't like Jacob, and now my Dad believes that he had sent me into a depression.

" Nice you see you again, Mr. Mendez," Jacob said, his body slightly tensed. I quickly looked over to him. He was looking at my Dad, smiling. My eyes traced down to his arms, and I could see his muscles tensed, slightly flexing.

" Uh-huh," Dad scoffed, heading towards the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen, I looked back at Jacob.

" I am so sorr-"

" It's fine," he smiled, quickly kissing me. " I better get going," he smiled, grabbing my hand. He led me off the couch, guiding me over to the door.

For a second, I felt my face waver in emotions. I didn't want him to leave, but I quickly composed it. I don't want to sound needy, or like I don't have a mind of my own.

He seemed to notice it. " You know," he said, leaning in closer to me. " I can come back later tonight."

I blushed as I caught what he meant.

He quickly stepped back, as soon as my Dad rounded the corner, walking back into the kitchen.

" Leaving already Jacob? Well it is late," my Dad said. I gritted my teeth, as I glared at my Dad.

" Come on Jacob, I'll walk you outside," I said, grabbing his hand, and opening up the door.

Jacob closed the door behind us. I was about to kiss him, when he stepped back.

He muttered, hardly even moving his lips. " Your Dad's watching us." I froze and looked from the corner of my eye. The living room window's curtains was closed. Huh?

" No he isn't," I smiled. Jacob nodded his head once. To anyone else, they would've thought Jacob was agreeing with something, but I knew him very well. He was signaling me that he was watching us from above.

I cocked my eyebrow, as he smiled. I quickly spun around, looking at the top windows. For a quick second, I saw my Dad's face in the window, but he quickly pulled the curtains shut.

" Oh My God," I mumbled in embarrassment, looking down. Jacob hugged me tightly.

" He's just watching out for you," he chuckled. He leaned down and swiftly kissed me goodbye.

My body immediately relaxed, as I felt his lips press against mine. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. I breathed in his scent, as he held me tightly. I could feel my mouth watering up already.

He dug his face in my hair. He sighed, and released me. I waved him goodbye, as he walked over to his car. I pulled on my long sleeves, as I felt cold without him near.

He waved back, as he crawled in. He turned on his car lights, shining me with lights. He smiled again, as he drove off.

I sighed and walked back inside. Dad was sitting at the table, eating. I pursed my lips, as I tried not to lash out at him.

I sat down also, and just stared at him.

After a few bites, he felt me semi-glaring at him. He looked up, with his mouth full, he said, " What?"

I groaned. " Dad, stop being so rude to Jacob."

He rolled his eyes and stuck his fork back in his mouth. " This is my house, and I can treat him however I want," he muttered.

Before I could even say something back, he cut in.

" You know what?" he asked, waving his fork in the air. He gulped down his food. " How's Casper doing? I haven't heard from him for quite a while."

I was momentarily speechless. Dad always had a liking towards Casper. Supposedly, because he helped me out. Even though Dad never said it directly, he would frequently suggest that I should go with Casper. He implied it so many times in New York, like he was practically begging me to do it.

That had even made it harder to decline Casper when he would ask for me. I had kept in touch with him for the first few days when I had came back to Forks. But when I mentioned that I wouldn't be able to email him back that day because I was going somewhere with Jacob, he didn't approve.

He said that it wasn't right to just go back in Jacob's arms like that. I told him that I loved Jacob and that I want to be with him. Casper stopped replying to my emails after that, so we drifted apart again.

" He was doing good," I mumbled, looking down. I heard him stop chewing.

" **_Was_**? What does that mean?" he asked.

I chewed on my lip. " We don't keep in contact anymore."

" Why?" he asked, shoving his fork back in his mouth.

" I don't want to talk about it, ok?" I said, ice leaking into my tone of voice.

He shook his head, chewing. " No, you're going to talk about it. Besides you owe me, I can easily revoke the rule that allows Jacob to hang out here." He smiled.

I looked down, and slowly looked back up. He waited there patiently.

I sighed. " He doesn't approve of my relationship with Jacob," I said. He didn't say anything, that was a sign that he wanted me to continue. I ringed my wrists nervously.

I looked around the kitchen before I looked back at my Dad.

" He doesn't think that I should be with him. That he's just a bunch of bad news. I don't see why he thinks that!"

" It's because it's true Charlotte. I don't know what you see in that kid, he really is bad news."

I laughed without humor. " Geez man! You're both the same, and for the last time! He's not a bad influence!"

" The guy has no future, besides being in a gang."

I groaned. " He's not in a gang!! I don't know why you say that he's no good. Casper says that, because he wants me to be with him."

" You should, he's a good kid." He said, stuffing his mouth again.

" But I don't love Casper, Dad. I love Jacob, just please understand that!"

He laughed. " Charlotte, you don't know what love is. You're only 17."

I got up quickly from the table, slamming my hands on the table in frustration. " You just don't understand!" My eyes brimmed with tears. " Can't you just be happy for me?!"

" No, he's only going to hurt you again Charlotte. I don't want to see you in that depressed mode."

" I wasn't depressed!" I lied.

" Because Casper helped you out. Who knows what would've happened to you, if you hadn't met him. He really cares about you," he explained.

I rolled my eyes in frustration.

" Good. Night. Dad." I said, grinding my teeth. I stomped upstairs, and slammed my bedroom door. Kiwi's head rose quickly from her slumber. She stood on the bed, her small back legs kicking in anticipation.

She softly barked. I walked over to her, and scooped her up. I held her in my arms, as I petted her. She relaxed as she soon became drowsy again

I stayed there, until I heard my Dad walk upstairs and enter his room. I got up from the bed, as I heard his light snores.

I left the room, with Kiwi in my arms. I could tell she needed to go to the bathroom. I crept downstairs, and opened up the back door.

The chilly night air swirled around me. I placed Kiwi on the grass, as she walked around in circles, smelling and trying to find the perfect spot.

Kiwi froze and started to growl towards the dark forest. I smiled as I knew he was here. I walked to the forest line, waiting for him.

Kiwi's growls became more viscous.

" Jacob?" I asked, puzzled by the fact that he hadn't emerged from the forest yet.

I jumped back, muffling a scream as my long lost enemy jumped out of the forest. Demon squirrel…

" Long time no see," I said, glaring at the possessed creature.

He squeaked madly and ran around the grass. I rolled my eyes, and turned for the house, calling Kiwi.

I closed the back door behind us, and quietly ran upstairs. I changed into my pajamas, and crawled into bed.

I was about to close my eyes, when I remembered.

I climbed out of bed, and opened up my window. Please, its not like it's the first time, he keeps me warm in the cold nights like these.

Kiwi knew what that meant. She quickly walked out of the room, as I heard her pitter-patter of footsteps run down the stairs.

She hated Jacob, then again, she doesn't like other dogs… I giggled and crawled into bed, closing my eyes.

Half asleep, I felt the hotness wrap around me. I smirked, and finally relaxed into a comforting sleep…

**YAY! The writer's block has officially been destroyed! I decided to go with my new ending. :)**

**REVIEW!!!**

**The play list for this chapter is … yeah… cant think of a song for this chap. I had found one on my Itunes, but it was so old, and kind of fake! UGH! But if you want a semi-humorous song for this chap, listen to **_**Lala**_** by **_**Ashlee Simpson.**_** I heard it today, and it's slightly disturbing. I warned you! But it made me laugh, cause for sec, poor Charlotte was like that. LOL! It's catchy song though.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I'm probably going to edit some of the past chap's play list. Like for the last chap, I'm adding another song to that play list.**

**And like for Chap 33, I found the perfect song! And I don't know why I hadn't remembered to use that song, considering its one of my favs! So im telling you, in case Fanfic sends u alerts saying that I updated and stuff like that.**

**REVIEW!! Thanks again, and REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and I wrote a cheesy poem! LOL!**


	36. The Bug Spray Can

**Hey all my readers! Ha, I'm so glad that you all enjoyed my last chap. Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**TopazTears1527 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- stella turnerAva0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- - Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- musicbee**

**NycBlackout89 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - addictedbooklover -- -- Hannah Writes R**

**Ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- bonjourweasleys21**

**ZAAARA -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Agosss -- -- -- -- -- - darkxXxflames**

**Coco swift -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- paris Tokyo**

**redtwiheart12**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 36: The Bug Spray Can**

**Charlotte's POV**

" Yeah Dad. I'll be back later!" I yelled over to him, as I walked outside. I tightened my jacket, as I walked over to the car.

I turned up the heater, as I brushed the snow off my hair. I turned the car on, and backed out of the driveway.

The pure, clean white snow fell from the dark sky, affecting my mood. I felt myself weaken to a point of feeling depressed.

The air was dry and cold, keeping all animals from being awake. The sky was quiet, as the only sound that could be heard, was the humming from the car.

For a second, I completely concentrated. I could mentally hear the thunderous beats of his heart as he ran through the forest. His heavy paws slamming against the cold ground. The snow being crushed under his weight, as the sleeping trees swayed as he flashed past them.

I drove slowly down the icy streets, as I turned on the road that would lead me to Emily's house.

I turned the car off, as I climbed out of the car. The dead air flooded through the car as I closed it shut.

I stared up at the sky, as the gray clouds started to move. A small smile crept onto my lips. I hope the weather would become a bit more alive. At least for this weekend. The girls and I are planning on camping out. But because of our protective loved ones, we were forced to bring them along. My cold cheeks seemed to thaw out, as I blushed. Blushing at the thought of being in the cold with Jacob.

I slammed my hands over my face in embarrassment at my own thoughts.

I ran up the porch stairs, and closed the door behind me. The warm air blew on my cold body. The dead air was replaced by the calming smell of Emily's cooking.

" Charlotte, is that you?" called Emily from the kitchen.

" Yeah, its me," I said back, removing my jacket. I tossed it on the couch and walked into the warm kitchen.

Emily was hovering over the stove, stirring soup as the meat sizzled on the pan. Kim was sitting next to the table. She was dressed in a red turtle neck sweater with dark jeans. She looked very beautiful.

I looked at my clothes. Maybe I should've dressed more classy. I have no idea how the shop would be. Kim, Leah, and I were chosen to be bridesmaids. Emily was taking Kim and I to look at a couple of stores to find a good dress for us bridesmaids. Leah skipped out, saying she had patrol to do. I knew that all she had to do was ask Sam to let her skip it, but it was hard enough on her to be a bridesmaid to the man she used to love. Or maybe still does love… that empty sad look in her beautiful eyes when Emily and Sam were in the same room.

I felt for her so much. A day when Leah stayed with me at my house… she confessed something to me, that made the strongest girl I knew, Leah, burst into tears. As she sobbed she told me her theory on why she's the only female wolf in the pack. Because she was a genetic dead end. Proving why she hadn't imprinted and why she believed she never would. She never got her period after her first phasing. That she was broken…

My eyes brimmed with tears, as the image reappeared in my mind, of a weak Leah. A scared Leah… a lost Leah…

I blinked away my tears, and looked down at my clothes again. A pair of faded jeans, and a black t-shirt layered over a gray long sleeve.

I walked over to the table, and sat down on a chair. I sneakily wiped away my tears as they threatened to wash down my cheeks.

" I'll be right back girls," Emily said, turning the stove off. " I'm going to start to get ready." She left the kitchen, and walked upstairs to her room.

I looked over to Kim as she spoke.

" Oh," She smiled. " I think I overdressed." Her cheeks lightly blushed, as she looked at her clothes.

I smiled back. " I was thinking I underdressed."

She smiled again. " I can't believe I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" I had never really seen Kim seem so excited about something. She always kept her thoughts to herself, but that's what made her so loveable.

I laughed in response. " And Jared is going to be one of the groomsmen. Geez, I wonder who will get paired up with Kimy," I joked.

She blushed again. " I think I know," she giggled. " We're all getting paired up with our wolves. I wonder who Leah's going to get…"

I shrugged my shoulders. " Don't know. I think she gets to choose."

" From the pack?"

" I don't know."

Emily walked back into the kitchen. She scribbled on a note pad, and ripped the paper off. She placed a fridge magnet on it as she held it against the fridge.

" Ready?" she asked, twirling to face us. We nodded and got up from the chairs. We covered ourselves in our thick jackets. Kim and Emily walked outside. I started to close the door behind me, when I quickly ran back inside. I grabbed the pen and doodled a small tent on the note. I stepped back and smiled. He would catch on and know that I drew it. I've been so thrilled over the camping trip for the past days.

I ran back outside, locking the door on my way out. Kim claimed the front seat, so I climbed into the back seat. Closing my eyes, I played my Ipod. Last night, was a night when I didn't get a lot of sleep.

Strangely, I wonder if it's because Jacob didn't stay over last night. I mentally sighed. Don't tell me that I'm relying on Jacob too much. I don't want that at all.

My muscles relaxed, as my mind slowly started to shut down…

!!!

" Charlotte."

Ugh…

" Charlotte."

Eh…

Someone shook my shoulder. Leave me alone…

" Charlotte," giggled Kim, she was probably the one shaking my shoulder. I reluctantly opened my heavy eyes.

Kim had a smile on her face, while Emily was the one shaking me awake.

" Aw man, I fell asleep?" I asked groggily, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. I looked around and noticed that we were parked, small shops surrounding us.

I climbed out of the car clumsily, and slammed the door closed. We casually walked into a small boutique.

The floor was a deep cherry wood color, glistening in the fluorescent lighting. Beautiful dresses surrounded me. This place looked so classy. I now felt completely underdressed. I noticed that the dresses were not hung on racks. The dresses were perfectly displayed on mannequins. Only one size of a dress was displayed. I'm guessing that they were the examples and that they would create your size. A click clack sound drew near to us.

A young woman appeared, her face painted up, dressed in a black coat with a matching skirt. She had a white top underneath her black coat that partially showed some cleavage, and a pair of pure white high heels.

She flashed us a perfect smile, and walked over to us.

" Hello, Emily Young, I presume?" She asked.

Emily smiled and nodded. " Yes."

" Ok then, I'll be assisting you. My name is Melissa, but you may call me Meli," she smiled again. " Ok, if you follow me, I will you show you some of our designs." She gracefully turned around and started to walk back to the store. We followed her. I examined the unique dresses we walked by.

We spent most of the afternoon, debating over which dress to choose for the bridesmaids. Well, more like Kim and Emily. The sleepiness had caught up to me again, making me very inattentive.

As we walked out of the building, small balls of snow was falling. I clutched my lollipop, guarding it with my life as we ran into the car.

Emily tuned up the heater as we put on our seatbelts. I unwrapped my lollipop and stuffed it in my mouth, sucking on the wonderful sweetness. My senses reawakened, as my mouth watered with the artificial sweetness.

We decided to choose a design that was simple yet beautiful. Emily chose a beautiful truffle color.

We'd soon be back for our fitting.

" Hey Kim? Are you going to eat your lollipop?" I asked, sucking on mine. She handed me hers along with Emily.

I had a thing for lollipops, don't know why.

!!!

I climbed into my car, heading for home. As I drove off Emily's street, a thought came to my mind.

I remembered that I needed to buy some more materials for the weekend camping trip. My forehead crumpled as I thought of where I could buy some equipment like that. I sucked on my lollipop as I examined my memory of commercials that dealt with that stuff.

I snapped my fingers. Newton's Outfitters!! I smiled at my discovery and made a U turn as I drove off in that direction.

I hadn't seen Mike in forever. I wondered if he still worked there, or if had taken off for college. Would he even remember me? Probably not.

I pulled into the almost empty parking lot. There were 2 cars there. A normal Suburban, and one that stood out so much. It looked more like it belonged in Hollywood, than a small city like Forks.

I walked over to it, as the snow gracefully fell on my hair. Wow, a Mercedes Guardian. Nice.

The windows were darkly tinted, avoiding my access to peer inside it. I turned around and headed for the store.

I pulled the door open, a small bell rung, and I was hit with warm air. I shuffled my hair, hoping the snow would fall out.

Aisles of merchandise, ranging from tents, to hiking equipment, to bug repellent, stared back at me.

" Welcome to Newton's Outfitters," a Male voice called out. I remember that voice! I turned in that direction of the calling. I stood in front of the register, a person was digging for something underneath. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair.

" Mike?" I asked, embarrassed if it wasn't even him. He rose his head, his pale blue eyes stares back at me. They looked confused, but gained a spark of remembrance.

" Charlotte?" he asked, studying me.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled and jumped over the register. He hugged me.

" Where had you gone?" he asked, releasing me.

" To New York."

" Ooo, the big city, eh?" he laughed, grabbing a box filled with merchandise. His face had became more mature, that was very obvious. Looked like he was growing a bit of stubble.

" Yeah, so you work here full time now?" I asked, taking my gloves off.

" Nah, just here for the Holiday break. After New Years, I'm going back to the college campus."

" Oh, ok," I said. " Uh, I came here to buy some camping equipment. Where is that stuff?"

He pointed to the corner of the store. " Over there. But if you want tents they're in the front."

" K, thanks." I walked over to the back corner of the store. Holiday jingles filled the quiet air, as I sucked on my lollipop.

I swerved a bit, as I lost my balance. I looked down and saw a puddle of water, next to a mop and a yellow, plastic bucket. I grabbed the yellow " wet floor" sign and placed it on the excessive amount of water.

I continued walking, looking for my wanted item.

My eyes peered at the items that stood on the **_high_** shelves. I made a face at the cruel reality short people had to go through. Is it our fault that we're in the 5 feet department? I should've brought Jacob with me.

I looked around me, slightly embarrassed that I was going to need assistance. I saw Mike, he was hauling some filled boxes outside. He looks busy. He can't be the only worker here, there has to be more around here.

I walked out of the aisle, and entered the next one. I saw another worker, fumbling with items. She had her back to me.

She was restocking the shelves, but was dropping most of the items while she did her task. I smiled and walked towards her.

Her brown hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She dropped a can of bug spray, it rolled over to me.

I bent down and picked it up. She turned around, as I looked up. The bug spray slipped through my fingers, as I stared back at Bella. The air seemed to freeze, I couldn't hear the jingles anymore…

I was filled with shock, as her eyes were wide with shock as well. The bug spray can landed on the tiled floor with a loud thud. It seemed to break me out of my shock, bringing me back to reality.

My senses were reawakened. Bella stood in front of me. The girl who hurt me so bad. Who hurt _**My**_ Jacob far before I even came around. The girl who had ripped us apart…

My teeth grinded at the sudden rush of anger and fury that erupted inside of my body. Revenge laid on my tongue, dissolving the artificial sweetness from my lollipop. My muscles grew tense, as the calling of vengeance beckoned me.

Jacob calling appeared as well, battling with the violent thoughts that occurred in my mind. The flashback of him telling me not to have any contact with her, reappeared before my eyes.

Does that rule even technically count? I mean, I am already in contact with her, so I have already broken that rule. Haven't I?

" Bella," I hissed coldly, trying to control my actions. Actions that involved payback and to thrust pain upon her.

No… control… I shook those thoughts away, just as soon as they had appeared.

" Charlotte," she said, back, using the same tone of voice I had used. " Strange seeing you here."

" Same here," I said, glaring at her.

" Well, I do work here," she said, pointing out the obvious.

" No duh. I can see that, Sherlock." Annoyance was starting to appear in my tone of voice. She definitely heard it.

" What do you need?" She asked, sounding just as annoyed.

" I need some equipment. Considering the fact that I'm going camping with Jacob," I said, toying around with my lollipop.

" Camping? Huh…" she asked, crossing her arms.

I sucked on my lollipop. " Yup," I smiled, popping the _**P**_.

She rolled her eyes quickly. " Break a leg," she smiled.

I laughed without humor. " You say that when someone's about to go on stage to perform, Smarty." I twirled the lollipop in my mouth slowly.

" I know," she smiled. I stopped twirling my lollipop at the sudden rush of irritation. I pulled the candy out of my mouth.

" What is that supposed to mean?" I growled, stepping forward.

" Can't figure it out?" she asked, stepping forward as well. My eyes flickered over to the door, as the small bell rung. Mike was taking out more boxes…

I threw my lollipop on the floor. The hard candy shattered into small green shards.

" You shouldn't be talking _**Bella**_. You're the klutz."

She breathed out loudly, trying to control her actions as well. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward had told her to stay away from me as well.

Her jaw tightened, and then loosened up.

" You know what I find so amusing?" She said, tilting her head like a child.

" What?" I sneered.

" The wolf loves a spider."

What? That doesn't even make sense! When did she change the subject to wolves and spi-… the light bulb in my head flickered on.

" SPIDER?!?!" I shrieked.

" Or you can say a pest. Hmm, I wonder if Jacob enjoys kissing a spider," she added, tapping her chin.

" It's better than kissing some mutant, cold, rock thingy," I retaliated back. At that second, I felt force applied to my cheek. Like a flash burn, that forced me to move my face.

I grabbed my cheek on instinct and glared back at her. All ropes that were holding me back before, we're suddenly cut down. The barrier cage I was in, was now crumpled. The orders from Jacob, dissolved like ice.

The force built up in my hand, and reacted as my body ordered it to. My hand pounded against her cheek, the burning sensation shot through my hand as it came in contact with her skin.

She slammed herself against me, as I grabbed handfuls of her hair. As she slammed me on the shelf, I yanked on her brown hair. My fingers grinded down to her arms, her skin peeling as my nails cut through it.

The door bell rung…

" CRAP!" yelled Mike. He dropped his boxes on the floor, a loud boom erupted as all the items fell to the floor.

He ran to us, almost slipping in the progress. He placed his hands on both our shoulders. He grunted, as he pried up apart.

I didn't dare release Bella, and she didn't want to release me just yet.

Mike was actually quite strong, slowly he was starting to separate us. Bella suddenly punched his face, resulting in a shocked Mike.

Mike backed away from us for a second, as the pain shot through his face. I took that as an advantage and so did Bella. We rammed each other, roughly grabbing each other once again. This time, instead of the petty cat fight, we stepped it up. Lightning with a burn shot through my hand as I threw a her a punch on her eye. She quickly repeated it back on my cheek. That same flash burn erupted as her force came into contact with my body.

I growled and jumped her again, as she slapped me with a bug spray bottle. We fell on the floor, sliding in the wet floor section. I crawled on top of her, and wrapped all my force in my knuckle. I tightened my hand, and slammed it against her mouth. She looked back at me, as red blood trickled down her lip. She reached for her spray can bottle again, and rammed against the side of my head.

This time, the pain was so much more worse and powerful, that it actually knocked me off her. My back slammed against the tiled floor, as my head pounded horribly.

She grabbed my ankle and yanked. A sharp pain swam through my bone. More anger and frustration formed again. With my free leg, I pulled it back. I sprang it forward, kicking her in her stomach.

She lost her grip on my ankle immediately, as she was pushed back by my force. A loud thud exploded as she slammed against the floor.

I crawled to the spray can and bit the top off quickly. Mercy? Please, that was so far away from my mind. I just wanted to release my fury out on her. I swiftly stood back up. Fire burned through my ankle.

I aimed the spray nozzle on her, pushing it down. The spray mist of bug spray was released on her face.

She screamed as it gracefully landed on her brown eyes. I fell on my butt as she kicked them down from underneath me.

She grabbed the spray bottle, as I dropped it when I fell. NO! I quickly scrambled towards it. She grabbed it, as my hand grabbed the air.

" HA!" she laughed maniacally. I gritted my teeth, and slapped her at that second to shut up. She grabbed my hair and started to pull on it. The spray bottle was forgotten at that moment.

My nails dug into her arm, as we threw ourselves on the shelf. The impact was too strong for the shelf, as it shook with all the items it contained.

Bella's nails dug through my neck. As I bit down on Bella's arm, the items fell on us…

**I know, I took FOREVER to update. Sorry about that. Starting to get pretty busy, and I keep trying to plan Agosss's and mine's story. I'm having too much fun with that story, that it's pretty crazy. :) Can't wait to post it! **

**REVIEW!**

**Playlist? HA, I had fun looking for a song for this chapter. :) I found some 80's song called **_**Girl Fight Tonight **_**by **_**Julie Brown.**_** Listen to it! I was smiling through the whole song, cause it's funny like that. And because some of the things she sings, kinda applies to Charlotte and Bella. LOL! Then there's a song called **_**Girl Fight**_** by **_**Brook Valentine. **_**:D And my favs are **_**Whip It**_** by **_**Devo**_** and **_**Kung Fu Fighting **_**by … Um, who even sings that song? LOL!**

**REVIEW!**

**So yeah, please Review. :)**


	37. The Email

**Let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**Hannah Writes R -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Arathi.x -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- blue-silkra  
****TopazTears1527 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss  
****Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - XXUsagikiXXX -- -- -- -- -- - Pyrogasmic  
****NycBlackout89 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- music bee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - ev0L  
****vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- addictedbooklover -- -- -- -- - Cullen My Mullen xD  
****Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler-- -- Kamiikaru-evelyn -- - redtwiheart12  
This. Life. isn't. worth. living -- -- -- Alice**

**And sorry if there's many mistakes in this chap, I didn't have time to reread it. So yeah… very busy day…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 37: The Email**

**Charlotte's POV**

My head pounded in a torturing way. Like someone was hammering rusted nails into my skull. The nails slowly dug through my bone, enjoying my pain.

I opened my eyes, and quickly closed them as the bright lights blinded them. I slowly reopened them. My vision was very blurry and my hearing was not clear. All sounds sounded like a gurgle.

I could make out the outlines of the aisles and the bright signs that read 15 percent off. Someone was standing in front of me, holding me up. I closed my eyes as they stung with the light. His skin burned against my cheek. I wanted to hold him, but I couldn't even think clearly. My thoughts seemed like fog, refusing to reappear.

I could hear him… he didn't sound happy. He sounded… angry. I reopened my eyes, forcing my exhausted eyes to adjust to the lighting.

The blurriness slowly died down, as everything became much sharper. I looked up at him. He was glaring at what was in front of him. His face was hard, trying to keep control.

Slowly, I moved my head to see what he was glaring at. I blinked quickly and saw Edward holding up an also dazed Bella. She seemed just as out of it as I was. Edward's lips were moving, like he was talking. Yet, I couldn't hear anything. I saw Mike standing near us, like he was the referee or something.

My ears reawakened, as the sounds flooded through my ears. The holiday jingles made my headache grow even more.

" And look at her lip!" hissed Edward. He pointed at Bella's lip. A weak, broken laugh escaped my lips as I saw it. They were swollen, and bruised up. Dried blood clung onto her lips.

Edward's eyes flickered over to me as he heard me. Jacob growled threateningly. Edward turned his glare back to Jacob.

" Look at her ankle!" growled Jacob. It's then, that the fire rekindled in my ankle. A sharp pang of burning fire chewed on my bone. It was nothing like the fire I'd receive from Jacob. That was something that felt sweet. This fire was painful, something I didn't want.

" Oh? Well, examine Bella's arms!" Edward argued, exposing Bella's arms. Scratches ran down her arm, skin peeled off with some dried blood on the edges. Were my nails that sharp? Or was I just that angry?

On one arm, you could plainly see where my teeth had dug in. You could see the deepness I had bit down on her.

" Explain to me what's up with all these scratches on Charlotte's neck," retaliated Jacob. My memory kicked in, as I remembered the stinging pain as her nails dug into my neck. My hand weakly touched my neck. I winced at the stinging tingles that were reborn at just the slightest touch. Wait, something wasn't right… my hand grazed my neck, trying to avoid the pain. My necklace… it wasn't there anymore…

Mike then walked off to the mess Bella and I had created during our battle.

" And what? Bella's eyes just magically turned into a blood red color?" Edward asked. Bella seemed to come back mentally, because she started to glare at me. I stared into her eyes. They were an irritating red, that probably stung really bad.

I felt Jacob slightly tremble beside me.

" Come on Leech," Jacob started. Since Mike was no longer around, they had permission to speak so. " Might as well get used to those red eyes, considering she'll have them for a year as a newborn."

Edward suddenly hissed in a way that made me get closer to Jacob. He truly sounded threatening now. The hate in his eyes that burned with loathe. " You better watch your mouth Mutt. Another wise crack like that, and I'll guarantee you that I'll break that jaw of yours."

" I'd **_love_** to see you try Parasite," Jacob said, slightly pushing me behind his body.

" You underestimate my patience, Pup. And obviously underestimate my fighting skills."

I groaned at the explosion of pain that exploded in my head. My hand reached up to my head, feeling a huge bump. I growled as I knew that it came from when Bella slapped my head with that spray can.

I glared at her, as she winced when she touched her messed up lip. She met my eyes, and equally glared back at me.

" Bella," Edward hissed at her. It was strange how easily she listened to him. Like she was his dog or something, trained to obey his every command. She quickly looked away and looked up at Edward.

" We're going home, Bella," Edward said, not releasing Jacob's eyes. They looked like they were burning holes in each other's eyes. Edward helped Bella walk, as he walked her past us.

My arm twitched as Bella walked past me. So close for just one. More. Smack. I restrained my arm back. The small bell rung as Edward and Bella walked to the Mercedes Guardian. So that's her car?

As the door closed behind them, Mike walked to the back of the store to gather more boxes. I knew that Jacob was probably mad at me for not only coming in contact with Bella, but for also getting into a fight with her. Not just some cat fight, a fight where we yanked, punched, and kicked.

Without saying a word, Jacob grabbed my waist, and helped me walk to my car. My ankle burned with a painful fire that would not stop until I would cry. I started to limp on my leg. As Jacob opened the store door, he carefully picked me up, cradling me. The small balls of snow was still falling from the grey sky.

Jacob was looking forward. I could see the hardness in his eyes. I looked down, feeling guilty for breaking his only rule. Actually, to be honest, if I could redo this day, I wouldn't have changed a thing.

As wrong as it was, I actually felt satisfied with myself. Someone had to show her that she was untouchable.

Jacob balanced me with one arm, as he opened up the passenger door. He gently sat me down on it and closed the door behind me.

Oh yeah… he was upset all right…

He walked around the car and opened the driver's door. He swiftly sat in, closed the door, and started the car.

He turned up the heater for me, but didn't start to drive. He had his hands constricted on the steering wheel, probably with much more force than necessary.

I fidgeted around with my fingers nervously. The silence was killing me, time seemed to stand still. I looked out the window, trying to not look at him.

I hated the feeling of that invisible force, luring me back to him if he was in my presence. I slowly turned my head over to him, peeking up from under my black lashes.

He was staring at me, studying me.

My heart beat seemed to increases in speed, nervousness sinking down to the core of my body.

To my surprise, Jacob leaned in, grabbing my face as he pressed his lips on mine. My eyes fluttered quickly as his lips were so demanding.

They moved roughly against mine, as my lips stayed frozen. Shouldn't he be yelling at me right now? I did break his rule after all.

He pressed my body closer to his, as he slowly moved my body out of my seat. The ice on my lips melted with his sweet burn. I roughly grabbed his neck, pulling him closer to me.

His got hand grabbed my thigh, sliding me closer to him.

I pulled back, as the fire erupted on my swollen ankle. I had tried to bring me legs up to my seat, but my ankle rebelled. I winced at the sharp pain.

Jacob immediately pulled back, his black eyes losing the hunger.

" I don't like the way that ankle looks," he said, staring at it, as I raised my jean leg. My ankle seemed to be bruising up as we talked. I turned my head to look at him. He brought me into a tight hug.

" Why can't you just listen to me, Charlotte?" he asked into my hair. " You scared me so bad right now."

" In what way?" I asked into his chest. His body heat swam through his shirt, kissing my cheek.

" What do you think? I'm out on patrol, when Seth phases panicking. Mike had called Emily's and Seth was the only one with her. He informs me on the fact that you were knocked out along with Bella from the numerous items falling on both of you."

" And then?" I asked, afraid to even continue this conversation on this particular topic.

" I quickly ran over to Newton's store. At the borderline of the forest, I phased back to human, forcing the clothes on me. That leech got there at the exact same time as I did. We barged in through the doors, to find Mike pulling Bella out of the wreckage. He was dragging her over to where you were collapsed on the floor!

" I quickly ran to you, probably too fast for a human to do so, I didn't give a shit about that. I quickly picked you up, examining all the wounds you had." he said, lightly touching my scratched neck.

I rose my hand, and laid it on top of his. His fingers gently traced the deep red marks that laid on my skin. His burning fingertips slowly glided down past my collarbone. My breathing started to quicken. His small touches sent shivers crawling down my skin. Even if I have gotten pretty close to getting intimate with Jacob, it was usually something quick that would just happen. But like right now, where he's slowly touching me, it made me nervous and shy.

He sighed and pulled his fingers back as they brushed against the V neck edge of my blouse.

My fingers glided against my neck, remembering that my necklace was gone. I open my mouth to ask Jacob about that, when he dug through his jean pockets.

He pulled out my necklace, opening his hand to display it. The pendant and the thin silver chain were not together. The silver chain was ripped down the middle.

I quickly grabbed them both in my hands as I took in the fact that my necklace was torn off my own very neck.

My hand snapped closed over them, my closed hand forming into a hard knuckle. It tightened as I remembered the vague memory of Bella pulling me away from biting down on her neck. Yanking the necklace off of me.

A small angry shriek escaped my lips as I felt that uncontrollable rage boil again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's lips turn into an amused smile.

" Don't worry," he said, leaning in closer. " It's fixable," he whispered into my ear. I pouted a bit and looked at him. Reopening my hand and grabbing the beautiful pendant, I pressed it against Jacob's collarbone. I smiled, as the citrine immediately started to glow into an intense color. The citrine detaining the smoldering fire within.

Jacob brought my face up to kiss me. His lips lightly brushed mine so soft, that it felt like a feather brushing against me.

I pulled back, biting down on my bottom lip. He smiled and shifted the car into drive.

" Question," I said.

" Shoot," he said, turning down the heater as the air became thick with heat.

" Didn't Mike get suspicious when you showed up without a car?" I asked curiously.

" Nah, I just told him that the guys dropped me off."

" So creative Jacob," I laughed.

" I know! That's what I thought too." He laughed along.

I smiled, while rolling my eyes.

!!!

" How long is this camping thing going to last?," asked my Dad, leaning on my doorway. I zipped up my bag, and turned to look at him.

" Probably like one night. Or two, depends on the weather," I said, walking over to my dresser, and grabbing a rubber band from it. I turned back around and walked to my nightstand.

" It is just going to be you, Kim, and Emily… right?" he asked. I was so grateful that I had my back to him. My body grew a bit tense, as I slightly hesitated.

" Uh," I started. I hate lying to my Dad. " We are sleeping in the same tent, Dad," I laughed. Or at least tried to laugh. I hoped that would fool him. It wasn't technically a lie, more like just a way to curve around his question.

" Good, just double checking."

I took the bandage off my ankle and stuffed it in my nightstand drawer.

" I'm packed," I smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my bag.

" Oooff. This bag… is kind of heavy," he breathed out. I silently giggled to myself as we waked downstairs. " Are you sure you'll be able to carry this?"

I was about to tell him that I wouldn't have to carry it, but I bit down on my tongue. " We're not going deep into the forest. I bet we're going to camp like a yard away from the street," I laughed.

" That's good to hear. Because I remember like I told you, there were strange sightings of wolfs out in those woods."

" Uh-huh," I muttered, looking around the living room. I opened the door for him, as he took the bag to the car.

He climbed into the driver's side, as I sat in the passenger side. The drive was fairly short, to my opinion.

My Dad braked in front of Emily's. I looked out the passenger window, staring at the warm, cozy house.

I shut my eyes closed and shrank back in my seat, as Jacob walked out of the house, smiling. Geez, I was doing so well covering it up. Now all that work, may have been for nothing.

" What's he doing here?" My Dad questioned, as Jacob casually walked over to our car.

" Please Dad," I stalled, as I tried to think of something. " We all hang out here at Emily's."

I kissed his cheek goodbye and climbed out of the car. I quickly smiled at Jacob, as I opened the trunk of the car.

Jacob walked to the trunk, lifting the hood up as high as possible. My Dad's studious eyes disappeared, as the deck-lid covered us up.

Jacob kissed me quickly and pulled out my bag. He closed the trunk and waved at my Dad, who was examining us through the rear window.

Probably embarrassed that he had gotten caught spying on us, my Dad immediately looked away.

I blushed at the humiliation my Dad provided. Waving to my Dad goodbye, I walked beside Jacob as we walked inside of Emily's.

As we closed the door behind us, Jacob dropped my bag on the floor, and quickly kissed me again, holding my hands. He pulled away slowly, keeping his forehead pressed against mine. He kissed my forehead, and lead me to the kitchen, where I was greeted with ' hey's' and ' hello's'.

!!!

" Wow," I laughed as the ceiling of the tent rubbed against my head. I wasn't even fully standing, I was hunching over.

Kim laughed as she rolled out her sleeping bag. I looked around the small tent, examining it. All I can ask is, why is it that tent boxes say " sleeps up to 5 people" when in reality, 3 can barely fit in?

I zipped down the tent zipper and stepped outside, stretching my back. I resealed the tent shut. The guys had ran back to the car to get the rest of the stuff. I looked back at the tent as Kim called me.

" Uh, a little help?" she giggled. The tent shook quickly. " The zipper is stuck."

I laughed and kneeled down by the opening of the tent. I fidgeted with the stubborn silver zipper.

" He's. really. Stuck!" I said, pulling down hard with the zipper. I sighed and tried to do it by moving it slowly. Apparently, the zipper had caught some fabric of the tent.

" Voila!" I exclaimed, as the zipper zipped down. Kim threw herself on the grass, smiling as she kissed the grass.

I smiled and stood back up, taking in my surroundings. Emily was going through the ice chest, fishing out a can of coke.

I crossed my arms over my chest, as a chilly breeze circulated around me. My teeth chattered, as I shivered a bit.

I spun around, as I heard the guys laughing.

" Kim," laughed Jared. " What are you doing?" He walks over to her, picking her up from the ground.

" I am never staying in a tent by myself," she smiled, digging her face in his chest. Jacob grabbed my hand and face, bringing me to look at him.

" Miss me?" he asked, humor in his eyes and voice.

" Not really," I smiled, joking.

" Liar," he whispered, leaning in closer.

" Moi?" I smiled, stepping back.

" Where do you think you're going?" he smiled, his steps mimicking the way a predator walks.. I cocked my eyebrow up.

" To my tent?"

" Why?" he whined.

" Cause it's getting dark," I said, stepping forward. I kissed him swiftly, as I walked into my tent, stretching out in my sleeping bag.

!!!

My eyes opened up, as I took in the darkness of the tent. I could make out Emily and Kim's bodies. Quietly, I unzipped the opening, and crawled out.

A full moon was out, casting a perfect glow onto the grass. I wasn't surprised, when Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind.

" What are you doing up? It's late," he whispered into my ear, his hot lips slightly touching the rim of my ear. I shivered at his touch and turned around in his grasp.

" I could ask you the same thing," I whispered, snuggling my cheek in his blazing chest. He grabbed my hand and started to walk into the forest.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" Just feel like walking around," he smiled down at me. Even in the dark sky, his perfect white teeth shined.

We walked for a while until an opening appeared. The moon's reflection laid on the calm water as if it was drawn on the water.

I released Jacob's hand and stepped closer to it.

" This is so cool," I said. There was no response. I spun around and looked around.

" Jacob?" I asked, my eyes scanning everywhere. " Jacob?"

Jacob came busting out of the forest, running past me. He grabbed a thick vine and threw himself off the small cliff, releasing the vine in midair.

His body spun around, as he plummeted downwards towards the dark water. An explosive splash erupted, as his body cut through the water.

I laughed and walked closer to the edge of the water, searching for a sign of him. I squinted my eyes harder, as he still hadn't popped out.

I slowly leaned more forward, worriedness seeping into my emotions. As I bent down, 2 hot hands locked around my hands, pulling me in.

A let out a small squeak as I was pulled into the water with him. I fell into the dark water, as the water swirled around me.

His hands moved down to my waist, and brought me up to the surface. I swam up as the icy water prickled against my skin. My head popped out of the water, as Jacob laughed. Annoyance laid in my system. I opened my eyes and saw him laughing. He leaned in and kissed me.

My annoyance seemed to die down along with my coldness as I kissed him back. His grip on me tightened, as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He propped me up, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. That wanting for him started to form again. I ignored it, and was determined to stay on track.

His arms raised me up a bit more out of the water, as his lips went to my neck. I threw my head back slowly, and allowed the small sweet flames to dance along my skin.

I could not wish for anything else if I had the chance. As long as I had Jacob, nothing else really mattered to me…

I felt the chilly air blow on my wet skin, as Jacob carried me out of the water. He laid me on the soft grass as his lips didn't lose a beat…

!!!

The chirp of a bird woke me up. I snuggled closer to Jacob, as we laid entwined together on the ground.

It was clear he was still sleeping. I sighed and dug my face in his now dry shirt. I softly kissed him as he slept.

He opened his dark eyes slowly, as he lightly kissed me back. Butterflies flew in my stomach this time for some reason. Was it because we were laying together? Or was it the fact that this was the sweetest kiss ever?

I slowly released my lips on his, and kissed his nose. Snuggling my face in his chest, he held me close to him. His heat being radiated everywhere around me.

!!!

I dumped my bag as soon as I walked back into my house. Dad popped his head out of the kitchen archway.

" You're back!" he smiled.

" Yeah," I said smiling, taking my jacket off. " It was only a one night camping thing."

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

" I want to show you something," he smiled. He walked upstairs, as I followed him. He opened my door up, and on my bed, was a silver box.

" What is it?" I smiled with curiosity.

" Well go on and open it," he smiled. Whatever it was, it had Dad smiling like crazy. I walked over to my bed, and sat on the edge of it. I grabbed the box and set it on my lap.

I pried the top off, as my eyes scanned what was inside.

" What is this?" I laughed, holding up papers. Dad smiled, his arms crossed as he rested against the doorway again.

" Well go ahead and read them. They're emails," he beamed.

" We're not moving right?" I asked, all traces of humor gone. My Dad laughed.

" No, we're not moving. Read them!"

I smiled and looked back down to the papers. My eyes followed each word. Slowly, my forehead crumpled as each word passed.

As I read the first page, I looked up at my grinning Dad.

" Huh?" I asked confused. Did I read that right?

" Yes, isn't that great? I invited him over, since he's already out of school for the holiday break."

" B-…But why?" I asked, my forehead crumpled in somewhat of horror.

" I know you miss him, so I took the liberty of inviting him over for a while. I really missed that kid also. It'll be nice to have him over for a while."

" But Dad…" I shook my head, as I couldn't take in the fact that Dad had invited Casper over for a while.

No… this isn't going to work out at all. I cant even think or let alone even imagine the idea of having Jacob and Casper clashing together.

" I knew it! You're speechless with joy! That is great news!" exclaimed my Dad. I looked at him with disbelief.

" Wait…" I couldn't even think clearly to even form a complete sentence.

" Look Charlotte, it's for the best," My Dad explained, sitting beside me on the bed. " Maybe if you start hanging out with Casper again, _**Jacob**_ won't be the main thing in your life."

" So you did this on purpose?!" I shrieked, standing up.

My Dad ignored the question and got up. " He'll be coming soon. Casper will stay in the guest bedroom during his stay."

He walked out of my room. I weakly sat back on my bed, shaking my head as I tried to take in the information I just received…

**Yeah, this chapter was pretty long. :)**

**REVIEW!!**

**The play list for this song is **_**Calm Before The Storm **_**by **_**Fall Out Boy.**_** I chose that song because everything was just right, and the ' storm' interrupted the perfect day. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**WOW! I passed the 500 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!**

**Review.**


	38. The Arrival

**Thanks for all the glorious reviews. Oo, I said glorious. LOL! Let me thank the _glorious_**** people who sent reviews:**

**Kait-tastic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106**

**musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - addictedbooklover -- -- -- -- Hannah Writes R**

**Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - bonjourweasleys21**

**This. life. isn't. worth. living. - Agosss -- -- -- -- -- Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler**

**Paris Tokyo -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Vampire1901**

**redtwiheart12 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- eva is the name**

**Hannah Castelli -- -- -- -- -- -- - LadyGrimR.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except MY characters and reviews.

And even I admit, this chap is kind of corny in the beginning. LOL! Sorry!

**Chapter 38: The Arrival**

**Charlotte's POV**

I sat there, as the shadows in my room stretched longer, and soon deceased to nothing. The sun had disappeared already…

I blinked and looked around my now dark room. Sighing, I stood up from my bed and walked into my bathroom.

Stripping down, I climbed into the shower, letting the hot water slide down my body. Slowly, I felt my eyes water up with frustrated tears. Never had I felt like such a prisoner, not having a say of what was going to happen.

I couldn't take in the fact of how far my father had gone, just to try to make me stop being with Jacob. He knew how much Casper disliked Jacob. This was going to cause nothing, but trouble.

Lazily, I turned the water off and climbed out of the shower. As I changed into a T-shirt and shorts, I walked back into my bedroom.

I crawled into bed, pulling the comforter over me. It wasn't long, until I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me from behind. He dug his face in my neck, softly kissing it. I didn't react to it all. Not a smile formed on my lips, not a small shy giggle escaped from my mouth, nothing. I felt Jacob tense up beside me.

" Charlotte?" he whispered quietly, placing his hot hand on my waist. I blinked a couple of times, until I finally found the strength to respond back to him. " What is it Jacob?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious of what was going on. I could feel his eyes studying me.

" I should be asking you the same thing. What's wrong?" he asked, holding me closer to his hot body.

I stayed silent for a bit. Slowly, I turned to lay on my other side. His eyes seemed so much darker in the darkness of the room. They peered into mine, trying to detect what was bothering me. They sparkled with concern, gleaming for an answer.

I snuggled into his chest, as he tightened his grip on me.

" Nothing's wrong," I mumbled, breathing in his scent. He held me tightly against him, as he dug his face in my hair. Why cant I just stay here in his arms forever? To forget all the stress and worries that exist in my world.

" You're lying to me," he chuckled, breathing on my hair. I cursed inside of my head, at the fact that he could always see through my attempts at deceiving him.

I kept my lips sealed into a hard line, as my fingertips softly glided against his chest. Small fires danced around my skin, as his heat seeped through his shirt. I sighed, as I slowly pulled my hand back.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him, not knowing why I just couldn't do it. It was a big deal of course, to have my friend here. Not just in Forks, but in my house. Not just any friend, but my best friend. And not just any best friend, but Casper, who absolutely loathes Jacob. My Jacob.

I dug my face in his neck, his skin invisibly burning my nose, cheeks, and lips. My eyelashes brushed against his skin as I blinked. Closing my eyes, I told myself that I had to tell him now.

I sighed on his neck, as he kissed the top of my head.

" Please just tell me Charlotte. You're killing me here with your silent thoughts," he whispered.

A small tear slithered down my cheek as I struggled for words. What's wrong with you Charlotte? What are you so afraid of?

Pressure started to form around my eyes, as I knew that my tears wanted to run free. A small choked sob snuck out of my lips. My fingers automatically coiled on his shirt. His grip on me tightened dramatically.

" I'm sorry," I choked out, my body quivering from the rapid tears that slid down my cheeks.

" Charlotte, what happened? I need to know so I can stop it," he begged, rubbing my back, trying to stop the sobs I was creating.

" You can't stop it," I sobbed.

" Just tell me," he pleaded. He softly grabbed my face and brought it up for him to look at me.

His dark eyes glistened as they examined my wet eyes. He could see the pain, fear, and remorse that laid in my dark brown eyes.

His forehead crumpled in concern as he couldn't figure out what was causing me to feel this way. He placed his lips on my forehead, tenderly kissing it.

" What is it?" he muttered onto my forehead. His breath made chills run down my spine.

" Jacob…" I started, as my voice cracked. " He's coming."

" Who? Who's he?" Jacob questioned, wanting to know the situation.

" My Dad invited him!" I cried, not noticing that I hadn't even answered his question. " He's coming…"

" Your Dad invited who? Who's com-" His voice trailed off, as the answer sunk in.

Immediately, his body tensed up. His body started to shudder quickly, as the anger sunk in. Low growls started to form inside his chest. I caught my breath, as I pressed myself against his shaking body. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I hoped that my touch would calm him. As hard as it was to admit it, I was scared. The temper of a werewolf was the main thing that frightened me of them. To know that if they lost control over their temper, someone could get hurt… like Emily had. I pushed that fear behind me, as I held myself against him. His muscles constricted, as he breathed out loudly through his nose. His shaking began to decelerate, until they completely died down.

My body stopped shaking, as I stayed quiet to hear what he had to stay. I stayed in Jacob's arms, as we both stayed quiet. I waited for his answer, but he never said anything.

Time passed, as I knew that we had stayed quiet for far too long. I wanted to break the silence, but I couldn't find the strength to do so.

I slightly jumped, as he spoke.

" It's because of me… isn't it?" he muttered. I blinked rapidly, as I knew what he was asking. From what my father said, it sounded like Jacob was the main reason he had invited Casper over.

I slowly nodded. He sighed quietly.

" This isn't going to go well," he whispered.

" What do you mean Jacob?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes flicked down to me.

" _He's_ going to be in the same house as you…," he mumbled, his eyes filled with worry.

Why would he feel worried? My eyes grew wide as I took in what he was saying.

My hands clasped on his face quickly, forcing him to look at me. I reached up and smashed my lips against his. Why would he ever believe that I would want someone else? All I want is him. Never did I think that I would love someone so much, as much as I love Jacob. Especially at such a young age. But the truth was, I couldn't see myself being with anyone else besides him.

I hated the fact though, that I sometimes feel that I do rely on him, when I really shouldn't. I'm always lying to myself, saying that he isn't the most important thing in my life. That he isn't always the main thing on my mind. In reality, I was starting to believe that he is the most important thing in my life, and he's always swimming in my thoughts.

His hot lips moved in sync with mine, as he grabbed my face. His blazing hands moved from my face, sliding down my arms.

I slowly pulled back, our lips still slightly touching.

" Why do you think that Jacob? Do you really think that I would just ditch you like that?" I whispered against his lips. A small growl formed in my throat, as other thoughts appeared in my mind. " You think I would cheat on you?!"

My eyes grew hard as they glared into his eyes. From the expression of relief, quickly flicked to an expression of shock.

" What?" he asked. " That's not it, Charlotte. I… The thing is… I don't know what I did, to have you as mine. To know that not only do I belong to you, but you belong to me." The hardness in my eyes dimmed down. " And I fear that you might slip out of my hands, and find someone better."

My voice momentarily became stuck in the base of my throat. " Jacob," I started. I couldn't find the words that could describe how powerful my feelings are for him. A word didn't exist, because I doubt that a lot of people have ever felt such strong emotions.

A small smiled formed on my lips. " My _**Eros**_ for you will always be an everlasting smolder of fire." I lightly kissed his lips. " Tas como el Sol que me da luz. Cuando no estas ay, mi pierdo en el negro de la noche. Te nesicito en un manera que nadien puede entender_,_" I whispered, leaning my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, as I felt at ease. His hot arms wrapped around me, as his fingers combed through my hair.

A low chuckle formed in his throat. " Now I really wish I would've taken Spanish class more seriously."

I giggled as I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position. He kissed my forehead, as my tired mind slowly drifted away from awareness, slipping into the empty spaces of my mind.

!!!

2 weeks has flown away, just like the colored leaves had. Many of the trees were dropping their orange leaves as the wind blew them away. The holidays followed the leaves as well. We were just on the brink of entering the new year, as well as Sam and Emily's wedding.

It always manages to surprise me how I have the habit of loosing count of the days. I practically choked on my cereal this morning, as my Dad said I had to pick up Casper from the airport.

" What?!" I gasped out, as I coughed loudly.

My Dad looked at me, like he was seeing if I was fooling around with him. He casually walked over to the fridge. His index finger landed on a counted box on the calander, that read _Airport_…

" That's today?" I asked, my throat burning from the forced coughing.

" Well it wasn't yesterday," he laughed. I quickly looked around the room. I had to tell Jacob he couldn't come over today. At least not yet. Ugh, how could Jacob forget as well?

I sighed. " Fine then, I'll just get ready when I'm done with breakfast. I'll call a cab and the job's done," I smiled. That would give me enough time to call Jacob.

" No, I'll drop you off at the airport and you can then get a cab," he smiled, as he believed that his plan was so much better. I guess it was, since it did save money. " Come on, go get ready," he clapped.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bowl of cereal. I left it on the sink, and then dragged my feet upstairs.

As I rounded the corner, my hand clasped on the phone, as I prepared to sneak it upstairs.

" Leave the phone where it was before," my Dad called from the kitchen. My mouth dropped open. How did he know? To make it even more creepy, he answered the question that had formed in my head.

" Parents always know," he laughed from the kitchen. Grumbling, I slammed the phone back on the receiver as I stomped upstairs.

I dressed in a black long sleeve, layered with a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. No point in getting dressed up, I thought to myself.

I snagged my Ipod and Jacket as I walked downstairs to my waiting Dad. He smiled and grabbed his coat.

Silently, we climbed into the car. Before he could start a conversation, I stuck the ear buds in my ear, raising the volume. He quickly eyed me, before backing out of the driveway.

The ride to the airport was silent. My nerves were starting to grow within me. My hands were starting to become sweaty.

Casually, I wiped my palms on my jeans, trying to get rid of the perspiration. Buildings started to appear on the sides of the road. We were already entering the city. I gulped as we took a turn where the sign had a picture of an airplane.

My stomach dropped as the giant concrete building came in view. At that moment, flashes erupted in my mind. They were flashbacks, but more like pictures that were being thrown around in front of my eyes.

Some good and bad flashbacks. My body felt calmer as I knew I had nothing to be nervous about. But that quickly evaporated, as the last flash flashed. It was the last image I had had of Casper. He was smiling, waving me goodbye. His dark eyes filled with pain. Like he was being tortured from the inside of his body. And I was the reason for it, because I wouldn't return the feelings he had for me. Its not like I did it just to purposely hurt him, it was done exactly that way to _**prevent **_him from getting hurt.

I knew that I was going to go back to Forks. And I knew that I still loved Jacob. And I didn't want to hurt Casper, like Bella had done to Jacob. I didn't want to make him believe that I returned those feelings.

I didn't think it was considerate to say you loved someone, when in reality you still had a longing for someone else.

My Dad braked in front of the building. I took a silent deep breath as I took my seatbelt off.

" Do you remember what terminal it is?" he asked before I got out of the car.

" Yes," I sighed. I closed the door and walked up to the sliding doors. The cold air blew around me. I spared a glance behind me and noticed that my Dad was already driving off.

Smiling, I ran inside heading towards the pay phones. Gathering my loose change, I dropped them into the coin slot.

Quickly, I dialed Jacob's number. It rang around 3 times until someone finally answered.

" Hello?" asked Billy.

" Hey Billy," I said, sounding out of breath.

" Hello Charlotte," he said, a smile in his voice.

I laughed. " Is Jacob there?"

" No," he started. " Sorry Charlotte, he just took off for patrol."

I groaned. " Are you serious? … Ok then," I sighed. " If he returns, can you tell him that I'm… uh, that I'm going to have some company over?"

Billy chuckled over the phone. " Ok Charlotte, I'll deliver the message if he comes back."

" Thank you so much. I'll see you later Billy ," I laughed.

He laughed along. " Bye Charlotte."

" Bye," I said, hanging the phone up. I looked around and headed for Casper's terminal. I could feel my body heating up with nerves. My fingers grazed my neck, disappointed to remember that I wasn't wearing my necklace.

I knew that if I was wearing it, the citrine would be flaming up. Sighing, I sat in one of the chairs that was close to the tunnel.

My blood froze as the announcer announced that his plane had landed, and that they were currently unloading. Nervously, I stood up from the chair, my eyes locked on the tunnel where the passengers would soon flood out.

My fingers twirled around each other nervously. I held my breath as different people poured out. They walked past me, as I stayed there standing. Some people looked at me in a concerned way. I wouldn't blame them. If you saw girl standing in the middle of the crowd, her eyes staring into what seemed like space, her fingers constricting around each other, you would probably stare as well.

My eyes grew wide as I saw him. He was actually here…

He was wearing dark jeans and a gray T-shirt. His black jacket was clutched on his right hand. His laptop bag was slung around his shoulder. It's then that I noticed how rugged his body was. Through his T-shirt, you could notice his prominent muscles that hid underneath. It had only been a month and a half, 2 months the most. Since when did Casper want to be someone who was powerfully muscular? His chocolate brown hair was tossed into a bed head look, as it hung down as he stuffed something in his laptop bag. He rose his head, and then his eyes landed on me. As his eyes saw me, a smile formed on his lips. His eyes were so muck like Jacob's that it was pretty scary.

And without even thinking of doing so, a smile formed on my lips. My best friend was here…

**Casper's POV**

I stuffed the last of information based on my flight inside the pocket of my carrying bag. I rose my head.

She stood out so much, it was unbearable. Everyone who walked around or stood beside her, had nothing on her. She seemed to be glowing there.

From where I was standing, I could see her dark brown eyes. They weren't empty or dead looking. They were filled with joy and life. They weren't dull with misery, more like glittering with pure bliss.

I smiled automatically as I took her in. My heart swelled up as she smile in return. She looks so happy… I knew that she was with him. My teeth grinded as I recalled that monster. I will probably never understand why Charlotte feels the way she feels for him.

We met each other halfway, as I brought her into a hug. I felt her arms hug me back. She seemed so much more fragile and smaller than before.

I'm guessing it's from the fact that I'm already 6'2". I tightened my grip on her, as I wanted to feel her near me. The smell of her hair entered my nose, as the sweetness of it flowed through my body.

Once I knew that I was hugging her far too long for friends to hug, I slowly released her. Her eyes were a bit glazed as she pulled back, but a smile laid on her lips.

As she was about to say something, I noticed her neck. It was bare and naked. That necklace of hers wasn't laying on her soft skin. It was gone…

My heart began to beat rapidly, as I took in the fact that he wasn't in her life anymore. She was actually happy without him. She had finally realized that he didn't deserve her. That's why she wasn't wearing the necklace he had given her, because it showed she wasn't his anymore.

A light seemed to explode in the darkness, as I saw my opportunity to be with her open up. I now stood a chance with him out of the way. She could be mine…

I grabbed her gorgeous face with my hands, and leaned into her. I pressed my lips against hers.

I could feel her surprise course through her lips. I removed one of my hands from her face and placed it on her back, pressing her close. Her body was molded with mine, feeling every curve of her body.

As our bodies were pressed against each other, a door opened up. It revealed a new world, to spend it with her. To hear her whisper in my ear that she loves me. To feel her lips move in sync with mine. To have her as mine, as she would moan my name.

Her sweet lips were still frozen. I knew that it must be some type of shocker for her to have me move on her so quickly. But it would only be a matter of time, before I could declare she was mine with that asshole out of the way.

The door suddenly slammed shut rapidly, as I felt her hands push against my chest roughly. Why was she fighting the way she feels?

My hand on her back, moved down to her lower back, pressing her even closer to me. I had to remind her that I was already hers. And with that, she could let herself say that she belonged to me.

I felt her hands stop pressing against my chest. I smiled underneath her lips, she was going to let herself go. She was permitting herself to respond the way she wants to feel.

Abruptly, I felt a sickening pain on my lower lip. She dug her teeth onto my lip. She bit me!

On instinct, I quickly released my hold on her. As my arms unwrapped around her body, I opened my eyes.

Her eyes were hard with anger. Before I could do or say anything, her hand slapped my cheek with a very powerful force…

**There we go, another chapter. :) I had this chapter done for a while, but my internet went all crazy on me, so it had stopped working.**

**REVIEW!!! The play list for this chapter is **_**Take My Hand**_** by **_**Simple Plan.**_** I love that song so much!! You so have to hear it, cause I'm always jamming out to that song on my Ipod. **

**AND here's another song I just found that also goes with this song. **_**Baby, it's fact**_** by **_**Hellogoodbye.**_** So sweet!!**

**And for well Casper, the song is **_**Lips Like Morphine**_** by **_**Kill Hannah. **_**Such an awesome band! :D**

**REVIEW!**

**So yeah, just please Review. Thanks. :)**


	39. The Guilt

**Let me thank the people who reviewed: YAY!!!! 27!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**TwilightFreak00 -- -- -- -- -- - Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler-- -- XXUsagikiXXX  
Kait-tastic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - musiccfreakk44 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- vasogoma  
LuvableKnegi -- -- -- -- -- -- -- ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- music bee  
Bonjourweasleys21 -- -- -- -- - freeasair -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- NycBlackout89  
addictedbooklover -- -- -- -- -- eva is the name -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss  
kamiikaru-evelyn -- -- -- -- -- - Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Terra106  
Vampire1901 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Alice -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Hannah Writes R  
Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- - LadyGrimR. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- mrs. Sora-sparrow  
Paris- Tokyo -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- stella turner -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- redtwiheart12  
Quick thing, this shows more on Casper's side. And sorry if there's mistakes, I'm so busy, its ridiculous!! ( sighs)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 39: The Guilt**

**Charlotte's POV**

" What was that for?!" he asked, his hand laying on his cheek. I stared back at him, glaring as hard as I could. My hand throbbed horribly as I had forced it upon his cheek.

I looked at him in disbelief. " What was that for?!" I asked back, venom flowing in my tone. " It was for…," I started to babble. " For being an asshole!"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. " Only to show you that I'm an option for you, Charlotte," he said calmly, stepping closer to me.

" Don't come any closer, Casper!" I warned him, stepping back with my hand raised in the air. He looked at me in puzzlement.

It's then that I understood his words. " Option?"

" Yeah, option," he said, using a tone of voice that mimicked the tone of an adult talking down to a child. " But if you want, I'll wait until you're ready," he smiled.

" Ready?! Ready for what?!" I shrieked, frustrated by the fact that I wasn't catching on yet.

His smile grew even bigger. " For you to be in a relationship. And well, I do want you," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I stared back at him in a mixture of confusion and utter disbelief. Where did he get this idea that I'm single?

" I **_am_** in a relationship, Casper," I growled.

" With who?!" he snarled suddenly. Anger swirled around in his dark eyes, causing the adoration in his eyes to quickly vanish.

" With Jacob!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air, while I pointed out the obvious.

He was taken aback at that second. " I thought you weren't with him," he said baffled.

" Why would you think that?" I questioned.

" Maybe it has to due with the fact that you're not wearing the one thing that would symbolize that you were his!" he yelled, becoming angry again, as he took in the fact that I was still with Jacob. And I didn't plan on ending that at all.

As I was about to retaliate, he cut in.

" Ugh!" he said disgusted. " I can't believe you're with that asshole! How could you just accept that fucking jerk back in your life?!" he roared, his fingers grinding into hard fists.

Angry tears welled up in my eyes. " He's not an _**asshole**_OR a _**jerk**_! AND, I don't need your consent to be with who _**I**_ want to be with!" I screamed, furiously turning around and stomping towards the exit of the terminal.

His hand locked on my arm swiftly. " Get away Casper!" I hissed at him, turning to glower at him.

The anger no longer flowed in his eyes. They were much softer now, seeming apologetic.

" I'm trying to understand," he started, seeming contrite. " I just can't… I can't comprehend why you would run back to him, like he had never hurt you before."

I parted my lips to speak. Casper shook his head, instructing for me not to interrupt. He continued. " Before you start to say that he had never hurt you, save it," he snapped back. " Because I don't want to hear any lies. You know that he did, he broke you into unfixable pieces. Or so it seemed.

" And now you act like that had never happened. Why don't you see that he can do it again?" he asked, peering down into my eyes. His grip on my arm loosened up, as it gently slid down to my wrist. His thumb slowly rubbed the back of my hand

" Don't run back to him. Prove to him, that your world doesn't revolve around him. Show him that you don't need him, that he lost his chance with you. Prove it, Charlotte," he whispered, gazing into my eyes. .Trying to break through my stubborn soul, hoping to convince me of what he and my father thought was best. No one can, could, or will understand. Why can't they just let me be? A better question is, why can't they just let _**us**_ be?

I shrugged my wrist out of his grip. " Come one, we have to get home," I muttered, walking back to the exit of the terminal. He sighed, frustrated since he couldn't knock my wall down.

That actually worried me a bit… if he had knocked it down once, when he became a friend, would he be able to knock it down again?

Of course not, this wall was so much stronger and sturdier. Every small hole was crammed with concrete. Every scratch was re-sanded until it was gone. This wall was unbreakable.

Snow bit at my cheeks as we walked outside of the toasty building. Casper had already gotten the rest of his bags.

I stood on my toes, as I rose my hand up in the cold air, flagging down a cab. I shivered as the iciness licked at the small bit of skin that was exposed as my shirt rose slightly.

I looked back at Casper and saw him peering at my waist. Grumbling, I pulled down on my shirt. Without even bothering to help out, I climbed into the cab, slamming the door in the process.

The cab driver shuffled out of the car, as he placed the bags in the trunk with Casper helping.

I scowled as the door reopened, as Casper sat beside me. He closed the door shut, as he leaned back on the headrest.

I moved my body, so my knees were facing my door. Shuffling through my Ipod, I could feel his eyes examining me. From the corner of my eye, my eyes flickered over to him. He caught my eyes and smiled in response.

Rolling my eyes, I looked away from him in displeasure.

**Casper's POV**

This was so ludicrous, that it was practically ridiculous. I looked over to her, as the clicking of the Ipod filled the silent, awkward air.

So much had actually changed from her besides the fact of the life in her eyes. Her skin color had a certain glow and sparkle to it. She was no longer pale, but a lively color that just made your mouth water by staring at it.

Her brown eyes shot over to my studying eyes. I knew Charlotte wasn't the type to hold grudges, but man when she's mad, she gives off looks and vibes of coldness.

I smiled at her, hoping that she would just forget it already. For a second, I swear that I saw a sign of her coming back, but it was quickly replaced with that coldness again. She looked away, and continued her clicking of the Ipod.

I sighed and leaned back again. Even if it had probably been around 2 months, it felt like years that I hadn't seen her.

When I saw her plane take flight, I didn't even know what to do anymore. When school came back in the picture, I went back with my old guy friends. It's not that I ditched them, I just preferred to spend my time with her, even when she pushed me away. Charlotte never did seem comfortable around anyone, including my friends. It made me feel special to know that I was truly the only person in New York who she would talk or laugh with.

I felt like such an asshole when I knew that I had made her angry right before she left. And before I came over here to Forks, I vowed that I wouldn't get her mad again. I just couldn't help it, I just hated that fact that she was giving her love and affection to someone who didn't deserve shit.

" So what, she left?" asked one of the guys as I sat down on one of the exercise equipment.

" Yeah," I responded, bringing my legs up while they lifted weights. A sweet pain shot through my muscles as they contracted with each other. It momentarily distracted me from her, until George continued.

" Miss her?" he grunted, as he lifted a weight up from the floor to his chest.

" Does it matter?" I asked, trying to avoid this conversation. I breathed out, as I continued doing this exercise. How long had it been since I've worked out? Apparently, far too long.

" You make it seem like it does," he answered, as he placed the weight back on the floor. He grabbed a bottled water, pried the cap off, and drank from it quickly. He tossed me one, when he finished his. I caught it swiftly, placing it in the cup holder beside me.

" Can I ask you a question?" he asked, as he tossed his now empty bottled water towards the trash can. The bottle bounced on the edge, and landed back on the ground. " Damn," he mumbled.

" No," I said, as he walked over to throw it back in. He laughed at my response.

" Screw you!" he laughed. " No, but seriously."

I looked back up at him, as I waited for his unwanted question.

" Did you tell her that you liked her?" he asked, standing beside me.

Like? What I felt for her was far much more than _**like**_**. **I told her that I loved her, that I wanted her, to forget him.

" Yeah," I mumbled, concentrating on the pain that circulated through my legs. He nodded slowly as he swung a wet towel over his shoulder.

" I'm gonna go shower already," he said, grabbing a piece of his shirt, pulling it and pushing it back towards him. Letting the fresh air, enter his shirt.

My legs started to feel like mush, but it was something that was actually succeeding in forgetting the pain she had left me with. I had a strong gut feeling that I would be paying the gym a lot of visits.

He nudged me suddenly. I thought he was going to leave…. Huh…

" Hey Dude, check them out," he smiled, as he stared ahead of him. My eyes followed his gaze.

A couple of fake blondes walked into the gym, laughing and giggling. Their tank tops hugged their bodies tightly, making their body's curves stand out prominently. Their short small shorts clung onto their waist, as they were raised high enough to say that they covered only their upper thighs.

I looked back at George and noticed that he wasn't standing beside me anymore. He was back to his original position, lifting weights again. I smiled to myself as I knew that he was trying to make himself stand out.

As they walked closer, I noticed how painted up their faces were. Pink blush laid on their skin. Black mascara rimmed their eyes, as well as the eye liner. I was starting to wonder if they had actually came to the gym only to scam on random guys, rather than to actually exercise.

They looked over to him and quickly looked away uninterested. I shook my head as a small chuckle formed in my throat as I knew that he had gotten shot down. His excited face crumpled down into a rejected look.

One of them heard my chuckle. She looked over to me, a smirk formed on her painted red lips. She waved to me, curling each finger in the process.

I looked back at her in distaste. She was the exact opposite of the girl I want. The girl I was starting to feel that I need. Just as quickly as I looked at her, I looked away. That got me into a big lecture from George, saying that I was a retard for shooting her down.

" She was a major hottie!" he exclaimed, as I removed my now sweated shirt.

" Huh," was all I said, as I slipped into a fresh, clean shirt. Was she really? I sighed mentally. I only wanted one girl, and I couldn't even get her…

" _**Huh?**_" he mimicked. " You could've gotten her!" He stuffed his dirty shorts and shirt in his gym locker. " Unlike that Charlotte girl," he muttered under his breath.

I slammed him against the lockers rapidly. His back crashed against the lockers, as I had strongly pushed him against them.

His eyes were filled with the sudden shock.

" Don't you ever. FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!" I snarled viciously. He nodded quickly as fear crept into his body.

I released his shoulders and snatched my gym bag. I stormed out of the gym, as I changed into my jacket.

I blinked back into the present, as I took in the inside of the cab. I looked over to Charlotte. She was having another space out, that I was sure of.

Her eyes were staring out the window, staring up at the dark gray clouds with concentration.

I wondered what she's thinking about right now… I stared at her, trying to see the secret realms of her mind.

As I looked away, I saw from the corner of my eye, a small smile form on her lips. My head shot over to her.

Her eyes didn't lose a bit of concentration. Whatever she's thinking about, it's making her smile.

I looked down at my hands, as I wanted to be the reason for her smiles. My heart felt like it was being slowly cut with a rough piece of glass.

A vile pain shot through my chest. Never in my life did I feel so worthless as I mentally bled within my body.

I could now feel her looking at me, but I didn't bother looking back at her. I just stared at my hands.

Her concerned eyes burned holes into me, as I refused to look back at her. I just couldn't… it hurt to know that I longed for her, and to know that she was with someone else. Someone who _**supposedly**_ loved her back as much as she loved him. What would I have to do make her open her eyes and stop her from staying blind?

I just… I just don't want to see her get hurt again… Why are the best girls always taken by the sleaziest guys?

**Charlotte's POV**

I regretfully turned to look at him. My breath stayed stuck in my throat as I saw how… depressed he looked.

I wanted to say something, but I don't know if it would just make it worse. My eyes flickered back down, but crept back up to see the damage I was doing to him.

Shutting my eyes closed, I felt so horrible. Was I doing everything the wrong way? This was the best way to do it, right? What was I doing wrong?…

I wanted to stay angry at him, but I couldn't. Why cant I just erase all memory of my brain that I spent in New York.

Breathing in deeply, I wished I had caught a case of a sudden attack of amnesia or something around those lines.

I reopened my eyes in his direction again. His dark eyes flickered over to me at that second. His pain dug in through my body, clawing its way into the core of my emotions. He kept eye contact for a few seconds, but then looked down. What I could I do that would everything right?

It was better for me to suffer internally, then to react to my own selfish needs. Even if I had good intentions, one wrong move could give off vibes that he could gain my heart, when he actually couldn't.

I parted my lips to say something, when the cab suddenly braked. My head snapped over to my window, to find my house staring back at me.

" Here," Casper mumbled. I looked back and saw him handing the cab driver the cash. I was going to pay, it wasn't his task to do so.

The car door slammed closed, as Casper got out of the car opening the trunk. My hand weakly grabbed the handle of the car, as I pried it open. I stumbled out of the car, as I slowly closed it shut.

Casper slammed the trunk shut, and banged on it twice, letting the driver know that he could take off.

I bent down and grabbed one of Casper's small bags. It was all that he wasn't carrying. He could carry his laptop bag, 2 black duffel bags, and some sort of box.

I smiled weakly at him, more in a fearful way. Each movement I was making was drowning in hesitance.

His depressed mask washed away, and was replaced by his smile.

" So…" he started off, as we walked up the driveway.

" So…" I copied back. He laughed and rolled his eyes. " Uh," I said, trying to think of something to say. " Been working out?"

I mentally slapped myself at the thought that had first appeared in my mind.

" Maybe," he laughed, trying to cover up a smile.

I couldn't help but to allow the corners of my lips to twitch up into a smile. " What? The Gym or Steroids?" I joked.

He formed a mockery of a horror face. " Charlotte, I am appalled by your accusations!" he laughed, badly feinting horror and stun.

I rolled my eyes as I could feel his personality coming back. I dug through my pockets as I looked for my keys.

I groaned as I felt my pockets empty.

" Remind me to get a copy of this house key too," he laughed. He knew of my habit of misplacing my keys. We had gotten a copy made for my New York apartment, since he was much more responsible with keys than I was.

" And let you have full time access to my house? Giving you the opportunity to murder me in my sleep? I think not!" I joked. As I laughed, I felt guilty suddenly. Would it now be considered wrong to laugh with him?

" _**More**_ painful accusations? No more late night crime shows for you Charlotte," he humored, nudging me.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, as I grabbed the key from under the rock that sat beside the small bush.

" Under a rock? Really Charlotte, that is so original," he sarcastically said.

I sarcastically laughed back, as I turned the key in the door knob. No clicking's went off, no sound of the tumbles. Oh no, Jacob was inside…

I quickly spun around and faced Casper.

" Let's go eat somewhere, I'm starving!" I stalled.

He cocked up and eyebrow. " Ok…" he said confused. " Let me just drop off my bags inside," he said, preparing to enter the house.

I threw myself on the door, with my arms spread open, touching each side of the frame.

" NO!" I practically screamed. Curse me for making the fact that I don't want to go inside SO obvious!

He shook his head, as he reached for the door knob.

" Fine then!" I exasperated. I grabbed the door knob, and slowly opened it. I peeked into the living room and saw no one. Breathing out in relief, I fully opened the door up. Casper placed his bags beside the door, as we walked inside. Maybe Jacob did get my message. Or at least he's in my room.

Casper raised his eyebrows in astonishment. " Nice."

I laughed and closed the door shut. When I turned back around, I saw… Jacob walking out of the kitchen, eating an apple.

Casper's eyes flickered over to him the same instant I saw him. Jacob looked up from his apple, a big smile forming on his lips as he saw me. It quickly washed away, as he saw who else was standing beside me…

**Darn IT!!!!!! I am so sorry I wasn't able to fit the confrontation in here. I honestly wanted to, but if I would, I wouldn't be able to stop, and I'd wind up adding another 3 pages. NOPE! This week was busy enough as it was, with me obsessing over Twilight The Movie.**

**REVIEW!!! The Play list is **_**She Will Be Loved **_**by **_**Maroon 5.**_** And if you think other songs that relate to that subject, I'd like to hear your suggestions. Songs like that are so beautiful to me. A guy who will be there for her whenever she needs him, but sadly she belongs to someone else… ( tears up)**

**And **_**You're Beautiful **_**by **_**James Blunt**_**. A song that makes me tear up so bad!! REVIEW! So review. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 600 REVIEWS!!!!**


	40. sigh I know

**( Sighs) Sorry, I know you were probably expecting a chapter of some sort. And honestly, I have 75 percent of it written, ( 2,435 words, I need to reach around 3,000) it's just taking awhile. A LONG while, I know. **

**Its been more than a week, and I apologize for that.**

**Reasons? I'm not going to lie to my readers. Truth be told, my energy for this story is dying down for some reason. I don't know why, just one day I sat in front of the laptop, listened to over 12 songs, and all I had written was **_**Let me Thank the People Who Reviewed **_**and**_** Charlotte's POV**_**. I'm serious.**

**I wouldn't say it's a writers block, its more like a writers somewhat dead end… Maybe its just been a rough week for me? I don't know. Maybe it's an author's phase I'm going through? Again, I don't know. I just hope it is.**

**But then again, I don't seem to have any of a problem writing other things. Mine and Agosss's fic is coming out just fine, we just finished it and just look at how long this author note is… it this fic that's having the problems…**

**And I'm pushing myself to finish the story, but it seems that it gets harder each and every time. The last chapter( Chapter 39: The arrival) fortunately, wrote itself. I had written half of it in a day.**

**The chapter I'm working on… some days are good, some days are bad. Most are bad…**

**Maybe its just a hard chapter to right? I could possibly agree with that… I have rewritten this chapter quite some times. I'm on my 3****rd**** time right now. So far, it seems that it's going to be kept as the new chapter.**

**I'm always changing it, because it feels too fast-paced, not enough detail. And now I somewhat worry about the dialogue…**

**So I change it, and the words seem more like a cheap slur.**

**Then I feel that Charlotte is talking a bit mary-sueish. So I have to rewrite that. And when I do, her character changes. So I'm pressing down on the backspace button again.**

**But the chapter will be finished, I just hope it's soon.**

**So please be patient.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. :)**

**I wouldn't have made it this far without you awesome guys.**

**Again sorry,**

**-MRAJ**

**I guess **_**Breakdown **_**by **_**Forever The Sickest Kids**_** goes with this author's note. ( shrugs shoulders slowly)( like the song is sort of singing it to me, you know?) Yeah, I really love them. They are the artist that claims the most songs on my iTunes. Again, thanks and sorry.**


	41. The Sunflower Seed

**YAY! We passed 600!!! Thank you so much!! Let me thank the people who reviewed: OMG!!! 33!!!! NEW RECORD!!! Aw, thank you so much!!!!! You're all so awesome!!**

**LadyGrimR. -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - animalkingdom13**

**Kait-tastic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- XXPARAMOREBuNnYXX -- - Hannah Writes R**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler** -- - **Terra106 -- -- -- -- -- -- Dangerously Lovely**

**Vampire1901 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- musicbee -- -- -- -- -- -- Alice**

**kamiikaru-evelyn -- -- -- -- -- -- -- eva is the name -- -- -- kait monster**

**Pyrogasmic -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- KidWithFace1692 -- this. life. isn't. worth. Living**

**Vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- luvableKnegi** -- -- -- - **bonjourweasleys21**

**Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- -- -- - Seth's Imprint -- -- -- stella turner**

**XVampiriaxUtauxKissux -- -- -- -- ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Micky J**

**Black -- -- -- -- -- -- -- redtwiheart12 -- -- -- - addicted.**

**Addictedbooklover -- -- -- -- -- -- - FreeasairSarah ( constructive criticism?…)**

**And for the reviewers who gave me a boost of inspiration!!!! Thank you! You made this chapter possible!**

**And you can kind of tell where I had my writers block, because it may not seem to flow so easily. But you can tell where I came back into the zone. XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 40: The Sunflower Seed**

**Charlotte's POV**

My nervous eyes flickered back and forth between Jacob and Casper. They seemed to have forgotten about me being in the same room as them, since their angry eyes were locked on glaring at each other.

The mirrored dark brown eyes burned with hate and repulsion. My eyes glanced over to Casper, whose hands seemed to be balling up into fists. His skin stretching over his already hard knuckles. His muscles contracted as they grew more and more tense by the second.

I looked over to Jacob, who seemed to be mimicking Casper's movements. Except his larger body was slightly quivering with a powerful loathe for the guy who also wants me.

They both had their reasons for the strong hate that was being kindled. Casper's was for the obvious reason. I belonged to Jacob instead of him. Jacob was the reason he would never have me.

Jacob's was for knowing how much my best friend wanted me. To know that he would try everything in his power to make me stop loving Jacob.

" Uh…" I started, attempting to break the very uncomfortable silence.

Both pairs of eyes flickered over to me. The hatred in their eyes quickly melted away as they looked over to me. " Um… do you want something to drink Casper?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I cut in.

" Yeah? Ok! I'll go get something then," I awkwardly laughed. As I walked to the kitchen, my hand locked on Jacob's wrist in a death grip.

He refused to move, as he started to glare back at Casper.

" Jacob," I hissed, as I pulled on his wrist again.

A sigh escaped from his lips, as he finally budged. He followed me into the kitchen silently.

As we walked around the wall that divided the living room from the kitchen, I released his wrist.

I turned around and looked at him. His dark eyes gazed down on me, as he took another bite from his apple.

I impatiently waited for him to say something. When all he did was take another bite out of his apple, I felt compelled to break the silence.

" Jacob, please be nice," I whispered.

A self-assured smile played along his lips. " Did you tell him the same thing?" he asked, as he took another bite out of the apple.

" No… But just please be on your best behavior," I begged. " For me."

He chuckled, as he tossed his half eaten into the trash can. With ease, it landed perfectly into the bin silently.

" If you say so," he smiled, bringing my body close to his. A small shy smile formed on my lips, as he kissed my forehead softly. He glided his hot lips down from my forehead, as they gently touched my nose, down to my lips.

His lips moved slowly against mine. The candy sweetness made my taste buds go into shock, as my lips finally responded to his.

The shy smile formed on my lips, as I felt him taste my bottom lip. As the giggles attempted to form, his body grew tense. I could feel his muscles flex, as I was pressed against him.

" Jacob?" I asked puzzled. He quickly released me, and in a swift movement, was storming over to the living room.

I blinked rapidly in confusion, as my fingers touched my lips slowly. So many questions popped up in my mind. More unanswered than actually being answered.

" What the hell were you thinking when you kissed her you asshole?!?!" Jacob's voice exploded from the other room.

I felt myself gape as my slow mind finally clicked. My face twisted into a horror struck expression as reality sunk in. My body eventually thawed out from mentally being frozen, as I ran out of the kitchen to the living room.

The first thing I took in, was that the glaring was back…

" Asshole?? You're the Fucking jerk who broke her!" yelled back Casper. His body was tensed up, giving off the vibe of him being extremely malicious. I stepped a few steps back in hesitance, as I saw how fierce Casper looked…

His muscles were hard, as hell burned in his dark eyes. This is what he wanted, what he longed for… an opportunity to battle Jacob, a reason for doing so.

I stumbled as I ran over to Jacob.

" Jacob stop!" I yelled, pulling on his tensed arm.

" She doesn't look broken to me!" Jacob snarled back, stepping forward. As he did so, my feet slid forward along with him. He's too strong.

My nails dug into his skin, but it was hard like rocks as I tried pulling him back again.

" Because of me!" Casper roared back, stepping forward. They were provoking each other, wanting the sweet taste of revenge and payback.

" Enough Casper!" I screamed, hoping at least one of them would listen to me, let alone acknowledge the fact I was yelling at them. My frustrated eyes flickered over to him, but he was too busy death glaring Jacob. They seemed to act like I wasn't even there, as begged for them to stop.

Jacob laughed without humor. " Sure, Sure. Just keep believing that," he replied back sarcastically.

" Jacob, I swear!! You bett-" I started, but was quickly cut off as Casper retaliated, approaching Jacob.

" Tell me then, what the fuck have you done to her that made her **_so _**happy?!" Casper hissed. " Because so far, I can't just fucking figure it out."

Jacob growled, his lip curling over his teeth. " I love her… and in return, she loves me back. And I'm forever grateful for that," he growled through his grinding teeth.

" _Grateful?_ What a load of bull crap! I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you ditched her again."

Their chests were just a mere inches away from becoming in contact with each other. I squeezed myself in between them, planting my hands on Jacob's chest. I pressed as hard as I could, trying to make him back off.

" Jacob, stop this NOW!!" I screamed, grunting as he wasn't even moving a budge.

Jacob's eyes never spared me a glance, as lethal growls formed in his chest. I could feel them vibrating through his hard, scorching chest. His shaking body frame increased its speed. Fear crawled into my system, but I refused to back off.

This situation was getting out of hand, and it needed to be put to a stop. I needed to extinguish the fire that burned on the desire for a battle.

The moment the snarls erupted from Jacob's lips, I felt someone grab my waist. Casper's hand locked around it, as he pushed me behind his body. He stood protectively in front of me, positioning his body for a possible attack.

" Don't. Touch. Her," Jacob hissed, reaching for me.

" I'm protecting her," muttered Casper, his hand still partially touching me.

" From what?!" Jacob hollered, getting frustrated with him. Underneath his beautiful skin, you could see his tendons stretching as he struggled to stay in control.

" From you…" uttered Casper

" Yeah right! _**I'm**_ her protector, not her harm!"

" A _**protector**_? You're just a lying asshole!" yelled Casper.

At that exact same moment, Jacob's fist collided with Casper's face…

I screamed as it played out before me.

Moving as quick as lightning, Jacob had Casper up against the wall. Jacob's eyes burned with violent thoughts, as they flashed before his mind.

I expected to see fear or terror in Casper's eyes, but was astonished to find that they just burned with more fire and frustration.

" I'm always there for her, _**always **_protecting her," Jacob snarled, as his lip started to crawl over his teeth again.

My hands balled into fists as I pounded them on Jacob's back. I don't want any fights!!! I knew for a fact that I was hurting myself more than I was hurting him. My hands throbbed as I could feel the tingles of pain dance around my skin. He didn't even feel me punching him.

" No!!! I don't remember seeing you in the alley stopping those sick bastards from raping her! I only remember me there saving her!!" roared Casper.

My stomach dropped, as my brain raked at his words. As it clicked what he had just said… My heart skipped a beat, as embarrassment and humiliation seeped into my emotions.

The hate and fury in Jacob's eyes quickly vanished. Along with the sudden disappearance of the tightening of his muscles.

" W-What?" Jacob asked softly, turning his gaze to me. His eyes peered into mine, confusion swirling around in his thoughts.

I never wanted anyone to know about that horrific day… a secret that would be kept between Casper and I… it was now released into the open. Galloping in the freedom it received.

I slowly stepped away from Jacob, as he didn't have a clue of what was going on. That same dirty, valueless emotion flowed through my body. I felt cheap and worthless, feeling stupid and naïve.

Jacob's hands released Casper. His eyes never released mine…

My eyes broke away from him, as they glanced over to Casper. The payback in his eyes had evaporated as well. Guilt and apologetic were hand in hand, as they laid in his eyes.

Casper parted his lips to apologize.

Tears of humiliation brimmed in my eyes, causing everything to look blurry.

The remembrance of how the cold, wet cement felt on my bare back. His heavy body weight holding me down. The way their nails dug into my wrists.

The feeling of my skin being scratched, as I slid against the rough cement.

I shook my head slowly, signaling that I didn't want to hear his apologies.

Jacob slowly reached for me, but I rejected it.

I shook my head harder, as the tears slid down my cheeks. He ignored it, and continued reaching for me.

I slapped his hot hands away, and quickly sprinted upstairs, embarrassment flooding through my mind.

Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I quickly locked it. Kiwi's head rose, as her curious eyes became interested with my actions.

She picked herself up, as I ran to my bedroom window, slamming it sealed, and locking it swiftly.

Kiwi barked, as she took in my unusual behavior. She knew I never closed my window, or ever even think of locking it shut.

I collapsed on the bed, as an excessive amount of tears quickly began to stain the comforter. Choking on my sobs, my fingers dug into the comforter.

My body shook violently, as shudders racked through it without mercy.

!!!

My red eyes stared at the headboard with intense concentration. Sniffling, I rolled off my stomach and laid on my back. The ceiling was my new entertainment.

I caught my breath, as a soft knock rang through my door.

" Charlotte?" Casper called.

I gritted my teeth and dug my face in my pillow.

" Charlotte, just open the door," he said. " Look, I'm sorry. It… It just slipped out."

I dug my face deeper into the pillow, trying my best to ignore him.

" Just open the door," he said again, trying to reason with me.

I heard him sigh when I refused to answer. I rose my head, as I could hear the tumblers from the door knob slowly turn and click.

The door knob turned, and the door opened up completely. Casper stood in the doorway, holding up a bobby pin. I'm not even going to ask what he was doing carrying around a bobby pin.

My face grew hard, and I dropped it back down in the pillow.

He sighed again. I could hear his footsteps on the wood floor as he walked over to me.

" What do you want?" I asked, my voice being muffled by my pillow. I peeked from under my curls that hung over my face… he was staring down at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

" I want to apologize," he mumbled, not looking away from me.

" You already did…"

" You didn't accept it," he pointed out.

" … I know," I whispered. I honestly did feel ashamed for beginning to hold onto a grudge, but not even I could interpret what emotions revolved around my clouded up mind.

It kind of surprised me how Kiwi wasn't aggressive with Casper. Then again, Casper isn't part wolf…

A dumb smile formed on my lips as the thought occurred to me. Luckily, my curtain of hair was thick enough to hide my smile.

" Don't stay mad at me Charlotte. I'm trying to apologize here," he said, pacing around my room.

I groaned, and lifted my head up from the pillow.

" Fine!" I yelled in an annoyed tone. I climbed off my bed swiftly. " You're forgiven! Happy??"

He smiled, ignoring my annoyed outburst. " Yes."

I rolled my eyes and stomped out of my bedroom, slamming the bedroom door closed. I was about halfway down the stairs, when I heard the door reopen.

My teeth grinded in frustration, as he stepped on the first stairs. My hand tightened its grip on the stair rail, as I swung my feet over it swiftly. For a second, I was airborne, until my feet slammed on the wood floor. My knees were bended with my hand keeping myself balanced as it rested against the floor also.

A smug smile tugged at my lips, as I straightened my body up from it's position. I turned my head slightly, as I looked over my shoulder.

Casper was still standing on the stairs, his eyebrow cocked up. A small grin shaped his lips, as he crossed his arms.

" I can do that too," he grinned smugly.

In response, I cocked my eyebrow up as well. He could read what I was saying easily.

_**Oh can you?**_ I said, without using my mouth.

" I just don't want to seem like a show off, Charlotte. Boasting doesn't look good on me," he chuckled.

With amusement, I rolled my eyes, and walked into the kitchen. I heard him walk down the stairs, as I stared out the back door.

The sky was darkening each second that passed. I could feel his eyes on me coming from the forest.

Slowly, I placed my hand on the glass. My lips slowly curled into a smile as my eyes scanned the forest, trying to find him. What was the point? No matter how much I tried, I could never detect him in the green, thick trees and bushes of the forest. Small drizzles from fell from the sky, as a tear ran down my cheek in sync.

A loud, beautiful howl rang through the sky.

I felt my eyes brighten up, as he slowly stepped out of the dense woods. The dark mesmerizing eyes dug into mine, even if they were quiet a distance from each other. It was strange that by just peering into them, his emotions would flood inside my soul. And vice versa with him. My emotions would claw into his…

He was in wolf form. Half of his body was still in the thick bush, but his front was clearly visible.

He raised his front paw, wanting to come closer to me.

I wanted to stay upset with him… and as hard as I was trying, I could feel him breaking that wall down.

A giggle rang through my mind, as I imagined my wall to be as weak as a wall of straw. And from there, my mind recalled the saying of the big, bad _**wolf**_ " I will huff and puff and blow down your house." Well the saying went something like that…

I tore my eyes away from his momentarily, as Casper's footsteps echoed through the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed the curtains, and pulled them shut. I whirled around and pressed my back up against the door. Anyone could see Jacob from a distance, considering he was as big as a horse or so.

Casper gave me that look that screams an awkward _**ok…**_

" So," he started, grabbing a bag of sunflower seeds and taking a seat by the island.

" No, go ahead Casper," I said sarcastically. " Eat my sunflower seeds."

He laughed and shook his head. My eyes glared at him, as he purposely grabbed a handful and slowly popped one in his mouth.

" Mmm," he grinned. " They're good."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

He laughed and stood up from the high-counter chair, walking over to me.

" Fine then," he smiled, stepping closer. I took a step back because his body was too close for comfortableness. " May I please have some of these delicious sunflower seeds that pertain to you Miss. Charlotte?" His grin grew wider, as he continued slowly stepping forward.

My back thumped against the wall, as he moved in. My frightened eyes grew partially wide. What was there to fear? When his body came closer, my stomach dropped. Oh right, that's what I'm supposed to fear. Duh…

His dark eyes dug into hers, desperate to keep eye contact. I couldn't find my voice, it was stuck in my throat from shock.

He leaned his face in closer, inches away from mine. I could feel his breaths blow on my forehead.

I parted my lips to command for him to back off.

He placed his finger on my lips, hushing me. His face dived in lower, his nose almost touching mine…

The same with our lips…

My eyes glared into his, warning him with my eyes. He rested his hand on the wall, just above my shoulder.

He was not backing off.

I parted my lips again, and was shocked to realize that he stuffed a sunflower seed into my mouth, the same time he stuffed one in his own mouth. The saltiness of the sunflower seed made my mouth water.

He smiled, as a chuckle built up within his chest.

He looked over his shoulder, as the front door opened up. I tiptoed to see past his shoulder as well.

My father walked in, the rain pouring down violently. Casper took his hand off the wall, as he stepped back.

He turned his head back to me and smiled.

I didn't return the favor.

" You can not say that that wasn't interesting," he smiled smugly.

Venom flowed around in my mouth, burning my mouth. I spit out the sunflower seed. Casper's smile disappeared, as the sunflower seed thumped off his cheek, landing on the floor.

I walked past him, as I entered the living room quickly.

My Dad looked over to me, and then quickly looked around the living room.

" Jacob's not here?" he asked, not even a bit of sorrow in his voice. He sounded more like hopeful.

I crossed my arms, and stared at him intently.

He looked up at me, about to question me on why I hadn't answered his question.

Casper walked over to us.

" Yeah, he's not here," he smiled at my Dad. He turned his head over to me. " Right Charlotte?" he grinned wider, placing his arm on my shoulder.

My Dad cocked an eyebrow, an interested smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he walked past us. I pushed Casper away, as my Dad walked past us.

" Ooo, feisty. I like that," he joked, reaching for me again.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way to the stairs.

" Charlotte? You're not going to eat dinner?" asked my Dad from the kitchen.

" No," I snarled, as I stormed upstairs. I closed my door shut.

I took a long shower, dressed into shorts and a T-shirt, and climbed into bed. Pulling the comforter up to my neck, I closed my stressed out eyes.

!!!

Someone's hand ran down my waist. My eyes snapped open, as a scream formed in my throat, preparing to be released.

A hand clasped over my mouth quickly.

" Shh. It's just me." His husky voice whispered into my ear, his lips grazing my earlobe.

I pried his blazing hand off of my mouth angrily.

" _**How**_ did you get in here??" I hissed at him. My window was locked shut, along with the doors.

" I have my ways," Jacob chuckled, his hand running down my waist again. His touch sent sparks of fire through my clothes.

" Don't touch me, I'm mad at you," I growled, sitting up in my bed.

" Why?" he asked, ignoring my command of the no touching rule. His hand rubbed my arm softly, trying to get me to lay back down beside him.

I groaned softly. He knew exactly why, he was just acting oblivious.

I looked around my bed quickly. " Kiwi?"

" Downstairs," he said, with a smile in his voice. " Just lay back down."

" Can't you sleep at home or something?" I asked, trying to sound serious. In reality, I didn't want him to leave. I love to have him near me, holding me close to his body. Making me feel protected and secure in his muscular, hot arms. " Doesn't Billy miss seeing you every night?"

His quiet laugh rang through my room. " Charlotte, I don't sleep in the same bed with my Dad," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile. " Not what I meant, Jacob."

" How was I supposed to know?" he joked. " Besides, I know you want me to be here with you," he said, grabbing my hand. He laid it on his hot cheek. His heat penetrated my skin, making my nerves tingle with the warmth.

" Out of curiosity, how _**would **_you know?" I asked, looking down at him. He smiled, his white teeth clearly visible in the darkness of the moon. The little bit of moon light that seeped into my room, reflected off his teeth.

My lips twitched, wanting to smile along with him.

" Because," he started, rubbing my hand softly with his thumb. " You wouldn't stop tossing and turning. And… the second I laid beside you, you body relaxed in my arms."

Sighing, I slumped my body. It slowly laid itself on the bed, until my head rested against the pillow.

His arms tightened around me quickly, holding me close to his body. He pressed his lips on my forehead gently.

" I hate when you're right," I whispered.

He chuckled lightly as his fingers ran through my hair. " I love you," he whispered against my forehead.

" I love you too," I said yawning, nudging closer to him. Who knows what time it is right now.

" Go to sleep, my angel," he whispered again. His hot breath sent chills through my skin. I closed my eyes, my body relaxing completely. His hand ran down my face, as I fell asleep… here in his arms…

**There! I've noticed that I've been making chaps long lately. Im supposed to do 3,000 words, and the last few chapters have been in the 4,000's!!O.O**

**REVIEW!!!**

**The play list for this chapter is **_**Forfeit **_**by **_**Chevelle**_. **Perfect song for the beginning of this chapter. And **_**Love Story**_** by **_**Taylor Swift**_**. I don't know why, but I feel that that song should be in this play list, :D**

**REVIEW!!!**

**And thank you for your patience, and I hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	42. The High Heels

**I KNOW!!! I'M HORRIBLE!!!**

**BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THE SUPER DELAY IN UPDATING, I MADE THIS CHAPTER **_**SUPER**_** LONG!! 13 PAGES!!!! :O**

**Ok, let me thank the people who reviewed:**

**XUsAgIxXkIX -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- BlackxRaWrx( new name?)-- TwilightFreak00**

**Ava0Abney0and0Aubrey0Ambler -- eva is the name -- -- -- -- -- -- musicbee**

**Seth's Imprint -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- Agosss -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- luvableKnegi**

**mrs. Sora-sparrow -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- addictedbooklover -- -- -- -- - Terra106**

**XVampiriaxUtauxKissux -- -- -- -- -- blue-silkra -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- kamiikaru-evelyn**

**Bloody Wynter -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- vasogoma -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Mrs. Jacob Black**

**Paris Tokyo -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Cullen My Mullen xD -- -- -- Hannah Castelli**

**Ev0L -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - Hannah Writes R -- -- -- -- - Alice**

**TwilightRox97 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - redtwiheart12 -- -- -- - starlight on the sunrise**

**Vampire1901 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- LadyGrimR. -- -- -- -- - Erryn**

**Micky J -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- freeasair -- -- -- -- -- -- -- bonjourweasleys21**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 42: The High Heels**

**Casper's POV**

I chuckled softly…

" Babe, stop it," I smiled, as I tried to fall back asleep. She wouldn't stop, I could feel her caressing my face softly.

I wanted to open my eyes, and stare into her beautiful brown eyes, but my own eyes were too heavy with sleep to open.

I chuckled again, as she continued doing what she was doing. My body relaxed, as I knew she was here with me, wanting to be near me. I don't know what happened that changed her opinion on me… but I wouldn't look to deep into it. I don't care how it happened, as long as it did.

An evil laugh rang through my mind, as I pictured that Jacob guy wishing he had never left her. She was mine now, no longer his. I would love to rub that fact in his fa-

My eyes snapped open, as I felt her tongue glide up my cheek. I flipped quickly onto my side, to see why she was acting that way. Not that I was complaining, it just doesn't seem like something Charlotte would do so quickly.

" WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" I yelled, as instead of meeting her brown eyes, I met a pair of green, beady eyes. Her ears were perked up in the air, surprised to hear my outburst. She stood on al fours, her tail wagging in excitement.

My body quickly shrank back from the small Chihuahua that stared back at me with those bug-eyes of her.

" How'd you get in my bed??" I asked Kiwi. Her tongue rolled out of her muzzle, as she stared at me.

" What am I, a crack-head?? You're not going to answer my question!" I said, rubbing my eyes awake.

I scooped her up in my arms, and placed her on the floor. Her small footsteps pattered on the wood floor, as she squeezed herself in between the ajar door and frame.

It's strange to wake up to no sunlight, no car alarms, or let alone any sound… well, its also strange to wake up to a dog. I guess Charlotte doesn't sleep with dogs anymore…

The sky was a dark gray outside, the clouds forming a heavy quilt. The sky seemed so low to the ground, that if you had the right ladder, you could touch the sky.

I rolled my eyes, _**Wow, now wasn't that just a gay moment?**_ I ripped the sheets off of my body. I hated how I couldn't tell what time it was! Back in New York, if the huge televised screens had a cup of coffee on it, it was breakfast. If it had a burger on it, it was lunch. And, if it had colorful lights, advertising clubs, it was obviously night. But any dumb-ass could figure that out, by the fact that it was dark out.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, as I scratched my head slowly. My eyes blinked slowly, as I could feel that I was about to yawn.

I opened my mouth to yawn, when a sickening pain shot through my jaw. " Crap!" I growled, as my hand instinctively clasped over my jaw. It felt… sore.

I stood up from the bed, and walked into the hallway bathroom. Flickering the lights on, I stood in front of the mirror.

" That Bastard!!" I snarled, as my eyes took in a bruise that laid on my skin. The faded purple and green colors swirled around together to form it. I opened my mouth up again slowly, and winced at the pain.

Cursing, I decided to take a shower already.

!!!

I shook the small water droplets out of my hair, as I walked downstairs. My eyes shot over to the time on the stove, as I entered the kitchen.

9:24. Huh…

!!!

It wasn't long, until she came down the stairs. With my mouth filled with cereal, I looked up from under my hair.

She seemed to be in her own little world again, as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes blank as she blinked them. Her pupils dead flat as she monotonously grabbed a muffin.

Her eyes flickered over to me, as she picked at her muffin.

The emotion in them wavered quickly. Flashing from one emotion back to the other. Like she was restraining herself, chaining herself down from her actions. It was strange to see her emotions flash as quickly as lightning as it laid on her eyes.

She looked down quickly, as she walked forward. She slowly sat at her chair, her hair falling over her face like a thick curtain, preventing anyone from peering into her.

I hadn't noticed, but I had actually stopped chewing. I quickly gulped, and looked down as well, trying to think of something to say.

Nothing was coming to mind, as I nervously played with my spoon in the bowl. The soft sound of the spoon tinging against the bowl was all that you could hear in the silent kitchen.

" Since when do you not sleep with dogs?" I asked her, as I slowly swirled the milk around in the bowl. Rippled formed around the spoon.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw her lift her head up. I looked up as well, as her brown eyes stared back at me, puzzled. Oddly, a tint of panic played around the edges of puzzlement in her eyes.

" Why do you ask that?" she asked softly.

I chuckled, as I stopped playing with the spoon.

" This morning was very interesting," I grinned. " I woke up to finding Kiwi in bed with me for some reason. Care to explain?"

Her eyes fluttered a bit, until an angry expression formed on her face. Her hand squeezed the muffin strongly, as her eyes closed shut. The tightening of her jaw, gave away the fact that she was grinding her teeth at the moment.

She hissed something incoherently. Fake up? Gave up? Jade cup? What the hell does that mean?!

" Huh?" I asked confused.

Her eyes shot open immediately, as she relaxed her body. The tightening of her muscles disappearing

" Makeup," she mumbled. " I uh, said makeup."

I cocked my eyebrow up at her, about to tease her about her quietness, when the damn phone started to ring. I grunted, as its rings bounced off the walls into an echo.

She sighed and walked over to the phone.

" Hello?" she asked into the phone. I stared at her, as she gave me her back. The distant sound of the other person talking touched my ears softly.

" Yes, yes, I know," she groaned frustrated. " Yeah, sure…" she leaned her back on the fridge, her eyes flickering over to me. I could see the dreading in her eyes. What was she dreading so badly?

My forehead wrinkled in a puzzled way. I nodded my head in her direction, using body language to ask her what was going on.

" Uh-huh…" she said into the phone deadly.

**Charlotte's POV**

" Uh- huh," I said.

" Someone doesn't sound excited," giggled Emily.

" Sorry Em, it's just that…. Eh," I weakly laughed. I had been dreading this for a while… the formal dance we would have to do at the wedding. Jacob had reminded me about it this morning, and man did that really bring me down. We had to practice later today…

" Honey, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it quickly," she said trying to convince me.

I sighed. " We'll see Emily," I mumbled. " See you then."

" Bye honey," she said, as I hung the phone up. I leaned my back on the fridge, closing my eyes.

I could feel my cheeks preparing themselves to blush madly when the chance would present itself. I could clearly picture myself, crashing into the shiny wood floor. My face smashing against it, my body crumpling down from the impact.

Jared and Paul's teasing laughs surrounding me, as Jacob would start cussing off at them. I smiled, as I noticed how my imagination was getting out of hand.

I breathed in deeply, as I reopened my eyes.

" Gah!" I screamed, stepping back from Casper. He had moved so silently, my ears hadn't even picked up his sounds. He was leaning on the fridge, holding his weight balanced, as he had his arm propped on the fridge. His dark eyes concentrated on me. I winced, as the bruise stared back at me… it was my fault that he had it…

" What were you thinking about?" he questioned, his eyes digging into mine.

" Why?" I asked back, my voice slightly shaky from the scare he had given me.

" Your cheeks…" he muttered softly, as he raised his hand. His fingertips lightly brushed against my cheeks, his head slightly tilting. I held my breath, as my muscles grew tense, waiting to defend itself. I commanded it to defend already, but my joints were rusted, preventing from moving.

A tortured scream rang through my inner body, pleading for my muscles to function as they were being told to do so. His eyes were chained into looking in mine in a manner, that was a bit frightening.

He slowly moved his fingertips, moving his hand in a way that the back of his hand was brushing against my cheek…

I slapped his hand away quickly and stepped back from him angrily. That same tortured scream shifted into a way that it was now cursing and cussing away at my body. I pursed my lips angrily, as my breath came out in shallow huffs.

I don't know if my cheeks had been blushing earlier as I had thought of my possible humiliation, or it was because I was now angry, that I could feel the pulsing blood rush to my angry cheeks. Whatever the answer might be, I could feel the heat boil under my skin.

He sighed and stepped back, his hand awkwardly running through his hair. He coughed in an attempt to break the once again, awkward silence.

" So uh… what were you thinking about again?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

I chewed on my bottom lip, as I thought of an answer.

His eyes flashed back towards me, waiting for my response.

I sighed. " Of what a fool I'm going to go look like in front of everyone…" My eyes looked down at the floor, concentrating on my bare feet. My eyes held a mental smile as I saw the purple nail polish painted in a disturbing way. Uneven coatings, swirls everywhere.

Jacob had volunteered to do them, when he caught me removing my old nail polish. I was sitting on the edge of the bed, my knees up to my chest.

" I don't think so Jacob," I smiled at him, as I tossed a cotton ball at the small trashcan. A clear miss.

Jacob chuckled as he grabbed the cotton ball and tossed it perfectly back in the bin.

" Come on, I wanna try it."

" But… You're a guy, Jacob… and well…" I giggled.

Jacob mockingly feinted of being offended. " Being sexist now, Charlotte?"

I laughed as I tossed him the bottle of polish. " I'm trusting you."

He grinned as he caught it. He sat beside me. I bounced father away from the edge of the bed, as I pushed my foot on his cheek playfully.

He laughed as he grabbed it and pulled it away from his face. He stared at it and smiled. " Foot fetish?" he chuckled.

I sarcastically laughed, as I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled again, as he twisted the nail polish open. As soon as he pulled the top off, he quickly covered it back so quickly that if I had blinked, I would've never known he had opened it.

His face was crumpled into an expression of disgust. " Ugh!" he squeaked, covering his nose with his hand. " That stuff smells like… I don't know, but it smells disgusting!"

I cocked my eyebrow up at him. " Exaggerate much?" I laughed, crawling back to the edge of the bed beside him.

He still had his hand on his nose as he talked back to me. " I do have a more powerful sense of smell than the average human," he said, his voice sounding like someone who was congested.

I pried his hand off his nose, as I kissed it softly. " I can paint my own nails…" I chewed on my bottom lip, as I imagined that growl erupting inside his chest, wanting to lose human instincts.

He kissed me swiftly, as he slid off the bed and sat on the floor. " Foot."

I smiled as I stuck my foot out. He breathed in a gulp of air, as he pried the nail polish bottle up again.

I looked back up at Casper, whose head was still slightly tilted studying my space outs.

A teasing grin formed on his lips. " Maybe you should see a Dr. about your space outs."

I sarcastically laughed, as I walked past him. " And ask him to prescribe me medications?"

" Medications… psycho ward. Same thing," he chuckled.

I was about to retaliate, when he cut back in. " You never did tell me how you're going to make a fool out of yourself."

" Because… because I don't have the grace to dance ' formally'," I said, using air quotations. " And I'm a bridesmaid for a friend, and- "

" You have to do the dance?" he cut in again.

" Yeah. So it's like-"

I was cut off again.

" Who's going to be your groomsman?"

I stayed silent for a fraction of a second. " Jacob."

" No shocker there," he said under his breath. " Do you need a ride?" he asked, his eyes lighting up with hope. The light of the kitchen seemed to make his eyes sparkle in an awe-manner. I never did get over the fact of how much his eyes mirrored Jacob's…

" Nah, I'm fine," I smiled. " Do you, uh… wanna come?" I asked. It didn't seem right for me to ditch him when he was technically my guest here.

" No, it's fine. I think I'll take a tour around this little town. See what type of entertainment you all have around here." We walked out of the kitchen casually.

" Trust me, this town doesn't offer much. Big difference between here and New York. BIG difference." I walked over to the stair case, looking behind my shoulder at him.

He laughed. " I'll survive."

!!!

I quickly jogged downstairs, the soft, black, long skirt brushing against my legs. With one hand, I gripped onto the stair rail. With the other one, I held onto the black high heels I would have to practice with. For now, I was sticking with my normal shoes. My bag slung over my shoulder.

The car honk went off again, making me grow annoyed.

I jumped off the staircase quickly, and snatched my jacket.

" Asshole," Casper mumbled, glaring outside the window that had a clear view of the driveway.

" He's joking around Casper," I pointed out, as I opened the door up. " I'll see you later. "

I looked behind my shoulder at Casper. His face expression was shocked with a hint of embarrassment, since I heard what he had mumbled.

He weakly raised his hand, and waved me goodbye, as he cursed underneath his breath.

I smiled, as I closed the door behind me. Running to the car, Jacob stepped out of it. He opened up the passenger door, as his lips formed into a grin.

That same look in his eyes formed, the look that flowed with adoration. My knees went weak, as my body melted right before him.

I stumbled a bit, as I reached him. He quickly snatched me into a tight hug, making the coldness fade away from my body. His body heat wrapped me instantly, his lips kissing the top of my head.

My cheek felt his sweet burn, as he grabbed it gently, tilting it up. My eyes grew wide, as I pulled away. I could feel Casper's eyes examining us.

Jacob's eyes grew confused, his forehead crumpling.

I nervously chewed on my bottom lip, as I slid past him into the passenger seat. Jacob shook his head, still puzzled, as he closed my door. The heat from the car blew in my face, causing me to start to sweat. I removed my jacket slowly.

My eyes were glued to him, as he walked around the car. He opened his door up, and closed it behind him.

Silently, he shifted the car into gear, as he reversed out of the driveway. As we completely backed out of the driveway, my eyes flickered over to a certain window in my house. I connected with Casper's nosey eyes immediately, but quickly ended, as he closed the window shut with the curtains.

I shook my head slowly, as I looked down at my hands.

" I was playing around… I didn't mean to get you mad," he said, breaking the silence. I looked over to him, and saw him staring at me.

His dark eyes, countless apologies in them. They clawed into mine, begging for forgiveness.

As rude or inconsiderate as it was, a smile broke out on my lips. " Jacob," I started, prying one of his hands off the steering wheel. I grabbed it, and placed it on my cold cheek. His body heat fought the numbness off it, as he started to grin. " I'm just…" I thought of something to distract him. " I'm just not looking forward to that whole ' dancing' thing."

He chuckled, as he moved his hand to my hand holding it tightly. " If it'll make you feel better, I can't dance either," he grinned.

My mouth fell open. " What? Oh god, we're going to suck so bad!" I whined, covering my face with my free hand. I had been hoping, no praying that he would somehow be the champion of formal dancing.

" Oh come one," he laughed, rubbing my hand with his thumb. " I bet people will think it's cute."

My upset eyes flashed at him. " Cute? CUTE? They'll think it's hilarious!"

" You're exaggerating. We'll do fine. Besides that is why some snobby, stuck up asshole will be the teacher."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

" Oh, can I put my jeans in your bag?" he asked, motioning his head to the back where his jeans were. I looked at what he was wearing. A pair of dressy pants. I know for a fact that he must be hating Sam now for forcing him to dress that way.

I nodded my head, snuggling my cheek in his arm.

" I love you," he cooed.

A small smile formed on my lips, making me forget about my reasons for my earlier round of being upset.

" I love you too," I murmured into his arm.

!!!

I flipped my hair out of the way, as I finished slipping my feet into the heels. I stuffed my other shoes in the bag where my jeans were. I looked up, and could see Emily with Sam, debating on which song they would choose for their ceremony.

Sam didn't really care, but acted interested just to keep Emily smiling. That was so beautiful… the way when she wasn't looking at him, he would stare at her, like she was the one thing he would always want to stare at. And when she would to turn to look at him, a grateful smile would form on his lips. Ecstatic that he was in her line of sight…

I tilted my head slightly, as I stared at them. A warm glow shaped inside my stomach, as I recalled those strong adoring eyes I would receive from Jacob… the ones that would speed up my heart, quicken my breathing, make my knees weak, my stomach drop, and the thoughts of what I ever did in this life, to be so fortunate to have him love me back. To know that he would be forever mine…

I sighed, as I looked over to the door, waiting for him to come back inside. Leah, Paul, and him were outside, somewhere in the protection of the forest, double-checking on how everything was back in La-Push.

I think, if I heard everything correctly, Embry and Quil were both in charge back there. Considering that the older wolves, and stronger wolves were all here… practicing their dancing…

A giggle escaped my lips, as that dumb thought had occurred to me. Kim stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a gray skirt.

She sat beside me on the small resting bench. Her hair black hair was pulled back by a hair clip.

Kim is so beautiful, I don't understand why she cant see how true her beauty is…

Both our heads snapped over to the door, too quickly than we should have. We both sighed, as it was just the dance instructor who walked in.

He was wearing tight black pants, and a white dressy top. His sleeves were rolled up, his cuffs buttoned up near his elbows, showing off his clearly defined arms.

His red hair was drowned in gel, as it was designed to look like a bed-head look. I expected a strong, dominant voice that would match with his body type.

" Where is the rest of the group?" he asked. His voice was high pitched, some of his tones resembling squeaks.

I blinked shocked, as Kim's eyes grew wide. It was one of those things that just really throw you off guard.

" Can you call the group, Sam?" asked Emily, who was holding hands with him.

Sam smiled at her, and kissed her lips swiftly, but with an excessive amount of love. He released her hand and walked over to the exit. He pushed the door open, and disappeared outside.

Kim and I stood up from the bench, and walked over to the instructor and Emily.

" We would like something very formal, yet in a soft way that doesn't come off as strong," Emily told him, as she showed him some of the songs they had liked.

" Yes, yes, I understand you… uh… would you like to be referred as Ms. Young, or as ?" he asked, in a high pitched voice.

A smile played on her lips. " Mrs. Uley…"

He smiled at her response, along with Kim.

We heard the door open up, as the guys and Leah walked in.

The instructor clapped his hands, as he spoke. " You may refer to me as Thomas, or even just plain Tom," he beamed. " Pair up," he ordered, as the soft slow music poured out of the speakers.

Sam grabbed Emily's hand and whisked her away. Jared wrapped his arm around Kim's waist, as Paul and Leah awkwardly grabbed each other's hand. The expression on both of their faces were quiet amusing.

The awkwardness between them was too obvious. But what was even more amusing, was the fact that they all had seen each other completely nude, yet the simple touching of Leah's body, would send blushes through Paul's cheeks. Who would've thought of that? Tough, bad boy Paul, embarrassed to touch Leah.

Maybe it was the expression she had on her face, that growled _**One Wrong Move, and you're done.**_

When Leah was mad, even the strongest of the wolves would cower away from her. I think there was something more to it, but it would be one of those things that only the members of the pack would know about. A secret that was spread to all their mind links…

My thoughts froze, as I felt his hands rub down my waist, his lips kissing the top of my head. My hands laid themselves on top of his, as I turned around in his grasp.

He grinned, as my thoughts became lost in the fog of my mind, as I stared into his eyes. The darkness in them, making me drown in the blackness, yet that light in them, kept me from losing myself.

He leaned down, as I reached up for him.

" Ay-Ay!" Thomas ordered, placing a small thin stick in between us. I stared at in confusion. Did he even bring it when he walked in?? " This is a dancing class, not the back of the gym bleachers." Thomas instructed, his green eyes holding authority. He held his stick by both ends, and pushed them together. The stick became smaller, as he stuffed it in his pocket.

Jacob growled lowly, as Thomas turned around heading for the other pairs. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment, as I chewed on my bottom lip.

" Nice," Jared smiled smugly. My cheeks burned harder, as Jacob's growls turned into snarls. Jared stopped smiling, and immediately looked away from us, giving us his back.

I looked down, waiting for my boiling blood underneath my cheeks to subside.

" Like I said… snobby, stuck up teach," Jacob said, a smile in his tone. He placed one of his hands on my waist, as he grabbed my hand with his.

I looked up at him, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

" Hey, you're much taller!" he laughed, looking me up and down.

" The magic of high heels," I mocked, smiling.

We awkwardly just swayed, moving our weight back and forth between our legs.

" How tall are they?" he asked, swaying.

" Lets say, I am now 5'5"."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. " 4 inches?!" he asked astonished.

" Hey, that's why you shouldn't be so tall. Even with these ' things' I am still too short around you." I pointed out.

" Aren't they … you know, dangerous?" he asked, looking worried.

" I'm fine as long as I can walk in them. Dancing… that's something else," I smiled at him.

" I'll protect you," he grinned, moving his face closer to mine. My cheeks started to sting with the blush that was staring to form.

" Do I have to stand beside you two?" asked Thomas from the other side of the room, as he stood beside an awkward Paul, and an annoyed Leah.

The creepy thing was that, he had his back to us…

" What the hell?" whispered Jacob, confused also.

" I'm like a mother," Thomas said, turning to face us. " I see everything…" His lips curling up into a creepy grin… he turned back around, and walked towards Emily and Sam.

Through stumbling, and cursing, we were more than halfway through the class. I could hear my feet crying from the blisters that wanted to form on them.

Even through, I just wanted to stop and cry from my pained feet, I was happy… happy to know that I had not fallen, or slipped. Maybe Emily was right, I had just been overdramatic, exaggerating.

Being in his arms, just slowly swinging back and forth, had me content. Feeling relaxed.

We weren't holding each other the way we were supposed to be. We had switched it some time ago. I was leaning my head on his chest, while he held me by my waist. Thomas told us that this was a formal dance, not a simple prom dance. Of course, he gave up, when we kept switching to the ' prom' style of dance.

The melody of the piano playing, the violins softly playing, tenderly entered my ears. The notes swimming through my system calmly.

I could hear Thomas instructing Jared's back position.

" No slouching," he snapped at Jared, as Kim quietly giggled.

Jacob chuckled into my hair, as I smiled. Nice to know Thomas is starting to get off our back.

A loud howl pierced the air, cutting through it quickly. My eyes snapped open at the sound. It seemed that you could hear the breath of the wolves escape from their lips. I could feel him stiffen immediately. I looked up at him with wide eyes. His dark eyes snapped over to a stiffened Sam who was holding a worried Emily.

The room's atmosphere turned heavily thick with impatience. Waiting for the alpha's command. No one would, or could breath until he answered.

Sam's eyes were spaced out, looking out into the unknown distance.

It seemed that so many minutes had passed by, when actually, it was more like 2 seconds…

In a flash, Sam had made the decision. " We've got to go, Thomas!" he yelled as he kissed Emily goodbye. He nodded in Leah and Paul's direction.

" What?!' screeched Thomas. " We are not done with the class!" My head bobbed to the side roughly, as Jacob kissed my cheek.

Before I could even register the fact that he kissed my cheek, he was already across the dancehall, grabbing my bag.

Luckily, Thomas was scorning Sam for his sudden actions, that he hadn't noticed how inhumanly fast Jacob had moved.

My eyes flashed back to Paul and Leah, who were no longer in their spot. I spun around quickly, noting that they were running out the door already. Leah clawed her heels off, as Paul, threw his shoes off.

My line of sight was gone, as the door closed behind them.

I looked back at where Jacob had been not even a second ago… he was no longer there. Moving as fast as a ghost, both him and Jared were out the door.

Sam ignored Thomas, as he stomped away from him at human pace. Which seemed so slow, compared to the speed the other werewolves used when they zoomed out of here.

" You can not leave Mr. Uley!" Thomas shrieked, chasing after him.

Sam turned around to face him so quickly, it seemed like a blur. Thomas's eyes fluttered quickly at the sudden surprise of Sam moving so fast.

Sam growled in a low way, but in a strong enough way to send cold chills down your back…

Thomas stumbled a bit, as he instinctively stepped back. With that, Sam threw the door open, as he ran outside

Kim, Emily, and I were just left in a daze. It all happened so fast.

Thomas was just as dazed, until he stomped his foot angrily on the floor. That threw us out of it, our eyes sparked over to him.

He stormed over to the speakers, and shut them off, his light skin flushing with anger. He took a deep breath, calming himself down.

" Class is over," he whimpered. " Will see you next time," he said, exiting the building.

" … Ok," I said awkwardly, walking over to the benches. I needed to get out of these heels now!

I stared at the bench dumbfounded, as my eyes searched for my bag. I dropped down to my knees, searching underneath the bench.

My eyes widened, as I came to a conclusion. My mind replayed, seeing Jacob grab my bag to get his jeans. He took off with it.

My feet seemed to scream, as they got the message. The understanding of what that meant for them.

I swiftly sat down and pried the heels off my suffering feet. They were lined with red, where the shoe had been pinching at the sore skin.

I laid the shoes beside me, as I rubbed my feet in a soothing way. The throbbing pain wavered a bit, which I was grateful for.

Emily and Kim walked over to me, staring at my feet. I blushed and covered them with my jacket out of embarrassment.

" Rough?" asked Emily concerned. I smiled at her. She was like the mother I never had. Someone who showed care for you, yet expected nothing in return.

" I'm fine Em, thanks though," I said, trying not to just fool her and Kim, but myself as well.

" Well honey, Kim and I are going to go check on the bridesmaid dresses, do you want to come?" she asked.

My eyes widened in horror as flashbacks of the last time we were there occurred. My cheeks blushing as I stood shirtless in the dressing room, while Melissa measured my every part of my body. From my waist, to my thighs, to my shoulders, to my chest, to my height. " No," I said too quickly. " Uh, it's ok, I'll uh, just call for a ride to pick me up."

" Are you sure?" asked Emily.

" Yeah!" I said, smiling. " Besides I want to get home to put on some normal shoes," I said through my teeth, glaring at the demonic heels.

Kim giggled as she pulled out her phone from her bag. She handed it to me, as she smiled.

" Thanks," I said, taking it from her hand. I stood up, my feet protesting. I dialed, as I walked over to where the bathrooms and drinking fountains were.

The rings swirled in my ear, as I leaned my back on the wall.

" Hello?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

" Casper?" I asked hesitantly, tightening my hold on the phone.

" Charlotte?" he asked, his voice suddenly wide awake and alert.

I awkwardly laughed. " Yeah, can you do me a huge favor?"

" Sure, yeah. What is it?" he questioned, as I heard him fumbling around in the house.

" You don't have to, if you don't want to…"

He laughed over the phone. " Just tell me."

" Can you pick me up? I kind of don't have a ride home…"

" No problem. Now?" he said, as I heard the sink turn on. Probably washing up from his afternoon sleeping session.

" Yeah, if that's ok," I said.

He laughed again. " Yeah, I'll be there-" he was cut off by a loud thud in the background. He cursed under his breath quickly. " I'll be there in a bit," he yelped.

" … What happened?" I asked concerned.

" Oh, nothing. Your hallway table appeared out of nowhere, and smacked me," he said, the pain in his voice being replaced with a smile in his tone.

" Remind me to ground it," I joked.

" I will! See you then."

" Bye," I said.

" Bye," he said, as he hung up the phone.

I closed Kim's cell, as I sighed. I widened my eyes, giving off the expression of no pain in my feet, as I walked back to Kim and Emily.

" I have a ride. Thanks Kim," I said, handing back her cell. She grabbed it and placed it back in her bag.

!!!

I clicked my tongue as I waited in the silent dance hall. My fingers rhythmically thumped against the bench, as I stared out the large window that showed the forest. I wondered what had happened… I was starting to worry, the pack hadn't came back from whatever they were called out for.

Not saying that they would emerge from that exact part of the forest, I just know that Jacob would want to know where I was. And him being overprotective and all, he would rush over here and make sure I was ok.

I stood up from the bench, and slowly walked over to the window. The snow laid perfectly on the still trees.

I breathed heavily on the window, as a small section fogged up. Smiling, I made a smiley face on it, using my fingertips.

I spun around, as I heard the door open up. Casper walked in, flicking some of the snow off his shoulders.

" Ready?" he asked, looking around the dance hall.

" Yeah," I said, returning back to the bench. I sat back down, paining myself as I slipped my tortured feet back into the heels.

I changed into my jacket, as I walked over to him. He held the door open, as we walked out.

The warm air disappeared, as he closed the door completely. It seemed that I was breathing in ice, since my lungs seemed to freeze from the low temperature.

I walked slowly, fearing that I could slip on the frozen cement.

" So how was it?" he asked, walking beside me. He didn't say anything on the matter of me walking extremely slow.

" Eh," I said, shrugging my shoulders. My breath causing a small white puff to form in the air.

He grinned. " Look at you, you're taller!"

I laughed in my head, at how much Casper's words mirrored Jacob's.

" Yeah," I said. " Big difference?"

" Guess so," he chuckled. " What exactly does _**Eh**_ mean?"

" Just EH," I smiled.

" So does that mean it was Eternal Hell?" he beamed, seeming to walk closer to me.

" Huh?" I asked puzzled by his random answer.

" You said EH right?"

" Yeah," I said cautiously.

" E-H. Eternal Hell. Get it? E-H."

A smile broke out on my lips. " That's weird," I laughed, clicking. That was so strange. " You think of the weirdest things, you know that?"

He laughed loudly. " Me?" I nodded. " I think of weird things? And this is coming from the person who has continuous space outs… hmm, that's kind of ironic isn't it?"

" I do not have ' continuous' spaceouts," I laughed, shoving him playfully.

" Yeah, you do. You were in the middle of one, when I entered the dance hall," he pointed out.

" I wasn't spacing out… I was… in deep thoughts."

" What's the difference?" he laughed.

" Be quiet!" I said, pushing him harder. He didn't budge a bit. Somehow the force I exerted on him, turned on me, and pushed me back. Like I pushed myself…

I stumbled back, my heels slipping on the frozen cement.

I felt my leg slide off the ground, as I fell back. My eyes grew wide, as I knew what was happening.

The heel that was still on the floor, slid forward, as my body fell back. I first felt the coldness pierce through my skirt licking at my legs. The coldness quickly traveled up my back, as it slammed against the iced ground.

Lastly, my head banged on the ice, a loud crunch filling my ears. A sickening pain shot through my head as fast as lightning, as my eyes closed shut from the powerful impact.

I heard Casper franticly cuss, as the coldness kissed the back of my neck softly…

**REVIEW!! I know it took me forever to update, and I apologize for that. Good news?? I wrote 10 pages for this chapter in the last 3 days!! WOW! **

**REVIEW!!**

**OK, the play list for this chapter is **_**Bundle Up**_** by **_**Forever The Sickest Kids**_**. Why? CAUSE I LOVE THEM!! HA. **

**REVIEW!!**

**And **_**Thunder( Acoustic)**_** by **_**Boys Like **_**Girls. It just reminds me of Casper for some reason…**

**REVIEW!!**

**And also um… those are the only songs I could think of. Any suggestions?? I'M OPEN TO THEM! Plus, they help me expand my music interest. :)**

**REVIEW!**

**OH!! I have a poll on my profile, more like a survey, because I'm so curious XD so if you haven't voted yet, please do. Thanks :D**

**So REVIEW!!! And thanks for everything!**


	43. QUESTION FOR YOU!

**NO, I did not die.**

**And I know I seriously disappeared from Fanfiction.**

**I KNOW!!! I never updated, but I have a quick question for all of YOU!!! So ok, I know you want me to update, but my question is, would you rather me post a chapter up tomorrow that I have saved on my comp( that is probably full of mistakes and too quick-paced) or wait a couple more days, so I can fix it up. Up to you! Wait a day, or wait a couple more days???**

**If you want an explanation I have a bunch of reasons. My main one, of course was definitely loss of interest. **

**2.) My English Teacher seriously wounded my writing confidence. If you live in America, you should know that you are graded on writing compositions differently than other assignments. You either get a 1, 2, 3, 4. 1 being the worst, and 4 being the best, practically perfect. Well, according to my teacher, my writing ability is at a level 2. Not just my writing apparently, but my entire class is always receiving 2's. And to her, she says a level 2 is a 7****th**** grade level. So that really weakened my confidence in my writing ability.**

**3.) Distractions in my life. Ranging from the little things, you know, friend things, to big distractions( blushes) like…. Crushes…( blushes again)**

**Lol, so yeah… So please answer the question. :)**


	44. The Information

**OK, so heres the chap XD A lot of pple reviewed for the past chapter and my author's note, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**

**And thanks for the laughs I laughed when some of you commented on my English teacher, she means well, but she expects our writing to be perfect ( shrugs shoulders)**

**Ok, so enough stalling, here you go…**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 44: The Information **

**Charlotte's POV**

The slurring of Casper's words fogged up my clouded mind. His panicked calling of my name, his long string of cursing all sounded like… gurgle to my deaf ears. A soft, quiet babble that strangely felt relaxing.

Relaxing, yet uncomfortable. The ice prickled against my skin without mercy, determined to chew my flesh off.

My closed eyes fluttered opened in relief, as the ice stopped biting down on my neck. Casper had sat me up. But the ice still scratched my exposed skin on my legs. His arm locked around my back, as he sat me up without a problem. My body felt numb, as it called my mind to sleep. To close my eyes again, and rest while I felt numb.

He grabbed my chin roughly as he turned my face to look at him. His panicked eyes quickly scanned my face in anxiety. With the simple blink of my eyes, my lashes softly brushing against my cheek, a thunderous pain snapped open on my head.

My hand reflexively shot up to the side of my head, gripping it as the fire burned through my skull.

I grinded my teeth, as my eyes welded up in tears of pain. It was pounding yet burning in a very torturous manner.

Casper reacted quickly at the realization, as he helped me to stand up on my feet. Dizziness striked me hard, as everything moved from side to side roughly. Everything was blurry, but I know that was due to my eyes glistening with tears.

As I shifted my weight onto my legs, my leg crumpled down as the dizziness was too strong for me too handle.

It was like another déjà vu, as I felt my high heel scrape against the iced cement again. It slid forward, as I struggled to keep my balance.

Casper's arm locked on my waist in a chained way as he pulled me close, stopping me from falling again.

The sudden burst of motion, made my high heel crack loudly, almost too loud…

But I failed to realize that, as a pained shriek escaped from my lips, as the stinging pained venom struck my almost healed ankle.

Sure the heel broke, but that wasn't what cracked. Casper grunted loudly, as he struggled to keep me propped up, as my ankle begged to crumple down.

I wanted to grab my ankle, and hold it, but the pounding heat in my head was much more stronger than my ankle.

I felt something constrict around my knees from behind. The sudden movement of being lifted up, maximized the dizziness.

I shut my eyes closed quickly, as Casper shifted my body in his arms. A tear leaked through my sealed eyes… don't cry!

Caper began to walk forward, holding me tightly in his arms. He was walking as quickly as possible, trying not to slip on the iced cement.

My lids were growing heavy… so heavy… my bottom lashes and top lashes brushed against each other, as I couldn't find off this sudden strike of drowsiness.

That same babble hit my ears again, as I knew Casper was saying something, but I couldn't understand him.

" … Don't! Don't go to slee-," was when my hearing became clear, but faded out, as sleep dominated my body and mind…

!!!!!!

I opened one of my eyes slightly, as my dazed mind reawakened. The rays of light pained my eyes, as I quickly resealed them.

My head was still in pain, but an entirely different type. This was more of a fogged up pain, not a burning pain.

Gulping, I reopened my eyes again.

The walls were a pale white. A soft beeping filled the air, as I tried to take in where I was. In the corner of the room, hanging high up on the wall was a TV that was turned on. You could faintly hear the clapping of the audience as the host introduced their celebrity guest.

I looked away from the TV, and could see the dark gray clouds outside the window. Freezing rain would then be expected…

My eyes shifted away from the window, and landed on the door that was beginning to open up. It was the door for the bathroom, I presumed as the sound of flushing died down. Casper walked out, and looked up to meet my wide eyes.

He breathed out in relief. " You're awake!"

My mind still felt fogged up, and ached in a weird way. I raised my hand again to my head, but froze midway.

Attached to my wrist, was a tube that seemed to suddenly vanish once it touched my skin. An IV. " I'm in the hospital?" I shrieked. My voice sounded hoarse, as it cracked when I spoke.

" Where else was I supposed to take you Charlotte?" he asked, venom leaking into his tone of voice. " The Coffee shop?" he replied sarcastically, as he made his way to the chair beside my cot.

I rolled my eyes, but squealed, as it threatened to reawaken my dizziness.

" Sorry," he apologized, scooting his chair closer to the cot I was laying on. " It's just that your head had cracked really loud, and you suddenly became unconscious. What was I supposed to do?"

I stayed silent, looking down. My eyes grazed my right wrist, as the hospital band was tied around it.

I didn't bother reading it. " Wait, how long have I been knocked out?" I asked, my voice cracking again.

He grinned. " Not long. There's not a lot of patients in this hospital, so they quickly saw you. They strapped you down, and operated on your head," he smiled.

" My head??" I asked horrified. Both of my hands shot up to my head, trying to feel stitches or anything.

Casper broke out into chuckles and laughs. " I'm joking Charlotte," he laughed. My lips set into a hard line, as I didn't think it was amusing.

" You're so funny Casper," I said sarcastically. " Time for you to get your own show."

" Well you sarcasm is coming back, that's a good sign. I was already thinking you were a lost case," he said, his laughs dying down.

" Why don't I just pull out this IV from my wrist and shove it up your a-" I stopped when the door of the small room opened up. I closed my mouth shut, biting down on my tongue, as I looked down in embarrassment.

Casper chuckled as he nudged me with his elbow. " Nice going Charlotte, hope the doc gives you more drugs to knock you out."

My hard eyes glared at him, as I struggled to keep my mouth shut. He chuckled and leaned back in his chair in satisfaction.

" Well Ms. Mendez," the doctor chuckled. My blood froze… Not out of the humiliation that the doctor had heard the argument between Casper and me, but because of the beauty in his voice…

My wide eyes turned to look at him slowly. My muscles tightened, as his topaz colored eyes met mine. A Cullen…

His striking beautiful face was amused, as I'm guessing that he could hear my frantic heart beat. His blonde hair shined in the light, giving off the illusion that he has his own spotlight. His skin was so pale, no blood pumping underneath that pale white skin…

" Charlotte," Casper hissed. " The Doc asked you a question."

My eyes blinked rapidly, as I looked away from the blonde Cullen. " I'm sorry," I mumbled. Slowly, I rose my head back up. " What did you ask, uh… Dr." I gulped. " Cullen," I squeaked.

I didn't feel right being in the same room with a Cullen. Knowing that they were " vegetarians" wasn't helping me calm down. I propped my body up, so I was completely sitting down on the cot.

Jacob and the pack had told me that there were more Cullens besides, Alice and Edward. They were the only ones I had ever met, and I hoped that I would never have to come in contact with the others.

The Blonde Cullen laughed with a tone that sounded musical, so unhuman-like. Casper didn't seem to notice it.

" You may call me Carlisle," he smiled, his perfect white teeth sparkling. My hands shook as my eyes hallucinated seeing fangs growing straight out of his mouth. " I had asked, how does your head feel Ms. Mendez?"

" It feels a bit foggy," I whispered softly.

"And your ankle?" he asked, as he scribbled on his clipboard. " You had twisted it, so you should possibly be feeling some discomfort."

" …. No, it just feels heavy."

His golden eyes flickered to my pale face. Without knowing, my body had cowered a bit. I could feel more of my blood draining my face.

" Ms. Mendez, are you feeling well?" he asked, his golden eyes scanning my face.

" Yeah Charlotte, you look super pale," Casper pointed out, annoyingly poking my cheek.

" Um…" I stuttered out, unable to think clearly. My body was just waiting for him to attack… to kill me.

" Casper, may I have a word with Ms. Mendez in private?" Carlisle asked nicely.

My eyes grew wider, as they shot over to Casper. I prayed in my head, that he would rather stay here with me.

" Sure Doc," he muttered, getting up from the chair. " I'll be waiting outside," he said, as he walked out of the room.

With the click of the door closing, Casper was out of the room.

" Charlotte," Carlisle started.

My panicked eyes flickered back to him in an alarmed manner. " Yes?" I whispered out shakily.

He slowly walked around the cot and sat on the chair Casper has previously been sitting on.

" There is no reason for you to fear me Charlotte," he said calmly, looking at me with a sincere expression.

" … I'm not scared," I said, biting down on my lip.

Carlisle chuckled and stood up. He leaned over to the machines behind me, and turned one of the knobs.

The sound of quickened heartbeats filled the room. My heartbeat… beating far too quickly for an average human.

I closed my eyes, as my cheeks blushed at the embarrassment.

" I won't hurt you," he said, flashing a movie-star smile. " And I do apologize to what had happened that day when Edward… he was just protecting Bella. He panicked…"

I slowly brought my knees up to my face, as I rested my chin on them. My ankle seemed to grow heavier, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms around my legs, as I slowly nodded.

Images of that day flashed in my mind quickly. " I know."

" We're not bad," he said, sitting back down on the chair. " We might be dangerous, but we don't want to hurt humans. We… We try to coexist normally with them. We don't want to be monsters."

I looked back up at him, with understanding eyes. Sighing, I rubbed my face. " I'm sorry…. For you…"

" Thank you… Though it's not as vile once you pass the newborn stage-"

" Newborn?" I cut in, that single word catching my attention.

Carlisle looked at me puzzled. " Do you know any information based on us?" he asked.

" Well…." I started, wringing my wrists. " Not really… Jacob never really went into detail about that stuff. I think that he thinks I might get scared or something…"

Carlisle nodded slowly. " Well in that case, I'll let Jacob explain it to you. I don't want to anger the werewolf," he chuckled.

I smiled a bit, as the fear towards Carlisle started to decease.

" So your Jacob's imprint?" he asked, as he removed the IV and stick on things for the heart monitor from me.

I nodded.

" It really amazes me, how attached a werewolf becomes to that one person. With a single look, his whole world changes as he looks into her eyes…"

I looked down, chewing on my bottom lip. " Yeah…. Same for the imprintee."

Carlisle smiled as he could my heart beat slowing down, but he swiftly looked towards the door suddenly. His topaz eyes stared at the closed door, waiting for something to happen- I'm guessing by the way his body had gone rigid.

The door slammed open at that same second. It shook with the powerful impact it had created when it struck the wall.

Jacob stood there, breathing hard, his body frame shaking roughly. My lips pulled into a smile at the sigh of him, but it quickly vanished when I took in the expression on his beautiful face.

It was a mixture of repulsion, rage, worry, and relief. But once he breathed the air in the room, disgust was all that laid on his face.

My eyes whirled over to Carlisle who was standing stiffly, like a block of concrete. But the smallest twitch occurred on the side of his nose, as he fought the need to wrinkle his nose from the supposed foul smell of the werewolves.

I jumped as Jacob growled lowly from right beside me. I never did seem to get used to his abnormal speed…

Carlisle remained calm, as his raised his hands slowly showing that he meant no danger. " Jacob, she is perfectly safe. They are not near at all."

My forehead crumpled into puzzlement. Who's they?

Jacob's voice sounded deeper and rougher than usual as he responded back in a menacingly way. " What is she doing here…"

A growl was starting to form inside of Jacob's quivering chest, as his hot hands slid underneath my body, carefully picking me up. My puzzlement was quickly distracted, as I succumbed to Jacob's body heat.

" She was hurt Jacob. I had to treat her."

" Couldn't you let another doctor do it?" Jacob snarled suddenly, much more acid in his tone of voice.

" Be reasonable Jacob. I know that you were worried, but I treated her, and she is doing much better. Besi-"

Jacob cut in roughly. " Ok Leech, I get the point," he said sarcastically. " I'm taking her with me," he said, as he stiffly whirled around and headed for the door.

" I need to sign her out," Carlisle added, walking around the cot.

Jacob growled dangerously, as his head snapped over to Carlisle. " You're the main doctor, cut some strings, because I know you can do that yourself."

Jacob turned back around, opened and closed the door behind us. My lips trembled, as I could see a different Jacob, a furious Jacob holding me securely in his arms.

" W-w-where's Casper?" I breathed out softly, as I looked around the waiting room, with no avail in locating his face.

Jacob rolled his eyes. " I told him to leave," he grunted out. My voice became lodged in my throat, as I couldn't think of anything to say.

The view of the ceiling was quickly replaced by the dark gray clouds that were moving quickly above us.

A distant thunder roared impatiently…

I couldn't help but to notice that the second we left the hospital walls, Jacob's body had become - if possible- even more tense.

And as much as he tried to disguise it, I could see his dark eyes looking around us and him occasionally inhaling the air. What was he trying to smell? Jacob's new character was beginning to frighten me. I could feel my blood slowly draining from my face as the distress I was feeling was starting to build up.

Jacob's black eyes stopped scanning as they flickered down to me. The expression on his face immediately melted away, as his hot finger tips softly brushed my pale cheeks.

" Sorry," he muttered. " I don't mean to scare you…" His black eyes dug into mine before he kissed my forehead softly.

My mouth gapped and closed since I couldn't find my voice to speak. It was still stuck in my throat, like a ball just there.

His fingertips stopped brushing my cheek, as he opened the car door. Carefully, he sat me in the passenger seat, as he closed the door.

I sat in the passenger seat, trying to fight the worried tears that threatened to be released. It was chilly in the car…

Jacob opened the driver's door and slammed it closed as he slid into the driver's seat. With the quick flick of his fingers, he had the Rabbit turned on. The hot air blew on my face as I blinked repeatedly to re-hydrate my eyes.

Jacob didn't budge to change the car's gear into drive. We were just parked there in silence.

" Are… you going to tell me what's wrong?" I whispered, looking down at my hands.

Jacob stayed silent as he slowly breathed in.

" … No," he said sternly. His hand grabbed the gear shift, and shifted the car into drive.

" Why?" I asked, looking up to look at him.

His hard face was staring out the window shield, as he gave the road his full attention.

" Because you don't need to know, it doesn't involve you," he growled.

" If Carlisle said I was protected there, the it DOES involve me!" I pointed out.

Jacob's hands reflexively tightened around the steering wheel as grasped what I meant. The low scream of the metal twisting filled the car. Jacob immediately pulled the car to the side of the road, as he released the crying steering wheel.

" It's nothing, ok?" he acidly said. " Just let it go."

" UGH!" I squealed, frustrated by being kept in the darkness of what was occurring. " Jacob I have a right to know if it has something do with me!"

He sighed loudly, as he fought with himself. One side wanting to spill everything and to tell me what was happening, and the other side wanted to keep me oblivious to the current events.

" It doesn't involve you! IT INVOLVES BELLA!" he roared, his body frame beginning to shake again.

" … what's wrong with Bella?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to anger Jacob any more than he already is.

He leaned back in his chair, resting his head on the head rest, with his eyes closed. " I don't want you to know about this stuff…" he mumbled.

I removed my seat belt, and leaned over to him. I wrapped my arms around his quivering body, wanting to relax him.

He wrapped his muscular arms around my small body frame, as he held me close to his scorching body.

He breathed on my hair, which made me smile as small tickles occurred on that spot.

" I want you to know, that I'll always be protecting you Charlotte. No matter what it is, I'll fight to keep you safe…"

I stayed silent in his arms, as I rested my head on his chest. " Are you going to tell me?"

His fingers combed through my hair gently…

He sighed softly, struggling to find the right words.

" They want the job done… As if bloodsuckers weren't freaks enough as it is, they have…. They have like this royal clan or something. Some fucked up name too. The Cullens call them the 'Volturi' or some shit like that… Well, about a year ago… Bella and her lover of a leech were forced to make a pact with them, saying that Bella had to become… become… one of them."

My breathing stopped as I took in what he meant. Bella was becoming a vampire. I looked up to see Jacob's face. His dark mesmorizing eyes seemed to sparkle, they were glazed over with tears. I tightened my hold on his body, hugging him as tight as I possibly could.

" They came here," he said, trying to hide the cracks in his voice. " The Volturi freaks were here, threatening the Cullens that they had to complete the task, or the Cullens would have to suffer the consequences. Either way, Bella dies in my eyes. Either she's turned into a leech, or she's killed by the Italian vamps."

He tightened his hold on me, as he dug his face in my hair.

" And," he continued. " I don't want them near you, because they feed off humans. And you… your blood, its too strong. That's one thing, but to know if you can block out Edward's power, what else can you block?_ **They**_ would love to know."

**THERE'S YOUR CHAPTER! I hope you liked it! So I totally retyped the entire chapter, because I wasn't satisfied with the previous one I had completed XD**

**REVIEW!**

**The Playlist for this chapter is… darn, I've got nothing!! :( OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!! LUV TO ADD NEW SONGS TO MY ITUNES!**

**And I'm sorry but I had forgotten to mention in the last author's note, that I'm in 10th grade, so that's why I was offended when I was marked as having a 7th grade writing level. -_-**

**REVIEW!!!**

** AND!! Mine and Agosss's first chap for our fic is almost complete! So add me to you author alert so You'll get the heads up when it is posted! ^O^ **


	45. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except MY characters and story.

**Chapter 45: The Attack**

**Charlotte's POV**

It was very warm in Emily's house, as all the werewolves had crammed themselves in the living room.

I was with Emily and Kim in the kitchen. Claire's giggles rang through the stiff-aired kitchen as Kim bounced her on her knee.

Staring at my bandaged ankle, Emily quietly moved about, gathering cooking utensils. Besides Claire's laughs, it was uncomfortably silent in the kitchen. Sam was talking so low from the living room, that our ears couldn't pick up on the conversation.

My blood seemed to stay permanently frozen at my feet, as I had become more aware of who the ' Volturi' were.

A threat.

Cold-blooded killers.

Preferring to survive off human blood. Fresh murdered human blood. So many lives lost just to quench their disgusting thirst. So many loved ones disappearing within the Volturi walls…

I shook my head, trying to shake the horrid thoughts from my mind. Taking deep breaths, I looked out the window. It was becoming dark outside, it was getting late. Reaching over the table, I grabbed the pain killer pills as a headache threatened to reappear. Not caring for water, I dry-swallowed the pills. This was killing me. I had to get home, dad would be pissed if he was to come home, and not find me there.

I jumped in my seat, as Jacob placed his hot hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, as he nodded. We were leaving.

He helped me up, as I struggled to support myself. Damn those heels…

" Bye Emily…" I mumbled, as we headed for the door.

Her lips were in a hard line as they slowly turned into a smile. " Bye sweetheart," she said tiredly. Of course this was taking a toll on her as well. Sam's stress was her own.

I slowly waved goodbye to Kim and Claire, as we exited the kitchen. The living room was empty.

" They're outside," Jacob said monotonously, as if he had read my mind. I could see the anxiety in his black eyes.

I closed my eyes shut, as he opened the door up, and lifted me up in his hot arms. His eyes seemed to have bags under them, looking as if he hadn't slept in days. That was far from the truth.

It was stress.

Jacob was practically killing himself, once he had become aware of how powerful _**they**_ were. He refused to tell me what had happened once they had crossed paths with them, but he did say that him and the pack had underestimated them.

My blood ran cold once more, as I know how powerful the pack is, so to think if something that was an actual threat to them was unsettling.

Jacob swiftly sat me in the car. I didn't even notice I was in the car due to the rushing thoughts in my mind. In a sick twisted way, it amused me how that no more than 2 years ago, I would laugh off the idea of supernatural creatures walking amongst us. Chills crawled over my skin at the very idea of possibly coming in contact with someone un-human and not even knowing about it.

And I thought the world was enough of a dangerous place… now being aware that with lethal creatures on the earth, they could quickly and possibly destroy all humanity.

The black trees blurred past us, as Jacob sped down the black street. The stars seemed to be speeding with us, as they softly glowed in the darkness.

My eyes slowly left the sky and stared at the trees again. A moving figure caught my eye, as it blended in with the trees, but was moving as quickly as the car. My voice was stuck in my throat, as I blinked quickly in fear.

" It's only Jared," Jacob mumbled, as his hand curled around mine. " They're patrolling." My eyes didn't leave the window as I gently rubbed the back of Jacob's hand with my thumb.

I blinked away from the window, and stared down. The heater's air blew gently on my face, the soft humming of the air circulating throughout the car.

" There were only 3 of them," Jacob mumbled. My eyes rose to look at him. Even in the darkness, I could still make out Jacob's forehead crumpling in concentration. His eyes sparking with remembrance.

I clicked then, that he was talking about the Volturi. I bit down on my bottom lip, as I patiently waited for him to continue.

He chuckled without humor. " Only 3 leeches, didn't seem bad at all. With 10 wolves, it would be an easy win for us. Just about 1 bloodsucker for 3 of us, piece of cake, right?" I sensed it was a rhetorical question, so I kept my lips sealed.

_**Yes**_ I thought to myself.

" Well, it wasn't. We quickly caught up with the rest of the pack, as Leah clued us in with the latest news. The physic leech had a vision of the Italian vamps coming, so the Doc called to Sam's house. I don't even know how he had his number, that freak." His lips twitched in the corners, as his lips begged to smile, but he kept them in a hard line. " Quil had been going through Emily's fridge along with Embry. Phone rang, they answered it, and Boom! They phased and called out to all of us."

Jacob momentarily paused, like he was rummaging through his thoughts.

Sighing, he released some pressure on the gas pedal, as the car slowed down a bit. " We got to the Italians before the Cullens. Like I said, there was only 3. Two of them were these pretty big guys, and the other one was a girl, who looked like she was freaking possessed!!" he exclaimed loudly.

" Why?" I asked, trying to fight off a smile by his sudden outburst. This was no time for smiles.

" She had so many leaves in her hair, it looked like she had a bush for a set of hair, and it didn't help that as soon as she saw us, Seth had fallen to the floor twitching and screaming like a tortured animal. It was fucking sick! Because as soon as he collapsed, his pain shot through all of us! The younger ones fell like Seth, while the rest of us fought down the whelps within us. The freaky vamp was the one doing it cause she had some twisted smile on her face."

My heart seemed to have raised to my throat, as that's where the heartbeats seemed to be pounding. A clear mental image painted itself in my mind. I pictured this girl looking like a deformed witch, a sneering smile on her lips, and eyes that screamed of evil.

" Where were the other 2 vampires?" I softly whispered. I didn't want to talk, because I knew Jacob would be able to detect the fear in my cracking voice.

" They took advantage of that. One of them tackled Jared down in a flash, that for a second we didn't know what was going on. Sam ordered for Seth to phase back to human, because he was spreading the pain throughout all of us.

" Poor kid, he had the hardest time doing that. The pain was too much. But the really strange thing was that it was all in your head. Like, you weren't really in pain, but you thought you were. But God, as soon as he phased, it took a hell of weight off us. Before that demonized leech could do her power again, Sam lunged for her. Then one of the guy bloodsuckers clicked, and threw himself into the air to bring down Sam, so I aimed for that guy…"

Jacob's voice faded out, as my hearing was quickly drowned out by my frantic heartbeats. They boomed throughout my system as all this seemed too surreal. My stomach churned, which was odd considering I hadn't eaten almost anything all day. So much had happened in one day.

My eyes glazed over from the sudden burst of pressure within my throat. Before I could register what was happening, my abdominal muscles contracted violently, as my diaphragm kicked in and reactively heaved. I threw the car door open, as the car braked roughly. Quickly stumbling out of the car, I leaned over, squeezing my knees for support.

I threw my head forward as the bile raised through my throat and out my mouth. The acid burned my mouth, as the stench of it was breathed in through my nose, causing my stomach to heave more.

The night's cold air softly brushed against my heated skin in a soothing manner. I felt his hands touch my back softly, as I heaved again once more. As my stomach calmed down, that's when I realized how cold it was. The snow stung my uncovered flesh. Gasping for air, Jacob pressed my body against his, keeping the coldness away from me. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my jacket, embarrassed of my sudden sickness.

Jacob softly sighed as he helped me back to his car. I knew what he was thinking, and I hated myself for making him believe it even more. He thought that I couldn't handle what he was telling me of the Volturi, and that he should have just kept me clueless. I didn't bother trying to steer his thoughts in the opposite direction, because somewhere in my mind, I believed he was right. Maybe I'm not fully ready to become aware of all the supernatural this world has to contain… !!! The lights were on inside of my house. The glowing slipped out through the living room windows, providing some lighting in the darkness. My father's car wasn't parked in the driveway, relief washed over me, knowing I was spared from punishment. Jacob turned the car off, he would come with me inside.

The car ride was silent and it still hadn't been broken. I was starting to adjust to my bandaged ankle, that I no longer needed assistance to walk around. The snow crunched underneath my weight as I walked up to the front door. Jacobs footsteps couldn't even be heard. For the shortest second, I actually believed he hadn't gotten off, until I turned to look behind me, and saw his head down, staring at the floor as he followed.

The door knob was cold as I grabbed a hold of it and turned it, opening the door up. His black eyes shot over to me, as he turned away from the TV. They were flat, obviously from anger, lava molting in them. A ball formed in my throat as I turned away from him, removing my jacket. I could feel his eyes watching my every move. A low growl boomed from Jacob's chest, as he helped me remove my jacket. " Behave," I whispered, as I took off my gloves and demonic shoes.

" Don't tell me," he whispered back, but his tone had a hint of humor in it. I looked up to his face, and saw a smile that made my knees wobble with weakness. His white teeth sparkled with confidence against his beautiful skin. I turned around, blushing for some odd reason.

" Matt went out," Casper grumbled. I turned my attention to him. He was sprawled out on the couch, watching the late night news. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with letters in white reading State University Of New York. My eyes rose back to his face, I flinched at the hardness it had. His black eyes seemed more like slits, hell burning in the shadows of them.

Yet as deadly as they seemed, they seemed to have a gravitational force on me, preventing me from looking away. A sickening feeling erupted on my already weak stomach. But it was nothing of butterflies, no it was guilt. I knew I was the one who had him angry, I was the one who was keeping him angry… I was the one to be at fault…

" Do you know where he went?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit. It burned my throat to talk, the bile had scraped against it roughly.

He stared at me fiercely, as he growled out, " Not a clue". He separated each word, with a hateful tone. Jacob places his hot hand on my shoulder. Without even having to look up, I knew he was glaring at Casper.

I whispered out softly, " I'm going to go brush my teeth." " Come on," Jacob said, as he grabbed my hand, preparing to lead me upstairs. I quickly pulled my hand out of his. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and shock.

" I don't think that's a good idea…" I mumbled softly. Truth was, I wanted and needed to be alone. If Jacob was with me there, naturally he would distract my thoughts and lead me into our own little world. I needed to be a part of this world for a minute…. " If that's what you want," he replied, a slight tone of confusion. I walked past him up the stairs quickly. As soon as I was out of sight from the living room, I dramatically decreased my speed, trying to take advantage of this seclusion. I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes slowly. Breathing in and out, I realized how slowly the days were going by. My god, I know for a fact that if I was turning into a mess, and it had only been around 2 days since Casper had been living with us…. To deal with this for another 2 weeks would be unbearable. Dragging my feet to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me slowly. My eyes rose to the reflection of myself that the mirror held. My eyes were slightly red, but I knew that that was from my earlier sickening. My hair tangled, and the sight of me made me giggle. I stopped, as I really stared back at myself. A warm feeling swirled inside of my body, no matter how much of a mess I'd look like… Jacob loves me with the same love he feels for me, always seeing me as beautiful, even when I'm not. I looked away from the mirror and grabbed my toothbrush, as well as the tube of toothpaste. I pressed on it, as the bright blue toothpaste slid out, landing on the bristles of my toothbrush. Sighing, I began to brush my teeth. Why does Casper leave himself here? I thought to myself. It was obviously hurting him, his eyes displayed it with a spotlight. So why was he putting himself through this.. Pain? He was free to leave whenever he chose, its not like my Dad had him here by force. Did he stay here just to show me the pain I was inflicting on him? I growled lowly at the thought. What kind of a friend does that?! My fingers clawed against the counter top, as I angrily bit down on the plastic of my toothbrush. He was here just to put me through hell, unlike him, I couldn't leave, this was my home! I didn't have to leave, he was the one. I angrily spit out the foam of the toothpaste. I washed out my mouth, spitting out roughly. Shutting the sink water off, my emotions changed once more. What if he wasn't here to make me go through hell…. What if he was here, because he truly missed me.

I clasped my hands over my face as I groaned. I don't even know what to think anymore. Wiping my mouth with a towel, I opened the door and headed downstairs. My nails were in my mouth again, as I tried contemplating through all my thoughts.

Gulping down, I walked out of the bathroom, staring at the stairs that awaited me. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring at the short 3 yards I had to walk to reach the stairway. But the sound of a lamp being smashed violently smacked me out of my trance. Blinking in a surprised manner, I ran down the stairs, almost tripping in the process because of my ankle.

Almost at the foot of the stairs, I could peer into the living room. Casper was standing in an angered stance, a broken lamp in his hands. He held it as if it was a bat, his muscles hard from using all the force he had. His eyes were dead angry, his breathing heavy and rough. My eyes quickly followed the lamp and landed on Jacob, who had bits of glass on his hair and shirt. His face had small gashes that spewed out a small trail of blood down his cheeks. His forehead was damped with sweat, his jaw locked and stiff. His white teeth were bared as growls started booming through the still air.

It's then that I noticed how the small pieces of glass were falling off his body, small clinks being heard as the softly thudded against the floor. His shoulders were trembling, which increased causing his whole back and eventually his entire body to shake roughly. Right before your eyes, the small bleeding cuts started diminishing in a matter of a second.

My eyes darted back to Casper. His furious expression quickly began to melt away, it was becoming replaced bewilderment.

Jacob's jaw opened up as a booming snarl cut through the house, making small items shake a bit with the vibrations.

My mouth opened up, as I knew what was about to happen. As a human, a plain human, I knew that I wouldn't be able to move fast enough to stop it, but I had to try. I couldn't let Casper get hurt just because of his foolish actions.

I leaped off the stairs, grabbing at air, as I shrieked Jacob's name. My voice was muffled out as a few feet in front of me, Jacob's body blew up. His clothes ripped right off, his human body exploding into shiny, russet colored fur. A creature so many times bigger then his own body, stood on all fours in the spot where Jacob had just been standing in. I looked up and saw Casper's expression. Fear, confusion, fasciantion, and more fear flooded throughout his face. His eyes were as wide as they could go, his black eyes screaming out terror.

Even though a monster stood in front of me, my legs felt the blood rush through them as I knew it was still the one I loved. My body fell onto its knees as I stared at the wolf from behind. Even if he was dangerous at this exact moment in time, I still wanted to hold him, and protect him.

Another snarl errupted. My throat prepared for another shriek, hoping to regain control of this situation.

His heavy paw rose into the air… it collided with Casper's body, throwing him into the nearest wall. A loud boom was created as Casper's body collided with the wall. The sounds of screams rang in my ears, and I wasn't even aware that they were my screams. Casper's figure seemed lifeless as it lay limped on the floor, his eyes were closed shut. From where I was standing, I couldn't tell if he was breathing, let alone even alive.

I rose from my knees, desperately trying to get to his corpse. I ran past the enormous wolf, shoving him. I knew that was pointless, but I hoped he'd be able to feel it.

Dropping down to Casper's body, I looked behind my shoulder, and stared into the eyes of the monster… Jacob's eyes…


End file.
